Merging Souls
by Ruri-Ruri
Summary: YYHINU Sango and Kagome have become demons as a last resort to save their friends, and with naraku's threat nearly gone, the girls have to hurry and learn how to use their abilitlies for the real final battle
1. Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER! **i do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu hakusho!

Authors note: HELLO everybody! This is my first fic it is a crossover INU/YYH yep so hopefully its good… this chapter is just the beginning n stuff it doesn't get good (in my opinion) until the next chapter! This is kinda and explanation n stuff… so hopefully you will like it... cuz ( im not good at writing it!)

**just a side note before you read!**  
this is just the beginning! dont shut it down by only reading this part! it REALLY does get better in further chapters!  
remember it's YU YU HAKUSHO CROSSOVER! haha just hinting! its from what i heard... funny! hahah c'mon... i can see my writing gets better with each chapter so go to the next and the next and you wont be dissapointed! plus im new at this! you cant deny me a side glance! _skip ahead if u want_ **i promise it's good despite the way i express it!**

hahahha YEAH! so here we go!

…………………………………………

The emotionless eyes of a dark brown haired woman watched as two of the fighters of the previous battle cried their hearts out, holding the small bodies of their fallen friends. Also watching was a man in a purple robe holding a staff, his eyes clearly teary glancing a moment at the silver haired inu hanyou, his thick bangs shading his eyes from any sensitivity. Though it was a final victory for their own side, they had lost two of their dearest comrades, it seemed that the fallen were the ones that had warmed their hearts and kept them from the brink of insanity. They had shed much blood, but defeating their enemy seemed a greater loss.

"Kikyo are you sure there is nothing you can do?" pleaded the girl with the raven hair, tears glistening in her grey blue eyes, staining her light colored skin with blood plastered all over her odd clothes. Kikyo looked down at the crying girl, her emotionless eyes for a second glimmered with some sensitivity, until she finally felt the need to help. It was pathetic how people have the need to hold on to things when they are gone, but who was she to judge.

In her thoughts she felt that she should give these people peace, peace that she couldn't have until she was dead.

"Their hearts are pierced only enough to keep them alive to feel the excruciating pain of death, and for all of you to see, and suffer form it. Naraku knows that that would be the best type of pain to inflict on your hearts after his death… Kagome you know as well as I do that I cannot heal them, my powers as a miko will just hurt them more since they are both full demons." Kikyo tried to explain to the nearly hysterical girl.

The girl, Kagome, sat down hopeless, she glanced over at the broken demon slayer, her slayer suit was cut up in so many places. -her heart must be cut up too-  
Kagome wanted everyone happy, and Sango was like a sister to her, so she tried to find a way, so she started up again "No, that cant be right! We can save them, they didn't want this! Kirara was only protecting Shippo, why do they have to die she was doing it to save him…. No."

FLASHBACK—

(earlier that day)

it was a normal day had not the immense clouds of miasma and darkness fall upon the land..

The battle was in favor of the odd little cluster that stuck together. They all finally realized that their goals were the same, to achieve the same thing meant the vengeance of all who were betrayed, hurt, and manipulated by him, that being the reason to finally work together as a team. But before the fight began all saw the wind demon Kagura and Kanna fly off and meet them, before the little pack attacked Kagura held her hands up in surrender explaining that she and Kanna wanted to be free and how they wanted to help them fight so that Naraku would finally go to hell, but Naraku saw this and crushed both of their hearts falling to dust before their eyes, knowing both had been sincere about helping, Thus fueling more anger towards Naraku.

Then the fighting began

All had been going well, the two mikos of the group had shot their purifying arrows in unison hitting their target enough to subdue him for a second when, the inu hanyou used his windscar to further the decimation of the entity of evil.

At the same time, seeing as they were doing pretty good, the monk of the group saw the little kitsune fighting for his life on the other side of the field So he called out to the little kaji-neko.

"Kirara we can take it from here go and protect Shippo" Kirara growled in response signifying a yes. Fire swirled around the neko turning the small cat into a huge saber toothed fire youkai, once she transformed she bound across the battlefield to where the little kitsune was using his fox magic to fend off any other youkai approaching.

At that moment seeing how he, Naraku was being defeated decided on more suffering for this little group. He called on Kohaku how the power in the shikon shard in his back could help. This caught the attention of the demon exterminator, her eyes widening as the shard was being pulled out slowly. Tears formed in her eyes as the smirk on Naraku's grew.

And as the limp body fell to the ground her tears fell with him, in her chestnut eyes all who were fighting saw the intense anger that flared in her aura in her heart and soul. She was going to fight and die as long as the bastard was cold and dead.

Watching her anger and sorrow burn into the depths of her eyes, Naraku felt some satisfaction in what he had done and decided to watch a girl like her try and attack a powerful hanyou like him in such a state.

And so she did, she ran with all her might at the vile creature, hearing her name being called out, none can call her name and stop her unless it was Kohaku.

"Sango PLEASE no! you might get killed!" screamed kagome, her best friend, but no she cant stop now she was so close. Sango ran at him and finally with all her might threw her hiraikotsu at a speed no body expected, it came so fast that Naraku could barely dodge it. Her hiraikotsu sliced off the arm that held the shard from Kohaku's back. Naraku screamed in agony at the arm that was chopped off and then began to laugh.

"You think that that little shard was of use to me anyway? I only did it so I could see what the death of the little boy could do to such a 'strong' little girl." Naraku taunted

"you BASTARD! you will PAY!" Cried sango this time with an anger so intense that she couldn't feel, or think, only the word kill running over and over in her mind. She ran at him with her katana this time only yards away before full contact could be made.

"INUYASHA!" kagome screamed across the field.

" What is it now wench?" Inuyasha instinctively replied, Kagome always called his name whenever it sometime seemed unnecessary but he liked the fact that people needed him. With his answer Kagome ran toward him.  
"we have to help her! you have to use your wind scar while there are distractions, I know Sango KNOWS that her hiraikotsu is coming back! When she dodges it use it so that it can finally be over!" Kagome explained to him knowing that it was their best bet to try it.

"fine fine, now back up and tell Miroku to get ready to suck him up once im finished with that bastard, hmm… and while in using winds car shoot your arrow with Kikyo again and it's a sure win now GO!" Inuyasha replied back as he watched Kagome run off to tell his friends.

And so everything went as planned but as Sango flipped out of the way of the arrows, wind scar and hiraikotsu, Naraku saw it was his end at that moment, and before his body was totally obliterated he shot his three remaining tentacles at the two youkai that were exhausted from fighting the hoards of demons trying to get the scattered shikon shards, and so ran his tentacles through the two unknowing demons, their reactions came too late as a scream cut short signified an ending pain that would last beyond death But he centered his blow knowing full well what inches could do rather than the target itself.

His tentacles pierced them with deadly accuracy and while still inside the two demons, all attacks bombarded him at once and he died instantly, with all the ashes and extra youkai parts scattered about the man in the purple robe known as Miroku, sucked them all into his wind tunnel, until his hand was sealed with his own flesh rather than a cloth and prayer beads.

Relief swept across the land but sorrow replaced it within seconds of his death. Tears of joy happiness and vengeance would have been shed if not for the final affliction of Naraku. All the anger in Sango's heart fled and was replaced by a broken silence a despair that would not be relieved, she had lost all her past everything was gone now, kirara…

Kikyo watched as the scene unraveled before her. She had helped in the fight and it was over, but there was another burden to withstand…

Inuyasha just sat with sympathy and aguish eyes wide with the reality of what just happened.

They had just been murdered but…

END FLASHBACK---

"They aren't dead yet" she then whispered "not yet" Sango claimed calmly with dry eyes, unbelieving yet not hopeful in the least, they had all defeated Naraku she was satisfied with that but it wasn't enough, she was totally broken now withholding any emotions except pure fact.

"Sango.." Kagome whispered comforting her dearest friend. she noticed sango's moods were unpredictable today, but who could stay sane after what she had lost.

"they aren't really, just look at them, they are hardly breathing but breathing nonetheless, and Naraku didn't really kill them so that means they are still alive" Sango tried to explain. Miroku saw this and sympathized with her, his eyes became saddened by the new revelation. Miroku understood what she was trying to do, Sango was trying to keep with all her might, a connection to her past, Kohaku was gone and if Kirara was gone too then she would have nothing to bond her with past life.

Kikyo glanced around at the ragged crew as it started to rain. She couldn't help but feel at a loss she wanted to give these people hope other than a walking reminder about death. -peace and hope, ironic isn't it? We cannot have one without the other yet, none cannot be achieved without destroying peace or taking hope- Kikyo thought while staring at Inuyasha

Inuyasha noticed this and blushes " uhh -cough- we should find shelter first then we can see what we can do" he announced then walked the other way.

All were satisfied with this and started to walk down the path they can come from earlier, while they walked an eerie silenced befell the group, no small bickering with Inuyasha and Shippo and no way to look ahead for shelter without Kirara.

……………………………….

Wooooooh first chapter… not as good as its gonna get!

Next chapter- " their bodies are badly damaged but their souls are intact, my soul collectors can give you their souls" before anybody could interject Kikyo added, "their memories will be yours and their abilities as well, their 'character' as you call it will also be merged with you"

Kagome thought for a second, knowing that they could savetheir two friendsand have them here with them! She didn't want them to die! But she shook her head

"no! its not our decision to make!" she reasoned, Kikyo shrugged while Inuyasha and Miroku contemplated each decision… then a raspy tearful voice entered the conversation..

"but I want to stay with you.. please!"

c yah next time!


	2. The Answer

**DISCLAIMER!** I do not own INUYASHA or Yu Yu Hakusho!

**AUTHORS NOTE:** yo! Man sorry im not a good writer I just had this idea for the longest time and wanted to let it out… blah blah blah remember this is YYH/INU crossover and there will be pairings! Maybe my writing will get better! Maybe! Just maybe!

**THANKYOU TO MY VERY FIRST REVIEWER! HEAVENSDARKESTSHADOW**! You don't know how nice that was thankyou … you are now officially my inspiration! Hahah keep reviewing! Love ya

The Answer

The now silent group had suffered many losses but none like this, what made it horrible was that their beloved Shippo and Kirara had been with them from the beginning and now that it was finally over.. they were gone. They were unable to celebrate Naraku's defeat. Even though they were still alive, it wasn't the same when it was just a minor cut that could heal. Naraku aimed to kill, slowly enough for the group to slowly die inside, knowing it wasn't a total victory.

Inuyasha had gone ahead to find shelter, or so that was his explanation. Inuyasha felt at a loss,

Jumping from tree to tree Inuyasha kept thinking "shouldn't defeating Naraku be good and fun… not broken and weary? But defeating him meant separation, Kagome would have to go back home for good while Miroku and Sango would… I dunno what those two will do but without Kirara and Kohaku Sango is just torn, and Kikyo i know she joined us because we had the same thing in mind... but i still dont get what shes trying to achieve right now." dismissing that last though, he realized time was fading.

"I need to hurry if we really want to help Kirara and Shippo!" so he started up again going faster until he finally found a small worn hut, it looked fine and kept the rain out so it was enough jumping back it started to pour down and it was already dark.

On arrival..

"Hey guys I found a place it just on the left side of the road hurry up!" hearing this they all ran following Inuyasha.

Sango Kagome, Miroku and Kikyo all ran to the small hut hurrying inside all were soaked inside and out body and soul, this was a hard day and if the two small demons didn't survive everything would just feel hopeless. The hut was large enough to hold all of them and keep a small fire going.

"Ok Kikyo! Now will you please help us!" Kagome finally cried.

"Please Lady Kikyo is there anything that we can do for them?" Miroku added in, still watching Sango's emotionless expression.

"well like I said I cannot heal them or treat their wounds, serious damage has been inflicted and there is no way for them to make it out alive, im sorry I wish I could give you the hope you wanted."

Upon hearing this some thing clicked in Sango's head and she finally managed to say,

"The shikon no tama is complete now isn't it?" everybody gasped at her words and Kagome finally remembered that Kouga had given her the shards for the final battle and sadly she picked the shard up from Naraku's hand, the one keeping Kohaku alive. But the last shard was in Kikyo.

Kagome sadly stated "it's almost complete; the last one is in Kikyo." The group went silent again, until Kikyo finally explained  
"the shard does not keep me alive if that's what you all think, the souls of the dead run this body, so bind this shard if you must" she then glanced at the two demons, "but hurry if you want to keep them alive" the miko finally took the shard out from her chest and gave it to Kagome who now held the tama in her hand. Everyone concentrated on kagome as she bonded the pieces together. But despair filled the air again, as the piece that Kikyo gave was not the last.

"NO! Where is the last piece!" Sango finally cried cradling Kirara. "Where the hell is it! Kirara and Shippo are going to die! Find it DAMNIT!" she screamed.

"Sango your yelling wont help us" Inuyasha stated, ensuring another out burst..

"And you think YOU are helpi…"

" their bodies are badly damaged but their souls are intact, my soul collectors can give you their souls" before anybody could interject again, Kikyo added, "their memories will be yours and their abilities as well, their 'character' as you call it will also be merged with you"

Kagome thought for a second, knowing that they could save them and have them here with them! She didn't want them to die! But she shook her head

"No! Its not our decision to make!" she reasoned, Kikyo shrugged while Inuyasha and Miroku contemplated each decision… then a raspy tearful voice entered the conversation..

"But I want to stay with you.. please" all fell silent except for little Shippo's explanation.

"Please Kagome I want to be with you u were my momma when my parents were gone please… momma?" after saying that Kagome fell into tears again and looked at Shippo

"Do you really want to do that? …Con-join your soul with mine? Really?"

"Yes and I'm sure Kirara would want that with Sango too!" and as if on cue the little neko replied with a soft mewl. This made Sango almost die of relief, Kirara was still with her.

"really Kirara? you want to live with me?" upon saying this Sango laughed a little at what she was saying, and from Kirara a little mewl in response again, this time a little louder definitely signifying a yes.

Kagome looked at Sango and held Shippo closer to her heart and Sango did the same with Kirara.

"Ok then do it Kikyo, please!" Sango and kagome cried in unison

"Ok"

"Goodbye Kirara goodbye Shippo thank you for everything I dearly and honestly love you." Sango and kagome both thought, while Inuyasha and Miroku were still speechless at what was going to happen but instead of words just patted the heads of the two youkai silently with glistening eyes.

Time stopped as Kikyo summoned 2 soul collectors, "are you ready?"

"Yes" both kagome and Sango said with a worn voice.

Kikyo stood up and held her soul collectors on her palm, the long white snake like spirit collectors began to glow an eerie white and swam through the air to where kagome and Sango sat, hovering over the souls they were about to abduct.

The collectors then swiftly grabbed the glowing souls from there they once lived, Kirara's bright crimson and shippo's bright green. Once the souls were out the bodies they once inhabitedboth of the small youkaidisappeared slowly in the arms of their loved ones, while what looked to be mothers cried over their lost family again.

Then the soul collectors finally did what was asked and placed the glowing orbs of light into their next bodies, Kirara into Sango's body and Shippo into kagome.

They placed them right where Kagome's and Sango's hearts were.

Both girls felt as if their blood was on fire, their heart pumping the fire to all the regions of the body. Miroku Inuyasha and Kikyo watched as the girls writhed in pain and saw as their auras flared wildly.

"GET OUT!" Sango managed to yell, all looked at her with a questioning gaze, Kagome understood though; Kirara was a kaji-neko, a fire cat and the one way Kirara transformed was in a glorious blaze of fire. Finally understanding this, all who inhabited the hut left except Kikyo who felt no bodily pain and kagome who was in too much pain to notice.

Once outside the guys sat still, at what was happening, they day had gotten brighter the sun came out behind the clouds and a rainbow glistened in the sunlight, they realized it wasnt night at all.. it was the middle of the day! what menace Naraku was to the world, but he was finally gone soall can be well again... except for the unanswered questions that arose with kikyo's intentions...the agonizing screams of the two girls woke them from their stupor. they couldnt be thinking about that now! There were two girls who decided to save their loved ones with their own body and soul literally!-i know they will live- inuyasha immediatly thought -they have to!- while the hentai houshi wondered ' what's she's gonna look like?'

When the burning pain was finally gone kagome stood up and instead of pain felt power surging though her veins' , her eyes turned a beautiful forest green with a shine that looked grey. Her hair grew long until it hit her waist and in the light her hair shone mahogany and black. As she looked at her body she noticed that all her senses had improved greatly, everything around her had something! The smell of it the sound of it and more! The demon blood coursed through her body and she felt something brush against her leg, she turned around a squealed. A long mahogany, semi-bushy tail! Then that would mean… kagome put her hand on top of her head, all worries and sadness gone because she had… KAWAII KITSUNE ears! Ahhhhhh! They were the same color as her tail and they felt like heaven! Kagome looked herself over she still felt the burning sensation in her heart and looked at her left breast and noticed a burn mark in it where her heart was located, and that her top was singed where the mark was left. It was the kanji for 'kitsune' upon looking at the mark flashes of memory and sensation filled her mind body and now merged soul, memories. She smiled with happiness and tears, and knew that Shippo was with her, she felt all giddy inside and craved CANDY! But she decided to look over herself again this time in full reflection. Kagome was about to run outside but instead thought better of it and waited for Sango. ' if I look KAWAII then I wonder how Sango's gonna look cuz kirara was pretty damn cute! Hahahha cool she's gonna be a neko!'

Sango felt the burning sensation all through Kagome's transformation and still was able to smile at her friend's happiness. Sango's transformation was a whole different story, because like Kirara her transformation would be in hot inferno. And so it was! Sango's surroundings went up in flames creating a cyclone around her. The whole hut burst into flames and the guys outside ran behind a tree still watching, but 'safely'. As the hut burned to a crisp, kagome grabbed Kikyo and jumped away from the merging of souls. Kagome landed next to the guys and dropped of Kikyo to a blushing and confused Inuyasha/miroku, then ran back to Sango's side still ecstatic about her abilities. All focus was on Sango now, the inferno that surrounded her was what was transforming her, her hair swirled with the fire, not burning but growing longer until it was a little below her waist, streaking her long ebony hair a dark crimson in the light. Two long dark beige semi-bushy tails formed at the base of her back and looked as if they were dipped in dark chocolate at the ends. And on top of her head two VERY KAWAII neko ears popped on top of her head, dark beige like her tail, and dark at the tips as if they were dipped in (mmmmmm im hungry now) dark chocolate. At that moment she opened her eyes to show the most beautiful mixture of black with a deep crimson shine. Then suddenly felt the whole word just push into her senses and felt balance like never before. All her power surged again this time leaving another burning sensation where her heart was. Looking down on the origin of the pain was the kanji for 'neko' on her left breast 'where my heart is' Sango sighed. And as kagome felt, Sango felt at ease once more to know that Kirara was still with her, staring at the kanji Sango saw flashes of the chibi neko's life and was shocked to see that Kirara was… originally Midoriko's! These memories and had saddened her but she felt the love that Kirara shared for her, and Sango felt at peace . This power she felt it was greater than she had ever experience and she now possessed it. 'Kirara hadn't died,' Sango smiled 'now she's with me.'

After the whole transformation the flames died down and Sango stood there, all eyes went wide (especially Miroku's and except for Kikyo's), and kagome ran to the rescue and carried Sango off to get a better look at what they had turned into

WOOOOOH 2nd chapter! Hopefully that was good?

Ok next chapter:

questions unanswered! kikyo's dilemma!


	3. Mistake

**DISCLAIMER! **i do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!

**_AUTHORS FIRST NOTE!_ hey i made some minor changes in the first and second chapter so you might wanna notice them n stuff cuz.. i dunno i just keep reading and reading my story and i hafta fix it! but i can promise you it will be good cuz you reviewers out there are giving me the coolest ideas n stuff! thanx again! oh yah**

**and i saw that some of the stuff isnt consistant with this chapter so i added little things to add to the suspense! so go!**

_AUTHOURS NOTE:_ WOW i am SORRY! my story isnt that good so far.. there are a LOT of typo's and bad grammer and more! but im new at this and i was so excited about writing this that i nearly fell off my chair writing it! so please excuse the baddness of it all and look at the plot cuz its kinda good! anywayz ill TRY HARDER! FOR U! man ( i stink at this but i NEED to do it!)

alrite and id like to THANK these wonderful people for being my inspiration:  
**rubychik09**- thankyou soo much! it was SUPER COOL reading your review! hopefull it isnt like the other stories i read cuz i dont know if i can be original but you made me feel special! THANX!  
**gyre-** dont worry it will get better! -in my opinion- but tell me what chu want and ill write it! haha THANX for taking the time to read it tho...THANX YEP you make me wanna write better!  
**shadowmiko-** THANYOU! WOW! hahaha im gload you liked it! hahahha it was very nice of you to read it and stuff! Thanx again  
**inuyasha fan!** THANX wow that was super cool that you liked it! haha i didnt think i would get any emotions n stuff cux yah i new so blah! thankyou ur great!  
**heavensdarkestshadow!** yay! u were the first so i gotta thank you again! yay!

thankyou for reviewing!

and here we go!

**Mistake**

FLASHBACK-

Only tears and small whispers could be heard as the group arrived in the hut soaking body and soul. Kikyo was the last to arrive, once she stepped inside, time froze. Kikyo was in her own little world now.

She looked around and saw that everything around her had in fact stopped, but slowly started up again. Breaking her awe of her current situation was a bright pink light that shone from her chest. 'my shard of the shikon jewel… why does it glow?' she thought patiently as she closed her eyes as the glow became stronger.

"Kikyo, Is it not?" asked a calm feminine voice all around her.

She glanced around trying to find the source of the voice, but knowing who it was nonetheless.

"Yes I am Kikyo, what do you wish of me… Lady Midoriko?" upon saying this she bowed slightly, and looked up to see a beautiful maiden dressed in a purple and black fighting kimono with many small embroidered flower assortments. The woman had armor covering her chest lacing over her shoulder, and long wavy hair that flowed in a wind that was not there. The maiden was glowing in the same manner as the shard in her chest. 'this is truly Midoriko then' Kikyo concluded to herself.

Smiling slightly the transparent woman nodded then kindly explained;

"I have been watching this group for some time now and as the creator of the shikon no tama it is my duty to aid the warriors that fought for the same cause as I once had. You see, on this day the shikon no tama is to be completed with your shard being the last." Saying this Midoriko took a lasting glance at the slayer and the small neko youkai, then to the miko and the fox.

_During this time the group in the hut were outside Kikyo's world, she had been responding and even handed Kagome her shard, but only one noticed the change in the undead miko._

"Please, Do not let a wish on the tama be a last resort to save their comrades, the wishes they make will be the wishes of their _true_ heart's desire, and I know for a fact that these fighters can be a little…" she laughed a little, "indecisive when it comes to the matters of the heart." Kikyo noticed her laughter as bitter sweet her smile did not reach her eyes and sadness shone through clearly, much like her own but concealed by an emotionless mask.

Before Kikyo had time to ask questions Midoriko was already explaining, "you will ask your soul collectors give the demon souls to the two most dearest to their hearts, and I will watch over them ensuring that no harm be done to the two that will accept it. Allow your shard to be fused with the rest of the jewel before the souls are merged together, if not- then I am not able to protect them from the dangers they will face." Kikyo nodded,

"I see, then I will carry out this deed, Lady Midoriko." 'i can give them the hope they need, and peace of mind.. finally...' kikyo absentmindedly thought.

"thank you this means so much, I am glad to find solace among broken hearts" after saying this, the room shone brighter, time continued, and Midoriko was gone. 'I must tell them immediately…'

(Sango) "And you think YOU are helpi…"

"their bodies are badly damaged but their souls are intact, my soul collectors can give…

End flashback-

Kikyo still stood next to Inuyasha and the houshi when she realized that something was wrong. A cold sweat ran all down her body, knowing that there was a mistake. ' ive never had this feeling before... of dread...' she thought unplesantly.

She turned to face the inu hanyou, a desperate fearful look in her once emotionless eyes…

"Inuyasha" Kikyo said somewhat loudly. Inuyasha turned slightly to face her, worry etched in his face.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Tell me" he asked quickly in a soft tone that you wouldn't normally hear.

"Something is awry. We were to complete the shikon no tama today… Midoriko appeared to me, if she's not here then… the girls!"

"What! Midoriko? How… when… we were! what about the girls! Are you certain!" the hanyou impatiently interrupted, quite loudly actually.

"YES!" Kikyo finally burst out, all her emotions ran through her face, the mask that she had kept up finally gave way to what she was feeling at the moment, despair wonder and fear.

"We were supposed to complete it today! MY SHARD WAS MEANT TO BE THE LAST! Midoriko sai…" just as Kikyo was about to finish her explanation she stopped and clutched Inuyasha's red haori as if her life depended on it. Her weight made her hands grip on him slide until she gasped and fell to the ground, a gaping hole where her stomach would be.

"Now that would be all wench…" a dark **familiar** voice laughed.

Inuyasha was stunned and shocked, anger pumped his blood as he watched his undead love fall to the ground. He cursed himself for not sensing danger,

but of course he wouldn't sense it... the attack!... He was there the whole time…

……………………………….

Next time! Haha jk if you would like me to continue just say so!

Ill update later on today though so don't worry! Just review!


	4. Reflections

**DISCAIMER!** i do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

AUTHORS NOTE! yo! well... this is my 4th chapter hopefully its good? u gotta review and tell me! thanx for reading! and REVIEW! yes thankyou

id like to thank my inspiration again!  
**rubychik09  
shadowmiko  
inuyasha fan  
gyre  
& heavensdarkestshadow**

THANX! love ya thanxf or your wonderfulness!

**Reflections**

_thinking back, seeing yourself > reflect_

Sango and Kagome-

"Wow you look awesome Sango, you are more prettier than ever!" kagome happily complimented.

Sango lightly blushed and decided that awesome meant something good. Wanting to see more of herself the neko walked to a still part of the river, usually where kids would often play. The newly merged girl looked at her reflection and saw the noticeable changes, ears, eyes, tail, and wow her hair was longer AND streaked. -'nice,' she thought.

"he he yah thanks Kagome you look cute too." The neko replied sheepishly.

"Thank-you" the kitsune smiled back, the younger girl walked over to where Sango stood and checked her reflection next to hers. -'We can pass as sisters the way we look now" Kagome absentmindedly thought.

"Yeah I guess we could but if you weren't looking so close." Sango replied breezily while scratching her ears, which left a cut because of her newfound claws.

" ummm Sango I didn't say that out loud… HAhHAhHAHHAha COOL! I guess we're telepathic now!" with that said kagome stifled her laughter thinking. –'there are so many things happening at once! This is great!'

'I suppose so… hm… well that explains why Shippo always understood Kirara, because she was able to tell him herself' Sango smiled a little at this, although she missed them she felt even closer to them now more than ever. 'Ya got that right!' kagome managed to reply.

Out of nowhere the once white clouds became dark. Sango looked up from her reflection and kagome sat up to watch the sky. The girls looked at each other in worry,- 'it was just sunny a minute ago' both thought in unison. Upon looking at the sky they felt a tinge of despair fill their body.

"I've never felt anything like that before, it's powerful, yet it struggles with itself." Sango pointedly spoke, breaking the wondering silence. Kagome glanced at neko hanyou and tried to speak with her in her thoughts.

'it's evil, like Naraku but more powerful and like you said, its struggling with itself but its sad too.' Sango nodded at this and returned to her thoughts.

'Kagome, you forgot to tell me I was naked!'

………

Inuyasha was still in shock. How could he let this happen? The hanyou watched her body fall waiting to see who was behind it all;

Her dull eyes stared up at the hanyou she once loved, where were her soul collectors? She wouldn't be able to die unless… they were gone. She tried to reach out to them but felt a presence… one that surpassed all the horrible feelings she could ever feel. -'This hatred, lust for power, sadness, struggle… where is this feeling coming from? It's just like Naraku but… stronger? No, how is that possible we defeated him, that Houshi sucked his remains… Miroku… THAT'S WHY WE COULDN'T SENSE IT!.. All this new information… the girls would be hurt, he's still alive!

Fear plagued her thoughts, losing Inuyasha, those two girls although there were differences she felt as if they were finally accepting her. She cant let him win again!

"MIROKU!" Kikyo screamed, but it was too late he shot out at her using immeasurable power in the form of black lightning glowing with a familiar purple light, tainted shikon shards.

"Kikyo NO!" Inuyasha screamed a little too late. The pain of her death left the silver haired hanyou in a state of despair, so deep that he didn't think, didn't speak.

He just ran.

He quickly ran through the forest knowing that Kikyo had said the girls would be in trouble. 'That's why we couldn't sense the last shard; the larger shikon portion was overpowering it… NO!'

Inuyasha knew he had to save Kagome and Sango or else they might suffer the same fate as Kikyo, or worse.

……….

The inu hanyou finally arrived at the lake where he followed the scent of the demons, tears running down his cheeks and breathless with his run and his loss.

"KAGOME! SANGO!" he finally managed to yell. Looking around desperately trying to get them out of the forest, otherwise it could mean the end.

"Hey WHERE are you guys!" he yelled again this time with less hope, and added fear. "Please come out" he finally whispered as he fell to his knees and stared.

He had lost so much, DAMN that bastard Naraku! That was four lives… it will never be the same again.

………

"**_This will be fun"_**

'NO!'

……….

"Hey Inuyasha! We found you! What's wrong? What happened? Is everything ok? You look as if you got hit by a car" -' it must be that aura we felt earlier' the kitsune miko called/ thought from the bushes, then running to his side when she saw the state that he was in.

with tears still running down his face he looked around…

"Where is Sango? Isn't she with you?" he asked frantically.

"Yeah, Yeah she's here but her transformation left her clothes, er didn't leave her clothes… at all, but that's beside the point! What's wrong!" Kagome wondered out loud. Suddenly his presence was known again, that sickly feeling at the pit of his stomach and he knew that they had to get out of the forest and to the well, or everything would be over… again.

"HERE take my haori and give it to her and lets run! No questions until later! Please kagome hurry!" with that plea kagome looked at him with sincere eyes until she bounded of to the bushes again with Inuyasha's red haori.

The presence got closer, it was moving at a speed to mock them, knowing full well that at anytime he could just attack, prolonging the inevitable.

Inuyasha stood up sensing that he was coming closer,

"SANGO! You ready yet?" he called.

"YES! it has to do with that mysterious aura doesn't it?" the neko taijiya replied jumping from out of her hiding place.

Surprised Inuyasha answered "YES! Now please Lets Go! we have to get to the well!" -'it's the only way we can stay alive until we know what to do' the inu hanyou sadly thought.

'When will the pain ever end!'

……………….

Ooooooook cliffy? Hahhaha yes I think it is! Again! Yes

Next chapter!

We have to train if we wanna beat him!

REVIEW and c yah next time!


	5. Desperation

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho!

**AUTHORS NOTE!** Hahah hello! Yo rubichik09 I got ur back! Hahhahaha don't worry this chapter explainssome of it! so here we go!

Thanx again to all my reviewers! Though there are few you guys are great! Thanx!

(Hahah HERE WE GO!)

**KEY!**

'_thinking_'

(but with kagome and sango they can speak to each other that way)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**The Well**

The forest zoomed by and no questions were answered. The well was a couple of seconds away at the speed they were going. The inu hanyou was hurting still as tears blurred his vision again, Kagome and Sango were still wondering why they were running, and why Miroku wasn't with them. Pondering on that thought Sango spoke up.

"Yo Inuyasha! Where's houshi-sama anyway! If we're running from that aura shouldn't he be with us too? And what about Kikyo?"

Once that question was asked they had conveniently arrived at designated place, the bone eater's well. The field around them blew in a strong wind; the dark clouds in the sky grew more luminous as the tree half demons felt the sickly feeling in their stomach increase.

"Hey aren't you going to answer her? Tell us what's wrong plea.."

"It's Miroku" Inuyasha interrupted silently, knowing that their new senses would hear it. Sango's black crimson eyes widened and shone with incoming tears.

"What's wrong with him… is he ok! Give us more than that INUYASHA! What HAPPENED!" her screams echoed in his mind as cut up images of Miroku shooting Kikyo with black lightning surrounded by the purple glow of a tainted shard.

Kagome watched his reactions; she knew that Inuyasha would never run from a potential fight unless he had one GOOD reason to leave. She felt a cold sweat of realization, searching his eyes she knew that something had happened to Kikyo also.

Inuyasha looked up, knowing he would have to tell them eventually.

"Kikyo… she had a vision, of Midoriko. From what she told me; the shikon jewel was meant to be completed today, but that didn't happen. We all saw, one last shard left and he has it." The kitsune saw him signaling for her to take out the jewel; both examined it. The only piece remaining was just a small sliver, barely noticeable in fact.

"Who has it Miroku? But what happened to them, is he ok? Cant he just give us the shard?" Sango asked calmly, tears now rolling down her cheeks, denying that there was something horribly wrong.

Despite her ramblings he went on.

"Kikyo was trying to explain to me the danger we were in because of your transformation. Before she could explain more… Miroku… he killed her, and when he spoke, it was like it was Naraku's voice. I didn't know what to think then, I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED IT!" Inuyasha yelled out kneeling on the wet grass, and venting his anger out on the nearby tree by slashing his claw in the air and sending blades of blood.

Sango and kagome saw is anguish and felt their sorrows drowning their thoughts, until… the unforgettable feeling bombarded their senses.

"Inuyasha, its faint but its there, a shikon shard.. he does have it." The kitsune miko called out.

With his fist still in the trunk of shattered tree he looked in the direction of the black aura.

Sango felt it too, it was.. Miroku! But… it felt like Naraku. It was too powerful to be either, but both nonetheless. The neko hanyou clenched her fist in frustration, '_what is this? I don't know who it is, yet it IS who I expect it to be_!'

And as if on cue Miroku walked out into the clearing laughing Naraku's evil laugh. His violet eyes didn't contain the sparkle they once had and instead looked dull and glazed. The sickness he brought with his presence made the fox and cat demons feel as if they were slowly dying.

When all eyes focused on the new threat, the inu hanyou took action and gave a sideways glance to the two struggling girls, none had experienced this type of power, the new half demons were in no condition to fight either, they were new with their powers.

"Kagome Sango… Get into the well, both of you will be safer in Kagome's time.. Hurry" the inu hanyou finally whispered, drawing his tetsusaiga in ready stance.

The girls looked over to their friend in shock, was he serious? There were so many things wrong with his decision; they couldn't leave him they couldn't lose another important person!

Just as their decision was made, purple/black lightning shot in a speed so quickly that Inuyasha couldn't react quickly enough to get the girls out of the way. Instead his ears were bombarded screams of pain.

Both girls saw it coming but it came too swiftly; they barely dodged it and screamed when the burning pain of the black lightning struck. As a result Sango had received multiple slashes on her left side, while kagome had a large gash above her right hip.

"I TOLD you to get outta here! Go to Kagome's time! You'll be safer! You cant stay or you'll die… he's stronger than before… ill watch your backs!" the silver haired half demon reasoned.

"Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded less forcefully. Knowing it was a lost cause.

"But what about Sango!" kagome frantically retorted.

Inuyasha heard this and saw Naraku/Miroku come perilously close to the inexperienced half demons… '_Why is he after them?_' he dismissed the thought as he honestly replied.

"she is able to pass through because she has a direct connection with you!... and im able to pass through because of _our_ connection Kagome." With sincere eyes he watched as Kagome finally pulled a stunned Sango with her to the well.

'_she is going through a lot, I guess this was the last straw, with Miroku n stuff, but she's strong, stronger than anybody I know, she'll make it, Kagome's with her._' Inuyasha empathetically thought.

When kagome heard Inuyasha's reply, it made the separation even harder so she hesitated. Seeing this Inuyasha became desperate and he felt another attack about to come. Still clutching tetsusaiga he ran with all the speed he could muster, a red blur to those around him.

The attack was about to be released when Inuyasha finally pushed both of the girls into the well, knowing that they would know what to.

Time slowed as the girls fell, the last words they could hear him whisper "seal it until you're sure" Then, "and you'd better come back wench!" …

At those words Sango looked up to see the black lightning again, but this time saw it send the top of the well into flying splinters, still not knowing what would happen to Inuyasha and Miroku. While kagome smiled at the words he had just said.

As they fell through the well a bright blue light surrounded them until it was pitch black.

The two fatigued girls had been taken by a light sleep, kagome still holding on Sango's arm as a lifeline, the red haori; A sad reminder of a new mission.

While Sango shed more silent tears for all the losses she had suffered, she noticing the obvious grip the kitsune next to her had applied, and woke. '_well at we're you're still here'_

'_hai… but will it be enough to keep us going?_' kagome questioned while tightening her grip on the neko hanyou.

Sango lightly chuckled and shifted from the pain in her side, forgetting her anguish for a second, _'there are four of us now, we can manage.'_

'_yeah, otherwise inu-kun gonna scream his head off'_ kagome answered faintly.

'yes, I know kagome'  
with that said both fell into an even deeper sleep.

…………………………..

MAN! That was awkward! Hahah so it seems I really CANT write! Haha hopefully my writing will get better in time.. or the next chapter.. well.. hope u kinda sorta like it!

NEXT TIME:

Sango explains to kagome after some time adjusting

I mean she explains EVERYTHING! (except naraku's intentions) So keep reading!

AND REVIEWING!


	6. Explanation

**DISCLAIMER! **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!

Authors note! Hey guys sorry I didn't know it was so confusing! So here is a 'good?' explanation! Ok if u still don't get it just tell me and Ill sum it up next chapter!

Sorry I cant write this story as good as I want to! Hahha I update like everyday! This comp gotta keep up!

Hopefully this is good?

Special THANX! Those ppl are at the bottom!

please dont mind bad spelling/grammer.. hehe.. yah

………………………………………..

**Explanation**

Alarms blared and red lights flashed, the likely ogre burst through the door, with a young blue haired woman wearing a pink kimono following. The red ogre held a stack of papers at hand while waving and yelling for the young prince of reikai's (sp?) attention.

"Sir Koenma! Sir! There's an emergency!" the blue haired woman managed to say before the ogre had a word out.

"Yeah!" the ogre added while holding one finger up to make his point. The toddler known as Koenma rubbed his eyes and casually answered, finally noticing the alarms going off everywhere.

"Yes, I can see that, so go on tell me! Don't leave me waiting." The small prince retorted while looking impatiently at the large ogre and the girl, ' they are taking their dear sweet time aren't they -yawn- hurry up and get this over with my nap isn't done yet.' The prince added in his head while tapping his finger on his desk as a gesture of impatience.

He huffed one last time before he went on again, in extreme panic.

"**Two**-strong-demons-have-suddenly-appeared-in-ningenkai(sp?)-and-we-have-no idea-who-they-are-and-what-their-objective-may-be!" the ogre let out all in one breath.

"WHAT? Are you serious!" Koenma stood up and questioned, quite loudly.

"Well yes! The alarms wouldn't go off and the red lights wouldn't blind everybody if this wasn't serious" the woman said while eyeing him suspiciously.

"The **two** demons would have very strong auras to set these chains of events, and everybody in their offices felt them, so why are you questioning us when… I SAW U SLEEPING BEFORE WE CAME HERE!" the woman in the pink kimono scolded while threatening him an oar that seemed to pop out of nowhere.

She stopped her gesturing and faced the other direction as if in insultand added

"No wonder you didn't feel their presence!" 'Sleeping toddler 'the young girl though angrily in her head. 'Doesn't even know what the heck is going on while sleeping at his desk trying to act cool with his pacifier, not likely! Has the gall to yell at when he's the prince…' her thoughts rambled on while sticking her tongue out to make her point.

Out of nowhere the blue haired woman began laughing, her hands in the air like they were clutching something, while mumbling something close to 'begingintasoundlikeyusukehahah bingo…'

The two left standing only watched thinking that the ferry girl had lost it.

"ok anyway, please sir Koenma we need to know what to do with the demons in ningenkai." The ogre interrupted while inching away from the ferry girl gone mad.

"He he ok well.. we can… BOTAN! Pay attention… ok…well then, if they are so strong send something to greet them, so the spirit detectives and I can see if they are a potential threat." Koenma concluded. Sitting back in his chair he watched as the blue haired woman blush furiously at the scene she had just made while the ogre just slapped his forehead with his palm and exited the room dragging the the woman Botan out with him.  
Just as they left the prince laughed out loud then though.. 'Hah two demons in ningenkai we'll take care of it.. … …'

"OH NO MY DAD"S GONNA KILL ME!"

(if u didn't already know… that was in Koenma's office (finally Yu Yu Hakusho!))  
(and guess who they're talking about?)

………………………………………………………………………………..

Inside the well… still…

Sango stood up with Kagome asleep in her arms and jumped out of the well. Still not knowing how to control her strength, she smashed right through the roof.

By now the kitsune hanyou had been abruptly taken from her sleep by a piece of wood in her lap. Which was crawling with brown and black spiders btw. (-shudders- can you imagine that ahhhh!.. anyways) Kagome shoved the board off of her lap and looked up to see her neko hanyou friend holding her, but for a split second she saw Inuyasha's face.

After bursting though the roof of the well Sango noticed Kagome's state and glanced around the futuristic setting and found a familiar tree. Sango had gracefully landed under the shade of the Goshinboku. A gust of wind cooled the girls down as they sat against the trunk to think.

It was morning, as far as they could tell, Kagome knew that Souta would be in school and her mom was most likely was out getting groceries, and her grandpa… probably sweeping the bajillion steps to the shrine.

Kagome's forest green eyes shone with the incoming tears. 'Everything reminds me of him Sango…'

'yes I know, but don't worry about him… he's too stubborn to die' Sango answered back thoughtfully.

'What is happening? I don't understand any of it! all I know is that.. Kikyo saw Midoriko and we were in trouble… the shard was to be completed on that day, and Miroku had the last piece, but is being controlled by Naraku!... Sango what's going on!'

The kitsune stared at her friend with worry in her eyes and already dried tears. After this question was asked the neko tried to jump onto the lowest branch of the large tree, testing her concentration in not overpowering everything that she would do. The neko hanyou finally confessed what she thought was to be the truth.

'Kagome, I don't know if I can answer all the questions but ill tell you what I think… I though it has to do with houshi-sa… Naraku.' Sango corrected.

The neko looked thoughtful for a second and adjusted her body so that she was lying down, long black and crimson streaked hair flowed in the gentle breeze. (don't worry the haori covers a lot) she put her hands behind her head and flipped her tails to the side so that it could fan her a bit. Finally adjusted she started up again.

'I don't know how Naraku has the last shard; it isn't even a real shard, more like a sliver.' Kagome interrupted before she could go on.

'Then how is he more powerful than before! And controlling Miroku too! It doesn't make sense. I know that the houshi has great spiritual powers and would have been able to overcome Naraku's control!'

'Yes I thought of that too, but what if Naraku took control of something that even Miroku couldn't control?' Sango hinted

Kagome tried to under stand. She thought for a second, pushing her long mahogany hair over her shoulder. She then understood what Sango had meant and looked up with green glistening eyes, 'then he's controlling Miroku's wind tunnel?'

'It would seem that way… remember before the end of our battle Miroku sucked everything into his hand?' sango asked while looking over to her friend to see if she got what she meant.

'Yes all of Naraku's remains were gone after it was over' kagome simply replied while finally learning how to swosh her brown semi-bushy tail.

'Yes we could have missed that small sliver of the shikon jewel, and Houshi-sama unknowingly sucked it along with Naraku's remnants.'

"but that doesn't explain how why Naraku is alive again, AND residing in our friend!" Kagome finally said out loud.

"Hmm I asked myself that too but you know… Naraku was originally made up of all different kinds of demons…" Sango began but hardly finished as Kagome began to catch on.

"And Miroku sucked up different kinds of demons too!" The kitsune stood and yelled.

"Yes, and since Naraku was sucked up in the wind tunnel he must have met up with all the other demons that Miroku had previously entrapped." This made sense and kitsune hanyou was eager to finish this puzzle, so Kagome looked up and leaped onto the nearest branch as Sango continued again, this time telling Kagome though her mind.

'With the jewel shard in the 'void' demons must have fought over it, fighting and consuming until there was one winner…'

Kagome interrupted before Sango could conclude

'Naraku was the strongest demon that we've come across so he must have 'won'.. so then Naraku is rebuilding himself again!...' Kagome thought for a moment before adding to her own conclusion, she scratched her fuzzy fox ear and then started up again.

"The power of the shikon shards can control minds, and Naraku had have power over Miroku in order to get out of the 'void' but knowing how to hit us emotionally stayed in his body and used it for the purpose of making us lose, that's why the black lightning had a purple light empowering it! Tainted jewel shards glow purple." Kagome thought sadly… 'Just like Kohaku'. 'aww man I didn't want her to hear that I hope she didn't hear that!' Kagome frantically thought.

"you're right and remember when we saw Houshi-sa.. Wait sorry **Naraku… **before we were pushed into the well! His wind tunnel was open again! I saw a barrier closing it off, (not the prayer beads b'cuz holiness and Naraku don't mix) and it was the same hand that shot that lightning attack." Sango lightly added

"Then his powers are coming from the wind tunnel" Kagome stated, then remembered,

"Then maybe that's why he wanted us! Because we are demons now er half…" the kitsune hanyou said as she sat down on the branch with he legs dangling over the edge.

"Yes, it looks as if he's using the wind tunnel to his advantage, sucking in powerful demons to make him stronger… but I don't think we are that strong Kagome.. hehe maybe he was just trying to kill us." Sango said lightening the mood a little by laughing.

"Hey! That's not true! I can feel it! We are its just that.. We don't.. uhm.. We need to train! That's it! Then I bet we'll be strong enough for that monster to suck us up!" Kagome triumphantly yelled standing up and clenching her fist.

Sango sweat dropped and scratch behind her head, then smiled… 'It's the thought that counts.. I guess.'

"he he Kagome, I don't think we want to get sucked up, but I think he was just after the sacred jewel again" Sango laughed slightly while watching her best friends aura flare.

"oh yah besides we can hardly stand _his _aura so we cant even fight yet… hmmm we Do need to train!" Kagome replied sheepishly.

"oh yah… his aura.. didn't you feel like there was a struggle going on? And plus it felt like Naraku but underneath it was… houshi-sama" Sango calmly said, her own words hurting her, unable to cry again Sango sat up, feet dangling over the branch with her bangs covering her eyes.

The kitsune glanced at her friend and walked over to sit next to her then hugged her from the side.

"Sango.. I felt it too, it was sad also… maybe it was Miroku, I think he's still there… don't worry about it… we'll figure it out when the time comes ok?… …and I know we'll make it through.. like Inuyasha said! ' you better come back wench!' wait thats not comforting at all.. or 'seal it until you're sure' hey wait! He didn't say anything nice! That jerk!.. hey that reminds me…." Sango laughed a little at what a good impression of the inu-baka Kagome had just done.. but .. it was too rea,l it sounded just like him… her head shot up to look at kagome…

"Kagome can you do that again? Do an impression!" Sango pleaded as she watched her kitsune friend stand up.

"Ok… uh if that'll make you feel better" Kagome replied and shrugged.

"I'm Inuyasha… I'm a jerk!" the kitsune gruffly said then laughed a little.

and as Sango watched, her eyes widened

"Kagome! You.. you.. you can change!" Sango stated disbelievingly. Just as the neko said that she fell to the floor (of course landing on her feet) and laughed her ribs off.

"What Sango what was that? I can what now?" Kagome questioned the laughing Sango, While leaping down the tree to where Sango rolled.

"hahhHHAhHAhHAhAHhAhAHhAHhHah ahhhhhhhhhh… Kagome you have to see youself doing that…. I cant… HAhHhHAhhahhAHhAh." Sango barley got out.

"HmPH Sango! Grrrrr" the kitsune growled at her laughing friend… then everything stopped.

The tired neko stood from her rolling position, eyes glinting the dark crimson that Kirara's eyes had, and began to growl a low deep rumble that seemed to make Kagome tense.

"I feel it too… a demon's coming" Kagome dangerously spoke.

………………………………………………………………………..

hahha man that was the most ive written! If you still don't get it then… ill sum it up in the next chapter! Thnax for reading! Remember to review!

READ AND REVIEW! Yay! Thanx to those special people out there! You know who you are cuz I forgot!jk

SPECAIL THANX! To..  
rubichik09- HAha im so GLAD that you got it! yay! Thanx for reviewing again ur really helping! hahha YAY! Its cool that there is some emotion going on out there! THANX AGAIN!  
cookiiex- hahah YAH im glad you like it! THANX for taking the time to read it! haha I LOVe that pairing too! Haha I think they might be the pairing… hah im not sure yet… but if I explain it good enough… then maybe! Haha

Animemoonilghtgoddess- don't worry at this rate imma update everyday if u guys review enough! Haha THANX for reading it!

Shadows stalk in the night- Don't worry hopefully this chapter will clear it up for yah! THANX for reading!

And to those who reviewed to me earlier! THANKYOU!

Heavensdarkestshadow  
shadowmiko  
inuyasha fan  
gyre


	7. The SetUp

**DISCLAIMER! **I do not own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho

**AUTHORS NOTE!** Yo everybody thanx for reading so far! And id like to thank all those reviewers! Sorry my story isn't that good er.. isn't written that good! Don't mind the mistakes please!

Though.. I think I'm going too fast… I mean… I'm writing all the chapters too fast! Haha man maybe I should slow down? Haha this is the most ive ever written! Haha 9 pgs geeze.. I'm updating twice a day! Haha but its fun!

Hope its not too corny for you guys!

**Haha SPECIAL THANX!  
animemoonlightgoddess and rubichik09! Haha thanx you two! Ur great! THANX! Hahaha keep reading love the reviews! Hope this is good!**

* * *

**The Set-Up**

It was morning as a blue haired woman walked down the street she had seen so many times. She wore a white sleeveless blouse and khaki shorts her long light blue hair tied up in a high pony tail. She was lost in her thoughts as she tried to fan the heat away with a bright pastel pink fan, her favorite color. She walked down the corner until she arrived at a familiar apartment complex.

' Wow It had been at least a couple of months since the last time the whole SD team has been together. Ironic that they would work during school and now that it was summer they weren't needed anymore! How funny!.. and idiotic! …. Those evil guys sure know when to start the trouble… hmph.. but these new demons pick the hottest day to appear out of nowhere. Well at least the SD would be free to take this case if Sir Koenma needs them to.' The woman absentmindedly thought. She didn't notice that she had stopped in front of her destination. Still looking up in thought she had a rude awakening…

"Botan?... botan… Botan! BOTAN! HEY! Are you here for a reason! HEY! What are you doing here!" yelled a guy who looked to be about 18, he had slicked back hair and was wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans on. His dark brown eyes shone with determination as he vigorously waved his hand in front of the thoughtful girl while calling her to come back to earth.

When she finally noticed that some guy was standing in front of her, waving his hands around her like a maniac, she came back to reality and by reflex smacked him with her fan. Surprised by the abuse he immediately fell to the floor and rubbed his sore cheek with an angry look on his face.

"BOTON! What the hell was that for! I was just wondering what you were doing here and you attack me… stand in front of my home and hit me… the nerve of that woman…" the young man yelled then mumbled from the floor, still holding his face as an angry reminder.

"Yusuke? Yusuke.. is that really you!" Botan called out happily.

"Tsh if I were Keiko would you still hit me?" he joked as he stood up from his 'trip' as he would soon deny.

"of course not! You're the only one I would hit!" the ferry woman laughed.

" I'm going to take that as a compliment for now, but what are you doing here anyway?" Yusuke questioned her suspiciously, knowing that the toddler was behind it some how.

"it was a pretty day out, though very, very hot if I may add." And to make her point waved her fan in front of her face and smiled.

"and what does this have to do with me?" The boy asked as multiple veins popped in his head"

"Oh yes well, two very powerful demons suddenly appeared in ningenkai so sir koen.."

"yeah I felt it!...it came so suddenly that I nearly fell out of bed, it was this morning right?" yusuke interrupted with his story.

"yes it was earlier this morning….." talking about the day reminded the ferry girl about her tight schedule, finding the other members took longer so she saved Yusuke for last, knowing where he lived made it faster.

"oh my we've wasted too much time! I need to take you to Sir Koenma's office now!"

"hey wait! What for!" yusuke asked as he was being dragged into portal Botan had just made. At his question she smiled..

"to watch the fight of course!"

* * *

_-Sango and Kagome-_

" he's still on his way… he's moving pretty slow. The direction he's facing tells me that he's coming for us… or maybe the shikon no tama" The neko hanyou said with a deadly calm.

"well we cant be sure yet, I didn't know that there were youkai in my era, so we don't know if they would be after the jewel." Kagome replied a little worried.

"true but we can never be too careful." The neko hanyou artfully countered.

The miko relaxed a little sensing that the youkai was still a little far away and weak.

And at the same moment Kagome finally noticed the HEAT!

Sango relaxed too and heard kagome mumble about the humidity.

This made the neko wonder… 'arent I supposed to be a fire cat? Why is it still hot?' she thought while absentmindedly covering her heart with her left hand.

'maybe its because of his haori, and plus this was on of the hottest days ive felt in my era. Hey that reminds me, im gonna get us something so we can cool off kay?' Kagome asked while running with her demon speed into the house, her mind on the up coming fight and the disadvantages if she didn't help it.

'just hurry…. I think he's coming faster now!' Sango replied back in Kagome's thoughts. Feeling the youkai close in the neko hanyou got into ready stance despite the heat she felt on her heart.

Kagome ran back out holding three items in her hand, knowing Sango would understand… somehow…

When she had gone into the house she couldn't find clothes that Sango could put on quickly enough for the fight.. so she decided better of it and took from her drawer the thing she knew her neko friend would need.

'uhmm Sango I think you should put this on so… uhm… nobody gets any ideas with …that… -ahem- only that haori on.' Kagome commented while handing Sango… a frilly pink panty.

When the fire cat saw this she nearly died of embarrassment, she forgot that the haori only covered as much as Kagome's school clothes. The half demon fox was fine the way she was, except for her burnt top where the kanji for kitsune appaeared. Other than that the miko had adjusted nicely in her clothes… she even slit a hole for her tail so that her skirt wouldn't fly up with her new fox tail.

"ehe you've seen one of these before right? You asked about it one time at the hot springs so… you know what to do." The miko explained while dropping the underwear in her best friend's shaky hands.

"hurry up he's coming!" Kagome lied so the trauma could end.

While her friend was putting on the panty Kagome took out her refreshments. Water took too long with Sango rushing her so she ran to the fridge, planning to get ice but found these babies instead.

Once Sango was done with the task Kagome turned around happily and handed her a strawberry ice cream on a stick. The neko hanyou took it still flushed from embarrassment and looked away, 'these two tails don't make this panty thing any easier.' then gave Kagome a FAKE grateful smile.

'I heard that'

Sango sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of her head then changed the subject by saying..

"uhh the youkai is here. He…he" Sango flatly said, but sensing the aura again she added seriously,

"Kagome you stand there, ill hide and attack just in case he tries to get close to you kay?

Kagome nodded and laughed a little

Then just as Sango left the scene the expected demon appeared, visibly tired. The

Kitsune laughed a second time, knowing the idiot had taken the stairs to get to the shrine.

Still holding her ice cream Sango prepared herself in a ready stance on one of the branches of the Goshinboku tree.

Kagome put on a serious face and clutched the shikon no tama closer to her.

'Shippo was an illusionist, so what had he given me? And what was so funny!'

* * *

_Koenma's office_

"What's taking them so long! Im not going to ask him to attack unless everyone is here to analyze what these demons want and how the heck they got into the ningenkai!" the small prince screamed, hurting the ears of those nice enough to make it on time.

"Is that why we're here? To watch some youkai fight the idiot?" a cold voice asked from the corner of the room, his blood red eyes glaring at the screaming prince while adjusting his katana over his black clothes.

"Well they don't seem to be just _any _demons, even Youko was moved by their presence." Came a polite voice on the other side of the room, his green eyes glinting from the light that emanated from the large screen in the office.

"…and besides isn't that why you paid me a visit this morning?" the red head added while smiling as he dusted off his dark blue outfit (like a school uniform), knowing that he was receiving a death glare at that moment.

"Hn" was the only reply heard from the other side of the room

And just as that profound speech was made Koenma started up again but this time he was yelling into what looked like a small black box.

"You find those new demons yet?... I sent you 10 minutes ago! That should be enough time!..." Koenma screamed to the little black box while momentarily glancing at the large screen.

"I can see that you're running… I DON'T CARE HOW MANY STEPS THERE ARE GET TO THEM AS SOON AS YOU CAN!" the screen showed an orange haired man dressed in blue jeans and a purple muscle t running (and slowing down) up a long case of stairs, nearly knocking off an old man in his way up.

At that same moment Botan and Yusuke appeared from a portal in the middle of the room.

Yusuke stood and waved at his teammates

"Yo toddler, Kurama… Hiei.. long time no…" Yusuke almost finished as he did a double take on Hiei, walking up to the fire apparition with wide eyes.

As Yusuke came closer, the room stopped all that they were doing to watch Yusuke's death wish.

"Hiei?..." Yusuke asked large eyed, not noticing the popping vein on Hiei's head.

"What is it that you want… detective?" the fire apparition asked saying 'detective' with an extremely icy voice.

…

"YOU GREW! You're as tall as me now! That's great! Good for you!" Yusuke laughed while slapping Hiei's shoulder as a gesture of good terms… while everybody in the room fell to the floor. ( ha-ha anime style baby! )

Yusuke laughed hands on hips and everything while Hiei's fist clenched with frustration, ready to strike once the laugh would become unnecessarily prolonged.

"I'm almost there!" the little black box yelled.

Yusuke looked behind him hearing Kazuma's voice, then finally saw him on the screen.

"Kuwabara is in the fight?" Yusuke asked a little annoyed that his rival got to have all the fun.

"its not really supposed to be a fight… but I'm not sure how those demons are going to react to the demon charm I gave him."

"Demon charm? What the hell you talking about toddler?" Yusuke stubbornly asked

"Ill dismiss that since I've MISSED you so…" the small prince angrily replied before going on.

".. the only way we could monitor how those youkai are going to react is if we put in a youkai to test them, so gave him a charm that gave him an aura of a demon and some extra power just in case..." before more questions were asked he continued

"One that would NOT talk vainly or arrogantly about winning… one that would not kill them on the spot… OR seduce with questionable gender." The prince finally concluded, offending everybody in the room except Botan, who stood wide eyed with her hand over her mouth, glancing at the people in question. And before anybody could retort Koenma started again, smiling a little at what he had just said.

"So Kuwabara was the best choice, I'm sure he could handle it… There is no need for real fighting, but if there has to be, then he can go right ahead... we'll get valuable information on their powers and maybe eliminate them if they come to be a threat. Don't sweat it we know when to help Botan will be there to bail him out if he needs it….." he explained then laughed a littleto himself. "And this would have been your first choice anyway if you knew how strong these demons can be." The small prince finally concluded.

And before anybody could reply to such an insult the voice came back on again.

"Two……..more…… steps……." The box breathlessly said.

"Well gotta fly!" Botan finally called out from her silent spot in the room and left… then seconds later appearing in the corner of the screen with oar in hand behind one of the bushes at the shrine.

Then all eyes went on the monitor to the tired man sweating his hair off and on to the kitsune hanyou standing in the middle of the frame.

* * *

OOOh exciting! I cant wait to embarrass Sango summore! WOOOH! PINK PANTIES! Haha frilly too! 

Hahaha next chapter!

..Something was suppressing her powers… that was when she absentmindedly touched her heart again… the kanji!... that's why Kagome could use her abilities! Finally figuring it out she exposed the Japanese symbol on her heart…

as everybody watched the tv with popcorn at hand

PLEASE REVIEW! And answer…

Was that chapter corny? With the panty n stuff? And other stuff how am I doing?

Thanx and c yah next time!


	8. The Fight?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho.

**AUTHORS NOTE: hahah wow! I woke up and there were some reviews! Hahaha I sincerely thank you for getting this far!**

**SPECIAL THANX!**

**Animemoonlightgoddess- **of course I will! THANX for reading!**  
Ryukotsusei- **hahah THANX! I didn't think it would get any emotion! Hahah yah I know! Thanx for reading!

**Shadows that stalk in the night**- THANX! for reading this far AND reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

**Vi3tdream27- **hahaha THANX! I'm super happy that you liked it! hopefully itll get better! hahha

**Nania- **HEY! THANKYOU! Hahhaa I'm glad you like it n stuff.. and don't worry ill stop! its just that I'm so new at this and hehe…I cant compare.. but yenno… you guys r really making me feel better about this! Hahah THANX again!

**Cooliiex**- haha THANX! Hope it wasn't too cory.. I worry bout this chapter tho!hahha  
**Rubichik09**- haha THANX AGAIN! But they don't really fight yet.. cuz of Kuwabra's code thingy.. but you'll get to see what they can do next chapter if I get this done!

**Kaiyou-** awwww THANKYOU! I appreciate the compliment! And I'm also glad that you laughed! Haha thanx for reading!

**Skye- **ooooo haha well I know that my spelling sucks... that's why this is my first fic! hhaha don't worry tho.. ill try to make it better as I go! Thanx for your time! hahaha

I believe this is the hardest chapter I have ever written. ILL try harder! Don't send them… please!

**Kaoru the Slayer- **hahah THANX! I know! I figured it'd be funny!.. thanx for getting this far!

**Love the stuff I'm getting from you guys! Ur really helping me out!... now I'm kinda scared tho… hopefully this chapter is ok too?**

**Please tell me!**

**Alrite! You've been warned, please don't mind my grammatical errors or spelling errors, or plain corny-nessl! K lets get on with it!**

the diff segments mean a different scene... so u gotta guess where scenes happen ...cuz this was long and i got tired

* * *

**The Fight?**

'You know that I wouldn't just leave you with the sacred jewel in front of a youkai like this right?...' the neko thought while sending it to her kitsune friend.

'…I'm just doing this because this demon is extremely weak … but we need to know why its here, it could be a messenger or scout…… just stay on guard and ill take care of him.' Sango added while watching her kitsune friend from her branch on the Goshinboku tree.

Kagome's eyes were fixed on the odd looking demon but nodded knowing her friend was watching. She held the shikon closer to her, and licked her chocolate ice cream again.

'He has to finish catching his breath, first!.. geeze demons these days…' Kagome answered after some time had passed

'This doesn't look like a demon… more like a stooge'

* * *

The office had been set up like a movie theater with four front seats placed at a reasonable distance from the screen. They all watched Kuwabara sprawled on the last step panting like crazy. 

Yusuke sweat dropped.

"Hey! Kazuma hurry up! I can't even see the demon yet… And plus you look like a fool!... tsh raise your hand if you would rather have a monkey represent the spirit detective team…" Yusuke finally burst out. Upon saying this all four in the room raised their hand. The ogre walked in and raised his hand, then walked away with a glare from Koenma.

After Yusuke's encouraging words Kuwabara stood up from his spot with a clenched fist.

* * *

"HEY! Was that Urameshi! (sp?) I don't see you down here with these new demons! When I get back you're gonna get it punk!" the orange haired man started yelling to no one in particular. 

Kagome watched the man in sheer confusion and jumped back a little when he started ranting, laughing a little while licking some of her melting ice cream.

'Eheh Sango.. This is really getting nowhere…. Fast.' Kagome finally thought…

'Wait his attention.. Its coming back?.. its…. Yah its coming back…' Sango replied less seriously.

When Kuwabara heard some girl laughing he took his attention away from the air around him and looked over to where he felt powerful auras.

When he turned around he saw a beautiful girl in ragged school clothes eating chocolate ice cream with a hand above her chest.

* * *

The people watching suddenly got closer to the screen, eyes wide with curiosity. 

The three guys and the small prince stared at the youkai standing in the middle of the screen. She had long black hair that streaked a light mahogany that stopped at her waist; her eyes were a deep forest green. She wore ragged school clothes, her green skirt was torn in some places and her shirt was a little dirty and it had hole that looked like it was burned through. The hole revealed a small tattoo on her left breast. But what made her stand out even more was the long semi-bushy tail and the mahogany kitsune ears on top of her head.

"Damn Kazuma's lucky… that chick's hot." Yusuke said to no one in particular.

'She is.. Isn't she?... AND by the looks of it she's a kitsune also…… you should have volunteered Kurama… we would have made a better first impression.' A voice in Kurama's head coaxed. At hearing this Kurama blushed but didn't reply.

By this time the SD excluding (Kuwabara and Botan and Hiei)) had been watching the blushing red head. Hiei already knew what dirty thoughts the fox could be thinking so he just stared at the chocolate 'sweet snow' in the kitsune's hands, she was pretty but, the ice cream looked better at the moment. The rest held their laughs as they watched Kurama's green eyes revert to gold, knowing that the fox in his head was saying something too explicit for you readers.

"Hey what's in her hands?" Koenma finally asked from his reverie, noticing the pink shine that emanated through the youkai's clenched fist.

"Approach her Kuwabara and ask what she's holding."

"Righty-o!" Kuwabara answered, seeming even more moronic in the half demons eyes…

* * *

Before the orange haired man started up again Kagome finally spoke up. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the kitsune asked, a serious look on her face while licking her chocolate pop. Sango slapped her forehead 'how can you expect to be serious while practically seducing him!'

"ha-ha-ha I'm not doing that! I don't see you putting yours down!" Kagome replied out loud, shocked that her friend would think that. After yelling that out lout Sango slapped her forehead again and Kagome blushed while leaving the pop in her mouth to shut herself up.

'Anyways…that's because I'm here… and plus this is really good... So I'm savoring it!' the neko smugly retorted.

The intruder just looked at the kitsune as if she were crazy and went on answering her question.

"I'm glad you asked!" the orange haired man called back, interrupting the little squabble.

"I am…. THE GREAT KUWABARA!" the man yelled while holding a pose (football pose! hahha)

* * *

All who saw this spectacle sweat dropped.

* * *

Hiei recognized the kitsune's concentration, knowing she was talking to someone that the idiot didn't see. 

Kurama just sat and blushed while watching the screen.

Yusuke finally had enough, and apparently Koenma did too, so both yelled at the screen with exasperation,

"Ask her already!"

* * *

"ok yah I forgot" Kuwabara laughed then put on a serious face. It faltered when he finally had a good look at the girl in front of him. 

'woah she's cute' he thought while watching her eat her ice cream. He stood there for a couple more seconds before he heard someone yell at him from inside his head.

"I'm GOING TO! Geeze." He yelled to the air again.

Kagome finally thought that this demon was a psycho, upon thinking this, the man spoke again…

"Hey uhhh foxy…"

* * *

Hiei watched embarrassed that the baka would call the pretty kitsune demon by such a stupid name, but when he addressed the girl by calling her 'foxy' he felt a dormant aura flare with anger. 

Hiei searched the screen for the second demon, knowing that the other youkai didn't show up yet.

Youko finally managed to get out, gold eyes conquering green. Kurama sighed inside his head, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold him for long anyway.

Both demons studied the screen, for totally different reasons. Hiei watched for the other aura while Youko intently studied Kagome.

* * *

"… uhh foxy.. whatcha got there?..." Kuwabara asked as he approached the kitsune slowly. 

Kagome followed his gaze to the shikon, and backed up from his advancement.

'I think… he is after the shikon… hold on let me see.' The kitsune relayed to Sango.

'go ahead but if he does show interest in it I'm coming ok! Hmph!... the nerve of that guy calling you such a name! no manners at all… if he keeps walking closer he'll get what's comming'

'maybe it's because I AM a fox.. but yeah ok' Kagome answered, hoping he wasn't after the tama… she had felt Sango's anger and didn't want this psycho to make any wrong moves, otherwise he'd face a good beating.

"Uhm… ice cream." Kagome replied, while waving her ice cream around to see if his eyes would follow.

"I know that! But what's that in your other hand… can I see it?" Kuwabara asked politely, knowing that if she showed him whatever was in her hand Koenma wouldn't yell at him anymore.

' Uhhh… I would have attacked him already… but my ice cream is at stake and what _can_ I do anyway?' Kagome told Sango while backing up some more. Hearing this, the neko snickered at what her friend _could_ do… 'haha imitate Inuyasha'

'What was that?'

'Nothing Kagome… watch yourself!...'

"Sorry… but you can't…" Kagome replied while moving slowly away from his eager approach, he was just steps away…

"Sango! This is too close for comfort!" the miko finally yelled out.

* * *

All who inhabited Koenma's office sat even closer to the screen. Except Hiei, who just sat in the original seating place before Youko, Yusuke and even Koenma scooted up to get a better view. 

After the Kitsune yelled for help everybody saw a sight they would never forget.

"Get away from her!" they heard a feminine voice yell…

A beautiful girl had jumped out of nowhere kicking Kuwabara down to the ground.

All eyes widened and sparkled … jumping down, the new pretty girl's 'dress' showed a glimpse of a pink frilly panty.

After witnessing this unforgettable scene Youko, Yusuke and Koenma with wide sparkly eyes drooled a little while fading bubbles blew across the screen.(haha yenno when something cute happens on anime shows and those blurry scenes happen with bubbles everywhere? That's what the bubbles are! haha)

"he IS lucky.."Koenma drooled.

'maybe' hiei unknowingly thought.

"whaaa?" the ogre asked out of nowhere, eyes glued to the screen.

"mmm more ice cream" youko added

Hiei looked up to see the second demon he had sensed earlier and slightly blushed at the sight of the pink underwear. But _his_ eyes widened when he saw the beautiful maiden bite a chunk of strawberry ice cream in her hand, WHILE kicking out his hated teammate…. All that ran through his head was simply 'damn.'

But of course no body saw Hiei's reaction to the newcomer; he was still in the back of the room while everybody's eyes were plastered to the screen.

* * *

…things were going slow so Botan fell asleep behind the bushes….

* * *

"this was better than I thought!"Kurama thought out loud 

"Girls and fighting DO mix!" Yusuke later added.

* * *

"Get AWAY from her!" The neko yelled while kicking down the fake demon. 

After knocking him to the floor she jumped on him, standing so that her feet pinned his wrists. Sango scanned over the 'youkai's' clothes then found where the aura had emanated from. Using her index fingernail she slit the small pocket on the orange haired man's shirt. Once the neko found the small flat stone she crushed it in her palm and back flipped off the stunned man before he could react.

After Sango leaped away she stood next to Kagome, both still eating their ice cream.

"He's human! What did you do?" Kagome asked surprised, while laughing silently to herself. The neko looked at her friend suspiciously, but knew that that Inuyasha dealy could beat anything she had done.

"Well, when I was watching him approach you, the aura I saw came from that little rock." Sango replied between bites, her ice cream was melting in the heat and jumping around didn't make it any cleaner. Finishing up her strawberry shortcake, she licked her palm where it dripped, then noticed the orange haired man slowly get up.

"HEY! What you do that for?" the man finally stood up and yelled pointing at Sango with fierce eyes… then heart shaped ones.

He didn't see who had attacked him until he finally got up from his stunned state, and when he got up, he started yelling until he saw the new girl. The cutest girl, (next to Yukina of course,) he had ever seen.

'She has pretty characteristics of a girl, but all the KAWAII characteristic of my most favored animal in the world…'

"KITTY!" he screamed with arms outstretched in front of the neko.

* * *

By now everybody was on the floor, regretting ever letting that BAKA be the greeter of the two new demons. 

"GEEZE! What a fool! He's making us look bad! And in front of two pretty demons no less!" Yusuke commented while getting up from the floor.

"Shoot me, shoot me now… I demand that you shoot me!" Youko stated while dramatically holding the back of his hand to his fore head, then reverting back to Kurama. 'This is too much, I can't take it, I might kill him if I keep watching' he concluded in his mind as he let the green eyes take over.

The red head laughed at all that had happened and finally got a word out.

"Well he's trying… at least; hopefully he won't get brutally attacked again." Kurama laughed as he watched everybody get to their chairs.

"Whoops spoke too soon" Kurama added laughing a little louder.

By now everybody was watching the screen, even Hiei moved up a little, wanting to see the baka get hurt.

* * *

Hearinga loud CRACK the sleeping woman suddenly got up from her post… 

'oh my I fell asleep… where is Kuwabara?... hmmm…' she asked herself while scanning the area. Finally she spotted a large lump on the floor. 'BINGO!'

Looking closer she noticed the little swirlies in his eyes and saw that he was hurt.

'oh no! he's unconscious! I bet Koenma had seen enough.. Id better get him soon.'

* * *

Sango stood gritting her teeth and clenching the fist that had just struck down the weirdo. Kagome just laughed at her upset friend. 

"Geeze you don't have to get that mad! You're making the weather around here worse" Kagome scolded in a fake tone while waving her tail as a fan.

"BAKAS every where I go! Tsh.…" Sango huffed out, officially scaring Kagome to a few steps away, when her neko friend was ranting on about idiots, the heat around her increased.

"…he's lucky I don't know how to use my real powers or Id burn him to a crisp before he could even call out 'kitty' again…" after saying this Sango looked at Kagome, who was now a couple of feet away.

"What's wrong?" Sango wondered out loud.

"You're hot." The kitsune simply answered while pointing to the girl in question.

"I'm guessing you're talking about the heat?" the taijiya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, It's just really humid around you right now." Kagome skeptically replied while fanning herself with her tail to make the point.

"Yes I noticed, but shouldn't I be ok with it? I mean.. Kirara was able to stand the real heat, and you're still standing in it with me…"

Sango thought about this for a second.

Something was suppressing her powers… that was when she absentmindedly touched her heart again…

"the kanji!"... that's why Kagome could use her abilities!

"What about it?" the miko kitsune asked while looking at her own.

* * *

By this time Botan had artfully tiptoed to the knocked out Kuwabara.

* * *

The neko and kitsune felt a strange aura moving around the unconscious buffoon. 

'Perfect I can use an example.' Sango thought in her head

'Lets see it then' Kagome challenged, anticipating what her friend was going to do.

"Watch.." the neko hanyou winked.

* * *

"It's so dramatic, Botan's about to get caught, while those demons are showing off their powers to each other." The small prince added while sipping some soda. 

Everybody nodded still watching the large screen with popcorn at hand, scooting closer to see what that pretty neko demon had meant.

'Hn… Lets see what she's capable of…' (Hiei)

'I bet she's going to lick that extra ice cream off her friend' (Youko)

'Hope she kicks Kazuma's ass off the stairs.' (Yusuke)

'what are they watching?' (the ogre)

'Botan better get out of there.. I can see the fire in her eyes…' (Koenma)

* * *

"Watch" Sango winked 

Then the neko hanyou did more than they had ever expected…

Turning around she exposed the Japanese symbol on her heart…

>>>>>>"man thats gotta be the hottest way to attack" yusuke commented from koenma's office.--------

Two ribbons of fire erupted from the kanji, swirling around her body before meeting together in her right palm leveled in front of her.

The neko hanyou's black crimson streaked hair whipped in the winds that the inferno consumed. The dark shine of her eyes ignited with a deep red fire while her neko ears twitched at the sounds the second intruder was making.

Turning half way Sango glanced at the blue haired girl…

The woman intruder looked at the kitsune, then to the neko, wondering what they would do to her and the dork.

"If she wanted to kill you she would have done it when you fell asleep." Kagome called over to the shocked girl.

Botan saw both girls smile, and at this she grinned back, bowing slightly.

"Thank you ladies!" and as those last words were said, Botan made a portal to the waiting SD.

* * *

"GEEZE! what the heck! I thought she woulda toasted them for sure!.. tsh women…" Yusuke yelled as he watched Botan drop Kuwabara on the floor. 

"Well now we know that they aren't a threat" Kurama politely added as Yusuke walked over to the oaf picking up a marker on the way.

"What? Did you see what they are capable of? That neko clearly said… 'lucky I don't know how to use my real powers or Id burn him to a crisp'… and she still looked as if she didn't know what she was doing! and plus we don't know what that pink thing that kitsune was holding! And we don't even know what the kitsune can do either!" the young prince yelled while pointing to screen with the two demons on it.

"We can't risk it! You guys are going to have to go check them out!"

"Nicely said"

"hn…"

"YEAH!" Kurama blurted out loudly, covering his mouth in a futile attempt to control the kitsune youkai inside of him.

"Then start tomorrow! I don't want two demons running around burning things down and seducing people with ice cream!" Koenma instructed.

Hearing this Hiei wondered what was wrong with any of it.

Botan and Yusuke laughed while Kurama still covered his mouth calmly as his green eyes flashed gold every so often. And the neko lover still lay in the middle of the room with a large bump protruding from his orange hair, and marker all over his face.

"Hey! Those guys forgot this!" a feminine voice yelled from the box.

Everybody's head turned to face the screen.

There stood the kitsune holding a large fly. She had noticed it flying for its life when Sango started playing with her fire. So trying to save it caught it and saw a something attached to it. They had been watched… somehow…. Unfortunately for her, catching/saving the fly just killed it, so she just held up the small body and the camera.

Sango didn't know what this 'camera' thing was so let Kagome have a look.

"HELLO! Sorry I killed it! I didn't mean to!" The kitsune apologized feeling guilty while staring at the camera, hoping that there were people actually there.

"Well if they forgot it there isn't any need to keep it," the neko hanyou stated from her previous spot, thehinotama still in her palm. ( I re checked this is fireball!)

"Well there's no use wasting this" Sango shrugged while moving the fireball to make her point. Indicating that she would burn the fat fly up.

"Well there's no use wasting this… I'm so cool because I can use my powers… na no DA!" Kagome mimicked as her form unknowingly changed to Sango's.

"HEY! I didn't I just save you! Arrrrg… Now I can use this on you! YOU! You… mean girl!" Sango angrily spat running at Kagome with an even biggerhinotama in her hand.

"Wait? What did I do? Sango… awww man! I don't get it… STILL!" the kitsune yelled while jumping in the tree in her original from…

"KAGOME! Get BACK HERE before I burn that pretty tail of yours! Grrrr"

"Keep your panties on!" Kagome barely said between laughs…. 'low blow but funny nonetheless.'

'WHAT KAGOME?'

* * *

Moments later the screen showed the kitsune hanyou apologizing to the fly as it was being roasted by an angry neko. 

All the mouths in Koenma's office were nearly on the floor. All were surprised by the actions of the two demons with potent auras.

"So we just watched this whole thing from a fly's point of view?" Yusuke blurted out.

"Well its a trained fly... and plus... it was the only thing that was willing to follow Kuwabara around." Botan replied sheepishly.

"hahHAHAHhAHhahhAHhHAhah Kuwabara stinks!" yusuke taunted as he nudged the fallenidiot.

"Ehhe well anyways...be careful now." The prince sighed as the screen lifted, the last scene being an angry neko.

'I didn't think that kitsune had such powers… this will be fun indeed' Youko informed a disturbed Kurama.

"Well a temper like that I can handle! Don't worry about us! As long as Hiei can keep a low profile I'm in!" Yusuke joked while glancing at the quiet demon, receiving a glare in return.

"and by the way you're blushing Kurama that's a yes?" Botan added in while nudging Kurama with her elbow.

"Yes.. I suppose so." The red head answered while looking away.

"This might be fun! When do we start?" Yusuke asked grinning widely.

"First thing tomorrow morning." Koenma replied, glad they actually wanted to take a case involving powerful demons…

* * *

"Oooo burn"

* * *

that was seriously the hardest chapter I've ever done... and maybe bad?… and the longest! 16 pgs!  
was it ok?  
too corny?  
funny somewhat?  
flows with the story? 

Ok anywayz thanx for reading!

Next chapter!

Don't cry Kagome… we just need to train… he'll be fine…

Sango look what I can do!

We're here for the tour?  
'that's weird usually people come during school'


	9. Hanyou

**Disclaimer!** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**AUTHORS NOTE! **Hello! sorry I didn't update yesterday! And suff… I wanted to update today also but I cant sign on! But I'm kinda glad I didn't cuz I got a lot of reviews! Wooooh! That makes me happy! Haahh anywayz… here's the next chapter!

**OH YEAH! I made a horrible mistake! Fireball is supposed to be HINOTAMA! I think kakyuu means fire ball too… but ill make it hinotama just in case. Haha man **

**SPECIAL THANX!**  
are at the bottom.. but here's one from ch 7 that I couldn't get!

**Saori Aki Orimi**- WOW! THANKYOU FOR LIKING IT! haha I'm HAPPY you thought my story fitted your wants! And THANKYOU for those nice little side commenties well the last chapter was what u were waiting 4 and here's the next! So THANX again! Hahaha

Its really hard to write these chapters now cuz I might disappoint u! but I will go on… thank you!

**Please don't mind my grammatical/spelling errors! Thank you!**

**AND! This chapter is some new found power stuff so the rest of the story flows… so here ya go!**

**HOPEFULLY.. this is still good**

* * *

**HANYOU**

Sunset ... on the same day

Sango had chased her all around the shrine, but all the running made the neko a little sleepy.. so she took a little cat nap in the shade beneath of the Goshinboku tree... right under the branch where kagome was.

After that the kitsune had got to thinking about Inuyasha's word's. The red fire rat haori always reminded Kagome of the inu hanyou, it was _his_ after all.

'Seal it until we were sure… maybe he meant… until we were sure that we could defeat Naraku again.' The kitsune had concluded in her head. While standing up from her spot in the Goshinboku tree.

Though what made her worry was the fact that… she didn't know how to seal anything.

Kagome then walked to the well, minding the debris that were scattered around it. She looked inside, while touching the wood that surrounded the mouth within.

"Inuyasha I don't know what to do…"

Just as the kitsune said this, one of Kikyo's soul collectors emerged from the bone eaters well, holding what looked to be like a portion of a soul. Before Kagome could react the snake like spirit let go of the glowing fraction into her body.

Images, knowledge, love, and power sped through her mind body and soul.

After the soul was released the soul collector faded back into the depths of the well.

"That must have been Kikyo's… now the rest of my soul is complete." Kagome told herself after catching her breath; the whole experience was a rush.

"But I thought Inuyasha said she was dead… unless…… she was still 'alive' but badly hurt… he made her suffer like Kirara and Shippo…until now…" Kagome said while sinking to the floor.

"NARAKU! You bastard!" the kitsune yelled shakily, while wiping her tears.

"He really knows how to hurt people." The neko added while walking to the crying girl.

"What happened back there.. I woke up and, I saw you glow, then _your_ aura became…….. Real."

"What do you mean real?" Kagome got out between ragged breaths.

"I mean your aura, it was faint, with mostly demon power emanating from it, but when you were done…… glowing… then it became like… a solid color… now I feel a hanyou's aura surrounding you, like your human side iswhoel." Sango tried to explain while sitting next to the kitsune as a sign of comfort.

"What happened?" the neko later questioned.

"I… I think that Kikyo just died… so... I got the rest of my soul back." Kagome answered, while drying her last tears.

"I see… before that I heard you say you couldn't seal the well… is that true? You think that's what Inuyasha wanted?" Sango questioned looking at the kitsune next to her.

"Yes, he wanted me to seal it until we could fight… I think." Kagome replied while tilting her head to the side in slight confusion.

"But I… I think I know how to seal the well now." the kitsune replied while staring at the well as if it were telling her something. And before Sango could ask anymore questions Kagome stood up and stared at her hands.

"Kikyo's power is now mine, her knowledge too… I can feel it… its like I know how... but forgot at some point… there are some other things I can remember now…"

After saying that, Kagome's hands began to glow a light blue, like the well when transferring people across time. The kitsune thenclosed her eyes and chanted something while holding her palms above the opening.

When she was done the bone eaters well had a light green barrier surrounding it.

"I think that's how you're supposed to seal it, or at least how Kikyo knew how to seal it." Kagome stated while looking at her hands again.

"One month okay Sango?" the kitsune asked while watching her friend's reaction

"I think thats enough time" Sango finally replied in awe, while standing up and patting her friends back.

"Wow… well… we know another one of you powers now." the neko added while stifling a laugh.

"Yeah… … … HEY! Wait a minute! What's the first?" Kagome questioned, hurting the neko's ears while doing it.

"Oh yeah… that…" Sango went on until she began to laugh out loud.

"WHAT? Tell me!" Kagome pleaded while following Sango out of the well house.

"You…. Tshahaha… ahem.. You heheh… Can imitate people really well." The neko barely got out while sitting down in front of the Goshinboku to take a breather.

"How? I don't remember doing that!" the kitsune yelled arms crossed in aggravation.

"Sango!"

* * *

The old man finally made it to the top of the stairs, still in pursuit of the buffoon who nearly knocked him out. But reaching the top of the stairs he instead found a heart attack as he spied upon two demons under the god tree.

* * *

After dodging all the ofuda the old man desperately threw, the kitsune hanyou was at last able to explain to her grandpa what her incarnation had done to help save their demon friends. 

Still disturbed by the fact that his granddaughter was now a hanyou, AND bringing along a hanyou friend; the old man finally accepted her by welcoming her back home with an awkward hug… which Kagome later regretted after finding an ofuda attached to her back.

The rest of Kagome's family took it better than her grandpa had, and accepted her new changes and friend with open arms free of purifying demon seals. Kagome's mother thought the demon look was KAWAII and her little brother thought it was 'awesome!'

Sango was introduced to the kitsune's younger brother, the neko was greeted with the utmost sincerity; she smiled at her friend's younger brother, but was still saddened by her loss of one.

Kagome's mother on the other hand was ecstatic about the new girl, calling Sango her second daughter, and rushing to the store for new things to get for her.

* * *

The kitsune had shown Sango around the house explaining every little futuristic thing in great detail. The bathroom was the last thing she was introduced to; amazed that her friend got instant hot water; she eagerly asked to bathe, though she struggled a bit with her new neko appendages and longer hair. 

Glad to get out of the stupid pink panty and not-so-modest haori the neko took her bath, while asking Kagome telepathically what some random items in the bathroom were.

Kagome's mom took the liberty to go shopping for her 'new daughter' by buying her the basic necessities that a girl would need, being panties and bras, now knowing that Sango was the same size and all (in this fikky). Ms. Higurashi then instructed Kagome to let Sango borrow clothes until they would be able to shop for themselves, when they would look less like demons.

During Sango's bath Kagome took out some black sweats she had found, and cut a hole where she thought her friend's tails would come out. After cutting the pants she did the same procedure with an extra pair of panties her mom had just bought.

After her bath Sango walked into the room she now shared with Kagome. Happy to see her 'new sister' Kagome had opened her closet and introduced the wonders of shirts, tank-tops, bras, shorts, pants, skirts AND tube tops, though Kagome wondered what it was doing in her wardrobe.

The kitsune had already begun to take her bath, so left time for Sango to think.

Choosing a red shirt from Kagome's night clothes, and picking up the black sweat pants Kagome fixed, Sango changed out of her borrowed haori and began brushing her hair.

Picking up a comb from Kagome's desk Sango began to stroke her longs crimson streaked locks while absentmindedly staring at the mirror. In one of the neko's strokes she accidentally combed her ear. Sango jumped a little bit from the shock and looked into the mirror at her twitching cat ears.

'Will I ever look human again? On the new moon Inuyasha became human…. did Kirara ever become… just a cat?'

'Whenever she would change to her chibi form I didn't feel a demonic aura around her, I just felt… well… kirara' Kagome interjected from the other room, in her bath, hoping that obvious statement would help.

'That's right! I would never sense a youkai when she changed to her smaller form… maybe… do you think I can change back into a human?' Sango asked while rubbing the cat ear.

'I think… maybe… maybe until you want to become demon again… It would be easier if you were human again too so we can go buy new clothes for you.' Kagome answered while getting out of her bath to dry and change.

'Well I can try... You think I should?' Sango asked again while walking over to the bed Kagome had introduced to her earlier.

'Yeah go for it! We need to hide anyway if those demons come looking for us again!'

'OK! I will!' the neko screamed in her head while standing up to make her point.

'Ok but not so loud… I can hear ringing now.' the miko answered back, in her own world now, staring at the bathroom mirror, wondering if _she_ could look human again.

"Here it goes…" Sango whispered while closing her eyes to concentrate.

'Concentrate concentrate concentrate… Kirara always reverted to her smaller form when she wanted to be… I can become human if I wanted to be too…' the neko hanyou thought while relaxing in her standing position.

'Remember when you were human…' Sango repeated in her head.

Then unexpectedly the air around the neko hanyou swirled. Unbeknownst to the girl fire erupted from her kanji, one ribbon this time, swirling around close to her body, changing her form, taking away her neko demon senses and leaving her with human ones.

The change was complete. The girl walked to the mirror examining herself in her reflection. Her hair had remained long but the dark red streaks were gone, leaving plain ebony, while her eyes reverted to her old chestnut brown ones, with only a small glint of crimson as a reminder of the neko inside.

Her ears were back to normal and her two tails were gone… leaving a hole to reveal her tailbone, and a badly burned shirt that could never be used for a woman.

* * *

Kagome was already fully dressed in her pink pajamas but Sango on the other hand… 

Before embarrassment could take over, the miko walked in shocked as much as Sango when they both saw each other, both in ningen form.

Before the neko could ask Kagome already answered.

"I was listening to your concentration, I was… I felt your concentration…. so, I imagined myself being human again, and when I opened my eyes, I was."

"I… I don't even feel a demon aura with yours anymore, and you look exactly the same, your hair is the same as it was _before_ we changed, but mine is as it was after I changed… how is that possible, your eyes don't even show a small reminder of your demon side… Is Shippo still merged with you?" Sango asked, scared that they might have lost Shippo in the process of becoming weaker.

Kagome saw her friend's desperation and put a hand over her heart to try and see if she could still feel the kitsune's aura. Scared, Kagome pulled her purple duck pj collar out enough so that she could spot the kanji. Finding it she relaxed then tried to find an explanation to why she was definitely human at the moment.

"Hmm if you say I imitate people well… then.. I could just be imitating myself when I was human… that could explain the hair and the eyes n stuff." Kagome finally clarified.

"That must be it! I remember when you changed into Inuyasha's form you had his specific aura too!.. Also when you imitated me.. It was like looking into the mirror… Except for all the excessive praise." The neko finally replied, pent up laughs and anger resurfacing.

"Hey! That's great! I can imitate people AND their auras! Then my mimicking can be realistic… Shippo _was_ an illusionist after all!" Kagome exclaimed excited that she could do a lot more… to make fun of people.

"Hey! And wow! Look at you! Woah.. look at you.." Kagome died down… looking away from the semi-exposed neko.

After Sango had blushed for the thousandth time that day, she took off the raggedy shirt while the kitsune started up again.

"Hey! I don't even sense Kirara anymore! That means... you can become human at will too!" Kagome chirped happily while handing Sango another pair of panties and pants.

"Yes.. But at a price!" The neko retorted while pointing to her kanji and throwing the tattered shirt at the miko's face.

"hahahaha.. aww but still.. your bra is intact and that shirt was ugly anyway!" Kagome reasoned while staring skeptically at the latter.

"….I don't even know why I bought it….hehehe well ANYWAYS we'll just find you clothes that leave your kanji exposed! Or just transform without my shirts on…"

"Hey! I didn't know I would burn it! And didn't you say it was ugly!..." the neko yelled while glaring at her so- called friend.

"Eheh ANYWAYS…… for now just wear this.." Kagome simply replied while throwing Sango the one thing in her closet that would leave the mark on the neko's chest uncovered, being the black tube top.

"HEY! That's indecent! I don't even want to know why you have such an item in your wardrobe!" Sango yelled, upset that her friend could EVER resort to such an atrocity.

"Well... Better than burning up my clothes AND besides… you-made-fun-of-me-and-this-is-payback." Kagome explained happily while mumbling the last part.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the neko asked not too politely.

"Nothing! Just wear it! Since we can't sense each others inner demons we can go buy clothes tomorrow okay?" Kagome pleaded with eyes that only Shippo could make cute.

"Fine! Grrrr you're lucky I didn't have my demon senses I would have heard that then kick your butt THEN make you wear that lousy piece of cloth THEN…"

"Aww Sango you're the best!" the kitsune squealed while showing her friend how to put the top on.

* * *

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Kagome chided while backing away to get a better look. 

"Ugh I suppose so… but why can't I just wear what you're wearing!" Sango growled while looking back and forth from her own clothes to Kagome's clothes.

"Because there is only one pair! And I'm wearing it! So HA… and plus you would burn it with your anger if you were wearing it right now." Kagome retorted while turning her head the other way in a snoody manner.

"Just wear it until tomorrow okay? We cant risk a fire and we still don't know what our real powers are... we're lucky we can become human again.. Other wise those demons would sense us and go after the shikon again." After saying this Kagome walked over to her desk and took out a small jewelry box.

The kitsune opened it and took out the shikon no tama, and broke it so that it was in half. Walking back to Sango she dropped the half into her hands.

"I was thinking about it… and I thought it would be better if you protected half… I'm not so strong and if I ever get caught… at least they wouldn't have the whole thing."

Kagome said seriously, while cupping the hand where she had put the tama into Sango's care.

"Ok Kagome I will." Sango honestly replied while holding the tama close to her heart.

Then Kagome's eyes widened when she saw what was happening.

"The Shikon! Why is your kanji is absorbing it?" Kagome gasped

"What's happening?" Sango whispered while clutching her heart, where the jewel and the Japanese symbol lay.

"I don't sense it anymore Sango!"

Just as Kagome said this, the other half of the shikon no tama went into _her_ kanji...

The kitsune held her heart in the same fashion Sango had, and both began to transform into their youkai forms…

* * *

Both woke from their trance when a maiden in purple and black called out their names.

* * *

**MAN that chapter wasn't as good as id hope it would be! Haha and this is still the first day! Aw man.. oh yah and sorry about the yu yu gang! Haha they were supposed to come today! but that will happen next chapter kay? Yay! Hahahha so here we go! **

next chapter!

"we're here to take the.. uhh.. tour."

'**that's weird usually people come around school time."**

**

* * *

**

**SPECIAL THANX!**

Hold on …Man I just spilled ketchup all over myself

OK!

**Nania!-** hey haha sorry! I didn't mean to! I wont do it again! Ill just be humble tho! Thanx for your support! And THANX! For reviewing!  
**Gnat-** THANK YOU! I'm glad you liked it!  
**Kaiyou87-** awww THANK YOU! I appreciate your support! And I'm HAPPY you got this far! Yay! & you might find out soon enough!  
**Skye**- hahha yeah I know! I do use it actually except when I submit the document... I find stuff I forgot to add so I export it to the edit page..and yenno it doesn't have it! hahahaha so yah don't worry tho… ill start re reading everything while on micro. word still so my spelling is corrected… THANKYOU for the heads up and I'm glad you like the story! Haahha  
**Kaoru the White Kitsune-** hahaha that's cool! I didn't really think ppl would notice that part! Hahha that football pose was funny tho ahhh good times!... aw well I thought you other name was cool! Its ok tho! This one is good still! THANX for your interest in my story! Haha yay!  
**lonelylulaby-** HAhahha that's a good one… great frosted flakes! I'm delighted you liked the funny parts! I was trying really hard to make them funny and.. so it was! THANK YOU cant wait until ur next comment!  
**sweet-thing-88 **WOW! Nooo I like your stories! Haha I read them and absolutely LOVED them! you gotta update tho! well anywayz… THANX! I'm glad you liked it so far! & I WILL keep smiling! And they WILL keep wondering!  
**Animemoonlightgoddess**- THANKYOU! Don't worry I will!  
**sessywuver-** I SO glad you liked it! hahaha yah I know! But they seem a little OOC but its still funny? THANKYOU! I will!  
**forestsprite-** hahaha so ive heard…THANKYOU for reading!  
**Sesshou1388-** THANKYOU! I'm flattered!  
**cookiiex-** yep! I'm HAPPY you liked it! haha I thought it was kinda funny too! THANX for your support!  
shadows stalk in the night- WOW you liked it? haha that's GREAT! And it makes me feel COOL that you did!.. haha THANKS for reading!  
**Avestia-** well you're not off track! Those may be the pairings… maybe! (most likely) hahha THNKS for your review!  
**Rubichik09-** THANKS for being faithful to my story and reviewing each chapter! I'm GLAD you liked this chapter! I worked hard! Hahahha

**Ryukotsusei-** WOW THANX I'm Ecstatic that you liked it! haha yes I liked the seductive ice cream myself… well hopefull the meeting will go ok.. I just need to write it good! EEK


	10. Blessings

**DISCLAIMER**! I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

That chapter wasn't my best.. but the events in that chapter will lead to the ones in this chapter… that last chapter was like… 'I regret doing that because later on somebody will make fun of me for it' not that I don't regret that last chapter.. the funny stuff will come out of what happened in it! haha ok.. well here's the next one!

**SPECIAL THANX to U!**

Ryokotsusei- hahha I know! It will all be made clear from here and then that's when everything will be ok! THANX for reviewing!  
Animemoonlightgoddess- THANX.. I will!  
Lonelylullaby- hahah that's COOL! Well you'll find out soon enough!  
Katsume18- yes yes they are… but it will be continued in the next chapter I'm glad you like it so far THANX for reading!  
cookiiex- awww THANX I appreciate it!  
Guardian Angel Sango- AW WOW! Id did? Haha that's COOL! I'm glad that you like it! THANX for reviewing!  
Heavensdarkestshadow- HEY! I saw all of your reviews! Haha THANX! you were the first to review my story! And for that .. I am grateful! Haha INSPIRATION! Don't worry I will!  
rubichik09- haha yes I know… well you will find out soon enough! THANX for bein there!

**Ok please don't mind my spelling and grammatical errors please! I'm trying! Hahahha lets get on with it!**

* * *

**  
BLESSINGS**

Their bodies hovered over a pool of light in a white landscape. The tips of their tails touched the bright pool below them, their streaked hair flowing in a warm wind. The two ribbons of power that flowed from their kanji had transformed them, but was left to encircled them. The kitsune's being a deep emerald green while the neko's being a dark crimson red… both girls were in a trance until their animal ears twitched as a beautiful voice called out to them...

"Wake up ladies… I have something to tell you…" the voiced called from the bright light above.

"Come now… open your eyes…" the feminine voice called out again.

Hearing this Kagome and Sango opened their youkai colored eyes and listened from their positions, both looking up to see a maiden dressed in a black and purple fighting kimono with white flowers embroidered along the edges. Long black wavy tresses flowed with the waters that she was suspended by.

Both girls stared at the woman, knowing fully well who it was.

"Midoriko-sama?" Sango asked first, recognizing the woman from the cave beside her village, and by the flashbacks of her time with Kirara.

"Lady Midoriko…" Kagome whispered, recalling Kikyo's memories as her own.

"Yes my darlings… I have waited for you… the Shikon no tama was absorbed into your bodies for a reason." The woman spoke while ascending from what looked to be eternity.

"Why did you want the shikon inside of us?" Kagome asked while trying to sit up from her floating position.

"It is because; I needed to speak with you about concerning matters. You should know this Kagome … I spoke with Kikyo about this, and I see that you have recovered lost memories along with the rest of you soul." Midoriko answered politely while smiling to show that no harm was done.

"Then what is it that you need to tell us?" the neko hanyou asked while maneuvering her body so that she could face the legend herself. Midoriko smiled, though it did not reach her eyes.

"My my Sango, you have inherited all the things I love... my dear neko and my strong will." She said softly to the surprised neko hanyou.

"Hm.. Well first let me explain; the reason why I allowed the jewels to be absorbed into your body was so that I could help you…I had been watching you both through the shards that you carried along your journey before the battle. Beyond that you ladies and I have a connection. I am both miko and taijiya, so our objective is the same; to protect the tama from evil." As she said this flashes of the six travelers went by in the white oblivion that surrounded them. Amazed to say anything, the woman went on.

"Now as you know, the last shard was to be completed with Kikyo's shard being the last. I was to come out and bestow upon you your deepest desires. But I knew that you would only use those wishes to bring back your demon friends so I had told Kikyo to allow your souls to be made as one… I couldn't let you waste your wishes on an action with an alternative." The taijiya-miko explained while placing herself in front of the two girls to get a better look at what the changes had done. But before they could ask questions she went on.

"But one thing I underestimated was the influence of Naraku. I hadn't expected him to be so powerful. Nor did I know about the last shard." After saying this Midoriko held her hand above the hanyou's hearts and raised both halves of the incomplete tama from their bodies to show the small sliver that was missing.

"You see.. I was supposed to be released to grant your wish and protect you, but that shard was so small, it seemed insignificant. I made a mistake and it cost you my security… I didn't know that your friend would be the next inhabitant of that evil!" The maiden cried out softly, tears forming in her eyes over the small mistake that cost so much anguish.

"The dangers you faced that I was to watch over were merely the dangers of the great power you would receive! I was to help you when the shikon was completed! But since that is not the case, I'm sorry to say that you are on your own." Midoriko added while facing a different direction to try and hide her sorrow.

"But I am making up for it now! I am giving you equal halves of this tama and my blessing; please do not let Naraku win again, and I promise you the safe return of your beloved monk, and the inu hanyou…… along with your wishes" The woman finally concluded as the atmosphere around them became dark and quiet, while the image of Lady Midoriko faded away…

The last words they heard before total darkness echoed in their minds…

"in your battle I promise to guide you, but as for your journey, I can only watch."

The girls hardly had a chance to speak before they were sent back from reikai to ningenkai… along with the two halves of the tama inside their hearts.

As they were floating back home… their tired eyes drifted slowly closed… while their forms reverted back to their original human ones.

* * *

The next morning in Koenma's office…. 

"Those two demons again! They were spotted in reikai with a mysterious woman!" The ogre yelled while putting a pound of papers on the prince's desk.

"What were they doing?" the prince asked hearing the news for the first time.

"I don't know sir, nobody heard what they were talking about, but after it was over the demons returned to ningenkai and weren't found by our demon radar!" the ogre yelled out while pulling some hair to show how out of control the whole situation had been.

"Hmm well we need to check out that shrine still… maybe there will be clues left so that the SD can figure out their motive." Koenma replied.

"Go tell Botan about the news and tell her to inform the whole SD team for full investigation right now!"

* * *

It was another hot summer morning; the air around Kagome's room was humid and sticky. Sango had gotten up early like she usually did when traveling with 'the gang' back in the feudal ages. The neko stretched lazily while pushing Kagome off her leg in the process. 

Still wearing the atrocious black top Kagome made her wear and the pink pajama pants, she made her way down to the kitchen after checking herself in the mirror and going to the bathroom… for the first time. The latter being more complicated.

Ms. Higurashi was delighted to see her up and about so early, so she made a small breakfast just for her new daughter. Sango was starving so she nearly inhaled everything on the spot. While eating, the neko had caught the attention of the household cat. Before she knew it Buyo as they called him, was on Sango's lap in a second, purring away while cutting off the circulation in her legs.

After removing the death grip Buyo had on Sango, Ms. Higurashi went on with cooking for the rest of the family.

"Make yourself at home, maybe tomorrow ill ask for your help in making breakfast!" the woman smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you... The food was great; it's nice to have a mother again." Sango politely replied while bowing a little.

"OH my how sweet! Go on now before you make me cry!" Ms. Higurashi laughed with one hand over her mouth and the other fanning away the compliments.

"Hey what's going on?" questioned a sleepy Kagome. She had gotten up as early as Sango had, but fell back asleep when she saw it was 6 am. She plopped on the chair closest to her and nodded off again.

"What's for breakfast mom?" chirped a lively youngster with backpack at hand.

"Anything you want… Souta… you get all your books for your classes?" Their mother asked while turning halfway to hear his answer

"Yes mother." Was the stale reply as the young boy petted the fat cat.

"Good. They mailed me your summer schedule… it's on the fridge now don't be late for school now you hear me…"

Watching how Kagome's family made Sango feel lost. She didn't have anybody like her kitsune friend had. Everything that her Kagome had, she didn't; a brother, a mom and a beloved cat. All these things depressed the poor neko.

After that incident the sadden taijiya made her way outside to the well, noticing the mess she made when jumping out. Felling guilty and bored she cleaned everything up and placed it near the opening.

Sweating in the morning sun she walked into the shade of the god tree. She leaped onto the lowest branch and lay there one hand on her stomach and one hand behind her head. The gentle breeze felt good against the heat, so in quiet morning she took a nap, not noticing the demons and ningen approaching the shrine…. From the stairs… again.

* * *

"Geeze! This is the way Kazuma found the demons? Through this staircase of hell! the baka probably couldnt find any better way..." Yusuke yelled to nobody in particular while running his hands through his non gelled hair. 

"This makes Genkai's stairs look like heaven." He later mentioned, while airing out his red sleeveless shirt.

"It isn't that bad" Kurama politely pointed out.

'It will be all worth it soon… that fox demon is up there... why don't you start running so we can finally greet her?' Youko coaxed while showing images of said demon eating ice cream. Kurama just blushed and looked on, moving a little slower than before, which inevitably angered Youko enough to make the kitsune put more images into his head to drive him on.

"Just for him and that baka it is." Hiei delicately snapped. He was listening in and out of the conversation; The whole time his mind was bent on finding a certain powerful fire neko with his jagan eye. He couldn't sense her but he kept trying; flashbacks of ice cream panties and fire were all that went thought his head, thought his excuse would be to test their powers of course.

"…I'm only human.. And both of them are demons… Hiei shouldn't talk.. heat and walking is what he's made for! Tsh.. Think I can keep up.. beat your asses down if we weren't on stairs… has the gall to compare me to Kuwabaka… KICK HIS ASS TOO!" the boy mumbled, knowing his demon friends could hear perfectly well.

"It's a shame Kuwabara couldn't make it, you should have at least found a marker that didn't say PERMANENT all over it." Kurama interrupted to distract himself from the kitsune's images.

"He had what was coming, and besides… he wont be able to embarrass himself all over the place… again… and plus they might recognize him… with that kind of face.. meaning ugly." The punk laughed while remembering all the scribbles he put on the idiots face. Then before he knew it Hiei spoke again.

"We're here." Hiei stated while looking around the shrine for any signs of the two demons.

* * *

Kagome had seen her friend's sad eyes when she went to her room to change, looking out the window, she saw her working hard as well, so she wanted to cheer her up. After dressing up in a simple white tank top and blue jeans Kagome made her way out with her surprise. 

"Hey Sango! Sango! My mom's out buying ice cream right now soo…you want ice instead!" the kitsune yelled to her friend after searching for her human aura.

Waking from her nap she nearly fell off the tree, but caught herself before any fatal damage could be done.

"Yeah sure send some up!" Sango yelled back after propping herself on an elbow.

"OK!" at hearing the neko's reply she took out a small bucket full of ice and threw it to the waiting hanyou. Sango caught it with ease and placed it on a jutting twig by her abdomen.

Happily forgetting her past melancholy, Sango ate the ice nosily while glancing around the shrine for anything interesting to look at.

"HEY! My grandpa's calling me! Ill be back to get some ice for myself kay?" Kagome yelled after a short while.

'hhahaha you waste your energy just speak to me this way.. so I can eat, and you can… stop yelling." The neko smiled while chewing on more ice.

'HA HA very funny." The kitsune so dearly replied; glad to know she could cheer her up so easily. After 'telling' Sango she walked away to where her grandpa was yelling from. On her way she received an ice cube thrown at her back… clenching her fists she walked on though telling Sango she was 'gonna get it'

"Whatever, that was payback for this so called shirt." Sango laughed quietly to herself while accidentally dropping an ice cube on the exposed 'neko.' Dropping it she watched amazed as the ice quickly turned to water on contact.

'Wow… lets see' she thought to herself as she put another ice cube on her kanji.

While the neko was playing with ice, the kitsune went off to meet her grandpa.

* * *

"Yeah grandpa what is it?" Kagome huffed, sweating a little from the two second walk. That was when Kagome finally took notice of the strange aura's radiating off of the tree guys standing at the shrine entrance. 

One guy looked flushed while the others looked like they walked to the kitchen or something. The tired guy looked to be around Kagome and Sango's age, but maybe a little older. He was wearing a plain red shirt with some jeans on, standing as if he owned the world.

Next to him was a guy wearing all black with a katana strapped to his side, his hair was spiked and his eyes were searching for something. She felt as if he had an aura that was trying to be masked. He seemed about the same age as the first guy.

Next to him was a red head he was slightly taller that the other two. His green shirt and blue jeans brought out his emerald eyes… his aura was trying to becovered uptoo. The only thing that ran through Kagome's head after seeing the red head was…'that's strange, its as if they had fake auras or something.. but that guy is still cute, with or without it'

"These young men would like a tour; so as a shrine maiden you need to show them around properly. I need to go and rest." The old man replied while pointing to the guys standing there.

"And no more jumping around the shrine with your friend, breaking things all over the place!" the old mad yelled on his way into the house.

"Ehe ok grandpa!" Kagome waved sheepishly.

'Might as well just call us youkai on the spot and freak these guys out.' Kagome thought while massaging her temple.

'Hey… people usually come during school… I don't see any chaperones… must have to do with some random pleasure of shrines I guess.' The kitsune thought while walking to the waiting boys, feeling the masked auras as she got closer.

Watching the girl come towards them they could only see little differences from the other girl they had seen on screen. They were some what relieved that the old man wasn't going to show them around, and instead a nice looking girl would.

She had long raven locks that reached her mid back and her eyes were a mixture of blue and grey, her aura was human but she had many similarities with the fox. Since the two demons didn't know that the kitsune's scent was they could only think of her as a typical ningen. Thought Youko still enjoyed the sight of the shrine maiden. Yusuke did too, but didn't think about it as much as Youko did.

"Uh hello, as you already know my name is Kagome… Higurashi, Kagome." The kitsune started off shakily, visibly scared of doing something stupid in front of cute boys. (haha cute boys!)

She averted her gaze on the three, knowing she would just be staring at the red head the whole time.

"Well… since there are only three of you, do you mind telling me your names?" she asked kinda-sorta looking back to the confused guys.

"Not at all, I am Suuichi, (sp?) It is nice to meet you Kagome." Kurama stated politely, trying not to make her feel even more awkward.

'we can make her feel more than that..' Youko added after hearing his other half think of the moment. Kagome nodded but stepped back a little when his green eyes changed color, for a second.

"Yo, I'm Yusuke." The next boy yelled out while waving one hand to signify who he was.

"Hn." Hiei huffed while looking around the shrine some more.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't like talking much, his name is Hiei" Kurama added; blushing from what Youko had said.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, and… Welcome to the Sunset Shrine."

Kagome had forgotten about Sango, she was too caught up in her own little world, showing them around and talking about the history of everything. That is until they reached the well.

The four stared at the large pile of wood by the side of the well house and the gaping hole on the roof. 'Oh no! How do I explain this?'

"So I'm guessing this is what your grandpa meant by jumping around with your friend breaking stuff." Yusuke asked the miko while staring at the pile of wood and the large hole.

"Though I wonder, how did you two do that?" Kurama asked while glancing sideways at Kagome.

Both guys were looking at her as if she had a butterfly on her face, so before she could explain the quiet one interrupted.

"Where is your other friend? Didn't the old man say you had one here?" Hiei asked while somewhat glaring at girl.

"OH yes that's right! I should introduce you!.. uhmm To her!" Kagome yelled back knowing that she wouldn't have to explain the well house.

"She's still here I think, she might have run off though." The kitsune quickly added while walking to the Goshinboku tree.

"What is she… a cat?" Yusuke asked Kurama while looking around to see if she actually was a cat.

When they heard that it was another girl, their suspicions concerning the neko and kitsune would be complete, but the only thing proving them wrong is the human aura.

Though Youko was happy to hear of another girl, Hiei wondered if it was the neko.

So after a short walk they noticed a fat cat standing under the large tree.

"It IS a cat after all." Yusuke laughed while pointing at the large animal.

"Its not! Just look!" Kagome yelled while looking up.

Following her gaze, the three guys stared. They saw long ebony hair dangling off a large branch with another good looking girl melting ice on what seemed to be a tattoo.

Their eyes went wide as they watched the water drip to the ground.

'I cant even say anything about this!... this is…the culmination of all the things I could ever think up!' Youko stated from the inside of Kurama's head.

"SANGO! What the heck are you doing?" Kagome yelled appalled that her friend was doing something so… unlikely.

"I'm sorry.. I don't think that she realizes there ARE PEOPLE HERE!" Kagome tried to explain while yelling out the last part so that the unfocused neko could hear.

'Though they look alike, it can't be that neko, the one I saw has so focused, and yet this onna is just…' Hiei started but stopped when he saw the nice girl in the tree eating the ice. 'how is she melting that ice… what?..' he couldn't go on so he just stared.

Sango was in her own little world, at first she wanted to test the melting ice on her kanji again, but she got caught up with her thoughts and absentmindedly repeated the process, while chewing alternatively on the cold chunks. She didn't even feel the newcomers arrive at the shrine. At one point in her reverie she DID felt an odd feeling at the back of her mind, but dismissed it as the heat.

"SANGO!" the kitsune yelled up again, knowing somehow that it was point less.

' grrrr… Sango… there are people here… staring at you… and you said that I was trying to seduce that one guy with ice cream… look at what you're doing… its much worse…' Kagome nearly screamed in her head.

Hearing this Sango immediately got up, while accidentally knocking over the bucket of ice water onto the unsuspecting…

* * *

HAHAHAHAHHAHA! 

Another cliffy HUH! I bet some of you would like to strangle me… ahhahaha that's ok.. I'll let you guys give me an idea who it should fall on.

Kagome in a white tank top! Hahhahhah man that's bad ppl would just stare… then Sango would have to hurry and bring her shocked friend in to change

Buyo the cat in love… who would just run away.. still waiting for Sango… while introductions are made.

Youko Kurama who would go inside then wait for Kurama to dry… then talk a little bit more about how Sango made the ice melt while Kagome helps youko

Yusuke who would just rant on about buckets and girls, then go into the house to dry off… leaving an awkward silence between the 4 demons

Hiei who would blame Sango… then they would fight… then ppl would watch… then they would learn each others names… then fight some more

The grass… which would just be watered then grow

* * *

OK NEXT CHAPTER!  
it isthe bucket: 

That tattoo, it's the same place where the fire erupted on that neko on the video… but I didn't get a good look to see if that tattoo was there.

If that youkai has that tattoo in the same place on Kagome.. then they really are the demons we were looking for.


	11. IcyHot

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu hakusho!

**Author's note! **YO! Haha I'm so glad that there are ppl out there who like this story! It makes me feel all tingly inside.hopefully I wont let you down now that you r waiting! Haha well here are some:

**SPECIAL THANX!**

**Ryokotsusei-** hAHhHAhhAHAhhaha that's a good one! Hahha THANX for the review/idea!

**Sweet-thing-88**:hahahha don't worry I wrote it just for the sake of first impressions. And with that whole underestimate thing and also just because the whole incident gets things started. Oh yah! That was that last time she would be horribly embarrassed… another reason I wrote it was cuz she needs some moment in the spotlight right! Hahah thanx for your review! WOW! I'm glad I did! Yenno that your story 'catching a thief' was the first YYh crossover ive read? Haha so I must thank you! You introduced me to new ideas n stuff! Well I'm glad that I could return the favor! Hhahaha ill smile just for you! Hey that one shot doesnt seem too bad I really want to c them together! I was actually thinking about it earlier too, when I was writing Yusuke's thoughts! I wanted to put Sango with Yusuke n stuff I thought it would seem cute! (but the pairing is what u would guess.) so Go for it! and I bet it would be good! I'm glad I made your day! THANX I appreciate your encouraging words.  
**shadows stalk in the night-**WOW! Thankyou! I'm flattered you like it so much!  
**rubichik09-**hahahhah its ok Hiei is cool… I like him! Haha hahha THANX I'm glad you noticed!

**Kaiyou87**- aww THANKYOU! haha im glad you get it! haha yes...thanx for reading!

**Nania**- hahahha cool! THANX for the idea!

**Heavensdarlestshadow- **hahah I guess I am! Hahah THANx for the review.**  
**

_OH YEAH: sorry that last chapter was a little slutty! Haha but I HAD to do it other wise the events u helped me make up couldn't happen! Also this small fluff wouldn't develop!.. along with some misunderstandings ! Thank you for your time!_

**Well I tried to put all of your ideas together so.. here it goes!**

* * *

**ICY-HOT **

After hearing Kagome relay her a 'heads up' she got up immediately from her position, only to knock over the bucket of ice water.

Still dazed by the sight, everybody, meaning everybody (but **ex**cluding Buyo though) got drenched in the cold water.

Meanwhile the flying bucket went straight to Kagome, who luckily caught it.

Angered by her friend's clumsiness and lack of attention the kitsune threw the bucket aside, which accidentally landed on Buyo's tail.

In distress he gathered the courage to run up the tree to his love.

Sango on the other hand did not feel like confronting the fat cat; so, she jumped off the tree, planning to land on her feet; not as a neko, but as a taijiya.

Flipping a final time in the air; she would have landed gracefully if not for the surprising acts of a certain kitsune (haha just guess) who jumped mid air to aid the 'falling' girl.

With her eyes closed she looked up to see who was dumb enough to 'save' her when she was perfectly fine.

Finding Kagome as her 'savior' the neko gave her an angry, questioning look.

'What you do that for! I was going to be fine; you know I would have been OK!' Sango asked telepathically.

'What do you mean 'what I do that for?' you might have blown our cover!' Kagome answered back glaring at the girl in her arms then, shifting her eyes into the direction of the guys.

'Sango! That was careless! I can feel strange auras coming from them.. they could be spies or something! And not to mention…' Kagome went on, until Sango blushed and averted her gaze from Kagome's angry one.

'Uhm Kagome… first of all, you're wet, second of all, you're holding me… third of all those people are staring at us… fourth of all they're wet... fifth of all… I'm hungry… sixth of all' the neko started off before being interrupted by one of the damp watchers.

"Hey um… I know its hot and everything, but I feel really uncomfortable being wet, this way." The boy in the red shirt laughed while running his hand through his dripping hair.

Hiei just glared at the klutz who just took a free fall to the ground. Still wet he began to self-dry, his anger making the water steam faster.

'This cannot be who I was thinking it was (neko demon); that damn onna is just another ditz.' He thought angrily while glaring daggers at the one who had the little 'accident.'

The turn of events was enough to let Youko come out and play.

"I'm fine just the way I am… but Kagome dear, you're still wet." Youko stated while smiling nicely… too nicely.

Turning around Kagome' cheeks flushed a deep red, So she dropped Sango on the floor. That was when she realized she _was_ wet and wearing a white shirt… 'oh man'

"OOPS-gotta-go-ill-get-you-guys-some-towels-really-quick-Sango-will-let-you-in-just-let-me-change-and-ill-be-right-out!" Kagome quickly yelled while running into the house.

Sango wasn't prepared to be let go so quickly, so as a result she fell to the floor with a thump… Further adding less suspicion that the two girls were really the two demons they had felt earlier.

"Ouch thanks Kagome you REALLY saved me that time." Sango stated dryly while rubbing her lower back."

Feeling an awkward silence the neko turned her head slowly, to face three wet bystanders trying to get dry. Finally getting a good glimpse at them she blushed a second time, this time for her odd clothes and for their intent stares.

After another awkward second the neko stood up and fixed herself as quickly as she could.

"I'm really sorry about that, please come in and we'll get you all dried up." She finally apologized, bowing a little so that they could see the sincerity in her regretful act.

"It's ok... We were bound to get attacked by a bucket of ice sometime today anyway; we just didn't expect it to come so soon." A boy in red joked.

When Kagome left, Kurama took over and was able to speak again.

"Please don't worry yourself miss…"

"Sango… my name is Sango." The taijiya answered while smiling a bit at the joke and her lack of skill to tell people her name.

After answering she quickly signaled the boys to follow her.

On the way she noticed one of the boys had left, the one who didn't talk at all during the incident, so on the way to the house she finally had the courage to ask.

"So uhm… what are you're names?... and… weren't there three of you?" she finally questioned.

Hearing that one of their member's was missing both looked side to side, not finding him they went on to answer her inquiry.

"I'm Yusuke, and it's nice to meet ya!" the one in red called out.

"I am Suuichi" the guy in green bowed.

"And that was Hiei, he doesn't like talking much, don't worry about him he's probably off running around the small forest we saw earlier." Kurama added while wringing out his long red hair.

"I see… well it's very nice to meet you, though I feel I have to apologize again… I'm really very sorry." Sango answered a little bit flustered. She felt bad for what she had done and thought that that guy in black was mad, he probably thought she was an idiot.

Feeling even more embarrassed she slapped her forehead with her palm saying 'baka' on contact.

Watching the girl from behind the guys felt bad. First impressions DO count, and she had just made the BEST first impression anybody could ever imagine. But it still was pretty cute; though the way she was acting now didn't seem at all like how they thought she would.

* * *

It was about mid afternoon now, the breeze that blew by was still a little warm, but it was still a nice day to be outside. 

Reaching the house Kagome walked out fully changed, this time she wore a fitted blue t shirt with the words 'gummy bear' on the front, and as for pants, she just wore jeans.

Feeling the bright sun she shielded her eyes and shut the door to her house. The kitsune then handed to each of the arriving teens a towel, glaring at Sango the whole time.

'I'm sorry! Can you ever forgive me? I didn't know! I was just thinking about stuff, and that ice melting thing was SO cool but I didn't know… I was caught up in my thoughts really!' Sango apologized repeatedly while giving Kagome the 'I'll never do it again because I'm just a little neko' look.

Kagome sighed and nodded her head, planning to ask what her neko friend was thinking about, and wondering where the third guy went.

"Hey! Where _is_ Hiei?" the kitsune finally asked the almost dried guys.

"He went out to take a walk." Yusuke answered while looking in the direction of the fire apparition's masked aura. Even though it was covered he could still tell if it was him or not.

"Oh, he doesn't want a towel?" Kagome asked dejectedly.

"He's fine the weather out here is warm." Kurama comforted, knowing that his demon friend couldn't stay wet for long.

"OK!" The kitsune yelled cheerfully, the thought of Suuichi wanting to be nice to her made her all gooey inside.

"Hey… it's hot let's all go inside and get some nice cold lemonade!" she later added while opening the door to let the new guests in.

"Sango aren't you coming?" Yusuke asked the girl before entering the house.

"Yeah.."

"Nope! She's gonna give this to Hiei!" Kagome popped out of the doorway, dropping the unused towel in her friend's hands.

"I'm what now?" Sango asked while tilting her head the way Kirara did when Sango gave her a command she didn't understand.

"You're going to give this towel to that poor boy… he's probably all wet and alone right now! You have to comfort him!.. Or ill NEVER forgi…"

"You shouldn't do tha.." Yusuke began before he was cut off.

"OK! I'll do it! Give me some of that lemonade first… I'm thirsty!" The neko gave in, while panting like a tired kitty.

"Awww you're a fir…(fire neko) STRONG girl! You can make it! Now go on… and that ice in a bucket thing? You shouldn't be thirsty at all!" Kagome smiled evilly while dragging the stuttering Yusuke in the house.

One of the reasons she made Sango go out there was because she felt the angry glares the neko was receiving when the incident started; and the way that Hiei kept to himself… WOW she would love to see Sango squirm under the awkward silence she would soon face! But for now she got to have to cute boys in the house.. ahh life was good!

'Kagome I'll get you for this!' Sango screamed in her head while nearly burning the towel in her hands.

'No, no my dear neko… we are OFFICIALLY even!' Kagome finished while trying to block off any more angry replies her friend could give.

"I really don't think that's such a good idea." Yusuke finally got out.

"And why is that Yusuke?" Kagome asked too sweetly. (Any sweeter and she could have given him diabetes! Haha family guy)

"Hiei isn't really a people person, even though she's a girl, he might be a little harsh." Kurama stated while walking into the room where Yusuke and Kagome were in. He noticed that nobody was joining him in the living room; and at that time Youko started talking again, something along the lines of 'making it this far, making it worth it' … so he went to see what the problem was.

And a problem **it** _**was**._

"Aww you guys underestimate my dear Sango, she's a strong girl, I doubt anybody could bring her down… with out a fight!" Kagome smiled again this time with a kitsune fang showing, thus adding more thoughts into Kurama's head.

* * *

With Sango 

'Kagome thinks she's all smart tryna get me for that bucket of ice thing.. FEH! Hmph… she can do a better impression of Inuyasha than I can.' The neko thought to herself while absentmindedly following an unusual aura. She figured, if she followed this aura, it _could_ be that Hiei guy… or whoever.

Randomly she laughed out loud at the memory of Inuyasha's face on Kagome's body… hah what a funny girl her friend was.

Remembering Inuyasha brought back recollections of her dream.

'I'll bring back the beloved monk and the inu hanyou home safely.' She heard Midoriko's voice say.

"That must mean that he's got Inuyasha too…" Sango told herself quietly, distraught by what could be the truth.

As sorrow returned she stopped at what felt to be her destination. She was in the middle of the dense little forest at the side of the shrine; she felt the aura right across from her but did not stop for him. She merely stopped because of the scenery.

Sighing, the neko sat under one of the four pink cherry blossom trees that made up the middle of the forest. Resting her head against the trunk, she let her thoughts drift to the future…

'Will we be strong enough?… will we ever…'

Before she could finish she felt the aura she was following… reveal itself.

The neko felt the power burst through its fake mask and fill the air with it's demonic presence.

* * *

With Hiei 

After supposedly being wrong about the two human girls being the powerful demons they were searching for, he gave up knowing that those two girly girls couldn't be the one's he had felt that one morning; they were just too, unlikely.

Although there _were_ similarities, he just couldn't imagine that one ningen ditz to be that beautiful coordinated neko he saw earlier. Though he still couldn't understand _how_ she melted the ice.

He would just have to wait until the idiotic SD finished ogling the women before they could leave.

'Everything about this whole mission is foolish! Why do I even have to mask my aura! Maybe they'll come out once they find another youkai intruder… hn… those stupid women wouldn't know what's coming.' After thinking that Hiei did what nobody expected.

He took the ningen charm from his pocket and crushed it in his right hand.

* * *

With Kagome, Yusuke, Kurama.. And at times; Youko. 

The three sat around a table; Kagome at one end and Yusuke on her left with Youko on her close right. Although she did feel a little uncomfortable, Suuichi's presence was somewhat… familiar, so she immediately took a liking to the good looking red head.

'a strange attraction this is she thought to herself.

For a second it was quiet in the living room; the only sounds you could hear were little breaths that Kurama took to try and control the kitsune inside of him. But it was unmanageable; Kurama opened his eyes to show gold iris.

Finally taking over Youko sat closer to Kagome while looking into her eyes as if they were windows to his room.

"So Lady Kagome, where have you been all my life?" was the only cheesy line Youko could get out before Kurama desperately regained control.

' I could swear those eyes were gold for a second.' The other kitsune thought while laughing inside at the line Suuichi had just used. As corny as it seemed, she felt lost in his multi colored eyes, those words just made her stomach flutter.

"What?" she answered dreamily while leaning closer.

'Hey! She's giving in let me have some fun!' Youko screamed at the blushing Kurama.'

'that's ok… I think it's my turn anyway…' Kurama answered back lazily while leaning in.

'What am I doing I just met him like half an hour ago…' Kagome told herself sluggishly.

'She's so beautiful' Kurama thought just before he leaned in a little closer.

Then at that moment… Hiei's aura released itself.

Shocked by the feeling of a demon Kagome was taken from her reverie, as she stared into the direction she felt the demonic aura from.

Kurama did the same thing, but stood up instead, disturbed that his friend would destroy the human charm that Koenma gave him.

A moment later..

Both kitsune's felt a cold sweat.

They had forgotten about… Yusuke, who was STILL in the same room. Glancing over, faces flushed, they saw the boy in question with pink tinted cheeks, while staring at the corner behind him petting the forgotten cat.

'whoops'

Yusuke had felt Hiei's aura too, he didn't seem to care much. He just wanted to change the subject…

Forgetting about the previous fluff… (hardly) Kurama immediately analyzed the dangers Hiei was bringing about.

'Hopefully Kagome doesn't know what's happening outside, with any luck Sango wont either... if they find out I don't know what Koenma would do…'

Kagome was thinking similar thoughts;

'if I go out there, then our cover will be blown… I've got to stay in here, she can handle herself, hopefully these guys don't know what's happening outside… but why did Suuichi stand up at the same time the aura came out?' She asked herself while forming a little plan in her head.

So she quickly changed the subject, to Yusuke's relief.

So that neither suspicion was revealed; Kurama sat down, while Youko chatted away endlessly, sending some explicit mental images to his friend Kurama.

"Yeah… So heheh… why did you guys come to this shrine anyway?" Kagome asked while desperately looking at both boys for an answer.

"Well it's a little complicated.." Yusuke gingerly spoke, knowing everybody was trying somewhat to forget the… moment, but as he was about to go on he was immediately cut off by Kurama, who feared the dense boy would talk about spirit world and demons & such.

"It's for our Jobs… we all work together." Kurama interjected, leaving his friend with his mouth open

"Oooh… I see.. What do you do?" Kagome asked trying to make their stay a little longer so that Sango could deal with the youkai outside... or so she would say after looking at Suuichi again.

She _was_ actually interested in why these three would actually work together willingly. They had seemed like a nice bunch but... Talk about timing!

'What kind of job could these guys possibly have?' She thought while waiting for the answer, squirming a bit at the power the demon brought on.

Just then she felt a little shock wave, knowing it was Sango's transformation.

Both guys felt it too, but kept still at the wave of power. Kagome was there so, they might need to protect her. Although Youko thought of more devious things they could do…

Bushing for the millionth time Kurama looked at Kagome and tried to answer her previous question… while Yusuke fidgeted under the auras that had just emerged, AND the fact that he was in the same room with two hormonal teenagers.

* * *

OK! Haha sorry! How was that good? Hopefully! 

Ok heres the:

Next chapter!

FIRE vs FIRE

Sango and Hiei heat it up! Hahah

AND Kagome's battle! Powers unleashed!

Man that was summary was a little corny… I think ive been watching Nadesico too much!

C yah next time!

REVIEW! Thanx!


	12. Candy Blossoms

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho

**AUTHORS NOTE! Hey! This chapter was hard to write.. and I'm not sure it's that good.. I hope its interesting enough! .. but whatever! Read and review!**

**NANIA-**hahha yeah.. but I'm sorry to say.. this fight scene is somewhat short.. they will really show what they've got when they train.. THANx for reviewing!  
**HEAVENSDARKESTSHADOW-**THANX I'm glad you do! Hhahah

**KOUGAFAN428-** WOW! Haha THANX! m glad you enjoyed it! thanx 4 the review!  
**KATSUME-** AW THANX! that's very noce of you to say!  
**KAIYOU87-** aww THANX I love this pairing too! Hahha aww well that is going to be the next chapter!  
**ANIMEMOONLIGHTGODDESS-** haha yes they are.. THAX 4 your review! Hhaha that's GREAT ur vocab is growing.. hahha impulsive.. ill use that one day  
**RUBICHIK09-** yes you are correct!THANX! haha but that's ok! You're a great writer! I'm just beginning, so quality vs quantity! Don't worry I read some of ur stories! Theyre great! Awww an I thankyou for liking this story!  
**RYOKOTSUSEI-** HAhha THANX! but I'm not sure about interesting though.. hopefully it will be! I not so confidant about my writing anymore… haha ive been away too long.. but I hope u like it!  
**SHADOWSSTALKINTHENIGHT-**THANX I'm glad you did! Haha yeah I got that from school!... hahah yah that would have been awkward.. hah aOK! Thanx!

**LONELYLULABY-** hahhah THANX! I liked it too! It explains it CORRECTLY! Thanx for your support!

PLEASE! Don't mind my spelling/grammatical errors! And I'm not really sure about this chapter.. so tell me… I think ive been away from the computer too long?

* * *

**CANDY BLOSSOMS**

Deep in her thoughts she rested her head against the smooth bark of the pink cherry blossom tree. Closing her eyes a moment in contemplation, she was quickly jolted awake by a surge of the familiar feeling of a demon aura.

Surprised she stood up knowing that the youkai was across from her current position.

The neko felt the aura coming closer, at a speed that only trained demons could accomplish.

'It's as if he came out of nowhere… oh no… what about the guy!' she questioned herself while staring at the white towel in her hands. She began to search for the strange aura of any human among the forest. She tried as hard as she could, but the demon was overpowering all her senses.

'I hope he's not hurt! I can't have another life rapt in my guilt!' the hanyou thought anxiously, while trying to search for him with her eyes instead.

"This is getting NOWHERE!" she yelled to the wind.

"You damn ningen all are idiots…" a cold voice called from all around.

The neko searched for the source of the words, the youkai was too fast, she couldn't find him!

"REVEAL YOURSELF!" the girl cried out to the last place where she felt the demon.

Hiei was having a little fun by trying to scare her off. He had seen the towel in her hands, supposedly for him. Instead of feeling compassion for her he just felt more need to make her run. Watching people run in fear was a sick humor he had enjoyed next to killing them, but he didn't plan to murder the onna.

'This will be fun indeed.' He thought while moving directly in front of her for a second before disappearing into a nearby tree.

Feeing the youkai in front of her she backed up a little, unprepared for the agility that this demon brought on.

'He's too fast! I can't follow him!' the girl thought while trying to follow his aura once more.

"THAT'S IT!" she screamed out, immediately stopping Hiei in the tree a couple of yards in front of her.

"Hn… you ningen women are all weak, nothing but words to fill the strength you lack." He simply replied while waiting to see if she would approach him.

"You're wrong!" she managed to yell out, finally spotting the demon in the tree directly ahead of her. The girl felt him stop then positioned herself in a ready stance.

"What makes you so sure?" he laughed to himself, feeling the intense anger she was emitting.

"I'm no ningen…" she whispered angrily knowing that his enhanced hearing could hear it perfectly well.

'…what the hell is she talking about…' he asked himself while staring at the woman.

And as if to answer his question he felt her aura blaze. He then jumped down from the tree to get a better look at the girl who had challenged him.

Landing, he saw what she really meant.

Watching the youkai dressed in all black, jump down from the tree in front of her she decided to show him how weak she could be.

Letting her anger transform her, the two familiar ribbons of fire burst from her kanji, this time they encircled her in a wide inferno, from where Hiei was standing it looked as if she had just burst into flames.

He was shocked **somewhat**, to see the girl with a short attention who had dived off a tree, currently transforming to the powerful demon he had felt that one morning.

'That girl… she cant be.'

Hiei saw her finished transformation. The girl now had neko ears with two tails each had darkened tips. Her long hair was now streaked a dark red. And her eyes, the ones he had seen on the screen, those fierce deep crimson eyes with the charcoal shine, it _was_ her.

'the tattoo.' He told himself as he glared at the girl standing a few yards in front of him. She was holding both her elbows on opposite sides, clearly not threatened by the youkai now that she was one herself.

Her pants had burned a little leaving them like bad shorts, while her tube top had worked perfectly, not burning at all. And since her kanji was fully exposed the two ribbons of fire looped around both of her shoulders, then loosely laced around her arms, like a shawl, each end wrapping around her wrists like large bracelets, waiting to be used.

"I'm a hanyou." she finally stated, while whipping her tails in anticipation.

Hiei, who was now angry that he didn't see it before, began to reach for his katana but before he touched it the neko hanyou spoke again.

"If you were any kind of swordsman; then you know that winning a one sided fight has no honor." She said as she glared at the youkai in front of her.

"What do _you_ know about swords, woman!" Hiei spat out, knowing she was… correct.

"I'm a _taijiya_… youkai." The girl spat right back; this time fully facing him, still holding her arms as a sign that she was hardly threatened.

"Hn, you contradict yourself onna; in more ways than one. Taijiyas died out at least 500 years ago, AND you are a youkai yourself. Are you saying you slay your own kind, or are you just mistaken." Hiei smirked while waiting for an answer. His reasoning was fully correct and this onna was just stupid enough to lie. 'how idiotic.'

"Like I said youkai, I'm a hanyou." she explained again, knowing that the vague answer would surely anger him even more. And she was right, again…

"WHO ARE YOU THEN?" Hiei yelled losing his temper, she was surely wrong about being a taijiya AND demon, who the hell did she think she is?

"I'm Sango, (you) Baka." She stated smiling at how easily he was irritated.

"BITCH!" he yelled, furious that she wouldn't explain. Yelling out the profanity he began to attack, jumping from tree to tree, TRYING to confuse her.

Finally returning to a fighting position; she grinned… neko eyes were made for watching quick movement.

* * *

**KAGOME'S (INTERNAL) BATTLE!**

Before Kurama tried to explain their odd job to the waiting girl, another woman entered the living room.

"Kagome! You didn't tell me we were going to have more guests!" Ms. Higurashi scolded while peeping into the room that they were currently sitting in. Both guys stared at the woman, noticing she looked familiar.

"Hey mom! I didn't know either… they were here for the tour and there was an accident… so I brought them inside to dry up, Um this is Yusuke… and Suuichi." She introduced as both boys immediately stood up and bowed slightly.

"This is my mom… um… Ms. Higurashi… hey mom is it ok if they stay a little bit?" Kagome asked, while shifting her uncomfortable position to one that would allow blood flow to her legs.

"Oh that's fine, I was going to take your grandpa to the doctors today… and pick up Souta on the way… so you will be here by yourself… before I leave is it alright if I bring in some tea?" she asked while searching the eyes of the newcomers to check if it was ok.

….

'Ooh home alone.. I think she would need some protection.' Youko informed Kurama.

Kurama's eyes widened a little but reverted to normal when he realized her question was left unanswered.

…

Yusuke and Suuichi looked at each other skeptically, knowing that they had to prolong their stay so that Kagome wouldn't find two demons outside.

Then Yusuke realized that he couldn't feel Sango's aura anymore. Kurama didn't either so they searched for her aura, but they felt that the two demons outside were overpowering their senses so they couldn't find her… thus adding more time to stall for.

Sighing quietly Kurama nodded, adding a 'yes please', while Yusuke followed in suit.

"Alright then! I'll be back in a minute!" Kagome's mother answered cheerfully while exiting the room to fetch tea.

Sitting back down Kurama and Yusuke both sweat dropped, this was too much for them, those demons were in fierce battle and here they were trying to distract an unknowing lady.

'These poor girls don't even have a clue… hopefully Sango is alright, maybe Hiei will protect her if that neko youkai decides to attack.' Kurama thought, though knowingly lying to himself, Hiei would never do such a thing unless it was Yukina.

While Kurama was thinking this, Youko had deceptively taken over.

When Kurama looked up, he saw himself leaning close to Kagome again, this time pointing out a non existent eyelash that had 'fallen' on her cheek.

Entraced by the multicolored eyes, _again_, Kagome tilted her head to the side so that he could 'remove' it. Seeing this Kurama panicked, knowing Youko wanted to take off more than an eyelash.

Quickly taking over he stopped his hand, then laughed like a scared kid.; dusting off his green shirt as if to compose himself.

"Well there you go, it fell off already…" Kurama stated shaking a little.

'Heh well that was odd, I could sense something different about him…' Kagome thought to herself while pretending to look for the fallen eyelash.

In the middle of her fake search someone in the room coughed. Looking over she just saw Suuichi staring at the table, while breathing kind of hard, but quietly. It wasn't him then…

Hearing the cough again she turned over to the forgotten boy, holding a closed fist over his mouth while blushing… she had forgotten that he was in the room… again…

'hehe whoops.' She thought while sweat dropping. Looking at him she felt bad that she was, 'ignoring him'

"So Yusuke… do…. You… uhm…" she tried, but couldn't think of ANYTHING…. Looking around the simple room for a topic she saw her fat cat…

'that's it!' catching his attention he looked at her quizzically, **glad that he got to talk**… at least a little bit, rather than face embarrassing circumstances concerning a certain one-liner fox.

".. Do you have a pet…. Or something?..." she finally got out… relieved that it was actually something worth talking about.

"Well actually…" he began…

"TEA'S READY!" Kagome's mom interrupted; not letting the teen have ONE moment to speak.

Yusuke sighed again and just thanked the lady… ready to tell Kagome about his dear pet… of course he wouldn't mention it was his spirit guide Puu… but instead a little birdy…

"Yeah I have a…." he began again… but alas, was interrupted once more.

"And I brought some snacks! I don't know what you kids like these days; so here's some…" her next word came out in slow motion…

Kagome's little kitsune heart pounded with anxiety at hearing the lovely words.

The feeling that you have before entering a theme park… the feeling of pure uncut happiness…

"…c a n d y…." she got out while putting a dish PACKED with assorted candy in the center of the table.

Kagome watched as the plate slowly made its way to the center of the table… sooo slowly… She couldn't wait.. not one second…. No..

Placing the platter of sweets on the table Kagome was ready to dive in… but as a **twinkie** (hahha jk-**hostess-**) she had to pour the tea.

While Kagome nearly had a panic attack; the guys watched her moves suspiciously, she had sure reacted to the candy... excessively. When she reacted to the sweets, the boys had sensed an odd type of power coming off the girl, but shook it off as the fight outside.

"ill be back in a couple of hours.. See you honey!" Ms. Higurashi said before she left

Kagome nodded to her mom and smiled, with a fang showing. Seeing this Kagome's mom walked out slowly laughing at her strange daughter.

Pouring the tea was like slowly killing the girl.. she couldn't wait to dive into that candy and inhale it all! AhhHAhHhAHhAHha

But she saw the people staring at her and so composed her self, flattening her gummy bear shirt.. ooooh which drove her mad..

'mmmm gummy bears…. WAIT' she breathed.

After fixing her shirt she slowly placed her dark raven hair behind her shoulder so that it wouldn't touch the tea.

So the eager kitsune kneeled on one of the pink cushions that surrounded the table and began to pour the tea around, her anxiety growing.

Each cup HAD to be across the HUGE plate of candy… oooh the candy.

But as she poured, something in the glass portion of the table caught her eye.

Passing over nonchalantly, she noticed that her eyes were flashing green… a sign that the kitsune inside was trying to come out!

Seeing this she sat back down, knowing FULL well what the cause of her wavering power surges were…

'It's…. Just… tooo …. Painful!' she screamed in her head, covering her mouth as if she said it out loud.

'THE CANDY IS MY WEAKNESS! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Knowing that the two boys were now staring at her… she closed her eyes, hiding the emerald shine of a kitsune… showing her teeth… as if it were part of her HUGE smile she was now showing.

"HEEEE DRINK UP!" she nearly yelled while laughing/crying somewhat uncontrollably. With her eyes closed she focused, trying to regain control once she would open her eyes…

Kurama stared at the fairly frantic girl, she was acting very peculiar at the moment, and now she was chanting something that his demon ears couldn't even hear.

'You've got to admit, those fangs on her look sexy' Youko stated within Kurama's head.

Kurama merely answered that comment with a slap to his own fore head.

Hearing this Kagome opened her now blue grey eyes. Noticing that Suuichi acted as if he felt embarrassed for her; she quickly apologized.

"OH! HAhHAHaa I'm sorry! I was just… uhm.. PRAYING! Yes.. praying…" she quickly said while holding her hands together to make her point.

"Yes.. I pray before I… e a t… c a n d y…" she added; noticeably slowing down… while staring wide eyed at untouched sugar rush…

'Ninja food…' a small voice in her head coaxed.

_Yusuke watched as the girl struggled with herself... she was staring at the candy on the table. Now knowing her problem he decided to help her._

'Must.. Not.. Eat… candy… maintain… human… fox… must… not… be….. Candy… candy? O no…. not candy….' She thought to herself while picking up the green tea cup; drinking it in a rush... which was really stupid because it was HOT!

Kurama noticed that she drank her tea in one gulp… he couldn't even get a sip, it was so hot, and yet this girl was practically breathing it in….

But to his surprise it DID affect her.

Though she was still staring at the dish in front of her she was panting while saying 'hot' with each breath… which IN FACT made Youko go crazy.

"Hot.. Hot… hot... Hot….." she went on while staring at the candy.. oh the sweet candy.

'Yeah that's hot…' Youko thought as he desperately struggled with his nemesis Kurama… who was basically holding him back.

Yusuke, still watched her, knowing her problem. So deciding to be a gentleman he took a candy from the main plate and handed it to Kagome… whose eyes unknowingly turned emerald green.

Being somewhat dense Yusuke didn't notice the change, and Kurama didn't either, he was busy trying to keep the fox inside from doing anything crazy/ coming out.

….

"Here Kagome! You don't have to be polite on our account… go ahead and have a candy.. I can tell you want some." Yusuke said as he put a big candy bar in his mouth… taking another from the bowl he offered it to Kagome.

Then an awkward silence filled with ragged breathing followed…

Kagome was staring at the candy Yusuke was politely handing her,

Yusuke stared at Kurama who seemed to be dying inside,

Youko or Kurama stared at Kagome as she panted from the hot tea.

She was going to LOSE it… he was literally giving away her secret!

* * *

Sango watched as he jumped from tree to tree steadily making his way to her, in the most 'confusing' way possible.

Hiei didn't care now if he hurt the damn woman, she had the nerve to play games WITH HIM of all people. He wanted to see her fear him… he wanted to watch her struggle against his power.

As he thought this; instead of dashing to another tree he quickly jumped at her, ready to strike, but she flipped out of the way.

Mid air she stepped on him to get more leverage and shot a flamethrower at his back AND instead of hurting him, she just burned his shirt off.

Blushing a bit she readied herself for the next attack.

'So… fire attacks wont work…' she thought mid air while NOT checking out his well-built upper body! (Actually she was… but it was for fighting purposes of course.)

Both landed on the ground, just a couple of feet away from each other.

Hiei felt a little angrier at the fact that the neko was able to get an attack on him.

The girl turned to face him glad the sun was finally setting, so that he couldn't see her blushing.

'He's kinda cute…' the hanyou thought subconsciously while gazing at him.

The fire apparition felt her stare and turned around to face her. But being the clueless guy he was, mistook the blushing for something else.

"Hn tired already? I haven't even started…" he stated coldly.

Sango laughed inside; glad that he was as dumb as any guy could get.

And before she knew it he came at her again; this time wanting hand to hand combat rather than elemental tricks.

Charging at her he began to punch and kick, she analyzed each move and dodged just in time, but what troubled her was the fact that she was only on defense; she had to fight back.

When she found an opening she began to fight back, she was able to get some punches in but, none fatal enough to stop him.

Then before she knew it, he kicked her, throwing her HARD against the only white cherry blossom tree just yards away.

'It's over before it even started' he thought while walking to her lithe form; expecting her to already give up. He had delivered a strong blow that hardly anybody could withstand; she wouldn't be able to get up. So he thought

Upon impact the tree shook, allowing many of the petals to rain to the ground.

To his surprise, she was already getting up, holding on to the tree for support; Her free hand was holding her side where he had kicked.

She tilted her head up pushing her long hair out of the way to see him come closer, white petals falling everywhere.

But to _her_ surprise he just stopped and stared.

He was about to finish her off and be done with it but as he walked up to the girl he finally took a good look at her.

As he gazed upon the warrior, he finally realized how… gorgeous she was.

The white petals were blowing in the wind around the neko; while the sunset created a beautiful glow that gently surrounded her.

Hiei watched astonished by her strength; looking her up and down, he noticed that her body was also… well toned… everything about her was.. to him… remarkable.

"Beautiful…" he whispered unknowingly.

With neko ears Sango had heard him; _but denied that anybody could think that she was beautiful in any way…_

"I'm not finished!" she yelled while leaping at him, fist ready to make contact.

Too caught up in his thoughts he didn't know what happened until she knocked him to the ground.

After immediately punching him to the ground she pinned him so that his chest was against the floor… She sat with one leg bent over his lower back while the other outstretched over the grass to steady herself; holding his hands on each side.

"hn… you think you've won? I was distracted." Was his witty repy to the attack

"Yeah? By what? The flowers?" she retorted, pressing his hands harder against the ground; accidentally scratching his side with her long claws.

Feeling the prick he jolted…

'kami-sama this is torture…' he thought while trying to break free.

Then what happened next shocked them both…

* * *

" AHHHHHHHH CANDY! " the kitsune yelled while tackling Yusuke to the floor grabbing the candy in his mouth, then the one in his hand… all in front of the jealous Youko Kurama

* * *

well tell me how it was.. because.. im not totally sure..

well NEXT CHAPTER!

ahhhh candy candy candy! she smiled while licking chewing biting every candy in her sight. her kitsune ears twitchedas she turned around slowly...noticing the crowd she had drawn... haha candy

sango slapped her forehead... so i guess this is what it means to have your cover blown


	13. Weakness

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho  
**  
AUTHORS NOTE! I don't know about this chapter.. though its long.. I don't think it was my best.. other than that… MEH… hah ok here's a special thanx!**

**lonelylulaby-**AW REALLY? Haha wow I didn't think it would be THANX you made me feel better  
forest sprite- aw I'm glad you do! Haha yea people have their weaknesses THANX for reading!

**Heavensdarkestshadow-** awww ahha THANX I'm glad that It is! Haha you made me feel better too! Haha YAY!

**Sweet-thing-88; **aww I know! Hahha I didn't plan it! but when I made her hit the tree I had to do it! haha THANX for your support

**Katsume18**- hahhah yes I'm updating! THANX for liking it!

**Rubichik09-** yes she does! But you'll find out in another chapter! Haha Kagome's evil trick will show you/ aww really? Haha well that's cool.. so we r both just starting! Hahha but you're more experienced at it! hahha I started when this summer vac. Started! But sok… I'm just trying new things THANX for your suppor I really appreciate it! lotz of LUV

**Guardian angel Sango-** AWW haha I'm GLAD that you lauged! Hhaha it makes me feel special!

**Crimsonwhispers-** WOW! I'm glad its unique! Haha thanx for reading! THANX! haha aw wow that was nice.  
**InuB-** aww haha THANX! haha I am right now!  
**kellybug-** haha I know what you mean.. but I'm dende so u gotta explain! Haha THANX 4 the review  
**cookiiex**-WOW! Hahah thanx! well.. youll see! Haha THANX! I'm glad you like it so far  
**Ryokotsusei-** hahah I know! I didn't know what to do with him so I let him suffer!1 hahah JK! But yes THANX for your review! Awww it makes me feel better

**Anime moonlight goddess-** oops I forgot about that! Haha well its ok.. she didn't know cuz of her fight n stuff… hah yes CANDY.. Shippo and his lust for the sweet stuff.

**Shadows stalk in the night-** AWW REALLY! That means a LOT! THANK YOU! Wow that was the nicest thing to say! And I'm glad you do! Hahh ill update faster for you! Ahaha hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you though!

**Ok another note!**

HAhhahha sorry! I accidentally put the spacer between "CANDY!" and Sango and Hiei's scene… it was supposed to be together. Meaning they were both shocked that the kitsune aura revealed itself… so yeah.. like how Sango's was like a little schck wave, Kagome's was like that too.

**Please don't mind all the bad stuff.. yadda yadda.. hope this chapter is.. ok.. its not my best… but.. I didn't know how to really finish this scene!**

* * *

**WEAKNESS**

Kagome, Yusuke and Kurama/Youko

'Oh dear god… I must resist…. If… I eat… I will…. Become…… a ….. kitsune…. Again…. No… they… can't… know….' The kitsune thought to herself while slightly rocking back and forth with her tongue hanging out….

Noticing the stares of the other two in the room she could only help but laugh inside…

'Better that they think I'm crazy… rather than knowing I harbor a CHILD in my soul.. ahhhh Shippo and his dumb lust for …..n.i..n..j..a foood… what the hell is Yusuke doing… dear god he's trying to give me some… no.. Say no… SAY no!'

'I can't help it… no… this SUCKS!'

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"CAAANDYYY!" Kagome screamed while jumping at Yusuke, first grabbing the candy from his mouth then the one in his hand.

Watching from under the sweet crazed girl he felt the familiar aura from that morning, hit him like a brick, lterally.

Kurama watched with eyes wide at what just happened… First of all… Kagome attacking Yusuke… then the shimmering green sparkles surrounded her after. Then feeling the tremendous aura fill his senses, he looked at the girl again.

She sat atop his blushing teammate with a kitsune tail wagging and fox ears twitching.

"You're… that girl…. The Kitsune youkai from that morning." Yusuke managed to get out while trying to block his face from the whipping tail. Looking up for answers, all he saw was a girl licking biting and chewing on anything that contained sugar.

"Kagome? You're…. a youkai?" Kurama asked while standing up; just in case something might happen.

"… minda..ood…." (ninja food) she said while tilting her head to the side while grabbing more candy…

* * *

Sango and Hiei were both shocked to feel the surge of power that bombarded their senses after hearing a girl scream out… "CANDY." 

Sango, knowing full well who it was: jumped off the demon and began running at her full speed towards the house; forgetting about the demon she was fighting (which was unlikely) but knowing that Kagome would transform for a good reason.

'Kagome?... I hope you're ok…' the neko said while running faster.

But as Sango approached the house; the only words her friend was saying telepathically was…'candy candy candy.'

Hiei meanwhile was dazed for a second; until he realized that the woman was gone, and the other aura of the kitsune was presently revealing itself.

Getting up at least a minute later he dusted himself off; then ran towards the house, ready for another fight to break out.

'That other youkai was with the SD the whole time… how come I didn't sense it earlier!' he told himself while dodging/jumping over the obstacles that lead to the house.

* * *

The kitsune girl was still happily stuffing her face with sweets; mumbling who knows what to nobody in particular. 

Kurama still stood up, staring at the now child like girl…' it couldn't be her! How could she have masked such a powerful aura?' he told himself while wondering what to do.

'OH my, this is a revelation for all of us… that nice looking girl… was actually the kitsune we were looking for… works out for all of us eh Kurama?' Youko laughed invisibly nudging his shocked comrade.

'But Youko… we might have to make her stay in demon world… OR kill her at most.' Kurama replied while watching Kagome take out a BIG chunk of chocolate.

'Well… not until we know what they're here for' Youko surprisingly comforted.

"Hey… uh.. Kagome? If it's still you… can you… not eat on me?" Yusuke yelled from beneath the candy lover, pushing wrappers off his red shirt.

"….nnnndy hhn hn hn…" the girl replied while laughing at her happiness.

Too caught up in the moment the 3 teens in the room didn't notice the fighting outside had stop, OR the incoming visitors.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled while breathing somewhat hard from her run; leaning on the side of the wall with her right arm outstretched, fire laced around her shoulders and arms still.

Looking up/ turning around; Kurama and Yusuke saw the second demon they were looking for… eyes even wider…

"Sango!" they both stated; shocked that the other youkai was in fact, the girl that they would least expect.

"KAGOME! What.. hap p e n e d!" Sango yelled, slowing down while staring confused ,at the girl who was stuffing ninja food… with the wrapper still on… in her mouth.

That was when Hiei arrived; he walked into the room then straight to Kurama; avoiding Sango at all costs.

"What's happening?" he asked, crossing his arms while glaring at the neko hanyou.

"We found out that Kagome was the Kitsune from that one morning, and Sango I guess is also that neko." Kurama answered back, noticing that his friend's shirt was missing.

"What happened to your clothes?" The red head asked, now looking at Hiei instead of the kitsune (which greatly disturbed Youko who wanted to watch the girl!)

"Long story…" he replied coldly while looking at the other wall covering his blush.

* * *

"KAGOME!" The neko yelled for the third time, _this time_ angry at the fact that the miko had just given away their secret…

'she yelled at me earlier for melting ice... and here she is...-sigh..-'

'HMPH seems like I'm not the one 'careless' around here.' Sango stated in her head while sweat dropping at the candy her friend was stuffing her face with.

Ears twitching Kagome finally looked up from her seat atop Yusuke and stared at the bystanders of the scene she was making; two lollipops in her mouth and a half eaten chocolate bar in her left hand.

It was getting hot in the room and she wondered why... looking around she found a very confused angry neko…

Taking out the two lollipops… then thinking about it again… this time leaving only one lollipop, she turned around; ready to face the heat.

'Good thing there are witnesses if she kills me…' the kitsune thought while now fully facing the neko

But before anymore words were spoken… **the forgotten one**… (AGAIN)… had something to say.

"Kagome CAN YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME!" Yusuke yelled before passing out from lack of air.

* * *

After finally getting off Yusuke; the kitsune went to her former place before she shamelessly tackled the guy. While Kagome tried to compose herself again the neko took all the wrappers (the ones she didn't eat) and two pieces of candy that were left over from the frenzy. 

They had already told Sango that the demon she fought was the one whom she had wet earlier. She had reluctantly accepted Hiei into the house; he was causing no harm and didn't seem like he was going to attack anytime soon. But if he did then she would be ready.

Now knowing that the two girls were demons; Kurama (being the only 'sane' one around) asked that they explain in exchange for their own explanation. Though the girls didn't know what the guys had to explain; agreed. They owed it to them... after appearing like _that_ in font of the guests.

Although Hiei didn't feel up to compromising with the girls; Yusuke on the other hand didn't really care he was just glad that he could inhale again.

Now surrounding the table was Kurama; also in his former place on the other kitsune's right side. Yusuke who had recovered was across Kagome, not wanting another confrontation with the now pouting girl. While Hiei stood against the wall in the far right corner near the exit.

Sango had just finished putting away the kitsune's weakness and returned to the room, this time without the streamers of fire encircling her; she had already burned the plate, and had no need to ruin the rest of the living room. She sat in Yusuke's old spot and looked at Kagome, who looked like a scolded child.

"So will you please answer this for us… How did you get into Ningenkai?" Kurama politely asked while looking from Kagome to Sango for the explanation, instead of finding answers he only received looks of confusion.

"Is that what you call this era?" Sango questioned, slightly tilting her head to the side while looking at Kurama's green eyes.

" 'This era'? Where the hell have you been" asked a voice form the edge of the room.

"HMPH what's it to you youkai?" she retorted while glaring at Hiei

"Well no… I didn't even know people called this time Ningenkai." Kagome answered while twirling the lollipop in her mouth to get the flavor.

"Why do you guys call it 'this time' and the 'modern era' and stuff?" Yusuke questioned, shifting his position so that he was facing Sango.

"It's because…" the neko began but instead of finishing looked at Kagome withempty eyes to see if she could go on. Seeing her friend nod she went on.

"… I'm not really from this era…" She stated while watching the shocked expressions on their faces. Hiei was shocked too but inwardly showed it.

"HOW?" Yusuke asked interested in how this girl didn't even live in this time. Before Sango spoke Kagome thought better of it and explained for her.

"Have you heard of the Shikon-no-tama?" Kagome asked while glancing at each guest.

"…It's a legend among demons… but they say that it was shattered by a strange miko... after that it was never found again…" Kurama stated; repeating what Youko was telling him.

"Yeah about that.. heheh… uhm.. that was an accident." The kitsune said as she stared into space, green eyes recalling the memories.

"But that cant be.. Youko said that the legend was over 500 years old!" Kurama replied while glancing at both girls for answers.

Before Kagome answered she took a moment to breathe, not wanting to tear up in front of visitors; hearing Sango ask inwardly 'who's Youko?'

"Then let me explain… about two in a half years ago I discovered a well that could bring me back to the feudal ages…" the kitsune said while telling the basic gist of her time in the past; but in the middle of her story Sango had requested that her past not be presented in the story, the kitsune had understood why, and so granted it.

"… then when we both became demons… we uhmm… we… came here to train our powers…"

And so finishing the story she deliberately left out the end of it involving what happened with Midoriko Inuyasha and Miroku (Inuyasha-gone Miroku-possessed Midoriko-shikon in their bodies). One day when trust wasn't an issue, then maybe that truth could be told.

"… and that's why Sango is here with me." She finished off while finally glancing at the listening boys.

Kurama had been intrigued about the fact that she was that strange miko... AND more importantly had bonded her soul with a small kit… 'Explains the adorable love of candy' Youko said, not mentioning anything perverted for once.

All had been surprised that these girls had been through so much, but upon hearing about the hanyou named Naraku they knew exactly what was going on.

'So their part of the group that challenged Naraku' Hiei thought to himself while crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"We have also heard about this Naraku character." Kurama stated after her story was done.

"What! How!" Sango asked angrily, wondering how he was so well known to the demons of this era.

"Is he the youkai with a void in his right hand?" Yusuke asked; arms crossed in contemplation.

'That's Miroku…' Sango paled

'But it's Naraku now… until we save him.' Kagome answered back, trying to comfort her friend.

"Yes that's him, how is it that you know?" the kitsune asked for both of them

"He is also a ruthless killer in Makai… he absorbs strong demons with his void… but hasn't been seen for a while; this one must be a surviving incarnation of the original.." Kurama said from a thinking position.

At hearing this Kagome and Sango both looked at each other, knowing he was rebuilding himself again… and that they would have to lie about the 'so called' incarnation. Not knowing what makai was either just went along with it.

"Yes; I guess so." Sango said through a sad smile.

"So why are you guys training?" Yusuke questioned; fascinated that their souls were merged with their demon friends.

"We… figured it's best… to be trained with our new power rather than running around accidentally doing something.. bad…" the kitsune answered, clearly lying again. None noticed except Hiei, who had noticed it earlier too. The rest accepted it as a good answer.

'What could they be hiding?' the fire apparition thought; not wanting to use his jagan unless it was imperative that he should know. Yusuke on the other hand had other questions he wanted to ask.

"So what are you going to do when you're finished training Sango? Go back home?" he asked with clear curiosity in his voice. Knowing this was already Kagome's home, left Sango's home unknown.

When the neko heard this she only felt emptiness again…

'What home?' she asked herself.

Kagome had heard this and felt her friend's grief.

"Hey! You didn't tell us your story yet!" Kagome asked before an awkward silence filled the room.

Yusuke went along with it, but Kurama and Hiei both saw the hollowness that followed the spirit detective's question; but kept it as a later thought.

'there are many things they choose to hide... what is it that makes them so scared?' Kurama asked himself...'

'well everybody has something they're not proud of.' youko knowingly replied.

Yusuke had already begun his story mentioning everything! He felt that he could trust them, since they were nice enough to share their story. He spoke of his death and his resurrection. Meeting Botan, Kurama, and Hiei, along with working with his friend Kuwabara. After an explanation the girls questioned him more about their orange haired friend and the grim reaper.

The blue hair made something click in the kitsune's head.. remembering the aura that was lurking the morning they had arrived.

"Oh yeah Kuwabara… he thinks he's so hot, but he cant even compare to me!" Yusuke laughed while holding a fist up as if to punch someone.

"So you two are rivals?" Sango asked although still cheerless.

"Yea I guess you can say that, but he never wins.. so I'm not sure what you call that." He replied while sitting in an arrogant position.

"So.. Does he call you a punk?" Kagome asked, putting the pieces together from the other day.

"Yea sometimes.. Why?" the confused spirit detective replied wondering how she knew.

"and your last name is Urameshi I suppose…" the kitsune laughed, knowing now that his friend was the weak ningen who 'attacked' them on arrival.

"Uhmm yea it is… how'd you know.. I don't think I said my last name…"

"AND DOES HE LIKE CATS?" Sango nearly yelled surprising everybody; fist clenched with a throbbing vein.

"Wow you guys are good…" Yusukestated while backing up a little, 'it's sure getting hot in here…'

"THEN he's THAT BAKA that TRIED to ATTACK us that one morning!" the neko calmly yelled while emphasizing certain words.

Hiei and Yusuke laughed; remembering the events from her encounter with the idiot.

"Oh yeah about that.. " Kurama interrupted sheepishly;recalling thepart from the 'movie'.

….SIGH…. after another explanation….

"Hmm.. I see… do we seem that powerful to you guys?" Kagome asked while biting on the stick that the lollipop once was.

"Well it's simply raw power I assume, since we haven't seen what you both can really do… oh that reminds me… how was the fight?" Kurama explained while remembering the power he felt earlier.

Looking between Sango and Hiei… none answered just crossed their arms and looked away… then after a long awkward silence…

"-ahem- well… its only been about a day and a half sice you've been here… what are your intentions other than training?" Yusuke asked; looking at Kagome instead of Sango.. who had… shut herself out form the world…

"Well uhmm nothing really.. Except training.. and maybe some shopping!" the kitsune smiled while nudging Sango to come back. The miko had taken a liking to this little group and thought it would be nice to have friends.

"Shopping? So… you came to Ningenkai to shop and then train?" Kurama asked, still wanting to know their intentions, so Koenma wouldn't be hurtful to the girls... of course...

"hahaha yes… shopping… Sango has never been here before… so it will be COOL to see her in cute little outfits.. that I of course will pick out! … she's like my sister!" the kitsune happily chirped while hugging a blushing Sango. Although the sister comment meant a lot to the taijiya… reminding people of her clothes wasn't very nice…

"Ooh haha I see…… Keiko would sure like to meet you two!" Yusuke said while laughing with Kagome. He had mentioned his NOT 'significant other' along the way… a lot.. and seemed to have the same idea as Kagome with the friend dealy.

Despite all the chumminess Hiei finally spoke out.

"How do you plan to train if this taijiya is hardly a fighter? And since both of you don't know how to control your powers as it is?" Hiei party pooped while glaring at the candy girl and the neko.

"Well I wasnt the one on the floor eating dirt!" Sango immediately retorted.

'ooohs' were heard throughout the audience as the little glare contest began.

"HEhe Anyways… I plan on asking my Grandpa's relative… she's old… but she's a really good fighter… she had special powers too! I've seen them when I was a kid." The kitsune answered, facing the two that were still listening.

".. I know a woman like that…" Kurama said as he remembered training with the old lady.

" Yeah fun times if she weren't sucha prick!" Yusuke joked while slapping his knee in laughter.

"Oh maybe you might know her.. She owns a shrine on the other side of town!"

When the three boys heard this, they stopped what they were doing and stared at the kitsune as if she were crazy.

"Then… are you talking about… Genkai?" Kurama asked first; wondering how these girls were going to handle the woman… she was harsh on the demons that encountered her…

"Yes! Wow! It's a small world after all!" Kagome nearly yelled; while the other in the room sweat dropped.

* * *

later on...

"Well I guess you're no threat… I'm sure our boss will understand… maybe he will talk to you both after our report… it's already dark… we'd better go." Kurama stated to the surprised guys.

"Hopefully we'll meet again someday." Kurama said as he stood up from his spot.

'Aw we didn't even get to have that much fun… cant wait until next time.. maybe she'll take us to her room instead of the living room.' Youko stated within Kurama's head.

"Ok bye Suuichi…" Kagome and Sango said as they got up from their seats.

"Oh you ladies may call me Kurama… It's what my friends usually call me…" Suuichi said while smiling at the two blushing girls. Yusuke and Hiei both rolled their eyes at how 'polite' he acted… -sigh- if only they knew he had a kitsune spirit that said the dandiest things.

"Well we'll see you girls around.. take care! Hope your training goes..well." Yusuke snickered as he also stood up to wave at the girls. 'Lets see how you cope with the old geezer.'

"Id like to see that happen" Hiei stated coldly while looking out the window.

"You wish youkai…" Sango answered as a goodbye.

"Ha-ha yeah thanks! Visit us anytime! It was very nice meeting you!" Kagome yelled while showing them the door.

By now both girls had reverted to their ningen forms and were currently standing outside waving them off.

* * *

"We need to file a report on them so that Koenma doesn't try anything hostile with these girls…" Yusuke said while waving back. 

"Hn wouldn't mind if he did though." Hiei replied; staring straight ahead.

"Oh you wouldn't mind a lot of things Hiei." Youko got out while Kurama was distracted.

"What was that fox?" he asked dangerously glaring at his gold eyed 'friend'

"Well… you try too hard Hiei… we could tell.." Yusuke answered for him, putting his hands behind his head while staring at the stars.

"I'm not trying anything..." He replied coldly, not even trying to glare anymore.

"-SiGH- I'm not the one with my shirt off.!" Yusuke laughed while running a little, knowing that his life was in danger.

"AND YOU Kurama! Geeze… I should have left you two alone!" the spirit detective half joked; he really should have...its was really uncomfortable. (hahhahha)

"Yes you should have." Youko answered for a flushed Kurama…

"hHhAHhaHhAHa man you guys kill me…"

"Wouldn't mind it…" Hiei said to nobody in particular

"And like I said bef…" and prior to finishing…Yusuke finallyreceived TWO very large bumps on his head from two of his very best friends.

And as the girlswatched the three guys walk away… they wondered why they were taking the stairs when the city was in the opposite direction.

'hahaha whatever… that was fun eh Sango?' Kagome asked her 'sister' while closing the door behind them.

'yeah I guess… I never knew people like that existed in you era.. it's interesting.' She replied while making her way to their shared room

'yeah that was interesting…kurama was very nice...BUt anyways...I just need to take a rest.. I'm getting a hangover from too much candy…' the kitsune added while holdig her throbbing head.

'well I'm assuming that a hangover is bad…' the taijiya replied, noting the kurama statement... while yawning and falling on the blue mattress.

Seeing this Kagome laughed. 'ok first thing tomorrow… we are going shopping for you ok?' the miko reminded while getting clothes out for both of them

'yeah yeah.. I'm tired.. so... neh…' Sango replied while falling asleep in her semi burned pj pants.

"man this headache is killing me.. aghh… that was too much candy.. ooh but candy is good for you… -SIGH- my weakness is so childish… I wonder what Sango's is… she's a cat….. hehe…" the kitsune told herself quietly while changing clothes.

'hmmm…maybe catnip…'

* * *

_AW man that was.. MEH I dunno was that ok? I didn't know how to finish it off… and it seemed a little off… I don't know why! Maybe when I'm more compassionate about what happens next… I wont write again until Tuesday! Ok.. hope that chapter was ok… heh well review and tell me!_

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

"Remember those girls you were with yesterday? Well.. Naraku has awakened and he's been all over makai searching for 'the rest of the shikon no tama'! that woman that appeared in reikai warned me that they have the shikon within them.. and could be his next target.

How can you trust her?

She was the one that made the shikon...

"GENKAI-SAMA!"  
"Oh Kagome-chan! Ive missed you.. your jii-chan never takes you to visit anymore! My you've grown… who's your friend?"

...HEY! I didn't know you guys would come!


	14. Mission

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

AUTHOR'S NOTES! Hey! THanX for all of you who made it this far, and have been patient enough to wait & read! Hahhaha yep! Well here's what you were waiting for!

SPECIAL THANX!  
**inuyasha's hun**- WOW! Really! Hahah I'm gald you like it! THANX for reading/reviewing

**Crimsonwhispers-** awwww hahah THANX I appreciate it!

**Kaiyou87-**REALLY! Haha THANX I will! and I did check it out! Its turning out very nicely! Haha… **EVERYBODY CHECK OUT-** **ELEMENTAL TROUBLE!**

**Kaoru the white kitsune- **HEY THANX! hahha I'm very HAPPY that you like it! hahh yeah itll be funnier n stuff later! Hahha

**AnimeMoonlightgoddess-** haha yeah… you'll be surprised what happens in this chapter! Hahha THANX for reading!  
**Ryokotsusei- **hahah yes there is and Sango is about to experience it! haha THANX! I will!

**KellyBug-** hahah yeap crazy kitsune love of candy! Haha sango was scolding her because earlier Kagome got mad at Sango for almost giving away their secret in the tree… hahha but yeah! I get what you mean.  
**cookiiex-**AW THANX! I'm glad you like it!

**Heavensdarkestshadow- **haha THANX! sorry bout that.. I guess I could make them a little shorter! I just made that long cuz I was gonna b out so that u guys would have something to read.. hahha

PLEASE DON'T MIND THE SPELLING/GRAMMATICAL ERRORS THAT OCCUR THROUGHOUT THE STORY… SORRY! AND DON'T MIND MY ahem LACK OF That thingy where you're good at it.. hehe

Oh yeah this is another explanation part n stuff.. the real action will be coming soon.. maybe the next chapter… SORRY!

* * *

**MISSION!**

In reikai the small prince was hard at work trying to get the files of the two demons that were spotted that one fateful morning. Although it was late, the little prince did not rest until the report that his SD team handed in was looked into.

He had read the details of their encounter and was sincerely shocked to hear that they were no ordinary youkai. Even though they were both half demons one thing that surprised him was that the shikon no tama was mentioned.

He had heard about it before, but didn't know for a fact that the stories were actually true. From what he heard only a shard of the tama could increase a demon's power ten fold, and it could also grant your deepest desires.

So he checked the records of the jewel, making the ogre ask around demon world to see if they knew of the item. Which was a big mistake.

"SIR! Sir Koenma!" a red ogre yelled while bursting in through large the doors that lead to the prince's office.

"What is it George? Did you find the information on the shikon no tama?" Koenma answered, not looking up from his fat stack of papers.

"Yes…. Maybe…wait." The ogre stuttered while twisting his fingers in front of his boss' desk.

"What is it? what happened?" Koenma asked, now slightly interested in what his employee had to say, by looks of it, a lot. George looked away at the wall behind Koenma and found the black spot rather interesting

"Well um.. Well um…"

"Spit it out!" The young prince finally yelled, somewhat irritated at the fact that George had spent at least 23 seconds of his life.

"Well… word got out that you were asking about the jewel, so the youkai in demon world are now trying to look for it… many have already been attacking the barriers in hopes of finding the jewel in ningenkai. Once they find it they plan on using it against your rule!" the ogre finally got out, sweating his unnecessary tie off in the process.

"WHAT?"

"this being speaks the truth…" a voice all over the room spoke which ultimately caused the ogre to shuddered and bow out leaving the ghostly voice to his boss.

"George wait!... George!" was the young prince's unheard plea as he sat lower into his chair. Upon saying this, his only reply was a large 'bang' at the slam of his door.

"Please do not fear me young one." The feminine voice spoke again this time appearing in front of the toddler's desk.

"wha-what is it that you want?" Koenma asked while trying to place the face that was appearing.

'I-I shouldn't be scared! This is reikai after all.. yes.. ghosts are infamous in this area… Botan must have missed this one… oh dear…' he thought to himself as he watched the full form of the maiden appear before him.

Her long black tresses flowed in a gentle wind that was not present, and her purple and black kimono was neatly arranged so that the white flowers along the trim showed visibly. Although she was beautiful, the prince was still bewildered at the fact that she was able to appear before him without detection.

"I'm sorry to disturb you young prince, but I have a request that only you could fulfill." The woman spoke while smiling to comfort the scared toddler.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" he asked, now trying to compose himself in front of the lady before him, the small smile now allowing him to feel less tense.

"That is not an issue at this moment; please understand that it is imperative that you listen to me now. At the moment, one of the strongest half demons ever to plague this earth is now searching for the rest of the Shikon no tama, your barriers in makai cannot stop his evil force if he plans on entering the human world." She plainly stated while staring straight into the eyes of the boy who could help her.

"Do you mean… Naraku?" Koenma asked, standing up a bit in his chair, not afraid anymore at the woman who gave him such vital information.

"Yes it is he who now searches demon world to find the rest of the tama. With this information comes my request." The maiden answered with sad eyes, but a smile nonetheless.

"I do not see the authority in which you could advise me on this situation Madam but I assure you everything is under control." The prince replied in his most business like attitude.

"I can see that dear child, but this task requires your aid. The tama you have asked about is currently in ningenkai, and if Naraku finds out about its whereabouts, he will do anything and everything necessary to retrieve the rest of the jewel." The woman answered, somewhat pleadingly.

"How do you know all of this? And what do you mean the _rest_ of the jewel?" Koenma asked without any type of tome other than pure curiosity.

"I am the creator of the shikon no tama." She said while slightly bowing in introduction.

"Then you're Lady Midoriko?" the prince gasped.

"Yes. Now since you now know of my rank would you please mind my request, I have already talked with your father about this topic, so he gladly asked that I speak with you. He seems very confident in your abilities Sir Koenma." Midoriko stated now smiling with the eyes of a proud mother.

"Really? He said that?" Koenma asked; eyes a little sparkly.

"Yes precious child, now that you know all that you need, please listen closely to all that I need to tell you…. The two demons you have researched are my beloved daughters. Not in the sense of motherhood but as a statement of value. These two ladies are very close to my heart and I ask that you protect them from the advances of Naraku." The maiden declared in a serious tone, now that the prince was now listening.

"But why would he be after those two girls… I know they're powerful.. but what would he want from them?" Koenma asked, contemplating his own reasons to why the hanyou wanted the two girls.

"Telling you this information is… as you would say 'classified' to the others; But I will tell _you_ nonetheless, for knowing this part if crucial to the task I ask that you carry out… the shikon you have been asking about resides in each of their bodies. Equal halves lie in their source of power, and with a jewel in each of them they are victimized to the relentless attacks of those who wish to possess the sacred jewel. Although they have the abilities to defend themselves, the demon power they now harbor is extremely new to them, and so controlling it is an issue. And though it seems under control, they do not know even the half of it." Midoriko explained, pausing on crucial parts of the elaboration.

"I see, but doesn't the power of the shikon increase their power ten fold?" the prince asked while trying to look into the empty eyes of the woman in front of him.

"it is not that simple… demons who know the full capability of the jewel and themselves for that matter, can tap into it's powers, and these girls have not attained that type of knowledge yet." The maiden stated while placing her hand over her hollow heart.

"I see… so what is it that you ask of me my Lady?" Koenma asked, fully understanding the situation that they were currently in. If Naraku gets a hold on the girls, the shift of power to the demon side would surely mean an end to nigenkai, leaving two realms as makai. If his knowledge on Naraku is correct then the barrier between worlds would shatter.

"Yes, well since they cannot control their abilities yet, they are prone to the treat of Naraku's pursuit. So I ask that you protect and aid my daughters in the battle that is soon to come. They would need the help… this battle costs more than their very lives… and yet they would walk straight into it solely for the sake of their loved ones." Midoriko added ambiguously.

"I… see, so you need bodyguards to watch over them… Then I will help you Lady Midoriko if that is your request." Koenma replied bowing low to show his respect.

"Thank you Sir Koenma, I am glad that it is you who understands the great peril the realms are in if my daughters are caught unaware." Midoriko bowed as she smiled with her still sad eyes. With that she disappeared into thin air.

"I am counting on your assistance in this matter. Please protect them with all that you are capable of. I wish for the best… Thank you again!" Were her lasting words as the room fell silent except for a loud gulp emitted by the prince himself.

'I hope I don't le her down in any way… boy that would suck.' He thought to himself as he stared into the spot where lady Midoriko once stood.

a second later he pressed the call button on his desk…

"Could you call Botan in my office George?... Ok thanx... and George... NEVER do that again..."

* * *

Waking up early again was the neko hanyou. She had one of those dreamless sleeps that night and was still a little tired. Pushing Kagome off her leg she changed then went to the bathroom, then off to the kitchen. 

She entered the cooking area with some navy blue shorts and a green tank top. She figured that her shirts would only burn up when she transformed, so it was acceptable. Although it was super hot still, she hardly minded anymore.

"Hello dear! You're up early again I see… would you like to help me out today?" Ms. Higurashi asked while setting up plates on the long rectangular table.

"um Sure auntie." Sango tiredly replied. Even though Kagome's mother wasn't her auntie, the closest person to a mother would be an aunt, so she now called her surrogate mother auntie to the glee of Ms. Hirguashi.

"Ok! I'm so glad you're around to help me! Those kids sleep like logs." Kagome's mother commented… speaking of her children one came running down the hallway with a toothbrush stuffed in her mouth passing by the doorway to the kitchen at least 5 times. Back and forth until Sango finally called out to her kitsune friend.

"Kagome! What on earth are you doing!" the neko yelled to her friend while setting up chopsticks at each of the plates.

"He-he-he-he-he… Hey! Sango!... what cha doooooooing!" Kagome yelled while passing the kitchen entrance another time, without the toothbrush in her mouth… it was like magic!

'oh dear.. I recognize that hyper activity… the candy has finally caught up with her.' Sango thought to herself while shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

"Kagome dear get dressed and wake your brother up! You're taking Sango out today remember!" Ms. Hirgurashi yelled while winking at Sango.

"yes-mom-ok-whatever-you-say-hey!-yeah-that's-right-i-nearly-forgot-about..-hey-SOUTA!-" the kitsune said hurriedly while passing the kitchen in different clothes to the shock of both Sango and her mother. One second she was in bunny pajamas and the next she was in jeans and a black halter.

"Hahaha my daughter these days… acts more and more like a child…-sigh- she's in denial about getting older… 17… my, she has grown." Ms. Higurashi sighed while putting the ready made food at each of the five plates. Sango laughed at her aunt's statement and sat in her spot at the large table. She was 17 summers also… they really were like sisters.

About a minute later Kagome's mom sat down next to Sango and held her hand.

"Sango dear… I heard you and Kagome need to train with my aunt is that correct?" she asked, looking into her second daughter's eyes.

"Uhm yes.. That's what Kagome told me yesterday… is it a problem auntie?" the anko answered, worried that her new mom wouldn't like the idea of them fighting.

"No.. no… its just that… I want you two to be careful okay? Its hard watching Kagome go out there to come back here wounded half the time…. Its just that… since you came there is more for me to lose now." Ms. Higurashi stated seriously while squeezing Sango's hand to emphasize her point. Seeing this Sango held back tears. Her own mother had died by a youkai attack when she was young, one of the reasons she wanted to become a demon slayer. But it seems now she also had more to lose if anything bad were to happen to her family… everybody she ever got close to, had somehow been hurt… she hated to see it always happening.

Looking into her new mother's eyes she smiled and nodded her head reassuring that everything would be ok. Once confirmed she gave her a lasting hug in front of an audience.

Souta and Gramps didn't hear what happened they just walked in on the mother-daughter moment and took it as a girly thing as they walked to the table to eat breakfast.

Letting go Ms. Higurashi stood up and gave Sango a small card and smiled with glistening eyes.

"Souta! Did you get all of your things ready for school?"

"Yes mom!"

* * *

"I have called you all here to give you a new mission… in my opinion this could be the hardest to accomplish, and maybe the longest…" the young prince stated to the groggy crowd. He had asked Botan in the middle of the night to call the whole SD team over. 

It was SUPER early in the morning when they all arrived. Hiei was fine, he didn't feel any need to sleep some nights and this was one of them. Although Kurama was still human, he was only a little bit sleepy. Yusuke and Kuwabara were nearly knocked out from fatigue… it was too early. Most of the SD team was still in their pajamas but were hardly awake.

"-Yawn- just tell us you dumb toddler before we collapse on your floor." Yusuke managed to get out while rubbing his drooping eyelids.

"I'm not a toddler! But as I was saying… you will have to accomplish this mission.. even if it means your own lives!" Koenma stated seriously while watching the guys for any objections.

"What? Our lives? Why! What is so important to make us die for this mission to be completed?" Kuwabara yelled, now awake at the fact that he might have to die sometime soon.

"Hn the buffoon is right for once, what can be so important?" Hiei asked from the corner of the room.

"Well you see, this is VERY important… it involves the protection of the Shikon no tama!" Koenma explained as he showed everybody the screen.

'Kagome talked about the shikon no tama when we visited her.' Youko Kurama thought as he watched the screen descend from the ceiling.

When the white screen dropped the room went dark and a picture of a shrine popped on.

"Hey! That's where Yukina lives!" the orange haired man yelled to nobody in particular, eyes sparkly with cheeks flushed.

"hn" Hiei said as he glared at the baka who liked his sister.

"Yes that's right! That's Genkai-san's shrine!" Botan yelled with one finger up.

"Yes and you all have to live there unt…"

"zzz…zzzz….keiko?...zzzzz…-cough!-zzzz…"

"what's that?" Koenma asked before he went on

"Hey! Urameshi! Wake up! He's not done talking yet!" Kuwabara yelled as he nudged the sleeping boy on the floor.

"I'll wake him!" Botan chirped while allowing the oar to drop in her hands.

"Wake….UP!" she yelled while emphasizing 'up' with a strong tap of her oar on his butt.

"OW! WHAT the HELL!" the former sleeping boy yelled while rubbing his hurt backside.

"Yusuke pay attention!" Koenma yelled after a couple of curses floated around.

"WELL… you shouldn't have turned off the lights… I'm freakin tired… then you make everything look like nap time.. tsh.. dumb toddler…" Yusuke mumbled, taking a seat at the side of the room where Hiei still stood.

"Ok please go on now Koenma." Kurama stated after the whole incident was over.

"Yes ok… As I was saying… you guys will have to stay at Genkai's place until your mission is complete. I was told from a reliable source that the shikon jewel is staying at that very shrine." The prince said as he showed the picture he found of the jewel on the screen.

"How is it that you know where the jewel is... isn't it only a legend?" Hiei asked, although coldly.

"Well the maker of that tama visited me, so it wouldn't seem to be a legend. She told me all that I needed to know… she trusts that you four will be able to carry out this mission." Koenma said proudly, scanning his four warriors, then sweat dropping at what each of them were.

"If that jewel thingy is going to be at that shrine who's bringing it? I think those things don't walk around on their own!" Kuwabara said, confused at how the jewel got anywhere.

"You're mission is to protect them!" Koenma said, as if Kuwabara's question was too stupid to answer. Saying this, the picture of the two half demons standing together eating ice cream appeared on the large screen.

"Those two girls again? Hn why are they there?" Hiei said while getting up from the wall.

"Sango and Kagome! Hey what do they have to do with it?" Yusuke added now awake at the fact that his new friends would have anything to do with their life threatening mission.

'ill protect them… he-he- yeah' 'Youko… then they'll need protection from you' Youko and Kurama chatted while staring at the screen

"Foxy and KITTY!... ow, remembering her makes my head hurt again…" Kuwabara smiled, rubbing his hurt head.

"Those two lovely ladies! They're very nice you know!" Botan told Koenma who was currently under his desk looking for something.

After a short silence the prince finally jumped back to his chair with some items in his hand.

"Well.. uhm.. They're protecting the jewel too!" Koenma lied, he knew that the jewel resided in their bodies… but Lady Midoriko had asked that he wouldn't tell anybody.

"well that's a coincidence! But it'll be cool hangin with those girls again! Right Hiei?" Yusuke asked while nudging his koorime friend with is elbow.

"HN. Why would I want to be in the presence of those two women…" He replied icily whilst he glared at the boy who let out such a comment.

"I wouldn't mind playing with _that_ kitty! And Plus yukina is there too! Its Heaven!" Kuwabara said, fantasizing about all the cute little cats in the world with Yukina holding each of them.

"Wow Kuwabara… that sounded like something Youko would say" Kurama laughed slightly, listening to the comments he heard form the spirit kitsune.

"So.. All of you agree to this Mission!" Koenma asked excitedly… he didn't want to let Lady Midoriko down.

"Yeah!"

"Yes"

"Hn. like I have a choice."

"Yukina and Kitties!"

"Then it's settled. Prepare yourself for the mission of your lives! Remember you'll be staying with Genkai AND protecting those two girls from harm ok! OK! Botan let her rip!" Koenma yelled, and with those last words everybody was dropped trough a portal that took them to the place where the ferry girl had found them.. so that they could prepare for the up coming assignment.

* * *

Kagome had already packed all the clothes she would need for the next month. Since the sugar had finally caught up with her, it was mere minutes before she was all done! 

The deal she had made with Sango was to come back a month later, fully trained to deal with Naraku. But it seemed a little difficult, finding out that Naraku still possessed Miroku in this time still had her worried about her neko friend. And what worried her the most was Inuyasha… she didn't know what happened to him… and she just felt guilt, but it didn't matter now… until the time comes…

"HEY Sango! We're going soon ok? We need to get you some clothes AND then go to the other shrine! I called her already and she said it was alrite with her… it was weird… it was like she knew or something!" Kagome chatted endlessly to Sango who was taking a bath.

"the Mall is opposite the way we are supposed to be headed, so… we'll come back here to bring the stuff and we'll be on our way!" Kagome added to her chatter as her neko friend walked out of the steaming bathroom with the clothes Kagome had lent her. She was wearing almost the same thing as Kagome except for her halter was a ruby red; One of her favorite colors.

Seeing this Kagome smiled and ran around, still not finished with the sugar in her blood.

"Yay!-we-look-like-sisters-and-its-gonna-be-so-fun-with-you-around-and-YAY!-whew-candy!-hahhahahhahhaa…" the kitsune went on while running circles around her neko friend, who was walking to the room where she left the card Ms. Higurashi had given her earlier.

"um Kagome?.. Kagome… KAGOME!" Sango yelled, trying to get her hyper friend's attention.

"yeah?-yes?-what is it?" she answered quickly.

"what's this? Your mother gave it to me.. and I don't know still…" Sango stated while handing the thing to her modern friend.

"OH MY GODS SANGO!... this.. this… IS A CREDIT CARD! YAY! Uhmm that means.. we can go shopping for your stuff now! because my mom gave you the greatest gift of all… her money! HAhHAHhAH just kidding.. wow! I'm surprised she gave this to you so readily… but it's cool! Because now we can finally prepare! WOOH!..." Kagome nearly yelled to the heavens.

"Well.. ok.. if you're ready… lets go?" the neko shyly said while fixing her long hair into a high ponytail.

"YEAH!" she screamed while zooming out the front door.

"-sigh- shippo's hyper blood… -sugar- … never again..." Sango sighed, slapping her forehead with her palm then following her kitsune friend; holding another pair of shoes that Kagome had forgotten put on before dashing out of the house.

* * *

SORRY! That wasn't as good as I thought it would be… but yeah they didn't get to the shrine yet so it'll be in the next chapter! Ok.. c yah then! 

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

WOW! I like this on you…  
this is cute I should get it…

OOOHHH

Genkai-sama!  
Kagome-chan! My you've grown! Who's your friend?

HEY GUYS! I didn't think you would come and visit us! You're staying here too?


	15. Almost

**DISCLAIMER!** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**AUTHOR's NOTE!** Hello everybody! Thanx for getting this far! Ok well… here is the chapter where they all meet again… Blah BLAh hope its not too boring… I don't know where it all went!

**HEY!** This is just another note! I want to write another story… so if you have any ideas… then tell me kay! OK! Then go ahead!

**SPECIAL THANX:**

**Arowen-**THANX I'm glad you like it… haha I will!

**Kaiyou87-** AW its no problem!... THANX hhaha I'm glad that you feel honored n stuff… haha that makes me feel cool! Hahah

**Rave264-** REALLY! WOW! Haha I didn't know I could do that! Aw TAHNX for your review it was very nice of you.

**Shadows stalk in the night-** AW REALLY! It was? Haha I have a hard time thinking that… I feel like I'm slowly letting gppl down.. but you made me feel better THANX!

**Nania-** AW TYANX for taking time to review!

**Astrocosmos-**yes… yes it is… haha THANX for the review.

**Katsume18**- haha well.. I hope I don't let you down! Hehe THANX for the review!

**Kellybug-** hahha WOW I didn't think ppl would notice that part in detail! Haha I'm glad you're loking into it! THANX for your reviews!  
**  
cookiiex-** OOH haha THANX! I'm glad you like them… haha saying that maeks me feel better about my chapters!

ok that's it and on with the story!

**Sorry if I disappointed you guys again… aw man.. next chapter I PROMISE!**

_PLEASE EXCUSE MY SPELLING/GRAMMATICAL ERRORS that OCCUR throughout the chapter! Ok THANX! now lets GO!_

* * *

**ALMOST**

Kagome had nearly dragged her friend across town to the 'shopping' center as she called it. Although the neko could have been introduced to cars that very day… her dear kitsune friend had TOO much sugar in her blood; so as a result she chased Kagome down all the streets with her friend's shoes at hand.

Even though people thought she was crazy, it didn't stop them from cat calling all the way to the mall. Kagome didn't mind at all, maybe it was because she couldn't hear at the pace she was going. But for Sango it was all very new to her and so she blushed all the way there, holding her friend's shoes as a comfort to the weirdos who were trying to get her so called 'digits'.

Worn and tired the girls arrived at the mall in no time, literally, even though it was a long way, Kagome sprinted down each path that she knew very well. Arriving at the entrance, breathlessly Kagome, again, chatted away.

"this-is-the-mall-i-was-talking-about-earlier-its-like-the-feudal-era-market-but-MUCh-MUCh-better-with-everything-i-mean-everything-that-you-could-ever-dream-of!-wow-lets-go…mmm-I'm-thirsty-blah-…" the kitsune blabbed on while looking around quickly at everything that caught her eye.

"Wait Kagome! Listen!.. please… can you just put on your shoes! KAGOME!" the neko yelled out while waving her hand in front of the miko's face.

"Oh right ok… thanks Sango I nearly forgot.. No wonder I felt a little breeze… heheh ok.. now to the first store! Yay! We'll be buying clothes for you for the next MONTH! Ahahaha my leg hurts let's go!" Kagome chirped at breakneck speed… Sango only heard 'Ahahaha' but gladly gave her friend her needed shoes.

"Ok then.. uhm yeah?" the taijiya stated softly, looking around at the whole new experience.

"OK THEN OFF WE GO!"

So the girls began shopping, Kagome looked through every store searching for the best thing to buy for her dear friend, while Sango just stood around touching the interesting cloth and designs that the modern clothes had.

Seven times, the kitsune had gone too fast for the poor neko, being lost… a bunch of times in a new place wasn't very fun. The kitsune ran circles around the poor girl. Kagome was all over the place, it was as if she were teleporting.

'I wonder how she would react if she transformed into her kitsune form.' Sango told herself, scared. Her little sister left her again.

The miko LOVED to shop and this was one of those days… one of those day in which you just keep doing it because you have enough energy and a unused credit card. Life was good for the little kitsune. Pure happiness…

Then after the neko had finally found Kagome, she noticed that the girl had already bought all the clothes that she could ever need and some for herself of course, they were about the same size so sharing was ok also. The kitsune bought summer clothes with bathing suits and some candy on the way.. which Sango later hid so that this moment would never happen again.

Then on the way back to the entrance while Kagome was happily licking a **large** lollipop, the neko felt a strange power coming from one of the alleyways made for the employees. Holding Kagome's arm she followed the strange feeling until she found a small store, curious she went inside, giving her kitsune friend a look to ask what this was.

But to her surprise she wasn't really paying attention. The miko was currently digging through one of the 13 bags they had attained throughout the 3 hours of shopping.

'Now… where did the rest of that candy go?... hmmm… 2 kee LOLLIPOP!' the kitsune thought to herself while searching the second bag.

"Ok Kagome wait here I just want to check this out ok?" Sango stated while looking for her friend's attention. Which she couldn't find.

Giving her little sister the rest of the bags, Sango walked in the little store, pushing the curtains away from her face upon entering.

Walking inside she was purely amazed at what she saw… it was a narrow room with combat weapons all over the two walls, some hung from the ceiling and others were displayed across tables placed in random areas. The room was painted all white to emphasize the weapons at each spot, while the lighting hit the blades just right.

Weapons, of all type. Katanas, sickles, arrows and bows, daggers, chain blades, and many more. She was amazed at the variety they had. She felt as if she were Kagome in a candy store!

These weapons reminded her of what she used to have, her Hiraikotsu, and her usual katana and short-blade. The memories of her artillery made her somewhat sad; she missed the comforting feeling of her large boomerang strapped to her back. But time was wasting and, you can't take everything with you.

As the neko scanned, astonished at the weaponry, Kagome decided to make an entrance.

"WOW Sango! I never knew that the mall had this type of store!" the kitsune said with eyes wide at bows and arrows, her preferred weapon.

"When we passed by earlier, I didn't sense this strange place until we were leaving." The neko replied, holding a sickle, much like Kohaku's.

"Yeah!... I didn't really feel it either." Kagome empathized while touching a bow that brought back sad memories.

"Maybe it's because you were to caught up in a sugar rush, that you didn't notice!" Sango joked, laughing a little at the stares they had received.

"Ha-HA very funny… Whatever!" the miko replied, sticking her tongue out to the laughing girl.

Walking in deeper the girls met with an old man, though he seemed familiar, they still couldn't place him.

"Well hello there ladies! It's been a while since anybody has come here! I'm very surprised that you _girls_ were the ones to come after so long!" the old man stated while looking at the faces he once remembered. Before they could retort the man interrupted.

"You look like the type to want this type of weaponry… have you ever seen one of these?" the old man said before picking something up from the ground behind the counter he was standing at.

Curious, both girls leaned over to see what he meant… and who he was talking to.

Coming back up he held a well made katana with a charcoal colored hilt. The blade was dark silver with an odd ruby-tinted shine that was seen only at an angle. Tied to the blade handle was a small red sash. It reminded the neko of her slayer suit… but it seemed more familiar that she thought

The encasement was the same color as the hilt, and engraved along the side was a red outline of a red dragon breathing flames.

Upon looking at the blade, Sango was entranced. Everything about it made her tingle inside with the feeling she had before a battle... Anxiety…

"Ah, I see you take a liking to this slayer!" the man chucked, shocking both girls to a stupor.

"Hey! How did you know!" Kagome questioned, trying to place the face that seemed so familiar.

"Totosai?" (sp?) The kitsune finally guessed after taking several moments to squint her eyes and tilt her head.

"Yes, dear girl, you remember… although I cannot remember your name!" the old man answered while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Its Kagome, and This is Sango!" the miko happily replied, glad to see somebody from her 'past'

"Yes, yes I remember now. Well I'm just here because I was sent to somehow aid you in battle… or something.. maybe.. wait… but... and uhm…what better way than making you weapons? Or doing that... what." Totosai answered confused at his own words while picking up another item from the floor.

"Little Miko I was to give this one to you!" the old man said before handing Kagome a bow and an intricately made arrow.

The arrow was made perfectly, with dark emerald feathers at the end of a smooth slender wood, and at the base of the wood were two rings etched in. The long elegant bow was made out of the strongest ebony, and each curve at the end of the bow was an outline of a white fox and the kanji for priestess; and at the center of the bow were similar rings etched in. It was the most beautiful bow both girls had ever seen.

"Wow thank you!" the kitsune screamed at the old man. The bow was beautiful! Kikyo would be happy to see that she had finally found something to fulfill her request.

Taking the items she scanned over them again and held them close to her heart in happiness. Then pretended to shoot random things in the store, making exploding sounds and swishing sound along with the realistic kapow!

Watching this Sango smiled; maybe she would get something too?

"Yes… that's very nice… and for you slayer… this is the katana you seem to be spellbound by." Totosai said as he handed the good looking katana to the excited girl.

"OH my! Thank you sir!" Sango happily said, although calmly bowing to show her gratitude.

"Wait I have something more for you taijiya..." the man said before reaching down to pick up another item.

"This was found, in a village not too far from here, they kept it, not knowing how to discard it, and so I took it and kept… I… I think.. wait… I'm not sure how I have it… but I think it's yours anyway… am I right? Or did I just leave that off in someplace not too far.. here?" the old man sheepishly smiled, confused once again, while struggling to pick it up nearly cracking all his fragile bones in the process.

Watching the old man hurt himself over the item made her remember when Miroku tried to hold her Hiraikotsu… could it be? Is that what he has?

Looking over the counter, she finally jumped over and took it right out of his hands, excitement taking over any type of courtesy left in her body.

"My… Hiraikotsu! I never thought I would see this again!" Sango nearly cried. Her father had made it for her as her first weapon, ant it meant more to her sentimentally than most people would think. So there _was_ something to tie her to her past, a weapon that reminded her of her old village and her memories of their battles together.

"Thank you Totosai." Sango said calmly, smiling more with a grateful smile.

"Thank you again old man!" Kagome yelled, smiling extra big, because when Sango wasn't looking she found the hidden candy.

"It was no problem girls.. but I have to warn you, they are very expensive." The old man smiled while getting out his dusty cash register.

"WHAT!" both girls yelled in unison, glaring at the man who dared to ask for money in exchange for their own weapons.

"I'm just joking with you two.. now... I was sent here also to warn you two.. about… the… something… ok I'm not sure anymore but yes.. BE warned!" the man yelled confused with himself all over again.

Hearing a 'moo' in the back room the man walked away as if nothing had happened.

Leaving the room, Totosai disappeared behind a curtain with the rest of the store. In an instant, the girls found themselves at the entrance of the mall, with bags that they had left, beside them.

"That was sure strange.. But exciting! I mean.. now we can really train! We have this new stuff and plus new clothes.. it cant get any better than that!" Kagome squealed while walking in the direction of her shrine, holding 13 bags full of clothes. Her bow, looped over her arm and the arrow gently placed next to her candy.

"-Sigh- I'm glad to have my hiraikotsu back, and a new katana… ill train hard for you Houshi-sama…" Sango softly stated, glancing at her happy friend and strapping her good 'ol boomerang to her back in the usual fashion, and placing the new sword in one of her many bags.

* * *

Reaching the house, goodbyes were said and good lucks were mentioned. Since Souta wasn't there to see them off, Kagome reluctantly left her candy for him as a present. Gramps gave both girls a pat on the back and went outside to pray for their welfare. 

Ms. Higurashi cried and took back the credit card she had given her daughters, and gave them each a goodbye hug and kiss.

'Its like we're going abroad or something its only gonna be a month… geeze' Kagome managed to tell Sango under all the hugs and kisses from her mother.

'Well, its nice to be missed.' The neko replied while fixing the rest of her things in a large bag, much like Kagome's but orange.

"Yeah ok mom we get it… u miss us already! We're just gonna go get some serious training done ok? Everything will be fine!" Kagome finally got out, somewhat breathless from the rib breaking hug.

"Ok my little girls, be careful now!" Ms. Higurashi tearfully cried as she waved them off.

To make the journey easier both girls exposed their kanji to the afternoon sun and transformed into their hanyou forms. Demon strength and speed would come in handy with another shrine staircase, both thought as they picked up their large bags and waved goodbye.

…….

It took about half an hour before fatigue replaced Kagome's sugar high… and exhaustion replaced Sango's excitement.

"How much longer! This bag is killing me…" Sango breathlessly stated from atop a large tree in the park they had rested at. The whole run they had to hide from people who would surely freak out if they had seen any part of their demon traits.

"-yawn- well by looks of it… only a couple more minutes if we keep running at that speed." Kagome answered tiredly from a branch below her neko friend's.

Before the kitsune fell asleep Sango whipped her with one of her two tails.

"Ok then let's hurry… I can't wait to try out Hiraikotsu again." The neko happily stated while shifting the large boomerang on her back to make her point.

"Ok… ok fine.. But you have to let me get some rest when we're there ok?" the kitsune replied standing up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Then lets hurry up!" the neko smiled, a real smile.

Seeing this Kagome regained her energy. She hadn't seen her friend this excited since their time in the feudal era.

"If you can catch up!" Kagome yelled while jumping down the tree, running at an even faster pace than before.

* * *

"Yukina-chan?" 

"Yes Genkai-sama?"

"Please prepare some tea, we have some guests arriving."

"Yes, I will."

"Did you also prepare the guest rooms, little one?"

"Yes I did."

"Very good, they'll be here any minute now."

* * *

"Man, these stairs again! Its been a long time" a boy in green called out to his friends. 

"Yeah it's been a while… my Yukina was probably worried about me!" an orange haired boy spoke next with sparkly eyes.

"Hn she was probably worried that you would come back." Was the icy retort from a guy in black.

"Let's just go now so we can finish this mission as soon as possible" the red head lied.

'You're such a bad liar Kurama, you know you want this to last as much as I do!' Youko stated within Kurama's head. At this the red head shrugged and smiled. He then began walking up the stairs with his luggage thrown over his left shoulder.

"Whatever." Yusuke replied following his friend in suit as he held his burning cheek. Keiko didn't take it too well, so she left him with a reminder of how much she would miss him.

"Hey Urameshi! Ill race you to the top!" Kuwabara yelled after running up next to his rival.

"Heh… You're on!" the one in green replied while running when both yelled 'go!'

"Baka ningens and their stupid games." Hiei condescended meanly while glaring at the two who were running up the endless stairs.

"Well it passes the ti…" Kurama began but stopped when he saw a yellow and orange blur pass by over head. It came so quickly he couldn't even recognize the auras.

"Looks like we have company" Hiei smirked as he watched the two rivals in front of him hit the stairs with the impact from the yellow and orange blur.

* * *

_At the top of the steps._

"I won!"

"no you didn't I clearly won by a mile!"

"You clearly lost by a mile!"

The two argued as they set their things down.

"It was a tie from what I could tell." An old woman stated as she smiled at whom she recognized to be her young niece's daughter. The old woman wore a fighting kimono, it was blue and yellow and red on the sleeves, but it puzzled the neko to see this old woman trying to fight still.

"GENKAI-SAMA!" Kagome yelled as she ran to hug her great aunt.

"Kagome-chan! My, how you've grown… and who's your friend" the woman asked while pulling away to get a better look at the two.

"This is Sango! She's my new sister… I've told you about her on the phone!" Kagome happily chirped, bringing Sango to meet her 'grandma'

"It is nice to finally meet you Genkai-sama." Sango stated seriously, bowing low to show her deep respect.

"You're more formal than most kids I know…" Genkai stated as she put her hand on the neko's shoulder. Feeling the comfort Sango looked up and smiled.

"So you're a neko hanyou, and you Kagome-chan are a kitsune hanyou… am I correct?" the old woman asked while brushing her wavy pink hair away from her aged face.

"Yes how did you know?" Sango asked surprised that their similar characteristics could give away so much.

"Kagome-chan told me on the phone… now bring your things inside so I can introduce you to Yukina and the rest of this shrine." The old woman smiled as she turned around and placed her hands behind her back.

Hearing this Sango sheepishly laughed as she picked up her stuff.

"Hey Sango… did you see those guys back there?" Kagome asked as she picked up her own backpack.

"Yeah I don't know what they could be doing here" the neko replied, now following the woman into the house.

'Maybe he couldn't wait to see me again!' Kagome dreamily thought while slowly following Sango into the house.

'hahhahah I heard that…. Hehehehhe gotta crush Kagome?' Sango slyly asked while turning back to look at her friend's flushed face. At one time in the hot springs the miko had used the words 'crush' when talking about Houshi-sama and her (Sango) before, and it suited this moment also.

The neko laughed inwardly at the silence that followed the awkward question.

…

Walking through the old fashioned shoji doors of the house, they were led to a large living room.

On each side of the living room was a hallway that had five doors on each side. The kitchen was connected to the living room through a large doorway on the left. On the right side across from the kitchen was an extra door that lead to the terrace.

"These are the guest rooms, including Yukina's and mine; and at the end of each hall are the two bathrooms." After the woman said this a young girl, who looked to be 17 ish came through the kitchen.

Seeing the guests the girl bowed and placed the green tea cups on the low table in the center of the room. After doing so she stood up and introduced her self.

"Hello, my name is Yukina." the girl said quietly while bowing in the proper manner, her aqua colored hair falling over her shoulders.

"I'm Kagome and this is Sango." The kitsune replied for both of them, bowing in return.

'She reminds me of someone...'

'Yes I noticed.'

"Very good, Yukina will show you your rooms… I have some business to attend to; I will be able to show you girls around the shrine another time." Genkai stated as she bid farewell to her guests.

"So are those your things?" Yukina asked, smiling at the large bags the two had brought.

"Yep!" Kagome replied, smiling in return.

"Then I shall show you to your rooms." The girl said softly as she put her hands into the sleeves of the white kimono she was wearing.

Walking to the left side, near the kitchen, she walked down the hallway until she was met with the last two rooms near the bathroom

"You have your pick" Yukina smiled as backed up to let them decide.

"Ill have the one near the bathroom…" Kagome stated too quick for anybody to understand, as she quickly opened the white shoji screen into her room.

"-Sigh- ok.. Then this will do… thank you Yukina-san." Sango stated as she bowed again.

"If I may ask… what type of youkai are you?" the girl asked shyly placing one hand in front of her mouth as if the question were forbidden.

"Oh.. I'm a neko hanyou and Kagome is a Kitsune hanyou." Sango smiled as she slid her door open to drop things into her new room.

"And what type of youkai are you Yukina?" Kagome asked coming from her room. She had heard the little conversation through the thin walls.

"Oh, well, I'm a Koorime." Yukina answered as she blushed.

"I must retrieve the tea now… excuse me." The girl stated bowing again then quickly walking to the kitchen.

'Her eyes tell otherwise.' Sango commented to Kagome

'I can see that… but I still can't place where I know it from…" Kagome replied, contemplating that very question.

"Bleh I'm going to take a nap now… -yawn- I'm tired from all that running and bowing... wake me when the tea is ready" The kitsune tiredly said as she walked back into her room.

"Ok… well.. I'm going to practice with my hiraikotsu, ill be back soon." Sango replied while walking into her assigned room.

It was fairly large and it had a small closet for her to place her things. On one of the wood panels that surrounded her rectangular room, there was a oval mirror that hung on a string, and below it, a small desk was propped. It held a vase with a white lily. On her right was the traditional bed that she would have used in the feudal ages.

'It's simple and beautiful at the same time.' The neko thought as she unpacked her things she wanted to use at the moment.

She took out hiraikotsu and her new sword. It truly was a beautifully made katana.

As the Sango examined her sword again, something at the base of the katana caught her crimson neko eyes.

Looking closer, she found that this wasn't a new katana at all… it was her old one, just modified a little. She knew this because at the base of the sword was the Japanese lettering for 'Taijiya.'

Sighing happily at her old weapons she changed into black shorts, but left her red halter on. Although she was still self conscious about the large scar on her back, nobody here would judge her.

At this thought she smiled and reverted to her human form and walked out with her katana strapped to her waist and her hiraikotsu flat on her semi-exposed back.

……

About a minute later Kagome woke up from her 68 second nap. The candy she ate when they were both shopping was starting to catch up with her.

"Heeeheee…. MAN I'm bored.. when will those guys get here? might as well try out my new Bow and Arrow!" the miko told her self as she ran quickly outside through the shoji screen on the right side of the living room.

"YAY! Hey Sango! Can I practice with you!" the hyper girl pleaded as she ran towards the direction of the ningen aura that her sister emitted. Feeling that Sango was human, Kagome happily reverted to her human form and bounded toward the dirt field that was on the other side of the line of trees.

"Lalalalla watch this!" Kagome yelled upon entering the field. Saying this the kitsune did a graceful leap and shot at a nearby tree, planning to hit the trunk.

As the arrow flew, it hit its mark.. Kikyo's skill had come with the rest of her soul it would seem. Then about a second later after the arrow pierced the tree, it reappeared in Kagome's hand again.

With wide eyes, she looked at her arrow more closely.

"WOW! Sango LOOK!" the girl screamed, grabbing her sister's attention.

"what is it Kagome?" Sango yelled back from across the field, after gracefully cathing her large boomerang

"OOOK! LOOKIE!" she screamed again, notching her new arrow. This time Kagome aimed for a tree a couple of feet next to Sango.

Finding her target she let it fly, both girls watched as the arrow made it's way to its target. Successfully hitting it Sango congratulated Kagome with a regular

"WOW THAT WAS GREAT!"

But the neko had not seen the half of it. after piercing the target the ring at the base of arrow glowed a bright white, as did the bow itself. Then the arrow made its way into Kagome's hand again, to the pure amazement of the neko girl.

"GOODNESS! That was great!" the girl yelled to her friend.

"i-know-isnt-it-cool-i-really-like-it-a-lot-and-i-cant-wait-to-use-it-this-is-sooo-cool-eh-Sango?-so-what-have-you-been-dooing-just-throwing-hiraikotsu-around?-I'm-bored-I'm-going-to-practice-ok?-ok!-later-that-was-fun-EEK-spider-oh-wait-that-was-a-fly-ok-LATER-Sango!" the kitsune screamed in one breath, utterly confusing her friend.

"Yeah…sure…" was Sango's oh-so-smart reply before shrugging it off and returning to practice.

* * *

"When I find that thing that did that I'm gonna show _them _some pavement!" Yusuke yelled breathlessly, still running up the stairs. They had at least eleven more flights…. 

"….eh!..." Kuwabara yelled back… he was TOO tired, running all the way up in hot weather wasn't fun AT all.

Below the two were snickering demons, who thought it was funny to see both guys above them hit cement.. real hard.

"Have you figured out what that thing was?" Kurama asked his quiet friend.

"The auras that passed quickly reverted to a less powerful being, and i…. cant recognize it… now." Hiei answered, saying the last part more quietly.

"But I assume it's those girls, they were able to change back to their ningen form." The fire apparition quickly added.

"Yes, I thought it might be them… those guys are in for a surprise…" The spirit fox said as he smiled at the two who wanted to fight some girls.

* * *

As the SD team approached, nobody except Genkai cared, but only a little… just because Koenma said she had to… but inside… she just laughed. 

While Yukina was off preparing tea for more people… Kagome was out trying to let loose all the sugar energy that was stored in her blood. So the kitsune resulted to running around her side of the field shooting at random things and jumping in the air to retrieve her arrow… then shooting it again. Although she was trying to be serious, it was too fun so all the neko could hear from her side was giggling and congratulatory remarks, to herself.

"WHOOO HOO.. Yeah that was a good one… GREAT!... aHAhhahAHha….. HIT!..."

Sango sweat dropped and laughed a little at how ridiculous her sister looked right now, but she was doing pretty good, she hit EVERY mark and was quick to shoot.

"she's gotten better." The neko told herself as she readied her own weapon. She enjoyed practicing with her hiraikotsu, it was her favorite weapon next to her new katana.

"Ok here we go!" the taijiya said aloud then releasing her powerful attack.

* * *

"…we….here… those… punks… gon…na… get… it…" Yusuke yelled breathlessly as he hit the final stop. Looking back at the long cases of stairs.. He had just RAN up from… he saw his rival, two steps short of his own. 

"…ku…wa..ba..ra…" Yusuke breathed… catching the attention of the orange hair boy who had just finished making it to the top.

"…wha…?" he answered from the floor.

"….I…. WON… in.. your… face… HA!" the boy in green stated in the most arrogant manner, while still trying to catch his breath.

"pfLt" Kuwabara replied, too tired to care. Shrine steps hated him.

"Actually we won." Kurama smiled as Hiei crossed his arms looking in the direction, where he caught the scent of peach blossoms and lilacs. Kurama laughed a little and waved from the arc (I don't know what that thingy is but ill call it an arc) a few feet from the stairs.

"..Bull.." the ragged boy breathed before a familiar woman approached them.

"Hello again…" the old woman said as she approached the four boys.

* * *

OK that chapter was way too long and it didn't have to do with anything.. ok I SUPER **PROMISE that the next chapter would be more funny/actiony OK! YES! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! This was the longest I mean the LONGEST chapter ever… omg it it wasn't that great.. SORRY!**

Ok ok… next chapter…

**NEXT CHAPTER**

Wow I didn't know they had attained such skill

Who are the pretty girls urameshi?

Hn  
hey I dint know they could do that!

BOTAN! YOU COULD HAVE JUST MADE A PORTAL FOR US! WE NEARLY DIED GOIN UP THOSE STAIRS!

correction… _you_ nearly died.

Kagome, Sango.. time for tea!.. oh yeah... u too


	16. Yusuke?

**DISCLAIMER!** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho… what does yu yu hakusho mean anyway? I like the anime.. but can one of u guys tell me what it means? Or it doesn't mean anything it's just a Japanese thing… ok THANX

**SPECIAL THANX!**

**nania- **haha AWW TAHNX! i appreciate it! aww that was very nice of you to say! hahaha sarcasm.. who did make it?

**Kaoru the white kitsune- **awww ahahha THANX for reading! Love the review!

**InuYashaLuver1-** hahah I will don't worry.. lets…c ill pick.. Saturday.. cuz its sat.! haha sorry I didn't update sooner! I was caught up with stuff! Haha THANX for the review! Its thanx 2 u that I had a certain day to update!.. even though I twisted it a little.. heheSORRY!

**sweet-thing-88:** AW ahah THANX! hey I went camping too! Hahhaha yep I hate them too!.. ill c what I can put.. hehe sugar high… but anyway.. yes you could! Ur a great writer! Ur stuff is soo… explanatory and detailed with cool plots! Haha ur MUCH better than me! THANX for appreciating my work! Hahha and thanx for the review!

**HeavensDarkestShadow-**haha yes CANDY! Hahha aww thanx for the review! Haha its nice that you think its funny too! I didn't think I was good enough to do that! AW u made me feel better

**kagomessister12**-hahha I dunno bout that… but for a little part like that you would have to wait until the aftermath of the final battle… cuz.. AHEM!-

**there will be lovers conflict**

ahhaha I don't want to give away too much tho… but sorry I cant put it in now! THANX for the review!

**  
Lonelylullaby-**Aw THANX I'm glad you think it's good! Heehee

**Kaiyou87- **hahah THANX for understanding so well! Heehee and for the compliment! Is very nice of you!

**shadows stalk in the night-** aww really! Haha THANX for saying so!

**Katsume18-** AW ahha THAnx I'm glad you do!

**Astrocosmos-** YEAH I know! I _actually_ thought that there was too much Sango! But don't worry.. fluff will come soon… and SORRY! Haha I only put Kagome a lot cuz everybody was insinuating that I would have her on a sugar high.. and so why not give em what they want? Haha but yeah it seemed the whole story was from Sango's pov so I put some extra stuff for kagome.. I'm trying to make their scenes even n stuff cuz I hate it when they put too much Kagome and don't give any credit to Sango.. but ill even it out for ya! THANX for helping!

**Cookiiiex-**WOW! Really? Haha THANX I'm glad you thought it was good

**Kellybug-** REALLY! Hehe I didn't think I made it good… BUT I'm glad that you think it is! Hahha THANX!

**PLEASE DO NOT MIND SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! THANX AND ENJOY! HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**YUSUKE?**

Although the SD team wanted to check out the auras they had felt earlier, formalities were very strict around the old woman.

Meeting in the living room, there were fierce glares coming from a certain fire apparition directed at an orange haired baka, who happened to like somebody's sister… but other than that the SD forgot that there were hanyous practicing outside…

The lady koorime had already set the tea up, but had no guests to drink it, seeing this, Genkai called the four boys from their room to have some. But as soon as they came out of their rooms, three were sent back.

Unfortunately while Kuwabara was attempting to aid his dear Yukina, Hiei took it as a threat (more like a.. don't go near her or ill shoot you… but whatever) and so dearly asked that the baka would step away, but Kuwabara wouldn't stand for it.. and so when he did stand… the tea cups went crashing to the floor, along with his head, thus making all the boys; except the orange haired one, go to their room to think about what they had done.

'Stupid onna, send me to my room as if I were a child.. and that damn monkey… trying to make a move on my sister…hn… he's lucky I would get sent to jail if I didn't have any restraint…' Hiei thought to himself as he stared out the open window from his room… the fire apparition had already unpacked all of this MANY things… not really many… but things nonetheless… setting them aside In his fairly large room, he sat by the window to watch the sun set, although it was still a ways from touching down, watching the fiery blaze calmed him, just like watching the moon.

Also fixing his things was a certain spirit fox ningen who was currently placing his things in his new closet. Everything about the shrine house was familiar to him but, something at the moment caught his senses, and he just couldn't remember what.

'Maybe we should check it out… it might be something good.' Youko stated within Kurama's mind, but upon saying this more yelling was heard outside, from what they heard… the old woman.

"I don't think it would be appropriate to go outside, we were told 'to go to our rooms' come to think of it, I feel like a child."

'tsh you must be if you plan on sitting here' Youko added obnoxiously. Again after saying this, another loud thump was heard, officially scaring the two.

Listening to Kurama's half conversation, Yusuke laughed. The walls were some what thin even though they were made of wood. The boy then sighed and finished putting his things away. There were many things that worried him, leaving keiko when she was mad, made him feel an undying guilt, but to go on another mission that meant _that_ much to the toddler must be important.

Giving up on useless thought he opened his window and snuck outside. Going to into the living room didn't seem like a good idea with a mad granny out there.

Walking out into the fresh warm air he stepped out into the veranda, the porch went all the way around the house. And on the other side of the house was a beautiful pond that extended to the wall of the mountain, where a small waterfall sounded. Down the middle of the house was a bridge, it lead to a small patch of land that extended to the many roads taken to go to the training area and the other charming places that the shrine was built on.

Remembering the 'fun' times he had, he went to go check out the pond on the other side of the house. Passing by the bridge he walked to the other end, planning on watching the koi fish.

But before he turned the corner he heard a lovely song.

* * *

Hiei felt the spirit detective's aura leave his room and followed, but instead ran to where he felt like… arriving at the tree line, he felt familiar auras and jumped into a tree to take a look. 

Popping out from the green branches he spotted a girl wildly shooting arrows. The kitsune wore what girls in this time normally would, with raven hair that reached her mid back… and surprising the demon yet again, was the fact that she was very good, which didn't suit her wild behavior or looks.

But what puzzled him the most was that she didn't hold any extra arrows on her back. The demon sensed magic emitting from her weapons. Watching closely he saw that the emerald based arrow would re-appear in her hands only seconds later. Seeing the girl made him wonder where the other one was.. not that he really cared.

When the youkai arrived to watch the girl playing, Kagome had already felt his presence, but recognized it as the demon with Sango yesterday. She expected him to show himself, but after a short while the kitsune felt a little uncomfortable with the staring she felt on her back. And so after doing an impossible summersault (that she couldn't have done without her demon abilities) in the air she shot at the tree she knew he was watching from.

"What are you here for… Hiei?" Kagome skeptically asked somewhat breathlessly from her fun, holding her palm out to receive the arrow that always came back. She found out after hitting its target it would come back after a few seconds, but if it missed it went on until something would touch the tip of the arrow. Walking towards the tree, Kagome noticed that her sister was gone, the kitsune was too caught up in the fun to notice and shrugged, knowing she was still somewhere… out there.

Hearing the girl call out to him, the fire apparition jumped down from his spot to answer.

"Hn" Was his reply as he walked away, not wanting to talk with the onna unless it was necessary.

Hiei walked back to the shrine house, through the light tree line that separated the battle field. Subconsciously he followed his senses to where the neko was; he remembered her human aura and knew she was nearby.

"Uhm… yeah ok!... we should do that again sometime… ok…." Kagome happily yelled, scratching her head in wonder at his retreating from.

"You must forgive my friend, he forgets his manners when it comes to women." Came a voice by a random tree next to the one where the kitsune stood watching Hiei walk away.

Turning around Kagome jumped at the voice, quickly notching her arrow.

"No need to feel threatened." Kurama chided as he held up his hands in surrender. Feeling Yusuke walk out of the house he decided leave also- with the mad pleading of his inner fox.

Putting her arrow down she blushed, the kitsune didn't even feel his presence.

"Hi there Suuichi, I didn't notice you! Hehe sorry.." Kagome replied sheepishly as she walked towards the red head.

"You may call me Kurama…. All of my friends call me that." Kurama smiled as he approached the embarrassed Kagome.

"o-ok Kurama." Kagome said, putting her head down to hide her fear. At the moment she was very very self conscious.. she was all sweaty, flushed and all scraggly in front of a nice, not to mention good looking guy.

"No need to be scared…" Kurama stated as he tilted his head to catch the eyes of the girl in front of him.

"If I may add, you are very good at archery… where did you learn?" the red head asked, finally allowing Kagome to glance up, blushing still.

Hearing this, the kitsune's eyes went wide.

'He saw me acting like a KID! OH MY GOODNESS I was all over the place! Not to mention laughing my face off! AHHHH.." Kagome thought to herself as she stared at the guy in front of her.

"uhm.. I just picked it up… its not at all formal, like Japanese archery should be." Kagome said somewhat quietly, putting her head down a second time while poking her two index fingers together in front of her red face.

"I must say I am impressed, your aim is incredible… and with no training... Kurama said smiling at girl, he would ask about the arrow later.

'Oh yeah and I'm a reincarnation of a famous miko.' Kagome said in her head as she sweat dropped at the lovely smile.

"S-so what are you doing here? Hehe.. I asked Hiei, but he walked off…"

* * *

Hearing the charming humming, Yusuke peeked over the corner of the house. To his surprise he saw Sango, next to a very large boomerang with a sheathed katana attached to her side on the wooden floor. 

The neko was lying on her stomach, facing the pond before her. She swirled her left hand around in the cool waters with her head resting on her right arm. The neko's long hair was splayed to her right side, fully revealing a large scar on her back. The song she was humming went on, and so Yusuke fully walked to the edge and sat near the corner studying the scars on the pretty girl's back, and at the same time listening.

The melody she sang was very warm and loving… listening he watched with wondering eyes at the girl to the side of him.

A while back, when Sango was practicing with her hiraikotsu she couldn't help but remember all of the times she had with the weapon she wielded. Saddened by thoughts that never came, she walked to the scenic view she saw through her window when she was packing.

Lying down her senses brought back even more memories… the sight of the floating lily pads brought her back to the times with her mother. Forgetting the words to the lullaby her Okaa-san (mother?) used to sing to her, she hummed the melody that she would never forget.

Entranced by the shimmering waters, the neko spent time in her own little world, recalling her favorite moments with her family, while un-consciously shedding tears. Too caught up in her thoughts, she didn't, at all notice Yusuke come and sit by her.

….

When the melody finally ended the neko just listened to the silence of the oncoming night, not moving from her spot, withdrawing her wet hand to her chest in comfort.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked blinking a couple of times, waking from his reverie.

Hearing this Sango shot up from her spot and withdrew her katana at lightning speed, pointing it at the neck of the intruder.

This was one of the first times she was caught unaware before.

It angered her… the fact that her past was the cause of such an event to occur…

Kneeling in front of the boy with her katana at killing range, she looked at him closely.

"Y-Yusuke?" Sango asked shocked, while wiping away tears that she hadn't felt come.

"Hey Sango… eheh.. long time no see!" Yusuke said as he backed up a little, trying to lengthen the distance from death.

Seeing this, the neko placed her katana back in its sheath and sat from her kneeling position.

"Gomen… I didn't know…" the taijiya whispered, putting her head down to hide falling tears. It truly hurt her to know happiness put her in danger…. Thinking about her past made her heart fill with bliss… but the fact that having it left her vulnerable… was already too much…

"H-Hey.. don't cry… I thought you sang really good!" Yusuke stated, as he sat up, waving his hands in front of him to calm her.

Girls… were one thing… but girls that were crying… put him in an odd position.

"If only…" Sango replied… still not moving from her place in front of Yusuke.

* * *

A few minutes after leaving Kurama and Kagome together, Hiei found Sango beautifully humming to herself. Sitting on the roof he studied the girl below him… wondering where the girl received such scars on her bare back. 

Listening to the nice tune he sat cross-legged in spot where he absentmindedly watched the girl swirl the water… but what caught his attention was the scent of tears. This slightly troubled the fire apparition… but not enough to move him to comfort her… although he never thought of doing so until now.

Shaking such odd thoughts from his head he decided to look over the katana at her side… which was so close to her….

Shaking his head again he instead watched Yusuke sit at the corner… also watching her…

both the onna and the spirit detective didn't seem to notice the male koorime watching…

* * *

Kurama and Kagome were talking for a long while… Kagome was done playing and so decided to walk with the spirit fox and his friend (hahhaha) back to the house for some tea or… dinner or whatever… it was just nice walking with him. 

The whole time the kitsune was blushing like crazy at the fact that she looked like crap.

"I'm- uh sorry that I don't look as.. uhm.. Presentable" Kagome laughed frantically while adjusting her black halter so that it was over her blue jeans.

"Please do not apologize… you are still beautiful in my eyes…" Youko managed to say… which surprised Kurama to no end…

'Usually it comes out perverted… but I guess you can change.' Kurama stated within youko's head… which Kurama later regretted because Youko was staring down her shirt when he was saying it.

"ehehehheheh really?" Kagome laughed shyly while adjusting her bow instead of looking into his eyes, then looking up into the darkening sky.

"Yes, I do believe so." Kurama answered this time, agreeing with Youko.

'But she is rather lovely don't you think?' Youko asked dreamily as he made Kurama look at her face again.

'I wouldn't say so if I didn't think it myself' Kurama replied

"Thank-you... I usually never get compliments… unless it was from a hentai" the kitsune smiled, blushing from her place beside the red head.

Kurama laughed at this comment; 'if she only knew' the red head told himself as he smiled back.

"You have never heard anybody tell you that you were beautiful?" the red head asked surprised that a pretty girl like this didn't hear it often.

"H-hai" Kagome answered, as she turned away… little saddened that it reminded her of Miroku… and how Inuyasha never mentioned anything nice about her... other than… 'the connection'

Watching her turn away Youko mentally slapped Kurama for saying such a thing.

"Please do not take it offensively, I just found it surprising that a lovely woman like yourself has never heard comments such as this." Youko said, saving Kurama's question.

"No it's not that… I just never really… heard it from… somebody important" Kagome stated quietly… now feeling an overwhelming feeling overtake her heart… feelings that weren't hers…

Youko and Kurama were taken aback that she thought of them as an important person… but before they could reply Kagome began to run into the house, that was directly ahead of them.

* * *

Running through the house they found an unconscious orange haired man on the floor with Yukina putting the tea away, passing by quickly, Kagome rushed into her room. 

Quietly opening the sliding shoji door, she walked in but didn't see her sister anywhere... then feeling her presence outside she silently looked out the window into the darkening veranda, where her sister sat crying. Before she could do anything about it Kurama walked in next to her.

"Kagome what's wrong?" the red head asked worried.

The kitsune then heard Sango speaking… with Yusuke… after hearing him ask, 'whats wrong? Is it something you can tell me?' Kagome thought better of helping and let the boy help her instead.

The miko saw Kurama by her and put her index finger over her lips as a sign of silence.

Youko went crazy in Kurama's head… talking about all sorts of things… like the room they were in and the fact that Kagome was practically inviting him.

For a second the kitsune thought she saw Kurama's eyes change, but she couldn't really tell in the dark. The whole room was merely lit by the light from the living room.

Then hearing Sango's voice the miko shut the screen door and pointed at the two outside. Kurama watched a little shocked at what Kagome was doing, but understood when he saw Sango and Yusuke outside. She was planning on watching.

Walking to the window Kagome spread the curtains and motioned that Kurama come and watch.

Blushing at what Youko was saying and at what the girl was doing he complied and stood to watch in close proximity of the kitsune girl before him. Both stood and watched the scene unravel outside…

* * *

Feeling the need to help, he finally asked in a tone of pure concern. 

"What's wrong? Is it something you can tell me?" Yusuke asked, scooting closer to the crying girl.

From the roof above Hiei growled low at the spirit detective's moves… though he himself was confused at why. But Kurama and Kagome heard the sound from above, the red head whispered to the confused girl that it was Hiei.

* * *

"I…I… don't know…" Sango whispered again, still crying with clenched fists in her lap… not bothering to wipe the flowing tears. 

For some reason Yusuke was somewhat sad that the girl didn't want to tell him.. but of course she hardly knew him.

Still wanting to comfort her, the spirit detective surprisingly put his hand on Sango's bare shoulder…

"Whatever it is… I'm sure you will be ok" Yusuke said as he blushed at his own words and at the skin contact… but he didn't mind.

Seeing this Hiei growled even louder… now trying to get the attention of the two below… so that they could PLEASE stop…

'hn!'

Looking up with teary eyes Sango brought her head up to see the one who thought of such nice things to say.

"Please don't cry… a smile suits you better." Yusuke stated… remembering when they had come over that one time…

"Arigatou…" the neko sniffed… feeling bad that she didn't tell him… looking into Yusuke's eyes, she saw wholesome sincerity…

Seeing the neko in front of him finally look up… he realized how pretty she was and blushed even more and took his hand away from her right shoulder.

Sango then surprised all that were watching by jumping onto Yusuke… burying her face into his shirt with even more tears, while clutching fiercely onto the green fabric… now crying loudly and saying 'sorry.' at first the spirit detective stiffened at the sudden act, but then relaxed when he heard her crying soften.

With a now red face Yusuke slowly looked down at the girl on him. Jumping on him made him hit the wall behind him… but it didn't matter, if it meant comfort to the troubled girl, it was ok.

* * *

Hearing the little bang Kagome jumped back…. Seeing this Kurama smiled and told her it was ok… blushing Kagome returned to watching… still feeling the melancholy that embedded itself into her heart because of her connection with Sango. 

Observing the scene below this Hiei stood up in anger… shaking a clenched fist as if to hurt the spirit detective.

'Why do I even care… this is a waste of time.' Hiei thought to himself… trying desperately to shove back unexplainable feelings. Ready to leave the area… he began to worry that the spirit detective would make another move… so he thought better of it and sat down… telling himself that he wanted to think… but all he did was Wonder why he would react in such a way. So the fire apparition just glared at Yusuke.. and what he was now doing.

………………….

Hearing the little clatter from above Kurama also wondered why both events before him were occurring almost simultaneous.

…………….

Looking kindly upon the girl Yusuke placed his hand on her head and stroked her long hair to calm her ragged breathing. Resting his head on the wall behind him, he just looked up and felt a familiar aura flare above him… and beside him?

'is that Hiei? And Kurama? AND KAGOME! What the heck!' Yusuke asked himself, wide eyed, still not moving so that Sango wouldn't be alarmed.

* * *

Hiei glared even harder, wanting Yusuke to stop! He didn't know why he wanted him to, but seeing the onna throw herself so willingly at the spirit detective made his blood boil. The fire apparition clenched both fists, holding onto his black pants to stop them from attacking the boy below. 

'Who does that guy think he is!' Hiei said in his head as she bent over more to get a better look at the spirit detective's face to see how he was handling it.

Kurama, Yusuke and Kagome felt the aura above them flare with even more anger. Sango by now had clamed down and now was back into her thoughts, still holding onto the boy, letting tears soak into his shirt. She still hadn't noticed that there were others; again her thoughts brought her back into her own little world.

……………..

Kurama laughed inwardly, he had seen the way his friend reacted to the neko before, and now he could see that he was clearly jealous at the attention Yusuke was receiving from the neko hanyou.

Kagome noticed that nothing was going… anywhere with Sango and Yusuke so she closed the curtains and sat down on her mat, the aura above her puzzled her, but knew it was Hiei doing something.

Then suddenly realizing she was… alone… in a room… with Kurama…. She stood up, face red. Youko already had noticed this predicament, but Kurama kept him on a short leash, knowing how well his charm could work on this particular girl.

'Thank kami-sama that this is a dark room.' Kagome frantically thought as she stood up and scratched the back of her head in an attempt to forget her past action.

"uhm so… I'm guessing that's Hiei… does his aura always seem angry?" Kagome whispered pointing to the ceiling, hiding her bright blush.

"Only when he has a reason to…" Kurama answered ambiguously.

"If I were guessing correctly, then he is jealous…" Kurama added touching his chin in thought.

"What of?" the kitsune asked now forgetting her current situation.

"Well, he reacted very strongly when he met your friend. I could easily tell, since he hardly reacts in regards to women." Kurama smiled as he looked at Kagome's dark form.

"So he likes Sango?" the kitsune bluntly whispered.

"Well, it may seem, or it just could be that seeing Sango cry made him angry that a woman of her type could beat him." The red head replied, this time not believing his own words. Hiei might not be happy with what he was telling the girl in front of him, so decided to add some lies.

"oooh, I see." Kagome believed innocently, looking up and then to the side, to try to decipher what was going on between Sango and Hiei… and Sango and Yusuke?

'I think she stopped crying' Yusuke told himself as he looked down at the girl in his arms. He stopped stroking her hair and instead held her, his excuse being 'my arm is tired'

Shifting into a better position he thought he had disturbed her, but found that she was sleeping.

Moving around, Hiei glared daggers as he crossed his arms and looked away, but then looked again to his dismay. Another reason to be mad was the fact that Kurama was just giving away all his secrets and all of his problems. Of course the youkai senses let him hear the whole conversation under him.

By now it was already dark and the stars were out, with a crescent moon shining on the still waters. Looking out the window Kagome stared at the stars.

'You can't really see stars in my shrine' the kitsune sadly thought, while memories of when she _could_ see the stars… in the feudal era.

'I don't know why I'm so moody…' Kagome sighed to herself, catching the attention of the other person in the room.

"Is there anything wrong?" Kurama asked, seeing the light from the moon reveal a sad face that Kagome wore.

"Hmm, its nothing, I just hope Sango will be okay…" the kitsune replied, smiling at the red head beside her.

"Yusuke is a nice guy, its ok." Kurama comforted

"…He's the least of her problems…" Kagome softly whispered, not intending for the red head to hear. But not only did Kurama hear, Hiei did too, and at those words, both wondered what these girls had really been through.

By now Sango was fast asleep, curled next to Yusuke. When the neko had moved the spirit detective felt more uncomfortable than he had in his whole life.

Uncomfortable in a sense that he didn't know what to do; but other than that he liked her warmth in the cold.

-Since the shrine was in a mountainous area, the weather was drastic and so at night the temperature would increasingly drop.-

As Sango snuggled closer to the boy, he rested his head on the beam at the corner where he sat, then comfortably holding the neko he drifted to sleep… to the fiery anger of Hiei.

* * *

By now Yukina had shyly walked into Kagome's room to ask for help. Blushing she saw Kurama by Kagome and nearly walked away, thinking something else, but Kagome called her out and then asked Yukina what she needed. 

The koorime requested the aid in helping kuwabara into his room, help meaning dragged.

Walking out Kagome laughed at the sight, there were many bumps on the boy's head, but nonetheless she recognized him as the man who 'attacked'.

Laughing Kurama explained what they were doing at the shrine, mentioning the shikon no tama and the protection it would be receiving because of Naraku.

Kagome listened as they were seated around the table over a cup of tea and some snacks. Genkai passed by but she waved them off going to sleep as soon as she walked into her own room.

The kitsune then listened to the rest of the explanation but didn't say anything, information she could give would put the boys in danger…

But later she laughed at what happened in the office when Kuwabara was checking them out. Yukina was also present and quietly laughed to herself when the funny things were mentioned.

Before Kurama could say anything more a VERY angry Hiei walked into the room and went straight into the room he was assigned. Usually in such a state he would have ran into the forest, but knowing the baka was near his sister, he reluctantly stayed in the house.

Noticing the two foxes laugh comfortably with each other, he smirked.

Hiei slammed his shoji door shut and noted to black mail the fox about his relations with the woman kitsune. But what still bothered him was the damn spirit detective and the neko onna. He had no idea what he was feeling… confusion and anger weren't very nice mixes, but what he didn't know was that jealous was unknowingly there.

Watching the fire apparition stomp away Kagome laughed than yawed.

"It's late Kagome, you should get some sleep." Kurama politely stated as he stood.

"Yeah but its fun talking with you…" Kagome tiredly said, then quickly holding her mouth shut with her hand.

'Yeah we should talk more in your room.' Youko said within the red head's mind. Disregarding what the fox said Kurama went on.

"Yes it is quite pleasurable to converse with you, but seeing you tired makes me feel as if I'm a burden.. Please rest now." Kurama tried to explain without stopping at the explicit things Youko was saying at each word that he had just said.

"-YAWN- ok… if you insist, good night…" the kitsune said while rubbing her eye lids, then falling asleep on the spot.

"Goodni.. Kagome?" the red head asked surprised at how literally the girl took his words.

Snoring from the table she hit with her sleep Kurama didn't wish to disturb her and so took her into her room bridal style.

Despite all the bad things Youko said Kurama lowered Kagome to the mat and covered her with a blanket. Walking away, Yukina appeared at the doorway holding a thick blanket and pillow.

"Would you please give this to Sango and Yusuke… it gets very cold out here." Yukina asked softly so that she wouldn't wake the sleeping teens.

"Yes I will, its very nice that you are very kind towards others Yukina-san" Kurama smiled as he took the blankets from the koorime.

"Arigatou… goodnight." Yukina blushed as she walked to put away the tea and plates.

Instead of taking the short cut, which was Kagome's window, he walked out through the living room to the door that lead out to the veranda.

* * *

Moving into the cold night air, Kurama passed by Hiei, who was currently sitting on the open window sill. 

"Where are you off to fox?" Hiei asked coldly, knowing that he was going to give the stuff to the onna and the spirit detective.

"I'm sure you know Hiei" the red head smiled ambiguously as he walked on.

Hiei growled and followed the fox to the other side of the house.

Turning the corner both demons saw Sango curled up on Yusuke's right side, where the spirit detective was falling, the beam not enough to catch his fall.

Just as Kurama placed the pillow on Yusuke's right side, the sleeping boy landed right on it, bringing Sango on the pillow with him.

Seeing this Hiei glared his most hateful glare that he could ever muster.

Feeling the aura Kurama smiled, feeling his friend's anger seep through the dark night.

'So he does have feelings for this one… Lets see if I'm right..' Kurama told himself as he put down the thick blanket on top of the two sleeping forms, creating a wind that chilled Sango to hold Yusuke closer.

Officially angered, Hiei stomped off, not caring if they woke.

* * *

'That's rare.' Youko said as Kurama walked back inside the house. 

Yukina had left the light on for him, and so turning it off the red head walked into his room to hear the growling of Hiei next door.

Smiling once again, Kurama changed out of his clothes into youko's preffered.

'We have to do something about Hiei…' Youko deviously thought… Hiei was a close friend, and this was truly rare.

'If you wish' Kurama replied as he covered himself with the thick blue blanket.

'Since when do you let me do as I wish!' Youko ranted to a now sleeping Kurama

* * *

HELLO! Sorry it took forever! Haha well yes… sorry again! Hope this chapter is good! REVIEW and tell me! And sorry for the wait! 

ok.. hehe there! **Sorry** I didn't bring botan in here yet! But she's gonna come next…

NEXT CHAPTER!

**Sango woke and pushed Kagome off her leg**… then saw that Yusuke was right next to her…

-Last night I saw a small kitsune walking around…


	17. OHAYO!

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**AUTHORS NOTE!** Hey yall! Haha sorry I didn't update sooner! I went on a little break.. anywayz..

**PLEASE!** TELL ME YOUR OPINION THIS FANFICTION.. hehe if not.. I dunno if I would finish! I really need to know! THANX! love ya! Ruri-Ruri

**Katsume18-** haha yes I can also! Thanx 4 the review!

**astrocosmos-** really! Aww thanx man I know! I like it too! Hahah

**Kaiyou87-**aww well.. she's gonna wake up and.. It WILL be priceless! Hahha man thanx for your review!

**Shadows stalk during the deep of the night-** aw I'm glad you think so! thanx for your support!

**Ryukotsusei-** hahah thank you! I'm happy you liked it! and here's the update!

**PLEASE DON'T MIND MY SPELLING OR GRAMATICAL ERRORS! And yeah so HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**OHAYO! **

(good morning!)

…………………………11:59 pm………………………..

Mere hours after the people of the shrine fell asleep, only one demon remained awake. His thoughts and past actions had troubled him to no end.

The fire demon was lying on the mat in his room, staring up as if he saw though the dark…

After the whole incident, the only thing he could think about was the way he was acting earlier, it seemed… different.

Grumbling loudly the male koorime shook his head, trying to decipher the odd feeling that ran through his spine when he saw her face.

'Hn… the only thing I'll ever admit is… that that damn onna is- somewhat decent looking.. but other than that she's no better than the baka!.. Fights like a child…' he rambled on in his thoughts, making sure he wasn't saying anything out loud.

After just thinking this… an odd feeling jumped out from the house…

Sitting up at the new presence, he tried to recognize it; but the only thing that he could tell was that.. they were demons… but not real demons.

Letting his senses take over again he found the auras similar to that of Kurama's when Youko was able to control their body.

Standing up Hiei slid the screen open and walked through, intending to find what he had felt earlier. From what he could tell only one of the aura's was moving while the other just seemed to be waiting. None acted like a threat so he didn't take it as one.

Walking out into complete darkness, he went to the living room. Glaring into the dark the fire demon followed the fresh scent, but stopped at the end of the hallway when he saw a small kitsune walking out onto the veranda.

"Kirara? Kirara?.. where are you! I'm scared… and cold… -sniffles- why did you leave me!" the small kit cried out, as he wiped small tears from his face. Though he was crying, it was quiet enough not to wake the others.

'… who.. is that?…' Hiei thought to himself as followed, now curious to who the small visitor was. He knew very well that the small demon was only a spirit.. many spirits did roam around... but this one felt different.

Keeping a good distance between him and the small kit, the fire youkai stalked the kit outside.

* * *

Shippo woke.. and found that Kirara wasn't anywhere nearby. Frightened the kit walked outside crying at the loneliness that he felt. 

"Kirara? Kirara?.. Where are you! I'm scared…. And cold… -sniffles- why did you leave me!" the small kitsune cried out as he wiped small teas from his face.

Then remembering where the neko was, he quickly stepped out of the house and ran to where Kirara waited.

Finding the small fire neko he smiled and jumped under the blankets to keep out the cold. The small cat mewled and changed into her large form so that the kit could comfortably sleep. After doing so both fell asleep with the last second of midnight.

* * *

Walking into the cold night air, Hiei followed until the aura disappeared around the corner. As soon as the small form disappeared the other aura he sensed earlier flared with a blaze…. Then as quickly as it came it too disappeared. 

Since Hiei was a short distance away he missed seeing what happened and walked faster in the familiar direction.

Turning the corner, he inspected the area. Looking around he saw that it was only the other side of the house where the taijiya and the spirit detective were sleeping.

He didn't even want to look at the two! it was too… confusing for him to look at the girl.

'HN… ill just ask the old woman about this spirit later…' Hiei told himself as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black pants. Glancing back for merely a second he noticed something off, but immediately left, not wanting to deal with the emotions.

Feeling a strong breeze he silently walked into the house.

Sliding the door shut, the male koorime returned to his mat and finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Later in the middle of the night Sango woke and pushed Kagome off her leg... then saw Yusuke was right next to her… 

'KAMI-SAMA! I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED! I DIDN'T DO _IT_!

Stifling a frantic scream she fainted right on top of him.

* * *

…………………………EARLY in the morning…………………………. 

A dim lavender orange light illuminated the sky as a sign of the oncoming sun, yet it was still early for it to rise and greet the open blue.

After dressing up into a green and blue yukata and tying a blue ribbon on her aqua hair, the lady koorime walked out of her room next to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. First heating the tea, she began to cook rice and the usual morning food, this time for eight people.

Next to wake was the owner of the shrine, who looked to be in a hurry. Rushing out from the room beside Yukina's, Genkai walked into the kitchen.

"Ohayo Yukina-chan… you're early this morning…" the woman stated as she adjusted the yellow strap on her blue and red fighting kimono.

"Ohayo… there are many people to serve now, so waking early would be the best way to get it all done" the ice maiden said, smiling as she turned her head to face the old woman.

"Very good… I will depending on you to manage the shrine from now until I return…" the old woman replied, now sitting sipping tea.

"Manage the shrine?" Yukina asked as she placed the rest of the tea set on the large table.

"Since Kagome-san and Sango-san left their shrine, it was open for demon attacks." Genkai stated somewhat sadly.

"But I thought makai had many barriers to keep the demons _in_…" Yukina added, now confused.

" Yes… it did… but when Naraku was awakened, the barriers would be no obstacle if he decided to search ningenkai." The old woman explained gloomily as she harshly placed the tea cup down on the wooden table. Before Yukina could ask what he was searching for Genkai spoke again.

"He is trying to locate the Shikon no Tama… and since it's origins relate directly to that shrine, I am to protect it from youkai that also come through the barrier in search of it…. when Kagome-san and Sango-san left… there were no real guardians to watch over. That is why Koenma-sama told me to stay there until the final threat is defeated." The old woman elaborated as she brushed back her pink wavy hair away from her face.

"Oh I see… so… I am the keeper until then?" Yukina asked somewhat shakily from the news she had just received.

"Yes, I am confident in your abilities, and since the young ones will be staying, they will surely ensure your safety." Genkai said as she smiled sadly at the girl beside her.

" D-Demo… will I be able to do such a task?" the koorime asked somewhat scared. Seeing thins Genkai smiled.

"It is not much.. I only ask that you watch over these children as if they were your brothers and sisters. Help them when they are sick, and offer your assistance when they need it… like what you are doing now." the old woman said as she stood up, now ready to leave. Noticing the sincerity and truth being the woman's words, Yukina smiled back and nodded.

"Hai.. I will… please…come back soon." the ice maiden said as she bowed low. Now confident that she would do fine if Genkai thought she would be.

"We'll see…" Genkai replied neutrally, now exiting the kitchen to grab her suitcase.

Picking up a large suitcase Genkai stepped into the early morning.

"OHAYO!" a girl with light blue hair and a pink kimono called down from above the old woman. The girl was sitting on what looked to be an oar and was happily smiling as she lowered her floating form to the ground in front of the old woman.

"Ohayo… Ja ne Yukina-chan." Genkai said through the exit of the kitchen door.

"Ja" the koorime replied as she watched her guardian step into a black portal.

Sighing loudly Yukina looked back on her work and continued making breakfast for the others, now removing one serving from the usual eight.

* * *

Finally awake from the chatter… an orange haired man awoke from his long sleep. 

Rubbing his hurt head he looked around to find that he was in the room he picked when they had arrived. Sitting up from his blue mat he looked out the window to check the time of day. Hearing voices, he wondered what was happening outside. From what he could tell, the people were talking about something very serious.

Seeing that it was still early he began his little quest to hear what they were talking about, curiosity driving him to check it out.

' I cant go to the kitchen, they'll know I was spying on them… hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ill just go around then listen from the side… geeze I'm so smart! I bet Urameshi wouldn't even be able to think of that idea!' Kuwabara said to himself then loudly saying "HA!"

Quickly covering his mouth he quietly tiptoed out of his room to go through the living room doors to the porch.

By now the sun's hot rays were now penetrating the morning sky and settling on the whole shrine.

Walking silently the orange haired boy smiled to himself at the thought of his dumb rival... but then he heard the people call out goodbyes.

Walking a little faster to try and get at least a glimpse of the people, or try and hear what else they were going to say he turned the corner and saw an unforgettable display.

With eyes wide Kuwabara covered his mouth and began pointing furiously at the sight to behold.

In pure shock at… 'why', Kuwabara ran with his hand over his mouth towards the demon's rooms… he just had to show somebody! Just to see!

'how the hell… what!… man! Geeze!... agh damnit Yusuke!' the orange haired boy thought angrily to himself as he knocked on the windows of his youkai teammates.

Hearing the frantic knocking on the window, both Hiei and Kurama tiredly got up to see Kuwabara jumping from one foot to another with a hand over his mouth pointing to something that seemed to freak him out.

Watching this both Hiei and Kurama stifled a laugh, then tried to put on a serious face, it could mean trouble.

'Hn what's the baka up to now…' Hiei thought to himself as he climbed out the window to see Kurama doing the same. He hadn't felt anything strange since last night, and even then it was hardly a threat.

'the girls might be in trouble hurry!' Youko encouraged as Kurama jumped out from the window.

'But nothing feels any different from last night…' Kurama answered tiredly as he fixed his white sleeping yukata.

By the time the two youkai were out Kuwabara was already leading the way. Then after turning a corner the two demons saw Kuwabara standing at the other corner ahead of them pointing to the place where Yusuke and Sango were sleeping last night.

Seeing this both demons ran to the spot, thinking that something bad happened.

Finally turning the corner Hiei and Kurama stood shocked at what they saw in front of them.

* * *

Youko was ready to for a kill while Hiei growled holding onto the hilt of his katana.

"Who the hell does he think he is!" both demons said simultaneously as they glared angrily at the picturesque moment.

Yusuke… was sleeping beside Sango AND Kagome!

The spirit detective was lying facing up with two girls attached to him! And to make matters worse for the poor Kuwabara, Hiei and Youko Kurama, was the fact that the two pretty girls were practically clinging to him!

Sango, was on Yusuke's right side, her head rested on his chest and her hand was lazily placed on his stomach.

On his other side was Kagome, facing the wall she positioned herself in between Yusuke's left arm and his body, so that her head rested on his shoulder while she held his fore arm for security.

All three stood glaring at the lucky bastard…

"Why would those girls cling to him for dear life!" Hiei stated dangerously low.

And as if to answer his question, the thick blue blanket Kurama had brought over surfaced from the pond nearby.

"So they had no blanket! That does NOT give an excuse to hang all over him!" Youko yelled to Hiei who nodded his head in agreement. After seeing such a scene Youko overpowered the shocked Kurama and took over the body for the time being. Although Kurama agreed –slightly- at what the fox was saying.

"They were probably cold with those skimpy clothes!" Kuwabara added to the fierce anger of the two youkai.

After the baka said this Hiei gave him a good whack.

"OW! I was just saying! Geeze!"

"THAT DOESN'T HELP!" Youko yelled, now noticing that they were clinging on to the spirit detective… with scandalous clothes on. (not really.. remember Sango red halter with black shorts… Kagome black halter with blue jeans)

"Idiot!" Hiei stated coldly at hurt boy..

Hearing voices behind him Yusuke tried to get up..

"Ohay…"

but found that he was pinned. Glancing around frantically, he saw that he was sandwiched between two girls. Noticing this, his eyes went wide as he put his head back down. His whole face was red and his body stiff.

Feeling the change in their pillow both girls snuggled closer to the grief of all that watched.

"GOODNESS Yusuke! DO SOMETHING!" Youko yelled to the stunned boy.

But the spirit detective was about to go crazy…

so before the girls had a chance to move again he deftly escaped their grasps.

Feeling their comfort gone both girls woketiredly and then went back to sleep. The training yesterday had really taken a lot out of them.

"mmmm cold!" Kagome mumbled as she curled up held herself trying to get warm. The sun's rays hadn't touched down on that particular spot so she was left in the wind.

"I should help her…" the spirit fox stated seriously, taking a couple of steps forward before Yusuke grabbed his collar.

"NANI?... You had all of your fun… and plus she's cold! I need to help her!" the gold eyed kitsune yelled even more seriously.

"L-Like that was fun!" Yusuke stuttered, betraying his own words while blushing madly. He was currently looking awayflustered, while fixing his clothes.

"Yeah Yusuke! How'd ya manage to do that? Huh?" Kuwabara asked anxiously.

"Hn…" Hiei said as he crossed his arms and turned his head, then turning it back because the neko was doing something.

Hearing the kitsune's cry Sango got up and crawled next to her sister. Immediately feeling the warmth her sister could give Kagome latched herself to the neko's stomach.

Watching, the four spirit detectives stared stupidly at what just happened.

Youko, was openly ogling the scene

Hiei, watched at the corner of his eye

"So… who are the chicks?" the orange haired baka asked as he drooled at the sight.

Hearing this all three threw a punch his way officially knocking him out.

Yusuke, red face, turned away.

"Will you guys just get them a blanket?" Yusuke yelled to the silent three minus an unconscious one.

* * *

WORD GUIDE! If ya didnt know! 

OHAYO!-good morning

NANI?-what?

DEMO- but

JA NE- later!

And I forgot what else I used

GEEZE! Imma stop there! Haha SORRY!

This was short! Aw sorry!

That was a little bad as in sort of like hey that's bad behavior! But to help further developing feelings I Had to put it in! and plus it was funny making stuff happen

Haha OK! Sorry that I didn't really put Sango waking yet… I sorta did… but its funnier next chapter! So don't worry! And yea I have the WHOLE other chapter to put it in! HEEE

**_REVIEW _**PLEASE! I would really appreciate feedback! THANX!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

OHAYO 2!

Sango woke then pushed Kagome off her leg and looked around..

and to her horror the man who attacked that one morning was lying behind her.

"GET AWAY FROM US YOU HENTAI!" Sango screamed.

"…kitty?..."

Without rational thought Sango hurriedly transformed and blasted him into the pond.

REVIEW! THANX


	18. Yeah Right

DISCLAIMER! I do not own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho

**AUTHORS NOTE!** Hello! And thanx for waiting! Yay! Sorry for the hold up.. so here it is!

**saiyanprincesscat-**REALLY! awww that makes me sooo happy that you do! it was very nice of you to read! haha tell me how the other chapters go 4 ya.. hopefully good? haha anywayz... appreciate ur review.. oh yeah and about the yusuke sango hiei thingy... you'll find out more in this chapter... more 4 you at that bottom so i dont spoil it...

**Katsume18- **hahahha maybe! aww i HAPPY! that you like it! heehee!

**Kaiyou87-**hahha awww THANX I'm glad you thought it was good! Thanx for the review!

**Heavensdarkestshadow-**REALLY! Hahah WOW! THANX! its cool that you think so! thanx for the review

**Cookiiex-** haha COOL! Aw man THANX for liking it so much YAY! Thanx for reading!

**Astrocosmos-** OK! Thanx for the review! I hope it was.. decent interesting? THANX tho!

**Shadows stalk during the deep of the night-** aww you thought so! haha THANX! that was very nice of you to say!

**Ryokotsusei-** yes he is.. you should read this chapter.. haha yeah… HAHA THANX!

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess-**yes I will THANX for reviewing!

**Rave264-**YOU WERE REALLY! Ahhah COOL! Awww that makes me feel better about my writing THANX! REALLY! I love that!hhaha

**Kaoru the white kitsune**- aww you didn't like it! bleh its ok… I just put that there so that THESE next chappies could grow from it! Haha THANX for the review!

**Been-to-japan:** hey THANX! I'll keep that in mind next time! and thanx for liking Kagome's sugar rush! Haha I liked it 2!

**PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! KAY THANX! now lets GO ON!**

* * *

**YEAH RIGHT**

**ohayo2**

"Why do you care if they should have a blanket or not Yusuke? Not to mention WHY you were so willing to 'comfort' the neko…" Hiei asked annoyed that the spirit detective acted so.. Sensitively.

"WELL… uhm… because… HEY! You WERE watching!" Yusuke yelled, twisting his green t shirt in his hands while trying to stare fiercely at the king of glaring.

"THAT'S NOT the ISSUE HERE! Everybody saw so get on with it!" Youko rang out of nowhere, angry that nobody was paying attention anymore.

"W-well… just to be perfectly honest.. when I… saw Sango all sad n stuff… I …"

"Ano.. breakfast is ready…" Yukina interrupted softly, looking down at the thin blanket she brought out with her. She was somewhat embarrassed that she had barged in like that, but she had worked very hard to prepare the food… and sometimes.. you just HAVE to eat it.

"YEAH! We'll take this inside.. LATER!" Yusuke stated loudly while stomping off in the direction of the kitchen. The spirit detective would have explained more… but he needed time to think it over before confusing the others… it confused himself really. It was a weird feeling to explain, maybe breakfast will give enough time to try and put it all in one whole… understandable elaboration.

"-sigh- what will we do with these three then?" Kurama said, taking a glance around at the three sleepers… apparently Youko had enough and was fuming to himself and let Kurama take over for a bit.

"ill take care of them, please go inside and eat now." Yukina smiled as she knelt by the two girls, placing a blanket on both of them. Kurama then nodded and looked at Hiei for a second before leaving, wondering what his friend was planning on doing.

"Please.. Hiei-san will you eat breakfast.. i-ive prepared it myself…" the koorime pleaded, standing up to face her brother. After many years of helping Koenma, Kurama had finally asked that Hiei reveal himself to his lonely sister… his sins were made up for and danger hardly ever lurked anymore, giving him enough reason to tell her. So when he did.. she was overjoyed yet sad that he didnt inform her sooner, but the past is the past and so the two shared an even deeper bond.

"Yes…" the fire demon replied, looking kindly upon his sister… he would never look at anybody else with these sincere eyes.. and would only show It when nobody was around, giving Yukina a happiness that only she could witness.

"Arigatou… ill be back shortly to explain Genkai-sama's request." Yukina said as she bowed, allowing Hiei to leave her with the three, although reluctantly.

The koorime watched her brother's walk down the veranda and sighed, now watching the two sleeping maidens. Sitting in her kneeling position she patted Kagome's raven hair and Sango's as well, Looking around to see that nobody was looking Yukina began to speak with the sleeping girls.

"it must be hard… having you past become your own burden. Please tell them the truth... it is hard for me to see you this way. I know that it's been only a day… but like you said before… 'your eyes tell otherwise.' " The koorime whispered to the girls as they rested peacefully with their blanket.

Smiling Yukina stood up and walked over the Kuwabara, who was only a foot away from the girls. Taking out another thin blanket Yukina placed it over his unconscious body and smiled again. 'inflammable' she told herself as she adjusted it to cover his face. Walking away she looked back and giggled at what was going to happen next…

"You're always the one who make me laugh Kazuma-kun" the girl giggled as she folded the sheet in her hands.

"Even if you're unconscious…"

* * *

The morning sun had already settled on the sleeping teens and so making it the beginning of a hot day. 

Sango was the first to wake, getting up she pushed Kagome off her leg and looked around.. and to her horror she saw the guy who had attacked that one morning.

A cold sweat ran down her spine at seeing he was only a few inches away from where she and Kagome were sleeping.

"GET AWAY FROM US YOU HENTAI!" the fire neko screamed

Angry and distraught she exposed her kanji and transformed as quickly as she could… she would get rid of him once and for all!

With out any rational thought she formed a thick kakyuu in her palms and blasted him into the nearby pond.

"What's happening?" Kagome said sleepily as she rubbed her tired eyes. Wondering why she was outside she finally realized that there was a fuming neko in front of her holding a very large fireball in her hands with a passionate aura to match.

"What's wrong!" Kurama yelled; Hiei, Yukina and Yusuke right behind him.

"I DON'T CARE IF I FRY ALL THE FISH IN THIS POND AS LONG AS YOU'RE GONE!" Sango yelled at the thrashing boy in the water.

Making it to the spot Yukina only laughed to the surprise at all who were watching.

"who'd ya hit Sango?" Kagome asked as she crawled over to the edge of the floorboards to get a better look at the face of the boy who was about to be burnt. Seconds after looking over she spotted the orange hair and began to laugh with Yukina, understanding now the reason why the koorime was taking the situation very lightly.

Noticing the two giggling girls Hiei stared at both the neko and the idiot, trying to understand what was so funny. Stealing a glance at the angry girl he had a mini flashback of her eating strawberry ice-cream with frilly pink panties.

Remembering that moment Hiei growled low and shook his head of the… bad image.

"hehe Sango! Please… he means no harm.. he's part of our team to protect the shikon no tama… please do not harm him…" Kurama explained, trying to coax the hinotama in a different direction from the drowning boy.

Yusuke hadn't said anything the whole time, and instead watched Kuwabara gurgle water saying what seemed to be 'kitty'. Then recalling his own fall into the pond the spirit detective laughed out of nowhere and pointed at his splashing rival.

Watching the three laughing people and a growling fire demon, with an angry confused neko… Kurama shook his head and sighed.

'they all laugh while one is angry and the other, drowning… what cruel humor' the redhead tried to tell Youko, but he too… was laughing his sides off.

'-sigh- ok…'

"Sango! onegai don't hurt him! He really means no harm!" Kurama chided as he watched the fireball grow larger.

"if he's so harmless then why was he sleeping next to Kagome and me!" Sango retorted in an icy manner.

Hearing this, all stopped except Yukina, who seemed bold enough to giggle throughout the explanation.

"We.. Actually knocked him out earlier! We didn't think that his position was so offending.. wait! That didn't come out right.. I mean we didn't know that he was that close!" yusuke interjected before Kurama answered as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment at his mistake.

Noticing the sincere eyes again the neko relaxed and absorbed the fire into her kanji.

"…but I'm still not helping him!" the neko said as she crossed her arms and turned the other way. Noticing the change in tone because of what the spirit detective said Hiei growled and looked away… angry at.. something.

'how is it that… the ningen can easily control that onna…' Hiei asked himself as he glared daggers at Yusuke.

"hahah no need!" Yusuke said laughing… remembering that the pond was only 6 feet deep.

"Uhm… Kuwabara.. Did you try standing!" the red head yelled to the thrashing boy.

Realizing that he never did, the orange haired boy stopped and stood up… noticeably a foot above water.

"hehe whoops!" the boy said embarrassed as she scratched his arm in pure embarrassment.

Hearing this everybody sweat dropped and turned to something less stupid.

Kuwabara was already out of the pond with the help of Yukina.. and so went inside with her to dry up… not noticing the angry kitty glaring.

Walking from her spot next to Sango's hiraikotsu, Kagome stood next to her sister and finally asked.

"H-Hey… how did I end up outside?" the kitsune asked dumbfounded.

Since Hiei was listening he interjected with his own observation.

"there was a small kitsune running around last night… " the fire youkai stated loud enough so all would hear.

"WHAT? What did it look like! Was it small? What happened?" kagome asked as she turned around and stood right in front of the male koorime.

"He was crying… saying… 'Kirara' left him." Kurama interrupted to the surprised crowd. Youko told him he felt a fox aura last night and so was alert although Kurama was not.

Surprised that the red head knew Hiei went on

"That was when I followed him outside… he was running to that neko I think."

Hearing this for the first time both Kagome and Sango were shocked… they didn't know that their old friends were able to do such a thing.

"that explains why every morning I had to push you off my leg" the neko said as she looked at Kagome for understanding.

"Yeah… Shippo always slept with Kirara… when he was cold.. or alone…" the miko solemnly stated as she put her head down.

Noticing the change in mood Kurama broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Did you guys already have breakfast? We have some saved for you…" the red head stated to the two, now emotionless, girls.

Remembering their past with Shippo and Kirara always brought back unwonted memories.. there were still a lot of unsorted feelings.

Both hanyou girls were about to disagree but their stomachs betrayed them by growling louder than Hiei.

"He-he uhm.. well I guess that's a yes!" Yusuke laughed as he walked away from the awkwardness.

"Please let me escort you ladies to the kitchen…" Kurama politely asked… for Youko.

Watching this Sango leapt off into the bridge nearby and began running through the trees somewhere.

"Sango!" the kitsune miko called out, outstretching one arm as if to catch her.

'Please let me think about something first.. Don't let anybody follow…' the neko said telepathically as she glanced back to catch Kagome's eye for comprehension.

With a sad face Kagome nodded.

"Please don't follow, she needs to sort some stuff out.. Then after that everything will be ok!" the miko stated happily, though concerned… but somewhat late.

Hiei already raced off to find the running girl before Kagome could tell him to… not follow her.

"Well.. I guess he didn't hear" Kurama smiled as he held an arm out for Kagome to take.

Blushing, the kitsune forgot about the moment and followed the handsome boy into the house… knowing if there were anything truly wrong she would be able to sense it… and stuff

'Hiei… I just hope you don't do anything stupid…' Youko Kurama thought as they walked into the house, taking a lasting glance at the tree where both disappeared.

* * *

"So Kagome… what's up with Sango? She looks… … depressed…" Yusuke asked, stuttering a little as they all settled around the living room table. Yukina wasn't done helping Kuwabara yet so the three did everything themselves. 

Reminded of the incident last night Kagome smiled smugly… then answered the question with a little observation.

"Hmm… I thought she would have said something… while she was in your arms..." the kitsune joked, laughing a little to herself while asking.

"H-hey! I didn't know… HEY! HOW'd YOU KNOW?" the spirit detective retorted blushing for the thousandth time.

'Hmph… I would have said that.. Kagome you were ALSO sleeping next to me.. but hey! I'm not gonna make a low blow like that.' Yusuke humbly thought to himself.. ntil he heard kagomes little giggles.

"You were sleeping next to me too!" Yusuke added before the kitsune hanyou could answer.

"NO I wasn't you liar! Ha!" Kagome laughed; surprised that he would bring up such horrible lie.

Hearing this Yusuke growled and glared at Kurama for back up… but apparently the red-head didn't feel like staying in the conversation so when Yusuke glared at the empty spot, he realized that the fox in question was slowly making his way to the kitchen.

"HEY! You saw right Kurama?" the spirit detective yelled to the now frozen fox.

Sighing the red head turned around slowly to face two questioning faces.

"Hai." He answered solemnly to Kagome's confusion.

"WAIT! I wasn't! when I woke up I was with Sango!.. wait….. but I was sure that Kurama brought me to my ro… eheh but yes I'm sure.. but how..oh yeah shippo and kirara... wait.. but yusuke?" the kitsune rambled on as question marks popped around her head.

"it's the truth…" Yusuke interrupted as he dragged the sighing fox back to his place around the table.

"HMPH YEAH RIGHT.. hehe but what I want to know is…" the miko began but stopped to look around before beginning again.

"Why were you with her last night?" Kagome asked as she turned to face a thoughtful Yusuke.

"W-well… I just wanted to take a walk but I saw her singing to herself so… I just decided to… listen for a little bit… I didn't know she was crying er nothing… i… I dunno!" the spirit detective replied somewhat confused at how to explain.

"OH! Wow you heard her sing! She's great isn't she! No wonder... her songs can allure and captivate almost everybody!" the kitsune said dreamily with hands clutched close to her chin.

"i-it was only humming.. but it.. was.. nice…" Yusuke replied embarrassed a little.

"But what I want to know is.. Why did you comfort her… the way you did… such charming words for a punk like yourself?" Youko asked, taking over the body for now… this question had really got to him. Fighting alongside this boy, he knew he was sincere but, not just with everybody.

"Yeah! Those were such beautiful things to say.. to a nearly complete stranger!" the miko added while watching Yusuke's face go red again.

"Uhm… don't know… its… hard to explain.. ive been thinking about it too… hmmm…" the spirit detective said as he stalled a little longer while prolonging the 'hmmm'

"Spit it out she's gonna come back!" Kagome yelled, looking around to see if anybody was listening.

"O-ok… well…" Yusuke stated, now seriously looking down in contemplation, face still blushing a little.

"uhm.. It was when I saw her so... torn… I could tell something deep down was… slowly killing her… and to look into her eyes and to see all that pain…. I couldn't help but try to help her yenno? she's a pretty girl and, a smile did suit her better… still that anguish that I saw.. I felt it! it was horrible… it was like… I had to protect her… I just never want to see somebody like her suffer! Like… she's my sister and I'm her brother so.. I have to help her right?" Yusuke stated in small fragments, finding the explanation along the elaboration.

"Oh I see…" Kagome replied, looking away from the two.

"Something really must have… burned…" the spirit detective stated seriously, while remembering the melancholy that emanated through the slayers eyes.

'So he thinks of her now… as a little sister.' Youko Kurama and Kagome thought all in unison.

"Kagome… what could make her act that way?" Kurama asked out of the blue a little surprised that Yusuke cared so much.

Hearing this, the kitsune miko put her head down, letting her bangs fall over her eyes.

"I…I don't know if I can tell you that…" Kagome answered then abruptly covering her mouth with her hand

"Then there _is_ something wrong! Tell us!" Yusuke yelled slamming his hands on the table, scaring Kagome to look up and Kuwabara and Yukina to come out from the porch in the front.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" the orange haired boy said as he quickly walked into the living room, still somewhat damp.

"Please Yusuke, if she doesn't want to tell us, then she has that choice…" Kurama stated trying to calm down the now angry boy.

Putting her head down again she tried to find the right words. By then Yukina was already comfortably sitting next to kagome patting her back.

"Its… not that I don't want to tell you… its just that… Sango might not want me to give you the details." The miko whispered loudly enough so that all could hear.

'I sense your distress… is something wrong?' the neko hanyou asked within Kagome's mind.

Hearing this, her head shot up…

'they…um… want to know why you were crying last night… they seem really worried… but I wont tell them… you already asked that I shouldn't.. and so I wont!' Kagome replied, shaken.

'Please do… -sigh- tell them… they have a right to know… hehe otherwise I'd just seem like a crybaby..' Sango stated sardonically.

'a-are you sure? Like you told me before… you don't want to see.. _it_ happen again' the kitsune defended, not wanting another issue to come up between the SD and her sister… and herself.

' _it_ is going to happen anyway, no matter how you say it... _pity_ is natural… and plus I'm used to it… by now.' Sango replied before cutting their connection.

"-sigh- she wants me to tell you now…" the miko finally stated after a long silence of confusion.

"Okay now get on with it!" Yusuke asked impatiently, tapping his foot to make his point clear. Now that he did think about it… Sango was like a little sister to him… and Kagome too… even though they just met… there was something about them that made him feel the need to protect then from any pains that would come along.

"Yusuke please! Let the lady speak!" Kuwabara stated hastily as he gave the spirit detective a little shove.

All attention made its way over to the kitsune hanyou as she tried to explain all that the taijiya had been through.

"w-well… it began when she.." Kagome started before interrupted by a loud bang.

* * *

After running for a straight five minutes the neko finally arrived at a small stream. She then felt Kagome's distress and advised her before the neko went on… 

Somewhat tired she jumped the other side and rested in the shade of a large willow tree. Closing her eyes she steadied her breathing and slowed her heart.

'Where did that damn onna run off to?' Hiei thought to himself as he tracked her sent to a nearby stream. He was trying to cover up his aura using his jagan, he didn't know why he would, but just did. Using it took some power out of him and so degraded his incredible speed.

'HN found her..' he told himself as he jumped to the tree a few feet away from where she was laying. The way she was breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep minutes before he arrived…

'Why the hell did she come out here just to sleep?' he thought as he studied her unmoving form.

Noticing that he was staring, he looked around to see if anybody followed to watch his out of character actions.

Then suddenly he heard the water splash. Turning around he came face to face with the once 'sleeping' girl.

She had felt a demon following her, but didn't recognize its aura. So she pretended to sleep. Catching youkai by surprise was her specialty.

With sharp katana placed directly at his neck he flinched. She had caught him off guard and it made him angry at the fact that she so easily tricked him.

"Why were you following me.. Hiei?" Sango asked before finally recognizing him.

Flinching made the katana actually cut his neck. Little droplets of blood dripped from the small wound and angered the demon even more.

"Oh! Gomen! I didn't know it was you.. your aura was so different that I didn't know it was yours!" the neko apologized as she sheathed her katana, hoping the other day wasn't an issue between allies.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hiei finally lashed out, causing Sango to back up a little. He was still taken aback at what she had accomplish that so many others had failed at… it was.. it was just the principle of things

"N-nani! Why are you yelling at me! You're the one who followed me here! You have SOME nerve!" Sango yelled right back.. she wasn't about to back down for an arrogant youkai… some ally he was!

"What are you doing here… baka…" Hiei answered, not knowing what to say… she had a point, but he wasn't about to look like a fool.

"grrrrr… you come out here, following me… and then you call me a baka? Arigatou… that was so beautiful!" the neko retorted, as she turned around and unsheathed her katana. Needing to vent she slashed at a tree, which eventually crashed down to separate the two.

Finally thinking of a good reason Hiei spoke again.

"You are beyond the shrine's barrier, if a demon attacks you will surely die… little girl." The male koorime said as he smirked.

'she has a short temper... that might set her off…' He told himself as he waited for a response.

"Aww you were planning to protect me? Feh.. who cares… this little girl is gonna kick your ass anyway" Sango yelled from her spot on the other side of the fallen tree

Feeling the girl's aura flare he felt her coming and so unsheathed his sword as well. The fire youkai… really didn't know how to answer that retort.. and so complied with the fighting.

He expected the neko to jump over the tree to attack, but to his surprise he watched the tree in front of him suddenly blow in the wind as embers.

'she must be mad… poor neko… fighting with emotions only slow you down.' He thought to himself as he waited for the ashes to settle.

Then in a blink of an eye she emerged through the orange glow and slashed downwards to his defense.

With a vicious glare she attacked with her rage. He had never been on defense for long.. ever.. so he began to look for openings for attacks… but surprisingly, he didn't find any at the moment.

Smirk gone from his face he became a little serious.

Blades clanged as the two warriors fought fiercely, yet not making any contact at all.

Then the fight became more physical when she tried to attack with more force. Holding his blade with her own, she spun low and attempted to kick him, seeing this he easily caught her ankle. But she knew it would happen and so dropped to the floor, catching herself with one hand and knocked him down using her free leg.

Falling hard, for a second he sat stunned that she was more focused _with_ her anger. Sitting upright he looked around for her but didn't see the girl close by.

'so maybe emotions _fuel_ her…' Hiei thought to himself on the floor. But he was quickly removed from any logical thought when he saw the face of the neko girl directly in front of his.

" ill take this…" Sango whispered into his ear, close enough so that they were nearly touching, as she placed her hand on the hilt of the katana he held in his right hand.

'stupid boys are all the same… freak out when a girl is close... houshi-samawas different…' the hanyou thought to herself, now somewhat caught up in her own little thoughts again.

Dazed by such close proximity he didn't feel the girl take away his only weapon.

Standing up with the confiscated katana she crossed the two swords then stood over his legs with the blades meeting at his neck. She wasn't really looking at him… it seemed a second nature to her so it was easy enough.

Having never been dazed for so long, Hiei finally realized that she had his sword and was currently acting as if she were sad about something…

'Women and their moods' Hiei told himself as he tried to get up, blood now freely flowing from his neck.

Feeling the swords move Sango jumped a little at the sight of all the blood he was shedding, but she felt no sympathy for a youkai who had insulted her.

"That's twice" she spat out… letting the heat that surrounded her body hit him directly.

Finally looking up he felt the humidity rise and took it as another threat.

Glaring into her eyes.. he noticed that… he couldn't look into her eyes for very long… turning away he finally talked.

"HN! You haven't won yet hanyou!" the fire youkai yelled, attempting to get up again, which was difficult since she had the swords crossed at his neck, while standing directly above him.

The neko merely glared and kept the swords in place, allowing more blood to drip from his throat due to the resistance.

Angry that he would kill himself so stupidly… she kicked him down so that he wouldn't get cut anymore. As he hit the floor she dug both blades into the dirt near the sides of his neck, still in a cross (like scissors.)

At being kicked down he growled low and tried to get up again but found that her knee was on his chest, holding him down

"You lost" Sango stated icily, sending a chill down her own body… she really didn't mean to be so… mean!

"Cant even look at me… you did lose…" she spat again but this time regretted that comment.

When he finally caught her eyes she felt shy… looking directly into people's eyes was… a hard thing for her to do. The neko was never really very good at hiding emotions with her eyes, but with her actions it was much easier.

The whole experience made the male koorime burst with anger, not wanting to do anything though… yet when he heard her little comment his pride was at stake. Facing the girl on him he stared into her dark orbs and was taken aback at the stirring storm within her eyes.

Upon looking at her face he watched her blush then get up.

"What is it koneko? Cant take the heat?" Hiei asked to his abrupt demise… he meant kitten as.. an insult! Yet there he was looking as if he just called her a pet name! And to add to that horror.. 'cant take the heat?' what the hell was he thinking!

'kuso… I always have to say something!' he thought angrily to himself as he blushed and got up, turning the opposite way as the neko.

'Goodness did he just call me kitten? and I'm the one with the fire!' Sango thought to herself as she gripped the swords tighter… trying to hold in her laughs.

Remembering that she had his katana she turned around and saw him facing the other way, with his hands on his face… as if he were stupid?

'Man this is awkward…' Sango told herself before walking up to him slowly.

Since he didn't react to her presence she passed by and placed his katana in its sheath at his waist.

Surprised yet again by the unprecedented acts he blushed… again.

'Rare that any of this happens…. and yet it's with that kawaii… ARG STUPID neko!' Hiei screamed in his head, frustrated with himself yet again.

Suddenly a visible vibration echoed from the middle of the midday sky, reaching everybody like a ripple in water.

Sango then sheathed her katana… then growled low… the way Kirara did when Naraku was nearby.

The sudden ripple hit Sango and she unexpectedly fell unconscious onto the side of the river, leaving her head submerged in the cold waters. Then the sky became dark with an ominous cloud.. yet only for a couple of seconds… until it disappeared.

Hiei heard a splash then turned to see that the neko was halfway underwater in her human form.

* * *

Hearing a bang Kagome stopped her explanation. 

"Botan what are you doing here!" Yusuke asked abruptly, glaring at the girl who had interrupted the story.

"Naraku already broke through the barrier!" the blue haired girl gasped breathlessly…. Her pink kimono was ruffled a little and her hair was loose from its white bow. Hearing this Kagome stood up and walked towards the door to look for Sango… not caring for anything else.

Scared she tried to contact her telepathically, but to no avail.

But before she reached the veranda… Hiei appeared with a wet neko in his arms.

Horrified Kagome immediately took Sango from his arms and placed her on the porch.

"Sango! Wake up! Sango! What happened!" the miko cried out, hoping for an explanation that didn't involve Naraku.

"We were just beyond the shrine's barrier when an ominous aura emerged from the sky… then disappeared… the ripple it caused this one to go unconsciousness." Hiei explained as simply as he could, although he was somewhat worried.

"There's something wrong!" Kagome cried trying to shake her sister awake. As she did this, the group crowded around the two.

"The shikon… something's different…" the kitsune said as she untied the red halter to get a look at the kanji, where the shikon and Kirara's soul rested.

"Like Tsubaki's curse…" kagome whispered as she wiped the falling tears.

Finally revealing the 'neko' on Sango's chest Kagome touched it, hoping to purify it.. but to the horror of the others, when Kagome placed her palm over the symbol a black shadow overtook her and she too fell unconscious.

* * *

SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER! Haha and this chapter isn't really that good! Ehhehe well… man.. this chapter… -sigh- it wasn't my best! Man….TELL ME! **REVIEW REVIEW!**

**(so im not runing it for anybody... it's just stating the obvious...so dont worry!)**

**saiyanprincesscat-** so yep.. he thinks of her as a somebody to protect... hiei is most definitly suprised with her abilities..but still thinks she's weak... and the only reason he still thinks that is because he thinks she's only distracting him with her feminism. sango is still caught up with her thoughts.. and is oblivious...but most of it will be made clear next chapter! haha so.. read! and review 2.. yay!

**Next chapter!**

Tsubaki was an acquaintance of Naraku… it was said that she controlled the rest jewel using a piece of the jewel.

i cant do anything more... their bodies are fully healed... but it's their hearts and minds that keep then in the never ending nightmare.

(dont worry... kagome will have some spotlight too... just next chapter!)

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Uhm.. if you need elaboration on the relationships/ attraction stuff and plot direction.. just review and ask.. then ill tell you… without ruining the story! hahahhahHAhhHAHA its like fed ex.. all in one package


	19. Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER!** I do not own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho!

**AUTHORSNOTE!** Hahah hello there! Wow you guys reviwed n stuff! Haha that made me wanna update faster so here I am… updating! Hahha it really does help if you ask me to! Well here are some :

**SPECIAL THANX!**

**astrocosmos-** haha WOW! you even used my name! hahah THANK YOU! that was a very encouraging comment and i REALLY! REALLY! appreciate it! hahha thanx again!

**Katsume18-** hahah well.. just a part of it is finally here… actually this is just the beginning! Hahah I'm glad that ur hooked! Haha THANX for the review!

**Briana-** haha YEAH!i will thanx 4 the review.. I will! YAY!

**Iko Hinotama-**is it good.. really! that's so very nice of you to say.. and yeah.. first story so I really didn't know how to put it together… sorry I confused you though! But if you need some clarification.. just tel me and ill explain n stuff.. haha cuz I wanna help! THANX for your review I really appreciate it!

**Heavensdarkestshadow-** REALLY! Aww that means a lot! Since u were like my.. first reviewer! Thanx to you I continued.. haha u and the other reviewers of course.. but still.. #1! Don't worry I will!

**Cookiiex-** AWW REALLY! Hahahah yes he did! Yeah they didn't train yet… but training isn't needed for this little episode they are about to face! Hahah don't worry bout the updtes I got ur back! ppl just need to review and tell me! Haha like what u did.. so yes.. haha I liked it too! It was cute and awkward! THANX!

**Shadows stalk during the deep of night-**haha COOL! I'm glad you think soo!and I cant wait for you to read! Haha sleep k! THANX!

**Saiyanprincesscat-** aww it was no problem! I just don't want you readers to get confused n stuff.. haha since I'm new at this.. its been scary! So I'm glada you asked for some clarification n stuff.. haha WHEW! Does he reall! That's crazy.. I didn't think he would be that smart.. haha anyways… that sux that you have 4 books to read? Wow… hahah oh yeah THANX for the compliment! I HOPE that the fight scenes were good.. so YAY! You said they were so Ill believe you! Yay! TAHNX again!

**Kaiyou87-** sure wasn't… hahahha but it was long and I got tired.. hopefully it was good? I know… Cant wait to finally give those 4 good scenes already! Haha THANX for ur review!

**Ryukotsusei-** THANX for ur constant reviews I really appreciate that you are reading n stuff! i sounded stupid but THANX still! I will! Hahah

**Angel-Assasin!** OMG! THANKYOU! Haha I'm so gald you think that! I really want to write another story! And cuz of ur encouragement.. I WIL! Hahah well.. it'll come out soon.. haha THANX again for your very nice review! YAY! I'm glad you like my story too! Hahaahha

PLEASE EXCUSE MY SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS PLEASE! haha THANX! oh yeah also excuse this chapter... cuz i dont think it was all too great! JUST **REVIEW** AND LETS GET ON WITH IT!

* * *

**NIGHTMARES**

"Kagome! Sango! Wake up!" Yukina cried somewhat loudly, shaking the two girls so that they would somehow find consciousness… after watching her two new friends get hurt it was difficult to keep quiet about anything.

Placing the girls side by side Yukina began to heal the two, placing her hands above their hearts so that the problem would fade, but to no avail.

"are they okay?" Kuwabara asked standing next to the now crying lady koorime.

Little gems hit the wooden porch when finally the girl looked up to the worried faces. Nobody could heal better than Yukina so most of the hopes were set on her power of revival, but upon looking at the sobbing ice maiden and the two unconscious girls, that hope faded.

"…their bodies are fully healed, but from what I can tell… it's not enough…" Yukina stated softly so that her crying wouldn't interrupt.

"What would make it enough!" Yusuke asked, scared that the best healer couldn't even help.

"DON'T yell at her detective… its out of her power…" Hiei stated coldly, now glaring at the one who dared to raise his voice at his twin sister, even though it wasn't meant to be taken offensively.

Just as Hiei said this, the girls began moving, yet they still lay asleep.

"We need to get them inside, Naraku may still be out there, ready to attack." Kurama said, concerned that there were worse things to come.

"…ill help them…" Yukina and Botan stated together as they motioned the boys to back up.

"'we'll change them into comfortable clothes then set them here into the living room… you boys go scout the area for any signs of Naraku… we'll call you back when we're done." Botan added as she dusted off her pink kimono. Picking up one of the Kagome she walked into the living room. Yukina followed suit but allowed Yusuke to pick up the neko.

Unbeknownst to the group Hiei growled low…

'Who the hell does that guy think he is!' the fire apparition told himself as he jealously watched the spirit detective gingerly set Sango down. Apparently he missed the brother sister comment and still took Yusuke's actions as that of a lover's. Though he berated himself for being so protective of the girl. He still had no idea why he would act in such a way. But this experience was new so what could he do?

"We're on it" Kuwabara replied seriously as Yusuke walked out of the house.

Kurama picked up the tear gems Yukina left and placed them in crystal bowl on a table near the entrance of the veranda.

**

* * *

**

After changing the girls into white sleeping yukatas the aqua haired koorime walked out side and called for the boys to come back.

One by one Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara gathered into the silent living room. Sango and kagome had replaced the large table, and so were put on top of a mat with pillows beneath their long tresses.

"No signs of him anywhere nearby… I just don't get how you can mask an aura of his power… it would seem impossible because I highly doubt that he would go back into demon world." Kurama stated thoughtfully as he placed his rose back into his red hair, he had taken it out earlier for the scout but didn't need it at the moment.

"I don't understand either, but we cant worry about that now… if he isn't showin up then who cares, it'll leave us some time to help Kagome and Sango." Yusuke stated gruffly as he sat on the floor beside the two girls.

"we cant figure out what's wrong with them… they look as if they are in a deep sleep… but somehow different." The ferry girl replied as she watched the others expressions.

"They're in a trance… somebody, most likely Naraku, is trying to kill them from the inside." Hiei said as a-matter-of-factly.

"How can you know that?" Kuwabara retorted, confused at how the youkai knew so much.

"My jagan senses a foreign entity residing in the minds of the women... it's trying to kill them…" The fire apparition retorted, his third eye glowing behind the white bandana to make the point.

"But I also sense a dormant power calling out, but I'm not sure what it is." He later added to the confusion of the others.

"Who's tsubaki?" Yusuke asked randomly, the question not having to do with anything Hiei was talking about. The spirit detective was listening, though the kitsune's words struck him… as a clue.

"That's right! Kagome said that this was just like tsubaki's curse!" Botan replied, remembering the last words Kagome said before she fainted. The ferry girl learned their names in the office and became familiar with the two, she though of them as wonderful people and so was very worried about their welfare.

"Ill check on it with Koenma! He would know who this tsubaki was… ill be back as soon as I can!" the blue haired woman stated before ripping a portal before the flustered teen's eyes.

"Hiei what else can you tell us?" Kurama added, on the original topic.

"nothing much… except that… it is now activating itself in their dreams… " Hiei replied as he stared intently on the two sleeping girls.

Just as he said this Sango and Kagome's bodies began to glow with the aura of their inner demon.

The kitsune's body was first to glow. The white yukata that Kagome wore first revealed a burn mark to expose her kanji. But what made it an odd occurrence was the fact that black sparks were also released along with her glowing emerald dust. The sparks followed the ribbons until it covered her whole body, the sparks looking as if Kagome were short circuiting. Added to the strange black power was a green fire that outlined her body… making the bystanders back away from the flame. Although Youko Kurama stayed in place next to the now fully transformed kitsune hanyou; foxes could not affect their own kind when it came to illusion.

Just after the miko transformed, her body began to shudder, allowing the black sparks to become bolder. Kurama watched as the girl clenched her fist in agony at what she was experiencing. Feeling the need to help, the male kitsune placed his hand over her forehead in an attempt to calm her.

For a second Kagome's body stopped, but instead of shaking, she became still, the only source of movement was her ragged breathing and falling tears.

Sighing Kurama watched Kagome with concerned eyes. He honestly thought Kagome was amazing. She was beautiful, talented, and she clearly was a good person if she were so willing to sacrifice for her love ones. Youko thought so too, and was solely amazed with her endurance for rough times. To tell the truth both admired the girl for her personality, she sure was ctue at times. This whole situation made them worry, so they preayed that she could make it.

Breaking his reverie Kurama looked up to see that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina and Hiei were now watching Sango's sleeping form. Yusuke and Hiei with the most concerned faces of the five.

"Back away…" the fire apparition simply stated, to the surprise of others. The teens were currently beside Sango, but after hearing those words, all backed a reasonable distance. After Hiei had said that, Sango's kanji burned a hole through her white yukata, revealing the 'neko'. Once it appeared a small flame danced on top of the symbol; signifying the beginning.

As the flame danced, a black spark, much like Kagome's, spread to all parts of her body, causing the neko enough pain to cry out with tears dripping from her closed eyelids. Backing away further the group watched as a bright blaze of fire swirled around the neko's body… burning the sheets around her yet leaving Kagome and her own clothes unharmed.

The fire swirled, then recede back into the kanji, leaving the black sparks and the figure of a neko hanyou. the black sparks honestly disturbed the fire apparition to no end, inside e was concerned about the girls, especially the neko, but unsure why… of course he would never tell anybody… that little part

"w-what can we do now? I don't know how to help them…" the lady koorime cried loudly. It was hard enough as it is, she couldn't help at all, the only thing she could do was just watch.

"TSUBAKI…. Was a dark priestess!" Botan yelled breathlessly, somewhat power drained from creating the portal in a hurry. When she was in the office with Koenma, he immediately told her the story of tsubaki's cures. Right after the small prince gave her the vital piece of information, she quickly left, extremely worried at how it would turn out.

"What!" Yusuke loudly asked. Things were getting worse for the group… just before Botan arrived the girls began to twist and turn in their sleep, maybe from nightmares.

"Yes.. she was a dark priestess who coveted the sacred jewel! One day Naraku asked for her aid in a mission to destroy the travelers that plotted against him…. Koenma said that… with a large piece of the jewel she was able to control the smaller shards… " Botan explained, trying to say everything Koenma had told her, exactly.

"But that would have to mean, Naraku _has_ a portion of the jewel then!" Kuwabara stated to the surprise of the others.

"The idiot has a point… that could be the power that was calling from their bodies earlier." Hiei retorted to the steaming Kuwabara.

"But that would also mean that, both Kagome and Sango also have a portion of the shikon with them right now" Kurama deducted as he watched the girl beside him.

"Yes… so it would seem that Naraku is trying to eliminate the threat…" Yukina stated solemnly as she stood from her kneeling position a few feet away fro, the hanyous.

"OK now what can we do about it!" Yusuke yelled as he ran his hand through his un-gelled hair in frustration. Everybody was just yapping about while these girls were about to be killed.

"Well, the only way that they could overcome it is if they do it themselves… but, Naraku might have control by then... I don't know what can help…" the ferry girl said thoughtfully, still unaware that the boys were all glaring at her.. for being so hopeful.

After a short while of silence Hiei finally spoke up.

"With my jagan I might be able to see what's going on… and… maybe….. try… to….-sigh- h e l p…. them…." The fire apparition stated slowly, he really didn't like the idea willingly helping the girls out that much, but allies were allies. (or so he told himself)

"Why are you so scared!" Kuwabara asked the hesitant boy.

Just as he said this both girls on the floor simultaneously writhed in pain, more tears streaming down their face as the black sparks became thicker.

"Please brother.. Help them!" Yukina softly said before giving her twin the most pleading look she could ever give.

"Hiei… you have to" Yusuke simply stated with his head down, fists clenched.

"Do all that you can to help them, and I will aid in any way that I can" the red head stated calmly

"hn.. ill see what I can do…" the male koorime replied as he crossed his arms and sat beside Kurama, who had placed his palm back on the kitsune's forehead.

Closing his eyes he removed the white bandana that covered his jagan eye. As everybody watched him place his hand on Kagome's forehead, he accidentally touched Kurama's hand as well.

But the small contact would not go unnoticed by the woman residing within the sacred jewels…

Concentrating, the world around the koorime disappeared, replacing it with the familiar feeling of a person's mind. Hiei was able to pass by a bright purple light before he found himself at a barrier in the girl's mind.

The bright barrier shone blue, and behind looked to be a forest with an old village adjacent.

But where the fire apparition stood, was a blank white are with waters below and a never ending abyss above…. Upon looking around somebody spoke…

"Hiei.. what is this?"

Quickly turning to the voice the fire apparition found Kurama with Youko's visible spirit looming behind him.

But before Hiei could answer somebody already spoke.

"I see you care a great deal about these two ladies." A feminine voice asked. Her words seemed to be laced with pain but it still came out clear as day.

Searching for the voice the guys looked in each direction, till standing next to the blue barrier.

Then suddenly the waters below rippled as a sign of somebody present.

"I mean no harm to you, I only ask that you quickly help my daughters… please" the voice called put again. As these words were said a woman in a purple kimono rose from the clear waters below the two… she held her heart in pain, obviously from a large black crystal was protruding from her back, black sparks similar to Kagome and Sango's were pulsating through her body, originating from the crystal.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked impatiently. This lady had the nerve to order him around thinking he was there because of an undying love of helping people.

"Why do you call them your daughters?" Kurama asked as he turned sideways to face the beautiful woman before him.

"I cannot answer these questions at the moment, fo now I only ask that you please hurry… time and reality don't apply to dreams… out side it close to the twilight hour." The maiden explained in a strained tone.

"You mean midnight?" Youko asked skeptically, not knowing whether to trust the woman.

"Yes… if it reaches midnight and the girls revert to the spirit form of their inner demons, then it would be too late! Naraku would take complete control if those small demons were to unleash their spirit forms!" the woman yelped as she fell to the floor in pain.

"I ask that you defeat their nightmares… after that everything would return to normal. That is why I brought you two this far… it would be easier if each of you help… Kagome and Sango are connected, so both paths you will find easily.. hurry" the maiden whispered before she sunk into the deep water.

"I assume we have no choice now, there is no turning back." Hiei finally said before he walked the thought the now opened barrier.

"it would seem" Youko Kurama agreed before following Hiei into the trail leading to the village.

"Hiei, I think we split up… it would be faster this way." Kurama suggested as he stopped on the fork in the road. The roads lead to completely different settings and so made it clear that each place was for each girl.

"Fine, lets go.." the fire apparition replied before randomly taking a road that lead to a feudal castle.

"Good luck, Youko Kurama added as he took the opposite.

Both demons ran at their top speed in the direction I which they felt the familiar aura.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be ok?" the ferry girl asked as she sat down worried, next to her koorime friend.

After Hiei went into his trance, Kurama suddenly did too, to the surprise of the people who didn't think that it was possible for the spirit fox to do such a thing.

It had been hours before any sign made itself known to the four waiting people.

It was already 10:45 when the fire youkai began to stir. His eyes were closed yet he had his hand inching towards the katana at his side.

"Something must be happening.." yusuke told nobody in particular

Kuwabara nodded and checked Kurama for any signs of life. Noticing the sweat that rolled down the sprit fox's face he commented on the item.

"Something weird is going on… I'm getting the chills just sitting here." The other spirit detective mentioned before a small wave of Goosebumps made it's way down his spine.

"yes I feel it too…" Botan added.

When she said this, the green and red fire that outlined the hanyou's bodies dissipated, leaving a plain hanyou with the black spark s lingering at their tattoos.

Unbeknownst to the few left conscious, the two demons were currently traveling the minds of their hanyou friends.

* * *

Kurama honestly did not know where he was headed… all he knew was that he was following the familiar aura. Although he didn't know to whom it belonged to.

Before he continued on the subject Youko informed him of the sight in front of him.

The fox and his avatar were now standing a long hallway. It was dimly lit, but on the walls were what looked to be reccloetions of the past. Each portrait like scene was acted out, but had no audio effects.

"these must be their memories… or something like that.."

Passing by each one, they noticed a strange familiarity. Almost every other memory on the wall was a scene with what looked to be a silver haired hanyou. he looked almost like Youko himself, minus a tail. Both Kurama and you noticed the haori that the inu wore.

'That's what Sango was wearing when Kuwabara paid them a visit.' Youko commented as they passed yet another memory of the hanyou.

'something must have happened…' the red head replied vaguely..

after that last thought the hallway remained silent until the abundant scenes of the hanyou finally got to the demon and his friend.

"Kagome must think about him a lot… " the fox stated as they passed by more and more scenes.

" I can tell…"

But before the red head responded, an odd scene caught his eye.

"S-she… traveled with Naraku…" Kurama interrupted.

"What?" the spirit fox replied before looking upon the memory that made the red head stop.

On the portrait was the Naraku they had come to know… smiling directly at them. (the scenes are from Kagome's pov so smiling towards Kagome)

" he must have deceived her somehow" Youko told Kurama as both walked further down the hallway. But watching each portrait… it looked as if Naraku was merely a friend… so youko's last words seemed like a lie…

As they passed by more memories. Sango began to appear more and more.

'maybe Sango showed up a long the way…'

"They sure liked hot springs.." the fox deviously smiled as he passed by the explicit scene..

"Keep you eyes on the mission" Kurama reprimanded as he took a glimpse of the scene himself.

But before Youko could comment on what his avatar had just done Kurama spoke again.

"Who can this be?"

Something horrific caught his eye and it made him wonder as he stared at the scene unraveling before him.

It was a man with long scrappy hair beside two girls, one with blood red eyes holding a fan next to another girl with blank eyes in a white kimono, holding a mirror.

"he sends out a sickening aura.. even form these pictures…"

"… he must have caused her so much suffering…" Kurama noted as he watched the man attack the members of the group Kagome had traveled, the vision of the scene became blurry, signifying tears.

"Naraku must have done it! yet it doesn't explain the other man" the fox stated thoughtfully…

But before Kurama could say anything, both heard the agonizing scream of the person, whose mind they currently walked through.

Running by the rest of the portraits the two missed the memory with all the answers…

The last battle… and Naraku's true identity

* * *

Oh goodness.. sorry.. it was already too long as it is! Haha but anywayz… Hiei's journey will be in the next chapter along with the concluding Youko Kurama stuff… so.. DON'T WORRY! REVIEW! Sorry that wasn't my best! I don't know what happened!

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

She was killed before his very eyes…

'why was she was in love with Naraku?'

None of it made sense…

Kurama watched as a couple kissed in front of the scared girl… he watched as that silver haired hanyou was dying… and being taken away by a garbed priestess…

…Their worst nightmare is killing them..

**REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	20. Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

_AUTHORS NOTE! Hey this chapter is short! Haha sorry! But yes it is! Haha id like to thank all of you out there who… read my story! Hahha ok.. yeah.._ here:

**SPECIAL THANX!**

**Astrosocmos-** haha THANX I didn't think it would be, I m glad its getting out there! Thanx 4 the review!

**Shadows stalk during the deep of the night-** haha oh yeah.. sorry about that! And sorry in advance for Hiei missing it too! Hahha I'm glad you want to read more! THANX for the reviews! Love em!

**Heavensdarkestshadow-** aww really? Hahha THANX I really appreciate it! haha YAY!

**Lonelylulaby**-you like it? thas sooo COOL! Hahaha THANX! haha well here's ur update!

**Guardian angel Sango**- WOW! I didn't know I could do that! Hahah that makes me feel special! Aww well here it is! For ya! THANX for reading

**Katsume18-** haha TAHXN for the review.. and here's some of it!

**Kaiyou87-** aww you thought it was good!haha YAY! THANX! for the compliment! yay here's the next chappie!

**Ryokotsusei- **yes TENSION! Haha I LOVE IT! even though this is supposed to be humor and romance.. whops! Haha TAHXN for the review! I really appreciate it!here ya go with the update!  
**  
cookiiex!** haha OMG i almost forgot to write a reply.. ok... haha THANX! im glad you like it.. haha LOVE it! haha well.. here's ur update! haha YAY!

**_PLEASE EXCUSE MY SPELLING AND GRAMMATICCAL ERRORS! PLEASE! I'm not very good.. OH YEAH! EXCUSE the uhmm…SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER! Hahah OK TAHNX! AND LETS GET ON WITH IT!_**

* * *

**DARKNESS**

The fire apparition ran as fast as he could down the now misty trail. Sight wasn't an issue at the moment because of the pulsating aura that called to those who could sense it. Though the aura was familiar, he still couldn't place it… he had no clue as to who it was either Kagome's or… the neko's.

Glancing around the area again he stopped, sensing a change in atmosphere. The aura remained strong so he walked on, not sensing any danger. At that time he entered a large room. It was as large as a battle field and was littered with blood and discarded weapons. There was no scent coming from the blood, but only the mere sight of it.

The red walls were covered with little screens and within each one was a significant scene. Instead of being in order, the moving pictures were all scrambled placed in random places. Though he had been in minds before, this one seemed unnaturally different. Other people usually had some sense of order, yet, these pictures were so oddly set, it was as if, there were confusion... or maybe the girl just didnt care.

Peering closer, the fire demon assumed the sights to be memories, of the neko hanyou.

His first general thoughts were of distaste at how the onna kept her mind a jumbled mess, but he found reasoning at why she would do such a thing.

Each memory held the most gruesome battles, and rarely among them were happy times. This girl had seen too much for any of her innocence to remain.

'She keeps her memories unclear… because… there are no good ones to recall…' Hiei told himself as he watched another battle unfold with another demon. But what struck him as 'weird' was the fact that… revulsion came off of numerous scenes with a sickly looking demon.

'She carries great hatred in this demon… but why… who is he?'

Monitoring with disgust at the tactics of the demon, he looked away and walked farther… wondering what that particular demon did to deserve so much detestation.

Passing every moment, Hiei saw something that immediately caught his eye.

In one of the pictures beneath a random youkai slaying he saw the Naraku he had come to know, traveling alongside her group.

'What the hell is she doing with him?' he questioned himself as he searched for the familiar purple sash over a black robe.

Finding more and more memories, an odd feeling emanated thought the scenes… trying to recognize it, he found that the taijiya was in fact, infatuated with… Naraku of all people.

'How could she love him… Both women speak of him as if he were poison, and here she is… in love… that damn onna… she could be deceiving us…' he growled low…

'hn the only excuse I have for saving her now is to know the truth…' the demon said, disgusted with his own interest with the girl.

"BAKA!" he yelled, causing some pictures to come crashing down, shattering the casing upon impact on the bloody floor.

'Memories that haunt, hang loose in the mind's eye… the smallest rupture of peace causes her to remember… ' a woman's voice stated in defense of her daughter.

Knowing it was the woman he had 'met' earlier he went on…

She was so weak, yet, he yearned to know…

"…how can you live like this…" he said, forgetting his past anger.

Passing by the broken memories, a significantly large scene on the floor grabbed his wavering attention. But before he began to watch, a blood curdling scream sounded throughout the area.

Quickly turning around he ran towards the aura… missing her death in the scene he was about to watch, and also missing her meeting with King Yama.

* * *

Bursting through the black door Kurama frantically glanced around the room, with the aid of Youko. 

The whole room was made to look like a forest, but plainly painted on the walls were trees and small shrubs. Yet in a dark corner of the room, they finally found who they were searching for.

Kagome stood in that dark corner wearing her green school uniform, hands locked securely behind her in what looked to be a chain. And also securely braced at her ankles were shackles to keep her it place.

The girl was clearly crying her heart out, because for some reason a couple was kissing in front of her.

Her heart poured out in pain as she watched her would be lover in the arms of her former self. When she had received her whole soul, her love for the inu hanyou increased tenfold, for Kikyo's love for him never faded, even in her reincarnation's body. She loved him dearly and watching this scene was ripping her heart out.

"Her most hated memory is slowly killing her…" the two said as they watched the woman kissing the hanyou suddenly take out a arrow.

"Die Inuyasha!" the woman screamed out, revealing her face.

"I-it's… Kagome…" the two said as they watched in horror at the demon getting stabbed in the heart. None knew of the striking similarities that Kagome and her incarnation shared, so thought that it was Kagome herself, killing her… lover.

"NO!" the crying girl screamed as her body went limp, the chains the only thing holding her up.

As the girl put her head back up to watch the scene again her eyes became shaded with a bleak grey. Just as that happened, she began struggling viciously with the chains holding her back. Blood hit the senses of the saviors, making the situation more desperate.

The girl was now in a blind panic. The only thing she wanted was to get away, even if it meant, bleeding to death… or falling…

"Youko we have to defeat the darkness that is killing her…" Kurama stated seriously, as he watched the darkness around Kagome spread… allowing his senses to be aware of the evil seeping into the room.

"Leave that to me.." the fox replied, taking out is trademark rose, then turning it into a long thorny whip.

Youko then let himself conjoin his spirit form with Kurama's, so that they would be powerful enough to overcome their next obstacle.

As he did this, Kurama transformed into Youko's form, wearing the traditional white toga-like apparel. Straight silver-white hair then replaced stunning red, and the kitsune appendages slowly formed; being the white matching ears and tail.

Standing in ready position, Youko Kurama glanced around the room again, this time, making his way over to the broken Kagome….

They did not know why she was so heartbroken, so they assumed that she was in love with the inu hanyou… it was merely an assumption, though they chose not to believe it.

"To bring her back, find the one in the room that does not belong to this world…" a woman's voice echoed to the aid of the uneasy youkai.

The kitsune's ears twitched at hearing the puzzle. They were his specialties and this was no different.

Now standing protectively in front of Kagome the two searched the room, staying aware of the couple in front of them, replaying the scene over and over again, to Kagome's misery, but then, another image began to reveal itself.

The demon they had seen in her memories was now making an appearance, interrupting the couple, ultimately killing them in a horrible death as tentacles shot out from the sickly body impaling the two in a bloody heap.

Kagome gave another painful scream as she watched this man ruin her life… again…

'life.. is that what you call it?...' he girl drearily thought, despite the shattering pain that filled her emotions.

But before the guys could react, the room became larger, separating Youko from Kagome.

Turning around, the two now saw Naraku's plan coming together, as the valley that now separated the three from each other, become a bottomless canyon of spikes and fire.

"This makes things more difficult…"

* * *

The team that remained in the shrine house watched scared at what the girls were going through. It looked as if both girls were struggling for their lives, desperately trying to escape. Both tossed and turned, for what seemed to be hours. Sweating, crying, and sometimes screaming out in agony. 

Hiei and Kurama's bodies were placed nearby the two in order to keep the connection, but far enough away from the random sparks and fire that sometimes erupted when a particularly horrifying scream penetrated the silent tension.

It was too much for the group to watch, they were in so much pain and the only people helping were already trying their best.

Then suddenly the lady koorime cried in horror as her new friend bled at the wrists. Kuwabara watched in shock at the blood, spouting from the wrists of the kitsune girl before him.

"Hurry! Heal her! She could die!" Yusuke ordered as he glanced form Botan to Yukina then to the bleeding girl.

Nodding in agreement both composed themselves and took a wrist each.

On contact the black electricity then shocked the healers to a painful halt, but both were determined to help, and so went on despite the excruciating pain.

Then then to their relief, the flowing red liquid abruptly stopped.

But it seemed that their jobs weren't done just yet as more and cuts and bruises began to appear on her ankles, then more blood from her wrists again.

"What's the hell is going on!" Yusuke yelled extremely concerned, as he ran to the kitchen.

Kuwabara watched in wonder at what his friend just did, but found his reasoning when he returned with wraps.

"we need to find more permanent means if this is to happen repeatedly." The sprit detective explained as he handed everybody enough white bandages to soak up a river.

"you're right, now lets treat her wounds… but save some just in case Sango might need it." Botan immediately replied, now reminding them the same might happen to their neko friend.

"let's just hope it doesnt..."

* * *

Dashing by more fallen memories Hiei finally jumped over what seemed to be a castle wall… one only seen in the feudal ages. 

Taking a quick look around… he watched as the girl he had been trying to save,

die before his very eyes;

arrows jutted from her back, with a particularly large weapon embedded in the center… leading to the young boy he had seen in her memories…

"…I'm too late…"

* * *

SORRY! Haha that was short.. but it was a cliffy! Hahha anywayz.. hope u like this chapter! Ill update again later so don't worry! Hahah ok review! REVIEW! 

REVIEW!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

She couldn't move over far enough so he had to, reluctantly, (or so he would think) wrap his arms around her in order to remove the chains.

Gazing up she accidentally brushed lips with her savior…

after the contact she immediately fell asleep with a pink tint on her cheeks.

(hahHAHhA guess WHO!)

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW!**

**C'mon! I update faster if you REVIEW! (well that's if you ask me to.. n stuff… so I just assume you want me to yennno… )So.. YEAH! REVIEW! YAY! THANX**


	21. Misunderstandings

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!**

_**AUTHORS NOTE! I don't know if this chapter is confusing to u guys… so REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS! SORRY if it is!**_

**SPECIAL THANX!**

**Heavens darkest shadow-** aww that's very noce of you to say! And here ya go! THANX

**Animefanatic-9877!** Ok well.. I updated as soon as I could! TAHNX for the review! I really appreciate it!

**Astrocosmos-** are you serious? THATS SOO COOL! Haha THAT makes me feel soo special! Haha I'm HAPPY you like my fic! Haha WOW! THANX!YAY! Haha you like it too! Awwww.. yeah.. HP fics… I like the ones with HPxINYxYYH haha those really exist! But yeah they're all good. Haha so here's ur update! THANX so much for ur review!

**Inu-yokai-angel! **Aww THatS sooo cOOL! Hahha TAHNX! I'm glad you like it! hahah THANX for the review!

**Kaiyou87-** COOL! I'm glad you like it! YAY! THANX here' s ur update!

**Kimonoprincess-** haha I willl! TAHXN for the review! Haha I update faster that way! Dang.. I wanted him too

**Katsume18-**I KNOW! Hahha THANX for the review!MUAHhahAHah I am.. hehehe

**Cookiiex-** haha told ya it would be! But I'm glad you think it was GOOD! Hahahhaha yes… some.. maybe just a little.. I will.. cuz.. HERe it is!

**Lonelylulaby-**haha yeah he is huh! But don't worry.. here's another update! TAHNX for the review! Haha love em.

**Shadows stalk during the deep of night-** aw its onna ur favorites! Aha YAY! That makes me feel special! WOOH THANX!

**Ryukotsusei- **yes it did! Haha but.. it'll be ok… THANX for the review! Haha love em.

**EARLY REVIEWS SPECIAL THANX-**

**Ashley-** haha I will! Assuming you mean.. from ch 20! Haha THANX for taking the time to review! Really appreciate it!

**Kimonoprincess-** yes you are correct.. unless other people vote on making a different couple. Haha THANX for the compliment and review! Appreciate you reading/liking my fic! And here's ur update!

**_PLEASE EXCUSE MY SPELLING / GRAMMATICAL ERORS THAT COME UP EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE! OH YEAH excuse the shortness of this chapter too! Haha SORRY! Oh yeah the confusing parts too! Sorry! _**

_**If you need explanations n stuff.. review and ask please!**_

* * *

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

"something that doesn't belong to this world…" were the lasting words that echoed through the minds of the pair that tried to save Kagome, who had been captured and literally placed out of reach.

"Well.. There are a lot of things that don't belong.. that canyon… the spikes, the fire… that bloody heap… and that weirdo youkai that slaughtered them…"

"Youko.. Now is no time to be pessimistic about this situation" Kurama interrupted before his fox friend could go on about all the things that were going HORRIBLY WRONG.

Both guys were still contemplating the puzzle, searching the now large room for any faults in the seemingly flawless plot to kill the girl they planned on saving.

As their eyes wandered, both happened upon the strange youkai that killed the couple… catching his eye they felt a strange presence rolling off of his body.

The youkai was mere feet away from the kitsune, daringly glaring at the white fox before him in an arrogant posture.

'… something doesn't fit right… why is he just watching us… we aren't _that _attractive… well…maybe… but still..' Youko joked within their minds, now standing in a defensive stance, inching his way… away from the precarious edge of the cliff.

Kurama sighed indignantly and tried to understand what the demon before him was currently trying to accomplish.

After the whole, canyon incident along side the frantic screams of their friend, it was hard for the two to keep anything light hearted anymore. Their concern for the kitsune hanyou had become desperate when it began to seem impossible for them to actually rescue the girl from her _repeated_ nightmare…

"That's the key! '_Repeated_'…" Youko yelled as the words of his thoughts came together in a click.

"Logically no sane person would speak with themselves…" was the reply to an obviously strange statement, from an obviously strange demon.

'This Inuyasha look-alike cant even comprehend what he's getting himself into, yet he blindly walks in, thinking he can understand this situational conflict.. no matter… death will suffice for his mistake.' The youkai said to himself as he watched a series of emotions cross the gold eyes of his opponent.

* * *

The fire apparition glared, although with concerned eyes…

'I run here as fast as I can and this is my reward… watching her die.' He told himself as he sunk to the floor, eyes glued to the fallen girl.

Glancing around the area, he tried to figure out what he could do now, but it just seemed hopeless.

He had no clue as to why he felt at a loss. Watching her die, hurt him emotionally, more than he thought it would.

But looking up again he saw the scene before him, suddenly repeat.

New found optimism replaced desolation as he watched that same moment replay once more.

Then walking closer to the sight, that familiar aura he had been searching for, it pulsated, reaching him like a ripple in water.

Desperation clung to him as he searched for its source, it may not be too late.

As the wave of her energy reached him once more, he watched as the neko receive arrows to her back again. But this time he heard a sound out of place from the last time the scene played out.

"ENOUGH!" a voce screamed out. It was a woman's voice, though when it echoed, exhaustion and sadness were found to be laced with the pleading cry that seemed to make the repeated slaughter become more of an illusion.

Hiei frantically searched the area, now aware that the girl was still alive, though in a state of disorder.

'Why the hell do I care so much... she's just a stupid woman…'

As the crying became louder, blood became evident in the senses that Hiei followed, along with a clanking sound similar to metal links or shackles.

'That girl better not die.. or they'll blame me for everything!' the demon consoled himself as he looked up into the dark gloomy sky, concentrating on finding the origin of the blood, panic and fear. Though this was his explanation for finding her, inside he deeply regretted having her to suffer for so long.

"Why won't you please stop… I've died too many times, NARAKU!" the girl whispered before screaming the last part.

The whole time she had been captured, she was unknowingly restrained to a dark place, where her captor secured her limbs behind her, so that there was no real chance of escape. Though she did not worry about the chains, she _did_ worry about the fact that, she was placed directly in front of the slaughter, that Naraku had forced her bother to do.

If she weren't emotionally distraught, then with all of her power she would have fought back, but seeing as her own beloved houshi-sama held her back, it was harder to find reasons to get away now.

Hiei heard this cry for help then darted off to the place where he had guessed the girl would be.

As he jumped over the large scene to the origin, he finally found Sango, wearing a scandalously tight battle outfit, previously seen in the murder that kept taking place.

Landing a few feet away from the slayer, he spotted Naraku, holding her with chains and shackles, while breathing down her neck, saying all sorts of things.

The girl was frantically crying, but oddly enough, not struggling at all to help save herself.

'She is weak if she won't even give a fight for her release.' The male koorime thought to himself as he watched the girl slowly die from the horrible memory that plagued her every nightmare.

"You are too late demon… you cant save her… she's _mine_ now…" Naraku sated before licking the side of his hostage's face, giving her a chance to cringe at the feeling.

The way that bastard said 'mine' put Hiei's body on fire as he watched angrily at the way he was actually licking the girl!

"Houshi sama… don't hurt him…" Sango cried as she glimpsed at her captors familiar face… her of all people should know that looks are part of the deception, but she had lost everything, and this face, the one she had loved, was all that he would have to imitate to leave her putty in his hands.

'Who the hell is houshi-sama? Isn't that Naraku? She should know that, but why is she giving in!' the fire apparition said as he drew his katana out in profuse exasperation.

Sango saw this and looked up to the irritated demon who wanted to save her.

Blood red eyes met chestnut brown… with the eye contact Hiei felt somewhat uncomfortable with pleading gaze, unknowingly blushing the fire youkai instead looked at the demon who was trying to kill the one he needed to save.

The small blush went unnoticed by the dying girl, but Naraku caught it and used it to his advantage.

"So, you care for this demon Sango? But you said you loved me!" Naraku stated in Miroku's voice, feigning hurt and further taunting the girl to a desperate glance from Hiei to the Miroku impersonator.

Hiei only stood his ground, now berating himself for having any type of feelings for this woman.

Breathing hard the neko just looked to the floor in sheer confusion…. She didn't know what to think. Miroku was her only weakness, and this youkai had perfectly played the part,

She didn't know whether to be saved, or to be loved…

"Hiei…"

"We'll see who you prefer… though… she loves me" Naraku said as he brought up the nearly limp body closer to his own.

Turning her around so that she was face to face, breaking the red tie that held he long hair up, he crushed his lips against hers, deeply kissing her so that she would respond in return, signifying her true feelings.

At that moment Hiei was furious.. at everything. Questions were unanswered and this girl was in love with their greatest enemy… 'What _happened _in the feudal era.. DAMNIT why do I CARE?'

Once the kiss began, the world around them began to turn grey, leaving only the three people present.

'He's brainwashing her… hn.. that's not going to happen when I'm here…' Hiei told himself as he charged in at blinding speed, impaling Naraku from the side, officially killing him when his body became dust.

The two were in mid kiss when Hiei killed off the demon haunting the girl before him, and so when the body became dust, Sango began to fall from the lack of support.

But seeing that she was going to hit the ground, Hiei caught her after he quickly sheathed his katana, holding her waist so that she sould stand upright.

"She loves me" as the lasting words that impaled themselves into Hiei's mind as he picked up the distraught girl into a wobbly standing position.

'…I don't give a damn if she does…'

Looking down a little to see that the girl was now safe, he found that her lips were painted in her own blood… giving her appearance one of uncut beauty.

But before his reverie was prolonged, she finally spoke.

"Hiei.." the girl whispered in a exhausted voice. Once she said this her chains broke away leaving her bleeding hands and ankles free from their previous pain.

"what." The demon replied harshly, covering up his stupefied sate.

With his answerer, Sango grabbed his shoulders and brought him closer to her body.

His heart began to beat faster as his hands tensed at her waist.

Looking up she cupped his face and brought her own up so that both touched at the cheek, close enough so that her words would not be unheard.

His breathing became short as her body heat embraced him through the body contact.

"I'm sorry…" the girl whispered before placing all of her weight into his support. After she had said this she fainted from blood loss, falling into a deep sleep in his arms.

Words were lost as he stood shocked at what she just did. He then touched his face, feeling the tears that she cried left over on his cheek.

'Why would she be sorry for _that?..._ hn.. Women…'

A couple seconds later, the world around them began to change again, this time into an old fashioned bedroom, where the wide door leading to the outside revealed a beautiful pond, where lily pads floated serenely.

Still holding Sango, Hiei looked around suspiciously.. but was he watched for any threats, a song floated in the air, beautifully recalling the night when the girl lay by the pond humming to herself.

As it continued the neko was suddenly transported to the mat beside the door frame, looking as if she were merely sleeping.

Just as she lay on the white mat, a woman spoke.

"Arigato for saving my daughter… if you had not come, then, she would be dead by now… a mere shell for the pleasure of that wretched man."

Many emotions flooded Hiei's thoughts as he regained his usual cold exterior.

"Doesn't affect me" he coldly answered to the speaking room. As he said this he caught movement in the room and saw that a small beige neko was watching him.

After looking back to see if her mistress was ok.. the little cat began to walk towards the savior of this realm.

"It will eventually…" the woman replied, laughing a little at the way he had glared at the small neko.

And with those words he was sent out of her mind, back into the reality that he left hours ago. Feeling more confused at why he kept asking himself the same question, pushing away any mysterious feelings he didn't know how to control.

* * *

As the demon in front of them said this, many brownish grey tentacles began emerging from his clothing, ripping his being apart until only his upper body remained

And as this demon revealed his true form a horrible aura was released, making a sickly feeling overcome the conscious people in the room.

As this miasma washed over Youko Kurama's senses, Kagome gave out a shrill scream, reminding the fox what his intention was in the first place.

Eyeing every danger that the demon in front of them offered, the white kitsune readied his whip and pointed it at the gruesome sight to behold.

"Well, no sane person would figure out that YOU are 'the one that does not belong to _this_ world'…" the fox stated seriously knowing that even this demon knew what it was.

"And how would you know that… Suuichi?" the demon smugly answered as he surveyed the shocked look on the fox's face.

After a second of thought, they shook away a surprised expression, while Kurama answered with a smug reply of his own.

"…'repeatedly'… is the key word. That couple that you murdered… replayed their part over and over again to ensure Kagome's suffering... until you appeared here, seemingly unfazed by the continuous part you are to play in a –reoccurring- memory within _this_ world of _her **mind**_… and so…" he paused, checking the face of his new enemy, knowing his expression of disbelief proved his theory correct.

After finding a short pause he went on…

"**memories don't change to adapt to new settings**…" he explained, officially solving the puzzle.

Though he wasn't 100 sure of his conjecture, the next bombardment of tentacles ensured his completely accurate assumption.

"My mistake for underestimating you, but your own mistake for making it this far!" the demon yelled as he simultaneously shot his brownish grey limbs at the waiting fox.

But since he expected the attack, he easily dodged, then began to lash away with his whip, until he chopped all that remained of the strange demon.

Once the youkai turned to dust, the whole area began to become a real forest, without the large canyon that separated the three from each other,

The green vegetation calmed the nerves of the fox and finally brought Kagome into a small trance.

Making his way over to the shaken girl he knelt down to help remove the chains and shackles that bound her to her nightmare.

As he tried to take them off, he saw a small kit, watching with wearisome orbs at the white haired fox who was helping his mother… but knowing it was that kitsune 'Shippo' he only smiled and with soft eyes reassured him that he was only helping.

Then gingerly moving her to the side, there wasn't enough room for him to break the chains, so he had to wrap his arms around her to effectively get rid of the nuisance.

Gazing up, she accidentally brushed lips with her savior…

After the contact she spoke her last words before immediately falling asleep with a pink tint gracing her cheeks.

"Inuyasha…"

Youko Kurama looked at the girl with a sad sigh… then finished removing the bindings.

"Just a little misunderstanding…"

* * *

OMG sorry! Haha it was sorta confusing.. but review and ask so I can explain if ineed to! O h yeah sorry for the shortness! Haha yeap… ok

OH YEAH if you didn't know.. the rom Sango was put in was her old room with her mother… yenno the singing and the lily pads.. so yeah her real mother.

**_REVIEW!_**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

The last thing I remember was… fighting with you…

And I only remember Sango passing out… what happened?

The girls asked confused at why they had so many bandages wrapped around their bodies.

So they don't remember the fluffy little things that happened…

* * *

**REVIEW!** And I update faster! (if that's what you want to review for! Hahahha)

**THaNX FOR READING!**


	22. KAWAII!

_**DISCLAIMER! I do not own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho!**_

**_AUTHORS NOTE! I'm going to Hawaii sat. morn. So REVIEW! And MAYBE! ill update before I leave!_**

**SPECIAL THANX!**

**Cookiiex-** awww haha THANX for the review! I KNOW! He is.. and he doest know whats coming! Haha stuff will b clear later

**Shadows stalk during the deep of night- **yeah… the series never mentions her mom I think.. so had to make up some of it.. but I'm glad you liked it! TAHNX!

**Heavensdarkestshadow-** aww THANX I here it is!

**Ryokotsusei- **yep and they're still healing… a LOT to explain! THANX for the review!

**kitsuneKimmi-** hey! That's a cool name… haha WOW! I'm truly touched that you would risk that! Hahhaha so here's that update for ya THANX! YEAH!

**Kaiyou87-** yep compensation for the saving will come next chapter! And it WILL be good.. TAHNX for the review!

**Faded Moonlight-** YEAH! I update fast.. because it is you.. the reader.. who wants me to! And ANYTIME! THANX for your review! Haha love it.

* * *

**NEW STORY COMMING OUT SOON! **

**SHADOW OF THE ECLPISE!...**

**if you like those funny highschool stories...fluffy moments... arguing... assains... powerful stuff...and the yu yu hakusho gang.. THEN CHECK IT OUT! (when it _comes_ out of course...)**

* * *

**KAWAII!**

(remember to REVIEW if you want _me _to **update** before ileave.. for a week!)

As the clock struck midnight gasp of air was heard throughout room as three dreamers woke from their reverie.

The first to become fully conscious was the red head, who sat up from his uncomfortable place beside a bundle of bandages.

'Why couldn't I be comfortably placed _in _that pile of cushion, instead of developing scoliosis on this rock!' Youko thought as Kurama made his point by rubbing his sore back.

'She called us.. Inuyasha.. Right after kissing us… doesn't that disturb you! She thinks that Inuyasha guy saved her! we'll tell her once she comes-to!' the fox complained, adding a different kind of pain to the rest of it.

Then before the fox could grumble some more, he was interrupted by some loud … snoring?

As he turned, he noticed that Hiei also had awoken from a back killing position, though the fire apparition didn't show his pain, it was made clear by the tense way he sat up. The fox then stared at his friend, wondering why he looked somewhat shocked, and how he kept touching his face.

"Damnit!"

Hearing the male koorime say those words made a cold sweat run down Kurama's spine…

'He might not have saved her…'

"Hiei.. Kurama.. You're up!" Yusuke said sleepily as he stretched lazily, then actually realizing what his demon friends were up _from _he jumped to a standing position and questioned them on their mission.

"D-Did you… were you able to save them!" the boy nearly yelled, loud enough to wake the sleeping world.

"What do you think?" Hiei snapped, as he turned to face.. the pile of bandages?

By that time, Yukina and Botan had already awaken from their worried slumber, and also noticed that the girls weren't there. Instead there were two small lumps, moving around beneath the sea of bloodied and white wraps.

"Where did they go? And why are there so many…" the redhead asked before he was yet again interrupted.

"Well… there was a lot of blood when you guys were trying to save them, and Yukina 'n Botan couldn't heal them, because it just kept flowing. So we wrapped their wounds just in case it went outta hand.. Which it did… but that still doesn't explain.. those little lumps made of demon auras…" yusuke clarified, slowing down when he realized what he was saying.

Then just as he finished talking a small (very kawaii) mahogany haired kit popped out from beneath the many wrapping left on the floor where Kagome and Sango previously lay.

Poking his head out and gasping for air, the kitsune looked around, taking down the strips of white cloth from his shoulder and head.

"WOAH KAWAII!" Botan screeched as she lunged for the cute fox.

But before she made it, Hiei grabbed its tail and brought him eye level.

'HMPH'-ing as a response she gave her koorime friend a look saying… AH CUTE!

"Who are you?" the fire apparition asked for everybody in the room.

"Hey! Let me down! Only Inuyasha can do that!" the little kit yelled as he swatted little punches towards his captor in an attempt at freedom. The girls gasped at the little demon, in his little brown vest over leaf shirt, and small navy blue pants.

"I think.. That's Kagome's fox." Yusuke remembered, recalling the even when everybody was talking about a small demon lurking at night,.

"My goodness.. What a cute little demon!" Yukina stated happily, giving Hiei a little heads up not to mess with the kit.

Understanding what his sister meant the male koorime dropped the fox into the pile of cloth. Once the chibi demon fell, he immediately jumped into the pile next to his and began to dig around, apparently looking for something.

"…Kirara…" he breathed as the bystanders either watched with heart shaped eyes, or confused ones.

Hearing a muffled mewl in response the kit jumped in and came back up, holding a small neko in his arms, and officially making the girls go crazy with adoration.

The girl then immediately picked up the pair and began to scan over their cuteness, until she was completely reassured, that a thing so cute, did exist.

'Why can't I get any of that adulation?' Youko told Kurama, who was now shaking his head in exasperation.

Then realizing something was off Kurama finally questioned the matter.

"Why are they still here? Its already past midnight.."

The attention they were getting was quite fun, after staying so long inside the girls' minds, the feeling of being alive was great! And to come out and be loved.. it was a feeling to miss.

Hiei noticed the fox's comment and looked over the small youkai once again.

"And they aren't in their sprit form, like the last time I saw them."

Everybody in the room realized this too except Kuwabara, who was still knocked out from fatigue.

"What a cute kitty you are!" Botan happily said as she rubbed the two dark tipped ears of the neko she was holding, apparently not caring for anything anybody said.

It was as if the word kitty triggered a nerve, because when she it, the sleeping boy shot up from his slumber and looked around the room frantically for the neko in question.

"Kitty?" the boy breathed as he finally spotted the small cat in the ferry girl's arms.

Jumping for the cat he grabbed the small neko youkai and held her close to his face while chanting… 'koneko koneko…'

Everybody watched disturbed at the sight, but then eagerly watched in amusement as the kitty became irritated.

At first Kirara was happy from all the attention, but as she was cuddled, she spotted the demon that saved her mistress. At that moment she only wanted to know him, and maybe watch him for a little bit…

The little neko struggled to get away, but found no weak point in his attachment. So as a last resort…

"Hey uhm.. Mister… Kirara says you can stop now.. or she might hurt you…" Shippo stated shakily from his spot in the koorime's lap.

"Its all good… little kitty can't hurt me!" the boy said… a little too late.

Upon those words Kirara transformed in a glorious blaze of fire, now standing over the orange haired boy, pinning his hands down with her massive claws.

Everybody backed away from the show, gasping at the bright glow like watching fire works when one blows up.

Witnessing the small kitty become a very large one.. Kuwabara did what any man would have done if it happened to him.. he fainted.

"What's your name little guy?" Yusuke asked, disregarding what just happened.

Now realizing that he was surrounded by strange people, he spotted the spirit fox and jumped onto hislap and looked up at him for comfort. The small kit could easily see that there was a kitsune lingering wherever this red head went, and immediately saw him as a comrade amongst strangers. besides Kirara of course, who was now back in her chibi neko form, staring at Hiei, who looked extremely pissed/confused.

Seeing the kitsune scared Kurama smiled at him reassuringly, nodding so that he could answer the question.

"I, I'm Shippo… and that's Kirara… Nee-sama told us that Kagome and Sango are resting right now.. Because they're still healing… and Konoe-sama said that they'll come back later… so until then… we get to take over" The fox explained as he slowly watched the expressions of these new people.

(A/N Konoe.. if ya didn't know.. is from 'Hanaukyo Maid no tai'.. she's the girl who.. is VERY similar to Sango cuz shes a fighter, and she has a sword… and is pretty… blah blah.. yeah u gotta watch it to c what I mean…. But yes.. I got that name from her…)

"And who is your older sister?.. and Konoe-sama?" Yukina asked, smiling brightly so that he wouldn't see her as any threat.

"Nee-sama's real name is Midoriko… and Konoe-sama is Sango's mother." The kit answered; proud he could be a resource of information.

'How can her mother act as a separate being within Sango's mind.. ' Kurama thought along with Hiei, who was also puzzled with this information.

Hearing the name, Botan put a finger to her face in thought

" Midoriko.. that sounds familiar…"

"Yeah.. she made the tama that everybody's after." Shippo answered for the girl, sitting comfortably in Kurama's lap, momentarily looking at the man then at Kirara, who was now making her way closer to the demon who had picked him up earlier.

"You are soo cute!" Botan laughed as she walked over and cupped his face.

"Ok-ok enough with the girly stuff.. you said that they'll come out when they're healed?" Yusuke asked out of nowhere, looking amused at the sight of Hiei and Kirara.

Shippo thought for a second before jumping away from the red head.

"Yeah! And so Kirara and I can finally go outside! Last time… we could only go out for a short amount of time, but now! I can finally taste the candy I have been waiting for!.. muah hahaha.."

The people watched the little scene. The little kit was now puffing his chest out in laughter, while the neko was inching her way towards a mad fire apparition.

"Hey Kirara! I smell a hot-spring nearby! Kagome and Sango LOVE them! Maybe it will help them heal!" the kit screamed before he ran to the room he knew Kagome slept in.

Youko laughed at the comment, sending Kurama a mental image of the memory Kagome had of the hot springs.

The red head merely blushed as a reply and looked away in a sad attempt to escape a –mental- image.

"What hentai thoughts are you thinking now fox?" Hiei asked, trying to distract himself from the curious neko, who was currently tilting her head to te side in wonder.

But before Kurama could say anything, Youko blurted it out for him.

"Sango naked!"

The fire apparition jolted up from two things, the mention of that hanyou naked, and the little neko, who was now purring in his lap.

Not daring to push the cat away, lest it transform on him in an embarrassing tackle, Hiei merely crossed his arms and looked away, deciding _not_ to comment on that.. Thought.

"…."

"Well, it is cold outside.. id like to get into that hotspring myself.." Yusuke randomly stated as a reply to the awkward silence the two left.

"yes! That would be wonderful! All of that healing and wrapping wounds did a number on my back! Right Yukina!" Botan happily said while standing up and doing a stretch.

"Yes that would be lovely at this time of night!" the koorime replied, now calling for Shippo, who had just run off.

"Shippo-kun! We'll come too! Is that okay with you?" Yukina called out, hoping he hadn't left.

Hearing this he jumped out of the room with a lollipop in his mouth and nodded happily, then suddenly realizing something he took the pop out for a second, he then looked to the floor.

"uhm.. sorry… but… could you please tell me your names first?"

* * *

HAHAHHAHHA YAY! #22 haha man… sorry it was SUPER short.. but I wanted to make the other chapter REALLY GOOD! Hahhah anywayz… 

**REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

In the hot springs

"Hah! Didn't expect them to transform back in the hotsprings did ya?"

"noo I didn't!

"AHH why am I NAKED?"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**_

**So yeah.. if you didn't read.. I'm going to Hawaii EARLY sat. morning.. (FOR A WEEK!) sOOO if there are enough people who want me to update before then.. (cuz I wont be doing so.. for a week…) !THEN REVIEW!… and ask for one! Then ill do it! **

**10 reviews minimum **

**so.. do it! click the button below **

**-this!-**


	23. Hot Springs

DISCLAIMER! I do not own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho!

AUTHORS NOTE! AWW you guys are soooo NICE! Hhahahha THANX VERY MUCH! Hahah aww I am really happy you guys like this story and… care n stuff! Haha LOVVE IT! so.. yes I'm going to do a chapter before I go! Yay! Hopefully its good! UR SOOO SWEEEEET!

HEY! SORRY! i have no time for a detailed SPECIAL THANX so heres a short list of THANX! i swear that the next chapter ill than all of you guys properly!

**_Katsume18!Rebel! Astrocosmos! KitsuneKimmi! Kimonoprincess! Cookiiex! KougaLover! Faded Moonlight! Animefanatic-9877! Shadows Stalk during the deep of night! Ryokotsusei!_**

GEEZE! if i could buy you all gifts! cuz you're the BEST! THANX for being so nice and supportive! LOVE IT! YAY!

PLEASE DON'T MIND ALL THE BAD STUFF! I cut it real close this time because I'm leaving like SOON! I have to leave at 3:30 in the morning! GEEZE! But hope you guys like this one! I really didn't know how to put it together so this is basically it.

* * *

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

even though it's just the beginning, i just wanna know how you guys feel about it...

**SHADOW OF THE ECLIPSE!**

* * *

HOT SPRINGS

And so it was decided that everybody, who was conscious, would go to the hot springs, although Hiei was in no mood to relax, Kurama convinced him with the simple words… "So, you just going to watch Kuwabara sleep then?"

And so the fire apparition agreed to go, showing his eagerness to leave the idiot by racing there first.

Then arriving next was the rest of the conscious gang, prepared for a little R and R.

The scenic springs were serenely placed next to a small waterfall that poured in more hot water from above. The area was separated into two by a mound of rocks down the center of the pool. It was obviously man made because of the short height that the separating rocks stood at, making it visible to see the faces of those on the other side. Though what made it conservative was the light fog that rested on the surface of the water. (remember it's cold at night so steam..)

Upon arrival, the girls immediately walked over to the side opposite the grumbling apparition and gladly bathed in the welcoming warmth, commenting on the little things that they envied in each other and forgetting about the kawaii demons that preferred to play with the boys.

The guys followed suit, but didn't chat away at how pretty the other one was, instead eyed the small demoness and her new interest.

After watching the older fox go in, the little kitsune, hurriedly ripped his clothes off and jumped head first into the warm waters, aggravating the fire youkai to no end as the repercussion of the dive splashed him.

"Its deep so be careful." Kurama warned, because for everybody in the springs, the water was chest height.

He had taken a liking to the small kit, enjoying his company because of the common demon side, and so watched him carefully as he swan aound playfully.

"Kirara! Come on in!" the little kit yelled, waving his hands wildly to the small neko who sat beside a paranoid Hiei.

Kurama laughed, though was curious as to why the cat took such interest in his friend.

'yeah what's up with that? She's like in love with him or something!'

Before the red head could reply, the guy in question was glaring coldly at the two who had the gall to speak about him. The apparition made his point by reaching for his katana, which was right beside the rock he rested by.

"what's with you Hiei? You've been grumpier than usual…" yusuke commented after he saw a glare and a threat carry out before his very eyes.

"its nothing detective." The male koorime stated, unsure of what to say.

"yay Kirara!" Shippo cheered randomly as he watched his little friend jump into the waters, swimming towards the center of the guys side.

'….'

"… aww already!... hold on…" the kitsune said rather sadly as he swam up to the fox demon.

The three boys watched the little commotion as the kitsune began to look worried.

"Shippo what's wrong?" Kurama asked for everyone as he stared with concerned eyes.

"They're……."

But before he could say anything, it already explained itself.

An abrupt change in energy levels quickly caught the senses of everybody who inhabited the hot waters.

Hiei was first to react since the power was nearby his sister's.

Grabbing his katana he approached cautiously, unable to see anything directly in front of him, while the others waited for the outcome.

"HEY! That's Sango! Don't hurt her!" Kagome yelled.. then screamed, realizing that she had transformed to her human form… DIRECTLY in front of Kurama.

"WAHHHHH! I'm NAKED!"

Quickly covering his –gold- eyes he turned around face red with embarrassment.

'Kurama! She might be in trouble! Check for wounds! Turn around!' Youko yelled, desperate, though the red head's only reply to the ecchi comment was madly blushing as he averted his gaze.

"Kagome?" the neko hanyou yelled back, scared that something happened to her sister.

As she walked towards the kitsune's aura, she spotted somebody directly in front of her. Desperation replaced logic as she jumped towards 'Kagome' touching her shoulder to see that… she was HIEI? (she was supposed to see that she was okay.)

Seeing her fatal mistake she instinctively slapped him across the face screaming her trademark words….

"YOU HENTAI!"

Turning around, face red, Sango swam off, more embarrassed that she had been in her whole lifetime, now looking for Kagome so she could die. Hiei watched her swim away, still in stunned by… a naked girl touching him… and by the stinging pain he felt on his face.

'…she... slapped me….'

"Hey! What happened!" Yusuke yelled, still not seeing anything, only hearing screams. Moving around, trying to find _anybody_ he unknowingly swam right into the side where Botan stood, trying to understand what was happening.

Suddenly she saw some form coming right at her in a hurry, and so she panicked.

"AHHHHHH!" was her defensive reaction as she brought her oar out of nowhere, whacking the form unconscious… then furiously discovering that it was… Yusuke.

Yukina had been wondering what was happening and so asked aloud as she walked towards the yelling.

"what is all the commotion?" the koorime wondered, finding Botan breathing roughly while holding her oar as if she used it for some reason.

"I don't know what's going on.. but the… guys… can handle it.. we should go Yukina…" the ferry girl huffed she stalked up the branch where her clothes hung.

"Hai!" the girl agreed, as she followed her friend to retrieve her clothes.

"Sango! Where are you! I cant see anything!" the kitsune hanyou screamed as she crossed her arms over her chest in case she accidentally bumped into.. another guy.

"Kagome! Kagome! Oh my goodness there you are!" Sango yelled as she immediately hugged her sister, happy to see a familiar face at such an ODD time.

'I'm so glad you're ok! I couldn't help but worry'

The miko returned the hug and smiled, also relieved that the neko hanyou had made it too…

'Same here… its good to see you safe… but Sango… I think he saw me naked and that's all I can think about right now because I am really embarrassed…'

Immediately breaking the hug Sango stepped back, examining the girls face to see if she shared the painful embarrassment she too had lived through.

"YOU TOO?_"_ the taijiya yelled, shocked; making the conscious guys… a little uncomfortable, thinking she was talking about them.

By this time Kurama and Hiei decided to walk away slowly, trying to avoid girls before something went out of hand... But the girls were now aware of the retreating demons and stopped them before they could leave.

"uhmm… b-before… you go… can you …give us some … uhm… clothes…" Sango shyly said, knowing they were listening yet still scared to talk. The guys cringed at the request, not wanting confrontation after… the lovely incident.

"Yeah if not, then it would be really awkward going home naked…" Kagome joked as she laughed a little uncomfortably at the weirdness of it all.

'That's fine with me.. Lets go Kurama…'

'Hn… I'm not about to listen to some.. Women… even if they are… unclothed…'

"Wait Kagome.. I think Yusuke is still here.. he can help us instead."

Hearing the mention of the sprit detective's name, the now fully clothed boys jolted from their spots in jealousy and strained their eyes to see how the girls would approach the lucky idiot.

The fire apparition would have said something, but if he did, then he would just end up… embarrassing himself.. Because he didn't know exactly what to say…

Pushing back unknown emotions he crossed his arms over his bare chest and stood arrogantly beside the hot springs, though still searching for the three left in the waters.

Kurama by now had lost the body to Youko, who was now openly showing his jealousy by scanning over the misty pools.

'That lucky s.o.b better not do anything stupid!' the fox thought to himself as a strong wind blew some mist, clearing it somewhat so that a view of the girls could be seen.

"aww he's hurt! We should help him!" the neko said as she watched the little swirlies in his eyes turn, also minding the large bump on his head.

The miko saw the worry in her sister's eyes and laughed, feeling the auras of the demons randomly flare.

'you care a lot for him… why is that?'

'…uhm… don't tell anybody… but…well… he…he... Kinda.. reminds me of Kohaku… because…. They have the same sincere eyes that want to help me…'

Understanding, Kagome then helped Sango's cause and asked for help.

"Hey guys, do you think you can get us clothes… _and _bring him inside?"

Hearing this, the guys tensed in anger as the girls looked away while dragging the unconscious boy by his arms to the shore farthest away from the watching demons, so that they would be able to swim away when they picked him up.

"yeah.. sure…"

'I wish I were unconscious…' (Youko)

'AH why the hell do I CARE!' (Hiei)

to be continued..

* * *

when I come back I might re-write some stuff… or change some things here and there.. but hopefully this is good enuf for now! 

GEEZE! Sorry it wasnt THAT good! And I'm really cutting it close by writing this chappie.. so ill make it up to ya when I come back! Ok! Geeze.. 5min till I leave! Ok C YAH IN A WEEK!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

CONTINUATION

Denial in the hotsprings…

WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME!

hn like id want to look at your ugly body!

…………..

**AHH REVIEW! SORRY! REVIEW! SORRY!**


	24. Remember

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu hakusho

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! OH MY GOODNESS! SORRY SORRY SORRY! I really had no idea what to write! Then school started! OMG SORRY! Haha but I have to say I loved your reviews and hope I can get a lot more!... next chapter I'll formally thank all of you and then make it a ass-kicking chapter! WOOOOOH! Sorry for the delay.. again! Alright then.,.. here is a short chapter… sorry!**

_SORRY THIS ISNT THAT GREAT OF A CHAPTER! I ALSO LOST SOME INSPIRIATION AND STUFF SO THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF A WHOLE 'NOTHER PERIOD OF TIME ER YEAH!_

DO not mind any spelling or grammatical mistakes… THANX AND HERE WE GO!

* * *

**Remember…**

It was a somewhere… indescribable.. but he knew what the deafening silences were… he knew all there was to know about this place… but he didn't question it. before, when he was a strong and hopeful, he would question it, like a child, wondering the reasons behind it and why it existed or if there was an escape… but no.

As for the time that passed he could not remember.. the only thing running though his head was for them to be safe… to maybe one day return to him… but such thoughts of hope were always dampened by the dark mood that surrounded him every second he breathed. Allowing such false hope only brought regret… they would never… never… he was being selfish again… but would they?

For the time being, this place was silent.

There were sensations he had once remembered… they were there.. but it had been so long that he didn't know what it was… only felt that it was right.. he missed it… somehow, but what was it? this thought made him angry… what was this feeling! But before he could contemplate answers.. there was an odd occurrence… somebody was speaking.

"if you could live again, would you take that chance?"

"..Feh… I don't give a damn anymore…"

"What if you were to live again for your only love.. what would you do then…?"

"she's already dead…"

"ooh… but carnations and reincarnations are tricky items… you don't know whether or not you fell in love with the woman now or the woman of the past… is she herself or only a remake of what you would once die for… tell me inuyasha… who would you _live_ for?"

"…"

"Ah you seem torn… Die for Kikyo of Live for Kagome… am I right?"

"SHUT your trap.. I should kill you right now…"

"You know very well that you cannot achieve such a task without of course being stronger than I! Who created this purgatory in which you reside! Who has subdued your strength and kept you alive for so long! I have… and there is very little chance that you can change that Inuyasha… unless.. you decide what you want… Die or live? Which is it?"

".. I don't have to tell you shit!"

"Oh… and that is your reply after 500 long years? Haven't you given this any thought at all.. those countless centuries you spent thinking it would all end then everything would be alright! Didn't you at least give any thought to the people who tie you to the living world?"

"why the hell would you want to know Naraku! After so long you ask me now! of all times! How does this fit into your plan to become powerful or whatever you fuckers crave!"

"..because Inuyasha… it _is _that time… did you not sense it! did you not notice that familiar aura that embraced the women that you once would kill for, die for.. and maybe live for? You think yourself as dead… but time has not aged your heart body or soul… you live in the same time I have entrapped you… you still live.. but do not know what your purpose is.. you live, but do not feel alive."

"w-what the hell are you saying!"

".. I'm saying… your purpose for life has revealed herself… and she is waiting for you… to live."

'_her _aura…'

* * *

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled out to the swirling air around her, body turning with the force of the throw. She was currently in ningen form and was training herself for a stronger offence. 

Kagome on the other hand was currently practicing defensive miko spells that would come in handy whenever needed, so that she wouldn't draw anymore attention with anything… flashy.

It had been at least four days of awkward silences between the whole crew, all having to do with the hot spring incident. Remembering this she blushed, and then looked over to Sango who was also a little flustered at the memory. After Hiei and Kurama had asked for help from Yukina and Botan, a mutual resentment had forged its way amongst the two boys and girls, though Yukina and Botan remained neutral throughout the silences, understanding the situation only by outside perspective of course.

Although some tried to make things less… stupid, it only served as a stronger barrier. For example when Kurama tried to make small talk with Sango… it failed horribly… the scene had only lead to Kurama slapping his forehead with his palm and Sango blushing like crazy. (having to do with how hot the day was and a comment from Youko… then silence)

But other than that distractions were limited only to the tinkling laughter of the two girls unaffected by nakedness.

"Nice Kagome.. It got stronger from last time.." Sango stated breathlessly as she plopped down next to Kagome putting her hiraikotsu down beside her. The two were currently beside the river clearing where they trained their bodies and mind for the toughest of situations. Currently they had just been practicing barriers and offensive attacks Sango using hiraikotsu and Kagome putting up spirit shields.

"You throw pretty hard, but I can manage, Kikyo's knowledge helps a lot… but I think tomorrow it should be the other way around… my butt's getting sore just sitting here concentrating!" Kagome stated while reaching down to splash some water on the sweaty Sango.

Relieved by the freshness of the cool water Sango did the same to Kagome, laughed then stood up.

"Yeah.. I need more practice with those barriers… how do you make them so strong!" she questioned glancing at the kitsune who looked to be in a trance by the water… knowing fully well what her answer would be, only wanting her to admit it.

"I don't know… I think… the best way to make a spirit shield is to concentrate on protecting something.. then it can withstand everything.. even _your _attacks" Kagome laughed as she faced up to look at her older sister.

"… I see… how you can make your barriers so strong then…" Sango replied, halfheartedly smiling at the afternoon breeze.

'you think about saving inuyasha don't you…'

'w-what made you think something like that?" Kagome immedeatly retorted, feighning offence.

The neko hanyou laughed at this and sat next to her little sister and put on a serious look on her face.

"I can hear such strong thoughts of determination running though my head when you put those barriers up… _you seem to will him alive again Kagome_… I'm glad for that… but it seems somehow… I have forgotten my way I think I lost my purpose…."

"It's not who _you_ are to fight or protect… it's who _we _are to protect and fight…. My reasons are the same as yours, we fight together because we have the same goal.. I don't think right now is the time to question who we are defending… only that Naraku must die."

Sango looked up, somewhat shocked to hear Kagome's voice so unwavering and sure… sometimes she wished she had parts of Kagome's personality… there were many things about her that Sango envied in her, but appreciated. Though her words of comfort help only to dull the pain of something she forgot… what did she forget?

"Sango… I'm here for you so don't worry… I promise that we both will get through it no matter how hard we fall…"

"Hah thanks Kagome!" Sango stated with a lighter tone splashing Kagome so that she was soaked. Laughing Kagome fought back until both were drenched and laughing their sides off.

"uhm.. Sorry to bother you but… lunch is ready if you guys want some." A voice piped up, smile evident in his tone.

Looking up both girls saw Yusuke standing a couple of feet behind them blushing at his own presence.

"Thanks Yuki-kun' Sango laughed as she punched his shoulder on her way over.

Kagome laughed at the cute nickname Sango gave Yusuke and held a smile as she passed the embarrassed 'yuki-kun'

Realizing what just happened the spirit detective growled and ran after Sango in an attempt to get her back for punching him.

Over the past few day they had gotten closer.. like a brother and sister. Sango had already admitted that his sincere eyes reminded her of Kohaku when he was worried, and Yusuke also said that Sango was somebody to protect, the kind of girl you don't want to see hurt. So both had their fun and teased and joked whenever opportunity presented itself. But through the eyes of the others mainly (hiei and kurama/youko) it seemed more than just 'sibling stuff' instead 'flirting shamelessly' (in youko's words)

The yuki-kun thing came to Sango when Kagome Yusuke and herself were outside one night and he randomly blurted out that Sango looked like the yuki-onna in the moonlight. Aggravated at such a stupid thing Sango cloncked his head with her fist and called _him_ the snow woman, and thought better of it and called him a snow bunny! Hence the shortened version… yuki-kun. Of course Yusuke resented being called something so… cuddly.. and was angry every time Sango called him that... embarassing name. 'it didnt have to do with anything! random names! might as well just call me spoon or something!'

Dashing inside the house giggling Sango stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that both Kurama and Hiei were in the room, staring at her.. because of course.. who wouldn't if you were dripping wet in tight clothes for kami's sake.

Kagome arrived second and blushed at the non confrontation, Yusuke arriving third, punching Sango's arm as payback then seeing the aggravated faces of the jealous demons glaring.

'I don't get why these three are so happy together.. that sob shouldn't be worth their time.. beautiful women should flock to me! Damnit Kurama you should let me out once in a while!'

'then we would have loose kits around and a bunch of angry women…'

'hn.. you and you hentai thoughts…'

'how long have you been there?'

'dumbass…'

seeing the impassive faces on the two guys in the room Kagome Sango ran to change and Yusuke took this chance and dashed to the kitched.. parched and starving.

"hello ladies!" kuwabara greeted between bunches of rice stuffed in his mouth as the girls arrived, alongside Yusuke.

Both girls smiled as Yusuke glared at the 'ladies' comment.

"How was training today?" Botan asked randomly, as she set tea cups down for their share of hot tea. All of the girls hada special bod now that they understood each other, it was also nice to see other women amd have those girl jokes nobody gets.

"well… lets just say we need way more practicing.. I think we're getting too used to the idea of battling each other… so we're holding back…" Kagome stated before a now informed group, Sango on the other hand heard this for the first time, agreed then looked over to the living room with an odd 'idea' look on her face.

"yeah I think it should be time now to train with others…" as the neko hanyou said this, the youkai (in the living room) sat straight up as if a loud sound woke them from dreaming.

Kuwabara gulped… these girls hit him when they were only playing around… he really didn't want to actually get seriously hurt by a serious sparrrin match.. and plus he didn't fight girls…

"maybe you can ask Yusuke-kun to help you out! I'm sure he would want you to succeed in you battles to come!" Yukina interrupted, placing bowls of rice for the newcomers. Hearing this, the room stared at the boy in question, veins popping out of the heads of the listening demons, and curious eyes, wondering whether or not he would accept…

"…heh.. I dunno if that's such a good idea guys…" he answered unsure as he entered the living room to ease the thick tension.

As they heard this the girls quickly dismissed their lunches to plead his aid in their training… they really had to start getting serious about it or…. They wouldn't think about that but for sure, they needed outside help.

Kurama and Hiei glared as Yusuke backed himself into a corner… just waiting for the attention of the good looking girls who decided to flock on the only one that _wasn't_ available.

But before the hanyou's started to beg, Kurama cleared his thought and hastily said to the group something along the lines of…

"Hiei and I will help… Yusuke wouldn't be up to it."

Clearly offended, said boy was about to retort but saw the glimmer in the girls' eyes.

Forgetting their past embarrassment both girls squealed, to the horror of Hiei.. to which it now dawned on him… that he would have to train with some stupid women and a horny fox.

'Damn you Kurama! I didn't ask to be a part of this!'

'Hiei I could tell you were bored for the past few days.. don't you want to be active somehow?'

'not in the way you're thinking pervert.'

'I'm _sure_ you're _all_ against this Hiei… but I must say it is better than Yusuke getting more attention than he needs.'

'Hn…'

"ARIGATO!" the girls yelled, relieved as they smiled wickedly at Kurama… then to each other.

Then happily walking back to the kitchen Kagome looked over to Sango.

'are you sure you want this?'

'as long as I get to kick ass I'm all for it.'

'hahaha same here.'

* * *

GEEZE! Sorry it's so short! I wanted to continue the hotsprings.. but then nothing would come up in my head! So this was the only way for me to finish the story! Sorry SORRY! Hahhah 

OMG SORRY!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE!

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"just concentrate… then you're powers should manifest someway…"

"hn.. you call that fighting?"

' I keep forgetting…. Miroku…'


	25. Lets Begin!

DISCLAIMER! I don't own INUYASHA or YU YU HAKUSHO!

AUTHORS NOTE! Hey! THANX FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL IDEAS! I think I got like 3? But anywayz SORRY! For being late! Hahah I dunno… imam procrastinator.. but hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter… more fluff will come you way in the next one! But SORRY!

THANX FOR THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS! i love em! haha THaNX AWW

PLEASE EXCUSE SPELLING AND GRAMATICAL ERRORS! You get the gist.

SORRY FOR SHORTNESS

**AUTHORS NOTE! update for** shadow of the eclipse **will be tomorrow night! so i dunno.. be prepared! hahha sorry astrocosmos!.. but tomorrow night! i promise! really!**

* * *

**LETS BEGIN!**

"I cant hear you houshi-sama…"

"it's alright… words cannot express my happiness to see you again.. so please… let me show you…my dear lady Sango"

"…"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh" 

"-yawn- was it the same dream again?" Kagome stated tiredly as she rubbed her sleep deprived eyes, then glaring at the woman who woke her up.

Sango looked around, gasping for air.. Knowing that if that dream happened again she would just not sleep anymore. Glancing at Kagome she slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Damnit Kagome! I can swear it _was him… _he always looked for dumb opportunities like that…. Grrrrrr stupid….houshi"

Kagome laughed only a little since her aching joints found every movement offending.

"Tch I bet you it is him… this time your dream was so strong even I saw a… glimpse…"

Sango's grim expression became unreadable, which scared Kagome… just a little bit.

'kami-sama she's gonna attack me…'

'damn straight…'

but before Kagome could be physically reprimanded for her glimpse of the forbidden the light to their room turned on.

Since Kirara and Shippo always were found to be sleeping together the girls decided to make it easier for the demons to find each other by tearing down the thin walls. And so made the room larger… and somewhat funny at times…

"is there a problem?" a tired red-headed boy groggily stated, concerned.

Yusuke also followed and popped his head into the room to see what the ruckus was.

"Sango had one of those dreams again.. the one when…"

Kagome couldn't Finnish because by the time she started speaking Sango was already on her like a cat to a mouse, covering her mouth so that no more embarrassing words could escape the kitsune's mouth.

"what kind of dreams is she talking about Sango?" both boys asked, extremely interested…

Hearing this Sango made her aura flare, making the guys step back a little.

"o-ok.. Well we'd better get going… -fake yawn- I'm tired…" Yusuke said a little scared.

Kurama merely smiled and walked off saying goodnight on his way back to his room.

"shut up and go to sleep" Sango threatened as she huffed and coveverd her head with the thick blanket.

"hehe no comment.." the kitsune replied lazily as she did the same.

So far it had been 2 weeks since their training began, the girls were into the last two weeks of the month, when they would return to the well and finally fight Naraku.

But lately things around the shrine began to get awkward for the demons and ningen alike.

Kagome had developed a increasingly haunting need for candy or in her own words… "GIVE ME"

And whilst this went on with Kagome, Sango had a more difficult.. thing…. to deal with… and that would be a certain monk entering her dreams and causing an awkward tension for her and the others.. who knew what these pg 13 dreams were about. (mainly Kagome, Hiei and sometimes Kurama. Kagome being telepathic with Sango… Hiei able to catch strong mental images and Kurama… just because Kurama is like that (hahah)

'Stupid woman and Naraku…. Still can't believe that she had feelings for him… hn women and emotions… ill never understand it…' Hiei grumbled in his thoughts as he shook away the little pictures. They seemed to haunt leaving a lingering empty feeling… or regret for an unknown reason but to him it only seemed to be utter disgust.

-Knock knock-

"…."

"I know you're up Hiei… people breathing can wake you up…" Kurama smiled as he slid the shoji door open.

The fire apparition was sitting in the dark corner of the room staring out of the wide window into the moonlight as Kurama easily strolled in not daring to turn on the lights on such an occasion.

"What is it that you want… Kurama…" was his late reply.

Finally obliged with a response the red head sat down against the wall and glanced across the room to his friend.

"This troubles me Hiei… if what you say is true… about Sango and Naraku… then we may be dealing with something even more complicated."

Hiei didn't turn to speak, but only shifted uncomfortably to ease that weird feeling again.

"Figured as much fox… but what are we to do about it… 'it's our mission' as you would say to see this through no matter the complications."

Kurama turned surprised at what Hiei was saying…

"of all the people to want to complete this task…" the red head neatly replied concerned somewhat in the tone that his friend used to answer.

"Love affairs or not… we need to finish this quickly so I can finally get away from these damn women!" Hiei barked, ending the conversation as he left the room to go out into the cold night. Clearly LYING.

The kitsune then stood up and glanced at the open window that Hiei had quickly opened in the blink of an eye.

-'was it just me or… did he seem to be overreacting.'

'yeah he seemed to be?'

-'lets go to Kagome's room and ask her!'

'Sango would kill us first…'

-'kill us with love!'

'With a katana'

* * *

"He holds one every century and you have yet to go!" Botan yelled slamming her hand on the big wooden desk in front of her. 

"its too formal for my tastes! I can't bear to stand around wearing stiff clothing talking to pricks and preps." Koenma replied crossing his arms in defiance.

"In order to keep the peace in makai the lords have this gathering so that no unnecessary wars break out!" Botan stated exasperated that she had to quote the invitation for the toddler to understand.

"Especially with Naraku around.. its our only form of compliance!"

Koenma merely shrugged off the statement and plopped in his oversized chair.

"Why wont you just go! I swear to you I am not going alone… AGAIN!" Botan yelled pointing an accusing finger at the renegade boy.

Koenma merely mumbled a few incoherent words and pouted to himself as he turned his head to the side.

The blue haired woman raised an eyebrow and looked closer to the boy at his desk.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Botan huffed and glared.. sending angry vibes at the demi-god. Then suddenly an evil grin appeared on her once angry face.

"oh I forgot Koenma-sama… that your father is making you go… because you have to be the host…"

"NANI?"

* * *

"what's this I hear about a ballroom party!" Yusuke asked as he plucked Kagome's arrow from a random tree. 

He, Kurama and Hiei all had been helping Sango and Kagome out with their training… little by little the guys say their efforts surface as the girls became more skilled.

Kagome began to pick up sword fighting as a beginner, but struggled with the many stances and perfecting the offensive attacking. But if you had seen her at the beginning you would also say that she had improved, and that Kurama's hair had grown back. With shippo's powers she had easily mastered most of the techniques she had seen him use, but since she had a demon inside her miko body, she could only use purifying arrows when she was human and demonic powers when she became a hanyou.

Sango on the other had tried out her luck with archery; she was generally good with aiming yet lacked the aim that Kagome possessed. Thought she made up for it in her other weaponry. But at this time she had been mastering the hand to hand combat skills. Kirara's powers were somewhat harder to control, so it took time before she could control the flame and fire. Though emotions made it easy for the flames to break out and burn some things, so she tried to stay calm... tried… but good enough. The only problem with Kirara's powers was Sango's temper.. Everybody in the vicinity could tell when Sango was angry… the humidity would become unbearable.

"Yukina told me about it when Botan came to visit.. by the way.. who is Koenma person… I think you told me about him before… but I still don't know." Kagome replied as she sat down on a stump, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh yeah.. He's our boss… I would've thought you all had met before… but anyways what about this party" yusuke asked as he brought over the last arrow from their battlefield, to Kagome's pack.

"I'm not sure about the details, but she said you guys have to go because he needs protection or something like that." The kitsune said as she looked up into the midday sky, massaging her aching muscles.

'Another painful day of training.. Better be worth it…'

"it will be" Sango interrupted as she jumped from a nearby tree.

"I heard about it too… it's tomorrow night" the neko said as she stretched and sat on the grassy floor.

"Where do you guys get all this stuff! I'll go find out from her myself… I'm going to a party and I wasn't invited yet… man what happened to telling people things these days…" the spirit detective said as he marched off towards the house, waving a bandaged hand at the girls.

"So.. Kagome…. How 'bout it… until…. This shadow passes this line…" Sango smiled as she picked up a stick and drew a line beside a darkened ground, where the shadow of a flower lay.

The object of the 'game' was to try and get the other person on the ground first as many times until the time was up. Thought it might have sounded easy at first, Kagome found it very difficult. Sango had said that it was one of exercises for becoming a demon slayer, it tested the skills of strategy in a bind because the problem was that you would have your hands locked with your opponent, face to face.

"Fine… if I lose… you have to do what I say for the rest of the day!" Kagome stated nonchalantly as she stood up from her seat.

The other part of the game that made it fun, on Kagome's part, was o see who would laugh first… an odd addition to the serious game, but made it all the more difficult for Sango to cope with.. so the game was challenging for both players… and entertaining for all.

Sango sighed and agreed, knowing that Kagome never won… ever.

"Lets do it then!"

little did they know.. both had been prepared for this match… with something extra.. (hint hint candy catnitp)

* * *

"HN.. Like id go to a stupid party…" Hiei coldly retorted as he was given information on the small mini mission the sd was assigned. 

"It doesn't sound too bad.. but I was wondering what would happen to the girls if we left them out of our care." Kurama said adding to Hiei's opposite comment… he actually wanted to stay with the girls if anything.. their company… was enjoyable.

"I've seen them training… they're progressing very quickly if I may add." Botan stated happily though with a tone of seriousness.

"thanks to us! We've been working our butts off.. Getting beat up and knocked around!" Yusuke commented as he recalled Hiei and Kurama's last encounter with the half demons.

-flashback-

"wooooh that's gonna be sore tomorrow!"

-end flashback- (hahaha sorry no detail! hahahah)

"But Naraku posses a great threat to them if unguarded… the safest place is with you three" Yukina quietly stated, apparently worried for her new friends.

"hn" Hiei replied… meaning 'she has a point' … still thinking about Naraku and Sango's 'thing'

"I'll talk to Koenma about this… so stay alert… because this even tis very… very important."

* * *

SORRY! AHHH HERE IS MY UPDATE ITS BAD! AGH! Haha I really DID lose inspiration.. so you guys have to give me small ideas for the funny and small stuff… but for now I know where its going.. so I still need your help though.. for the funny parts okl! Sorry this is a weird update/late! Ahhaha SORRY! 

REVIEW PLEASE WITH SOME IDEAS!

SORRY!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO GO!" The girls yelled.

….

"Kagome get off of him!"

'I don't mind…'

…

Sango! I didn't think you were one of the charges my son has been taking care of! King Yama stated uneasily, noting the change in aura of the young girl he had met on the day of her death.

REVIEW! because i love them! hahha u too though!


	26. INVITATION!

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own these anime's kay?**

**AUTHORS NOTE!** HEYYY! Sorry bout the yearlong wait for those who were nice enough to wait? Haha but anywayz thankyou and sorry! Thanx for the reviews! Love em

**PS:** I PROMISE! That next chapter will be better with more fluff! heehee! Yes yes SORRY AGAIN!

Please excuse my grammatical/ spelling errors.. I had this chappie for a while and didn't look at it till now!

WARI!

* * *

Invitation!

Sango glared at Kagome with fierce eyes, not breaking her gaze with the kitsune inside. Sometimes even, the neko could find the emerald orbs that once belonged to her little friend when they played, but only when Kagome would laugh.

"So… Sango…what's new?" Kagome asked as she tightened her grip on the slayers hands pushing her back towards the small river where their game was taking place.

"Nothing really" the slayer replied as she gave way to Kagome's push, succeeding to pin the kitsune to the floor a second time since the game started.

Kagome humfed when she hit the floor, then gracefully turned the tables as she lifted Sango's weight off with her legs and pinned her down instead..

(the game is simple, to keep your cool during battle, strategically finding weaknesses in the enemy. Literally hand to hand)

"two – two.." Sango breathed as she transformed into her hanyou form, planning to use her secret weapon before the shadow passed the dirt line.

The kitsune was surprised at first, adjusted to the heat of kirara's fire and then felt her opportunity rise also. Mimicking the transformation Sango was face to face with herself, Kagome mirroring Sango's very image.

* * *

"ok.. ok tell me again.. What the hell are we doing!" Yusuke yelled as he stressfully ran his hands through his un-gelled hair.

"Yusuke! I've repeated myself at least five times! " Botan screeched, tired of the SD's idiotic demeanor, readiying her fist if she grew tired of his question.

"Just tell us so I can make it clear!" the sprit detective sardonically joked.

"AHH Yusuke…" Botan sarcastically yet calmly stated,

"well…you don't even HAVE TO GO ANYMORE! All the lords and ladies would murder you in an instant if you were the one to body guard!" she angrily added, giving the annoying kid a swift knock to the head

Relief swept the facial expression of the young boy as he laughed in triumph, stars in his eyes from the hit, patting his orange haired friend on the back, a silent 'yess, in your face' evident in his grin.

"If Urameshi isn't going I don't think I have to! And besides Yukina cant go.. so ill say here to protect her!" Kuwabara yelled out as his glanced back and forth from yusuke, to Yukina to Botan, who stood anxiously agitated by the many distractions.

"Hn, the idiot is right, many demon's seek her tear jems, it wouldn't be wise to bring her." Hiei scornfully agreed as he turned away from the astonished looks. Botan still growling in anticipation of whoever could make her break.

"Then Urameshi and I will volunteer to protect her!" Kuwabara stated happily as he grabbed the green shirt of his rival, knowing that Hiei would not accept any other protection if it were only from him.

"FINE! THEN ITS SETTLED! ONLY Hiei AND KURAMA ARE GOING! KAMI YOU ALL MAKE THIS SOO DIFFICULT!" Botan yelled as she collapsed on the couch placing her pink kimono sleeve over her eyes dramatically.

"What about the girls?" Kurama asked shyly, not wanting to attract anymore anger from death herself.

"they _have _tocome… all of makai and reikai know of this event, and have felt their power when they first arrived, they'll be expecting it… and most likely Naraku will use this to his advantage; but since he is despised among the lords and ladies it would be best for them to come, because they will most likely be protected." She replied, exasperated at repeating what she had been thinking in her head.

Understanding Yusuke smiled, knowing he got to skip some stupid dance with demons. Kuwabara only blushed in a wide smile, dreaming of his perfect woman, Hiei's sister.. ahh the magic of it all.

Hiei on the other hand looked extremely pissed for some odd reason; whist Kurama contemplated the excess work of both watching Koenma, and keeping an eye on the girls.

As if knowing what the red head was thinking Botan interjected his thoughts with her query.

"Both lord Koenma and I have been watching those two and they deem worthy of body guarding him, they have worked hard and are strong enough even for the low expectancy of battle at this affair, though we would still have to ask them if they would like to come as bodyguards"

"And how are we to attend this occasion?" Kurama replied to the statement, seemingly the only one attentive as both Kuwabara and Yusuke had left to watch the girls while Hiei listened to the fight outside.

"Koenma will tell you about it…"

* * *

Down by the shrine…

The two girls struggled with each other, both sweaty from the battle, but enduring it for what they planned to be… the best fight ever! (moohahaha)

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked out into the midday sun and sat on the steps to watch shading their eyes with their hands they made out the two hanyous fighting.

"I didn't know Sango had a twin!" the Orange haired boy yelled standing up to get a closer look.

"Its Kagome, she can do those types of transformations" Yukina corrected, walking over to where the boys crowded.

"damn they sure go at it!" Yusuke laughed, fist in the air; then wildly blushing at what his dirty mind let him see.

The other two just watched wide eyed at what he just said.

"hahaha yea.. uhm they fight good!" Yusuke corrected with less lust.

* * *

"you are not there to draw him out, but to have the girls identify him" konema instructed to the demons that were left.

The atmosphere was tense, as this was an odd subject to be discussing. Both Kurama and Hiei nodded.

Then Botan gave a serious glare to those listening, then spoke again, with a more calmer tone.

"But once everything is settled… then u guys can have some fun…" she said with a wink, leaving the guys with sweat drops all over the place and one vein popping out dangerously…

with this the boys were excused with advice from both Koenma and Botan… leaving Hiei and Kurama with blank expressions…

"remember.. it's a formal affair.. so dress your best!"

* * *

back at the battle front…

Botan ran out in joy to invite her new friends out to the dance (as girlish as it sounds) but instead found them fighting still...

"hey ladies, I think that's enough for today we have to get ready for a party tomorrow!" she excitedly boasted in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara, gladly showing how much fun they were going to miss, despite the whole Naraku thing.

Sango grunted against Kagome's shove and answered,

"but isn't it tomorrow? Why do we have to start getting ready now?" she asked whilst attempting to burn her kitsune friend.

Kagome at first wanted to finish the fight as much as her Sister, but realizing that they were invited gave her a HUGE opportunity to make Sango realize what it means to be a girl from this era.

"shes right Sango, girls from this time HAVE to prepare.. and besides we were tied from the beginning!" she laughed, as Sango smirked at her own little sceme.

Giving the signal to let go they both released their grip to the now dejected onlookers.

"aw well we have to do this another time then… Eh Sango?" the kitsune smiled backing away a little confused at how well Sango let go of the battle.

The Fire cat devilishly yet gracefully smile then suddenly made a cute frown

"Oh Kagome what will I do with THIS then!" she sadly stated, carefully taking out CANDY! And waving it in Kagome's face, primarily intending to use it during their match.

The kitsune's eyes dialated at the sight of her weakness, immediately bringing out the emerald fox inside her.

"POCKY!" Kagome squealed as she bound towards Sango in a determined yet dainty manner.

The onlookers cocked their heads to the side surprised at how hard Kagome ran.

'this is too 'kiddie' for my taste' Youko said, bored at how rated G it turned out

Kurama merely smiled at how kawaii Kagome looked, like a small child, she was adorable, strong too.

Sango giggled at the emerald eyes of the now transformed hanyou, waving the pocky behind her. laughing harder at how childish she looked.

Everybody watched in amazement at how happy they looked, glad that they finally had a moment

* * *

sorry this took SUPER LONG! But I had many many many many things going on so haha 1 year later.. and I PROMISE to make my writing better after this chapter.. cuz ive been holding on to this one for a while without editing it but next one will be better!

So what basically happened was…

Everybody is invited to the annual Makai Ball… but Yusuke and kuwabara got out of it leaving Sango and Kagome Hiei and Kurama and botan and Koenma to go! C yah then!

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

"I HAVE TO WEAR THIS?"


	27. The Scent of Denial

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own these anime!**

**AUTHORS NOTE;** _thanx for all of your lovely reviews! I looove em! Haha but anywayz… sorry for this chapter.. it's another filler, but itll definitely set the mood for the next chapter so here it is!_

**NEW STORY! Everybody check out my new story POISON and tell me how it is! Please review and send in your requests!**

..check out **POISON**! YYH/IY

_**Sango** is cursed by a mysterious demon and now cannot touch any living being or they would die. She ends up having to be a glass exhibition along with a mysterious girl named **Kagome**. Both suffer from their pain… but along comes potential lovers… can they survive the harsh reality of non existent love? (_Eventually a lemon..) Wow that wasn't a very good explanation. But just read please!

PLEASE DON'T MIND THE SPELLING/ GRAMATICAL ERRORS!

* * *

**The Scent of Denial**

After the whole pocky fight both girls were finally able to calm down. Botan, who was patiently waiting for them to finish, grabbed their arms to the surprise of the group and swiftly opened a portal for them to fall into. Leaving the shock faces, she left with a wink and the last words of, "See ya at the ball!" Finally leaving the boys and Yukina to walk away slowly…

* * *

It had been a long day, so Yusuke and Kuwabara went off to dreamland, because they FINALLY had a day off from the harsh training the girls gave them. 

Resting on the green couch in the living quarters Yusuke yawned and glanced at the floor where his rival slept.

"Tch idiot, letting his guard down.." he smirked as he took out a random pen.

* * *

Meanwhile after the girls had left both Hiei and Kurama were left to their own devices by means of preparation for the big 'ball' they HAD to attend. Though both inwardly didn't mind being alone with the girls. 

'Yess… I wonder what kind of sexy outfits those girls are going to pick out!' Youko happily stated to the sighing red head.

Blushing Kurama merely shrugged it off and went to take a long needed shower, but to his embarrassment, Hiei added a "I heard that" which made the avatar a little uneasy.

(Although he _did_ wonder what type of atrocious outfit Botan would choose for the hanyous.) Just thinking about it made his stomach flip with excitement.

Hiei almost felt the same way if he were not in denial.

Watching the blushing Kurama enter the bathroom, knowing there was only about an hour before the party started, Hiei suddenly realized he had to get ready too… since he had reluctantly accepted the invitation.

Taking a step forward a little too late, he realized that the only other shower was the girl's... which he would NOT enter under any circumstances. Before he could think any more he was interrupted by a soft voice.

"uhmm Hiei.. i-ive prepared your things for the party.. b-because Koenma-sama asked me to give this to you." Yukina stated shakily as she bowed her head, holding out the clothes and other essentials. The fire apparition stepped back in surprise and slowly took the items from her hands.

"A-arigatou… Yukina… it'll be a while before I can finally get ready." Hiei said politely, to his own relief ( trying to prolong the moment until he finally saw what Koenma gave him)

Noticing the problem of time, Yukina quickly ran to check the girls bathroom.

"You can just get ready here." She happily said, opening the door to the bathroom for him. Glad she could help her dear friend. Hiei saw this and uncharacteristically cringed, but seeing the –oblivious- smile on his sisters' face, he could not refuse.

"That's, fine, thank you." He replied, now more aware that she was making sure he was going IN the bathroom.

Waiting till he entered she finally walked away, smiling. Making her way towards the living room she stepped back in shock.

Covering her mouth to hold an outburst, she turned away, then began hysterically laughing.

Kuwabara's face was covered with random markings, and in the middle of his forehead a third eye was drawn, clearly mimicking… somebody. But that wasn't why she held in her tears, it was actually for the 'revenge of the humiliated', as it was now Yusuke who was being drawn on.

* * *

stepping into the bathroom, Hiei was.. to say… distressed. Oh course he would have that unemotional air about him, but now it was evident he was in some sort of shock. 

Cursing in his head he looked over what was used as the 'women's bathroom.' Letting a breath he didn't know he was holding, he thanked kami that there were no feminine hygienic-crap he always feared. Actually to his relief other than the few flowers and decorated towels in the room, it wasn't hat bad.

Taking off his clothes and turning on the shower, he finally realized his mistake of finally feeling comfortable.

Her scent was all over the place. Of course it was there before, but it was strongest IN the shower… and Kagome's scent was present too, which made him a little angry.

"Damn women and using everything together" he whispered in frustration.

Clenching his fist and tightly shutting his eyes he tried to eradicate any thoughts of that stupid neko.

Turning the knob to cold, Hiei only stood under the sprinkling water concentrating on nothing so he could just be done with it all.

'Hiei is that you in there?' Youko and Kurama asked surprised after hearing the other shower turn on in the girls' bathroom.

'What is it to you fox?' he replied, hoping he didn't sound as weird as he felt.

'Just thought the girls were back that's all.' Youko replied sheepishly as he kept silent in Kurama's mind once more.

'Good… I don't need any of the fox's ridiculous innuendo…' Hiei thought to himself as he kept standing in the cold water's spray.

Finally… he had calmed down.

'but doesn't that suck Hiei.. to know that those well endowed girls were once standing there wet and naked… you _must_ at least.. have noticed their scent, right?' Youko added oblivious of Hiei's inner turmoil.

'…'

"BAKA!"

* * *

Standing up simultaneously after what seemed eternity, both Kagome and Sango looked in the mirror of the Shoppe Botan had brought them to. Kagome walked up to the mirror to take a closer look. Half of her hair was pinned up and the rest flowed in waves to her back. She was asked to transform because it was common that youkai had demon markings that accentuated their natural features, like a natural makeup. At first she was skeptical about transforming at such a place, but the ferry girl had informed her that they were in makai already. So she had easily changed appearances and admired the way her emerald demon makeup matched her eyes, and this and that. 

Sango almost went through the same thing, had she not known anything at all about futuristic styling. So after a long while of preparing, Sango nodded at the change. Her 'makeup' was a dark red, and since the hair stylist complained of her thick locks, it was just curled.

"Wow you two girls look great! Kagome you look so grown up! And Sango! My goodness you look so feminine!" Botan cheered as she stood up as well, swaying her long very long blue hair, which was all in a braid at the moment.

Both Kagome and Sango sweat dropped at what SEEMED to be compliments. Sheepishly they gave each other looks and studied the ferry girl.

"You look nice too… I didn't know your hair was that long!" they both stated sheepishly.

"Oh my hair isn't done yet" Botan laughed as she took out the tie holding her ling braid.

In a fantastic "whoosh" Botan smiled sweetly on a stage which seemed to pop out of nowhere, with her long wavy tresses flowing around her and a single lily behind her right ear.

The girls and the other customers stared in awe at what now seemed to be a fashion show. Laughing with a hand in front of her face Botan walked down the elegant stairway and took their hands and walked out.

"Time for the dresses ladies!"

* * *

After the whole ordeal, Hiei was fuming! He couldn't believe how that fox had got to him! 

'It was because Kurama is such a hygienic freak he had to take showers before everybody... and it was Koenma's fault too… Making the party plans last minute… and it was the girls' fault… Those damn women and their damn scents… nakedness in a shower. Damn it all!' he yelled in his head as he stomped to his room. He still couldn't believe he lost control like that… 'It'd be best not to remember.'

'…But why deny it…' he knew he was attracted to her... to her beauty, her strength…

"No!" he berated out loud as to stop such atrocious thoughts… feelings are weakness.. Enemies always find ways to weaken you with damn feelings.

Wearing a black shirt, and black pants to go along with it, he growled at his lack of discipline, inwardly he hated the way his heart beat fast just thinking about that certain hanyou.

Putting on his white belt and headband he sighed and sat on his bed in frustration. At least Koenma didn't make him look like a penguin and instead found decent clothes for him to wear.

At that moment Kurama, better yet, Youko chose to walk in. In his familiar white toga, Youko laughed at the expression his friend was wearing.

"Something the matter?" the fox spirit joked as he watch his friends face become a little red. He already knew what the problem was. Being bathed in a woman's scent could drive any demon mad.

"Baka…" Hiei muttered as he stood up, ready to go.

"Hey guys its time for us to leave already! Hey what the heck happened here…" yelled a muffled voice from the living room.

Rushing out to see that the problem was, the guys met up with Koenma staring at the two unconscious doodle faces. Stifling a laugh the demi-god shook out of his humor and turned to the youkai before him.

"Looking sharp... lets get going.." An adult Koenma complimented weakly as le turned to leave.

"What about the girls, should they be here by now?" Youko asked anxiously. He out of the three really, really wanted to see them… because it was finally time for him to get a good look at his dear kitsune friend.

"They'll meet us there... so lets get a move on.. I think we're late…" Koenma stated hurriedly as he made final adjustments to hi formal blue and white Chinese kimono

( I dunno! Yenno when hes in his older form and he wears that fighting kimono I think it is? But it looks Chinese? Yah that's the one)

* * *

**(check out **_**POISON!) and** REVIEW PLEASE! i write waybetter if you review!_

OK so they didn't go to the ball yet! Next chapter is where all the action is! Haha sorry this chappie was weird but hey.. I dunno.. haha OK

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

…wow… you look.. feminine…

THAT'S NOT A COMPLIMENT!


	28. Fluffy Palace

HEY! back.. yah i know... 2 years later hahha OK i plan on getting sum chapters DOWN! ok... here ya go... wari... no action here.

* * *

Fluffy Palace

The night was warm, as were most nights in this area of makai. The palace in which the ball was held was beautifully designed; nothing less for the great lord who owned it. Although Koenma was hosting the centennial affair, the place in which was designated didn't belong to him, it happened to belong to a mighty lord of the western lands. His rule was firm and had lasted even before the three barriers were placed, thus his reputation was flawless.

His great palace was extremely large, welcoming hundreds of guests with room to spare. There were many moonlit balconies overlooking the pale green ocean Cliffside of the western residence. It was the envy of the other lords who only kept harmless looking castles, not meant for such elaborate event. This lord's palace was one the ladies and lords had been waiting to see, having never been designated for the centennial ball before now.

The large white hall was supported by beautifully decorated columns that ran adjacent to the cascading twin staircases, where lords and ladies were announced. And the walls were eloquently decorated with large paintings of the feudal era and recognized poems and artworks.

At this time many demons had arrived, filling the large hall with idle chatter and complimentary remarks to the astounding abode they were able to mingle in. Over a period of time the large white room became more colorful with the diverse types of demons congregating with rich clothing as if to demonstrate status.

Though many lords and ladies came with their mates, others came alone, knowing this event was renowned for attracting powerful allies or soon to be lovers. With lights slightly dimmed and an orchestra playing pleasing music, it seemed as though the atmosphere was set for just that.

The usual tradition for the centennial ball was to have the host arrive last, then have a great toast to the lord who allowed their presence. Then after the demons settled down, another toast would be made to ensure the peace and alliances throughout makai. This was expected, as it was tradition.

Koenma arrived late as expected, alongside two of his male bodyguards. Adjusting his formal attire he gestured the two demons over to the grand entrance to wait for the women.

Youko and Hiei kept a close eye on their surroundings; it almost made them tense to feel such an array of power emanating from one large building.

"Amazing isn't it? My father's castle doesn't even compare… then again Lord Sesshomaru has rich taste and high standards." The demigod stated while eyeing the elaborate entrance behind him.

But before either could reply, Koenma interrupted with another idle thought.

"what is taking those women so long, we give them the most part of the day to get ready but they still make us wait… what more can they do to 'beautify' themselves… they got nobody to impress…" he sighed, exasperated at the wait he had to endure.

"Women are like that at times" Youko answered nonchalantly as he glanced up into the bright moon twirling a red rose between his fingers.

"How would you know… wait… don't answer that…" Hiei replied, adding the last part as an after thought.

As calm as they seemed, each felt a twinge of anxiety. The women had kept them waiting… and it was almost killing them to see how they had turned out.

From what Botan reported to Koenma, these women were very strong and compassionate. It almost made him eager to see what she meant… but then again Botan was always a frivolous girl who liked that type of situation.

Looking over to his bodyguards he scanned their features, wondering if they felt any of the same anxiety he felt. And to his surprise, it looked as though they did.

Youko held a passive face; though closer inspection would show that he was deeply contemplating something… talking about women sure snapped him out of it.

Hiei just looked plain angry, for the better part of the night he was with the fire apparition there wasn't a second that didn't go by without the boy lightly blushing or grumbling something to himself. Youko had also caught the strange tension in the air and chose the moment to cough awkwardly. It definitely wasn't like the three of them to feel the unease, but it was clear that the women were important.

As the three were once again caught up in their thoughts a very tall demon exited the large entrance. Long silver hair, glowing in the moonlight wafted lightly behind him, a large white fluffy tail rested over his broad shoulder and feudal armor.

His stoic yet handsome features would have stunned the three if the didn't already know who this regal demon was.

"I apologize Lord Sesshomaru; we're waiting for the rest of our party to arrive." Koenma stated formally, bowing to show his respect.

Just then a strange looking toad like thing popped out from behind the taiyoukai, wearing black traditional clothing, totally destroying the beautiful air that had previously surrounded the bishonen.

'You should be sorry for making my lord wait!" The thing yelped in a scratchy voice, jumping up and down to emphasize its point.

Suddenly the toad pointed the staff it held towards the group.

"Now let's hurry so you won't have to delay my lord any longer!" it said as it turned to look up, hoping to please his master.

"Enough Jaken." The lord stated in an emotionless tone.

Koenma looked up a little surprised at their exchange. The one named Jaken then cringed and cried a little at the coldness of his lord.

As if on cue a woman's voice called out to the lord and master of the palace.

"Lord Sesshooomarrrruu!!" the pleasant voice yelled.

The three looked around to try and find where the voice was coming from, but suddenly their questions were answered as the large doors burst open to reveal a stunning woman with long jet black hair, dressed in a formal sunset colored kimono.

The demon in question didn't even turn to see who had called out his name so familiarly. Youko and Hiei stared surprised at the young lady, who strode right beside the lord himself and bowed towards their group…with a human aura.

Feeling the need to do the same the three returned the bow awkwardly, unprepared by the sudden formalities the unknown human woman had just given them.

Almost breathless the woman looked up to her beloved lord.

"Ah my lord, should I take Jaken back inside?! I could tell he was going to be troublesome when I saw him following you outside." The woman said, covering her mouth with her elaborate orange sleeve to conceal her pleasant laughter.

Jaken seemed to have taken offence to the woman's words yet just as he was about to respond his lord spoke.

"Do what you must, Rin." The lord said ambiguously as he turned towards the woman named Rin… something in his eyes slightly changing as he watched her drag the toad unceremoniously into the waiting party.

'Who was that…?' Youko asked stunned, she was certainly pleasant.

'I don't know… but it's strange that she's so easygoing around the lord, when she is just a human…' Hiei answered, confusing the two even more.

"Dismiss the interruption; I came out here sensing an ominous aura." The lord continued, searching his grounds.

"Please excuse my questioning, but isn't your estate protected by the centennial barrier?" Koenma half asked half apologized, bowing once again.

Youko and Hiei both turned towards the distance, alert now that the lord was on his guard as well.

"That's true… but as the host; the security of this event is up to you." Sesshomaru said as he turned towards the demigod in acknowledgment. With that said Koenma bowed for the hundredth time that night.

"Hai"

Youko and Hiei both bowed until the lord felt reassured enough to walk back inside his great hall, taking away the thick tension along with him.

"Gah! I'm lucky I see him only once every decade or so… it's so hard to keep up formalities. Talk about high maintenance." Koenma breathed as he scratched his head in frustration.

"Who was that human lady?" Youko asked for Hiei and him both.

The prince turned towards the fox and laughed a little.

"Oh that's his young ward… pretty isn't she?" Koenma explained as he rested his body against the railing of the grand entrance.

"Why is it that… she is a human serving a demon?" Hiei asked somewhat interested in the whole affair. The fox also turned to listen to the story behind it… because he was Youko, his first thought was something along the lines of 'pretty slave working for her master'

"Well… supposedly he took her in... with no explanation. Nobody really knows why he allowed that human immortality to serve him… but she's off limits! Any demon that dared to even think of doing anything so little as brush against her died by lord Sesshomaru's sword." Koenma unexpectedly laughed, opposite the seriousness of his story.

"That is very odd indeed…" Youko contemplated… now dismissing the thought of talking to the woman.

Speaking of women…

"They're so late… we need to head inside now… even if it's without them." The young prince stated seriously after seeing how much the moon had moved since they arrived.

Almost dejectedly, Hiei crossed his arms and shrugged as if he didn't care. The kitsune on the other hand sighed and turned toward his boss.

The three then opened the grand doors to the waiting demons below.

Up on the banister the three were announced and the toasts were made to the palace master. With a fake smile and bored body guards they were able to get through all the formalities without fail. The rest of the night was dedicated to dancing, talking and meeting other interesting demons. This was all necessary to keep the peace Koenma thought dully as he took a drink from the non demon section.

Hiei watched as his boss chatted away with an old acquaintance. He and the fox had been given orders to 'frolic.'

'What a stupid word he used…' Hiei complained as he rested his body against a large pillar.

'Well at least we know we don't have to do much…' Youko replied standing next to his friend, their clothes contrasting from creamy white to pitch black.

'I wonder where those stupid women are…' the fire apparition asked as an after thought, adjusting his long katana so that it didn't hit the column.

Youko quirked an eyebrow and glanced over to his so called unemotional friend.

'I thought you didn't care?' the kitsune teased, earning himself a death glare.

Hiei turned slightly red at his mistake, glad the lights were somewhat dimmed.

"Hah I still caught that…." Youko said aloud smiling as he brushed his silver bangs aside.

"Shut up"

* * *

DANG LIKE 2 years later!! Hahhaha sorry people…. But Yah I have no excuse.. bbuttt I updated! This chapter is just moving t hings along so don't worry… imam update REAL soon with the dancing DANCING.

REVIEW PLEASE I wanna KNOW!

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW….**

Click down here and REVIEW!!! PLEASE ill update twice as fast


	29. Beauty and the Bribe

_**OK: im taking down "shadow of the eclipse" yes... i know i havent done anything with that story for some time... but i need some major editing. i REALLY appreciate all the reviews and encouragement for it but when it comes out again i promise itll b better!! kay.. till later lovlies!**_

* * *

HELLO!!! Thanx for all the reviews!!! I LOVED em SOOO much that I decided to post this!! Thanx everybody.. hope that 'wow' mean it was good?!

Haha hopefully this is a good chapter.. sorry to those who don't like it…

Authors note: **I wont describe Sango/kagome's dress just yet… itll b more effective later… kay**

**ENJOY!!!!! **

* * *

_**chapter 29: Beauty and the Bribe**_

Blushing from the grey mouse incident, Kagome held onto Sango's hand as a weak comfort to the woozy girl.

**

* * *

****FLASHBACK (while girls were getting ready)**

* * *

"Isnt this dress… a… little revealing?" Sango asked as she began to pull the latter over her toned body. 

Kagome gave her sister the 'shut up you know it's gonna look good on you' face and gave her a little shove.

Sango stuck her tongue out in defiance and continued to skeptically put on the so called 'dress.'

Laughing at her sister's cute face, the kitsune hanyou began to take off her regular clothes.

Folding her them carefully she felt something… not remembering what it was, the fox's curiosity got the best of her. Reaching in her pants pocket she found the toy she planned on defeating Sango with. She smiled endearingly and moved on with her task of changing.

Taking the rest of her clothes off and placing it aside, she put on the intricately designed dress that Botan had picked out for her to wear.

Still holding the toy, Kagome turned to tell Sango how funny she though it was that she still had the toy in her pocket.

"Hey Sango look! This was my key to victory!!" she giggled while waving the toy around in front of her neko sister, breaking out into laughter… expecting her sister to do the same…

"What?"

'….'

Sango turned to see what Kagome was excited about, when all of a sudden her senses heightened…. Her heart beat faster… and her cognitive thoughts dissipated.

The only thing existent was an extremely intoxicating smell.

Slowly Sango focused on the object of her confusion. With a slight blush the neko watched as a dangling fat grey thingy waved in front of her face.

"…chiya… it itssmmells gooood" she slurred while weakly attempting to grab at the fun looking toy.

"hahah yah something like that!" the kitsune laughed, thinking Sango was just joking,

but… the way she acted seemed too… real.

Kagome tilted her head at the sudden difference in her neko friend … right before her very eyes… something had changed

It was like… if Sango…. Could be drunk… as if she were…DRUNK!?!

"WAHHH!!!!! SANGO!!" Kagome squealed as she shook her sister a little.

"Get a hold of yourself!!!!" the kistune panicked, shaking her harder to get out the dull shine of her crimson eyes.

A large sweat drop formed on all the demons outside their dressing room.

Her green eyes sparkled with laughter at a good joke, but she knew they had a ball to attend. And it really didn't seem like Sango was joking!

Yet there she, standing with her dress half on and a DRUNK look on her face!

"da-ha-ha" Sango laughed slowly, watching the grey mouse like thing fall to the floor, bouncing a little from the impact.

A flushed look graced her features… cat ears twitching, twin tails whipping.

"Aww damnit… how could this have happened!?" Kagome questioned to nobody in particular.

Searching for an answer…

It hit her…

..._flashback within flashback_...

"Hey store keeper! Give me the most potent catnip toy you got! I want this one cat to go craazzyy!!" Kagome laughed as she set a large amount of money on the counter, a lollipop stick twitching in her mouth.

..._end flashback within flashback_...

"Aw CRAP! I didn't think it would actually work!" she half laughed half cried…

"and I hardly remember going out to buy it..."

…lollipop…

Neko Sango just looked up at the talking thing and slid her hand down its face, hoping it would play with her.

Kagome smiled despite the large vein that happened to pop out.

'Sango… you just wiped my face with your hand… what is wrong with you!' Kagome internally berated, hoping it was just a body thing… not a mind thing.

'kya!!!' was the o-so-smart reply Sango mentally gave to her little sister as the neko began to paw timidly at the mirror.

The tables were turned… instead of having Kagome's self induced sugar high, controlled by Sango… it was Sango's catnip high, provoked by Kagome herself. The kitsune didn't know what was worse… her being out of it or Sango being out of it… BAH

Whyyyyyy. Why was it her fault!!

Luckily for druglord of a kitsune, the neko wasn't a mean 'drunk.' Instead she was quite the opposite… she was very affectionate, characterized by the purring, warm hugs and nudges Kagome was currently receiving.

Sango on the other hand felt pretty content. Nothing really fazed her except familiar scents and talking things. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess with that intoxicating smell around. Everything just seemed… dare she think it… if she could really think at all… well it… all just seemed… cuddle-worthy…

Kagome died a little inside after trying to process Sango's thoughts as… 'cuddle-worthy?!'

I guess it's better than 'kya!'…. ahhhh but still! What is WRONG with her!

'ahh what do I do what do I do.. Botan did so much for us we can't screw up now…'

'shaaaaaaaaaaaa'

Sighing loudly the kitsune vowed never to play dirty ever again. Or pay a shopkeeper extra money to stuff a mouse toy with extra bags of anything.

The situation was hopeless… the best thing for Sango to get out of that daze was fresh air; and to do that they needed to get changed, leave and NEVER tell Botan… who was making sure they were at their best when attending this formal ball and what not.

Putting on Sango's dress first, she struggled a little, having Sango's claws magically appear as her fingernails… being a cat and all.

Once the task was done Kagome fitted hers on the best she could and finally left the dressing room… while holding on Sango's back… since the neko hanyou was currently attached to her torso.

Stepping out Kagome froze to find a huge male crowd surrounding them, all with pleasant looks plastered on their faces from the two bold females.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!"

* * *

_**end flashback**_

* * *

"AW you guys look great!!" Botan complimented while getting a portal ready for their next stop. They had taken quite a while… but she wouldn't complain since she took twice as long. 

"A-Arigatou!" Kagome replied happily, hoping Botan wouldn't ask if anything was wrong with Sango...

"What's wrong with Sango?" The ferry girl asked, unconsciously destroying all hope the small kitsune held for herself.

'…'

"ah HA HA HA UH SHE'S TIRED from the… FIGHT we HAD!" Kagome ground out through various mind plays of different answers she could give… though in the process her tone came out inconsistent, and her volume…varied quite a bit.

"You look so KAWAII!!!" the exhausted kitsune complimented, leaving Boton to think of the latter rather than think about Sango's… indisposed state.

"Why thank you!" death laughed ironically, as she lightly grabbed the hanyou fox's hand to go through the next portal.

'Sango snap out of it!! If you do I promise I won't go candy high anymore!' Kagome pleaded as she looked over to her sister to see if she understood any of it.

'mm…ra' was the next odd reply the fox hanyou had received today.

As the neko mentally 'rar-ed,' she tilted her head to the side and a canine gleamed in the portal light. Kagome slapped her head with her palm… but couldn't help but laugh at Sango's catnip antics.

How unlike her strong willed sister to be so out of it. While she worried her fuzzy ears off.

* * *

Standing at the end of the twin stairwell, the fire apparition glared a hole through everybody's back. Some demons were out there dancing and chatting away with others while he and the fox had to wait until it was over. 

A couple of female demons tried talking to them a few times, but none were really worth their time. Instead of chatting away or leaving to dance... he and Youko already thought of an excuse being: they were waiting for somebody to come. Although Hiei didn't really care to wait on anybody, it was just an excuse to get those old hags off of him... though he wouldn't really admit he was impatient to see...her.

Youko, who waited beside Hiei throughout, was much more polite and had caught the fancy of many females that walked the floor, yet he still turned them down with the same excuse as Hiei. The fox demon really was waiting for somebody to come.

But after thirty minutes into the four hour ball, their excuse became less believable and they once again were disturbed from their posts.

Just as Hiei was about to lose his temper with an especially gruesome looking female, (was she female?) He suddenly felt the aura of the ferry girl brush against his senses.

Youko turned to face him, feeling the exact aura. It was easy to sense Botan because she was death… but on the other hand regular demons could easily blend in with the hanyou aura they currently searched for.

* * *

"Ah, we've made it!" the ferry girl exclaimed, twirling her midnight blue satin dress in a flourish. Botan specifically chose it for its corset design and white lilies decorating the hem... overall emphasizing her feminine figure. 

Fixing the white lily behind her wavy aqua tresses, Botan said her farewells to her hanyou friends and complimented them once again for the night.

"Presenting Lady Botan… the Ferry woman of the river styx"

It was breathtaking to see death look so alluring. When demons spotted the ferry girl, they seemed to wish they could die just to be taken by her.

Once she was presented, the giddy woman stepped slowly down the stair rail scanning the lords and ladies to find Koenma in the mass of demons… incidentally leaving the two girls to fend for themselves… even though they were supposed to be the body guards for the guy Botan left them for. Kagome didn't take notice of the grand announcement, being that she was much too preoccupied with a neko Sango batting at the sparkles on her dress.

'Ah how inconvenient she had to leave us… BUT that gives us time to make you normal'

'yeshhhh'

In surprise Kagome turned over to Sango… who almost sent her a cognitive thought...

But when Sango licked the side of her face… she knew it was just… the catnip…… STILL.

Blushing from the grey mouse incident, Kagome held onto Sango's hand as a weak comfort to the woozy girl.

Glancing down over the sea of demons from behind a white statue, the kitsune searched for anything that could save Sango from the blurry hell of catnip.

There was a colorful array of different lords and ladies, all in formal attire… it was useless to try and sense any recognizable aura except Botan's.

There were too many demons. And although they were greatly dispersed amongst themselves, the palace was large enough that it still seemed like the party was missing a couple hundred more.

Sighing dejectedly the kitsune leaned against the seemingly recognizable demon statue... though she was too preoccupied to notice. She found no familiar face, nor something that could help her purring sister…

Exasperated she flung her head back and sighed, giving up.

Just then she spotted a balcony across from where they were situated, which happened to be emitting the salty scent of sea air (so her fox senses told her)

"Fresh air will do her some good" Kagome said, holding up a fist in victory. Sango caught the motion and was suddenly infatuated with Kagome's triumphant hand. As if there were some sort of treat in it, she pulled it down and nudged her flushed face against it. With that Kagome fell a little… at the apparently futile task she set out to correct.

* * *

The two demons couldn't help but wander off to search for the blue haired ferry girl. Hiei's excuse was to 'get away from those old hags' and Youko's was, of course, to see if the girls were with her. 

Leaving their post at the base of the stairwell, they went off in different directions, the confusing auras jumbling their senses... disabling their skill to pinpoint where exactly she had run off to. Neither heard her announcement into the great palace halls.

Both left without saying a word, but clearly knowing what the other was up to.

'better than the boring wait' the fire apparition said as he wove his way through numerous demons.

'so you say' Youko joked, half serious... he too felt bored to the core with random females flocking.

* * *

When Sango Botan and Kagome had first arrived, they conveniently exited the portal out of sight from the rest of the crowd, touching down from that portal behind a white statue. 

At first she didn't think anybody would take notice of their presence. But once the kitsune stepped out from behind the large pice of art, Sango in hand… (more like attached to arm)… it was as if a bright spotlight shone on the two hanyous.

"Please tell me you names!" said a familiarly annoying voice.

With a confused look on her face, the kitsune scanned the demons in all their glory, from the top of the grand twin stairwell… otherwise known as the high entrance.

* * *

HELLO!!! Hoped you liked it! Even just a little? PLEASE JUST A LITTLE! Haha well I was greatly inspired to write this one based on one of the episodes of inuyasha when they're on that mountain getting that fabled sake… and Sango was drunk from the fumes… MOOHAHA 

Hope it was good? I wont post fer another day er so cuz I want feedback.. THANX a bunch!!

**REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**tell me what u think...**

**AN: i didnt describe their dresses cuz ill do it when it is most effective... and sorry sango is this way... i didnnt mean to embarass her! haha whoops she wont know that**

Whats that? **REVIEW!** Oh yah you forgot. tell me what you think! or tell me to update! WHEE ill go twice as fast

click.. HERE


	30. new story out

**SORRY TO SAY this is an advertisement... hahah but my update will come shortly after...**

**

* * *

**

_remember? when i said i wanted to write this like a year ago? YAH im gona do it!_

**TITLE: Fire Cat Summoning-Jutsu**

**GENRE: romance/action/comedy?**

**SUMMARY: The village of Konoha is suffering from an outbreak of demons that overwhelms even the most skilled ninjas. The fifth has no choice but to call on the skills of her old aquaintance, a specialized demon slayer. It is Kakashi Hatake's sole objective to retrieve the traveling taijiya and bring her back to help cleanse the village of its impurities.**

**(a jounin/ kage centered fic... meaning... not much naruto n gang.. but it will b there)**

**

* * *

**

**as you might have guessed... i like sango WOOH yeah i do.**

_**my first episode of inuyasha was 'enter demon slayer sango' and after that i LOVED her**_

cuz she:

_-fights_

_-strong willed_

_-has a cute pet that kills demons_

_-and because shes pretty too_

_and so... it will be one of my more serious fics? haha YAH_

* * *

kay tell me what you think! 

preview: NEXT CHAPTER MERGING SOULS:

feral instincts and sweet encounters


	31. Prelude to a Feral Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own em!

AN: My bad kaiyou… I was just getting it out of the way… haha ill be more considerate.

OH and thanx for all of the reviews! I loved them ad thanks for being patient with me!! Yess 2 years later. Haha or less… but anyways as my birthday present to u guys I will update 2 chapters and more! So thanx again! Love yah! And I missed u!

**Prelude to a Feral Meeting**

At first she didn't think anybody would take notice of their presence. But once the kitsune stepped out from behind the large piece of art, Sango in hand… (more like attached to arm)… it was as if a bright spotlight shone on the two hanyous.

"Please tell me your names!" said a familiarly annoying voice.

With a confused look on her face, the kitsune scanned the demons in all their glory, from the top of the grand twin stairwell… otherwise known as the high entrance.

….

Kagome straightened her back from a semi crouch over Sango and glanced up to see who had just spoken to her.

"ahem…" a staff seemed to wave as a throat cleared in the midst of confusion. It sounded so familiar… Kagome's mahogany ears twitched and shifted, trying to locate the voice, when her eyes finally settled on… Jaken?

"Now please tell me your names so that you may be announced…" he stated incredulously, without a doubt –not- recognizing his feudal acquaintances.

Kagome stared hard, squinting her eyes at the little demon she had come to remember as 'that follower'… now totally forgetting she was on the spotlight in front of the whole mansion. Did he really just forget them? She just saw him like two months ago before the great battle…

'oh wait… that's like feudal time…'

"You're… Jaken right?" she asked bewildered at the implication of his company. The toad's eyes widened more than they normally would… So this is recognition of high status he thought… pride showing.

"Yes, I am he.." he flushed as he slightly puffed his chest out.

Kagome tilted her head in question while Sango happily gave her attention to Kagome's closed fist.

"T-then…"

The kistune thought of various outcomes to this situation… of her announcing that she knew him hundreds of years ago… Sesshomaru knowing… it seemed like it was too much to explain. Kagome imagined herself being interrogated by the cold prince himself. Not fun.

It was more regretful thinking she could talk even to Jaken, as if feudal acquaintances mattered as much as she would have liked. Inhaling deeply, she thought of a more reasonable situation… when people didn't know they had the shikon and all that Naraku crap… Koenma could decide that later.

'I think it would be best if I didn't mention it…' she thought, smiling to throw the demon toad off course.

"Yes?" Jaken asked, intrigued.

'Sesshomaru would be a formidable ally… but now is not the time…' she thought more seriously as she glanced down at her neko of a sister. Sango was currently purring at her side patiently, wating for something to happen.

Opening her emerald eyes she laughed a little and quickly covered her mistake.

"Yes I've heard of you… you're famous didn't you know?... my name is… Kag…" Wait… it wouldn't be wise to give her real name.

Jaken gave an unsatisfied look and waited until she finished, who was this admirer of his he had to know so that he could burn this image into his memory and share it with the lord.

"Kag… Kagali " she sighed, the last minute name making her inwardly laugh.

'ugh… _ok_ gundam seed freak…' she thought, amused at her own cover up. Souta watched too much anime.. but it was her fault she stayed to watch with him.

Jaken looked even more interested seeing that in the light she was enchanting like Lady Rin. The crown at the bottom of the stairs were becoming restless and began to go about their own business. The toad didn't mind it though because these ladies were quite a catch if they knew his name rank and status.

"What of that girl at your waist?" he asked, hoping to have another beautiful admirer.

Kagome looked down, her lips curling into a feint smile, anime on her mind.

'well if we're having otaku names then Sango's name can be…'

"Nyanko… her name is Nyanko…" Kagome said proudly, stroking her sister's loosely curled hair as she said it, knowing fully well Sango couldn't do a THING!

'sailor tin nyanko' she laughed, remembering the last season of sailor moon and the scantly dressed cat enemy. Sango merely purred at the contact and clung onto her 'master's side… the scent she kept with her was heaven…

Jaken caught mirth in 'Kagali's' eyes and moved on with his business, the people had to kow of the two lovely ladies that flattered him so. By now the crowd totally stopped paying any sort of attention, making him somewhat irked that they would dare have A.D.D. in the castle of his Lord. He brewed up a loud cough, and cleared his throat. Glancing over the mass of demons he struck the floor twice with his large two headed staff. Waiting for full attention, he spoke.

Kagome watched indifferently and scanned the floor. Not surprised to find she knew nobody. The best way to deal with the situation was to bring Sango out to get some fresh air and to find Botan.

"Presenting, Lady Kagali and Lady Nyanko…" he stated formally, grabbing the attention of the whole palace. Kagome glanced over the sea of demons below and grabbed Sango's waist so that she stood upright for the introduction. Whispers and murmers made the hanyou a little more than tense. Walking down into the crowd felt like they were lathered with sauce and set to the grill. The way some demons were staring made her fearful, but knowing that the all had demonic senses she kept her head held up high and emitted confidence.

The kitsune smiled fiercely, hoping Sango was doing something similar.. or at least something presentable… but a glance at the neko told her that Sango probably made a couple of demons wet their pants, the way she was glaring. The neko was moody she guessed.

Bowing low, Kagome waited until the claps and murmurs died down, she really didn't want so much attention on her… it was embarrassing. As soon as they were announced Jaken soon had another group to present, leaving her and Sango to their own devices, not before giving them a few winks. Kagome threw up in her mouth a little.

Still holding onto her neko's waist, she descended the stairs, Kagome's main concern at the moment was to get Sango normal before they met up with the detectives and their boss… it would be trouble if they had a bad first impression… like Sango scratching somebody's eyes out or… worse… Kagome knew that cats that acted mad were waiting to pounce.

She didn't want to think about what sango would choose as her target. Kami knows that sango is a cruel hunter.

………

(a little before Kagome/Sango)

After more than five minutes of searching, Youko finally spotted Botan, who was at the moment being announced. His golden eyes caught her and widened at how different she had looked.. It seemed worth waiting for the women since death had looked good walking down those stairs in her suiting blue gown.

'Where were the others?' He asked himself while scanning the base of the stairs to see if they were waiting.

Deciding he could just ask Botan, we weaved his way once more through the slightly dense crowd. A few female demons tried to stop him but he courteously bowed passed them.

Botan seemed happy, being greeted by most everybody within a ten foot radius of her radiant aura. It was like a barrier… and he knew she would pay no attention to him unless her was one of those gents who didn't know where to look when she spoke to them.

'no good I cant get close to her…' Youko growled in annoyance, his tail whipping to show his growing anticipation. Turning around Youko decidedly began to think Hiei's company wasn't so bad… and teasing the poor boy about his denial was a plus. It had to be worth the wait.

A furry triangle twitched at the next announcement but the names didn't register, so it was shrugged off.

'Now where is Hiei…'

The bright night was fairly warm, the sea breeze relieving any lingering discomfort at the tepid temperature.

"Ah we made it Sango!" Kagome laughed loudly, allowing herself to switch back to normal mode. Nobody was on the balcony, to her relief. The kitsune would rather have chopped off all her hair than have random people think she had a strange relationship with a cat eared girl.

The crashing of the waves brought her attention to the beautiful view the place had. The balcony was made of white swirled marble, and overlooked a lush garden of sorts. Beyond the garden was the Cliffside. Dangerously rigid rocks led up to the dark beach of the pale green ocean… a color similar to her own moonlit eyes.

Kagome made her way to the rail and enjoyed the sensation of being able to see something that would never exist anywhere else… stars were especially bright here.

By this time Sango almost seemed to have regained cognition, but when the kitsune pried into her thoughts it contained nothing more than twin tailed cats play.

The breeze was doing a good job of clearing the neko's 'cuddle worthy' state, but once the hazy effect wore off, a highly sensitive cat was left to deal with the world. Rapid movements and strange scents caught her unwavered attention… to this cat it was play time. Kagome merely laughed at the sudden alertness in her sister's eyes, which she mistook for the opposite of what was happening.

"Well its better than licking my cheek!" the kitsune laughed as she walked up to the agitated form of Sango, who seemed so interested in her hand.

'its probably from the toy I was holding' she told herself as she crouched eye level to her neko sister…

"I bet if I find Botan and bring her here, she would take us to meet everybody." Kagome smiled with closed lids… not noticing the feral dilatation of Sango's crimson eyes.

…

(neko neko)

Something was moving in the garden.. it was fast…

Brown tipped ears jerked in the direction of the fast moving object. It seemed very interesting…

…

Placing a calm hand on Sango's shoulder, Kagome stood up to her full height.

A clawed finger made its way if front of her vision. Glancing up the kitsune spoke. After all Sango had done for Kagome, it was only right to take care of her in the same way.

"I'll be back… don't go and do anything weird" Kagome said sternly, a worried motherly tone calming the flailing twin tails.

….

(neko neko)

It moved again… that fast thing… mocking her…

…

Walking off with a trusting smile, Kagome turned to make a lasting glance for reassurance of her words.

But Sango was nowhere in sight… Kagome sighed loudly.

"I know you can take care of yourself so I'm not going to worry much… besides… this place has gates and you're pretty easy to track with this whole mind connection thing… ah… who am I kidding.. ill just wait for you here."

* * *

Ok so I have the next ch. ready I just wanted to put all of sango's moments into one chapter so it looks cooler… haha SO!! 2 years later huh? Hahha yes…

REVIEW!! IVE MISSED YOU ALLL!! just 1 review later and ill be sure to put it up cuz i actually have it!!


	32. The Feral Meeting

Disclaimer: don't own it!!

AN… hey thanx for the review! Hahah well here is the other chapter… uhmm.. I'm not sure if it makes sense but I like some parts that came out of it… next chapter is with youko and kagome! enjoy

* * *

**Feral Meeting**

Sango's heart was racing. Her senses were heightened and the thrill of the hunt was at hand. That blur, that black blur that teased her senses that begged to be caught was near. her tails twitched and she ran off in a sprint, leaving her silver heels dangling from the high balcony stairs.

She picked up its scent and found that it added to her intoxication. A vauge inkling of who she was chasing made her smirk. Her breaths became short as she jumped from tree to tree, the moonlight reflected against her crimson irises, making her eyes glow in the light night. That thing she followed was slowing down. She masked her aura and went downwind through the brush of a nearby fountain. Its scent was lovely… luring her closer and closer. Her prey decided to take a walk through the floral scented garden to the sandy beach. The crashing of the waves and the sweet mixture of sea and flowers covered her advances.

Sango relished the idea her prey had no idea she was coming. Ten feet away. silent steps. She jumped high and landed on the grey brick wall the enclosed the garden. A perfect view. The wind lifted her dress slightly but nothing, even her dignity, kept her eyes off of the prize. The cat almost drooled. She didn't really have to worry about her dress getting in the way of her agile movements. Subconsciously (where the cat mind wasn't toying with her senses) she was glad that the black gown gave a lot of freedom with the thigh high slits on both sides. The magenta sakura petal straps over one shoulder gave much needed supported for the bust of the dress. Since it was tight she was able to brush against trees without having been caught by the bark. A flat silver chain wrapped around her upper arm and laid against her back where it laced around her torso, the backless dress revealed the chain's descent until it showed itself again wrapped around her opposite thigh. It was the chain that bothered her though, the clanging of that chain would let her prey know of her presence. A vague memory recalled her thinking that the dress was too revealing but there were no such thoughts since the convenience of it seemed more her concern.

Standing on the pillar she spotted her prey… it seemed to suffer from inner turmoil making it easier for the approach… how amusing. The kill would be sweet and beautiful… that is if her attack finished it without much struggle. He was on the sand now, a few feet from the garden wall, staring out at the yellow moon that lightly touched the water at its horizon. Her prey was dressed in black besides the white bandana. But her attention was at his neck where the wind would slightly tug its shirt away for a nice view of her prey's jugular. Sango licked her lips and her eyes glowed.

Her prey clenched its fist and growled low. That alluring sound was the signal that jumpstarted the chain of events that pumped her blood and released her adrenaline. The neko bared her claws and silently leaped towards the figure. The sea air blew her long curled hair to follow behind her in soft tendrils to her waist. She wasn't more than 20 feet in the air when the chains that wrapped her body began to clank against one another from the loss of gravity. The quiet jingle was enough to catch the attention of her prey and it turned to face her head on in her decent upon him.

When she was right above him she motioned to attack, he instinctively held his arm out to block. With a sweeping motion Sango raked her nails against his bare arms. He took a step back and she landed in a low crouch a few feet from him. His blood was in the air now. Her hair was in her face, and she knew he was searching for her identity. There was a minute between them. That silence was the time Sango began to calculate. Hanyou instincts were churning within themselves and her plans to take her prey down were being altered by her human thoughts… instead of a hindrance they became an aid, excited from the hunt as well. She was a much more formidable opponent this way. Looking hungrily through her blunt cut bangs she studied his features. She found him vaguely familiar. Her hair swished to the side with the change of winds and her prey looked dumbfounded. The step he took back was of hesitation instead of fear. More shocked than surprised. He was staring! At this Sango slightly rose from the ground and sidestepped to encircle him. He was in a trance.

'Speak of the devil…' were his first thoughts

Hiei did NOT see what was coming. He had just as innocently left the party to run around as he pleased, not at all expecting the woman he subconsciously avoided. The scent of the ocean beckoned him to the beach. On the white sand he stood studying the moon on the water. It was a bright night and he was glad to get away from the stuffy ballroom, away from the lewd comments of a silver haired fox and the tugs and batted eyelashes of some 

homely looking female demons. It was his nature to be alone, on the move, without attachments. The thoughts of a certain feisty woman were somehow brought up. Her scent was nearby but he figured it was because of the shower he took in her bathroom that he was caught thinking of her. He growled low and clenched his fists. Why were his thoughts always leading to her! At that moment he heard something odd above him. He looked up to find an attack at hand. His eyes adjusted to the light… by the tight little dress she wore he knew it was a woman. She was masking everything about her and she attacked with a feral ferocity that he had not felt it a while. The moonlight shone brightly and reflected her crimson orbs. He couldn't see her face but found himself studying her form. His eyes followed the glint of silver up the slit of her dress in her sidelong crouch. That stance, that body. His throat tightened. No other female could receive this reaction from him. There wasn't enough time to put up a front for her. The wind changed directions and his heart clenched. He knew; It was Sango.

He watched her closely, a rush of heat burned in him with each of her steps made towards him. Why was she attacking him? The vicious beauty that put all attention on him… on him and not Yusuke…

Was this revenge? For what he wondered. She looked him up and down… and he hoped that it was in preparation to verbally reprimand him somehow, but the stinging sensation on his bleeding forearm told him she was battle ready. he was more confused than angry. They were alone… and he found himself wondering why he told himself he hated her. That weak girl he had first seen melting ice with fire…she intrigued him. He could say that much… but what was it now that kept his sword sheathed and his mouth shut. He felt something burning within her that called him. His youki stirred. Hiei became increasingly frustrated.

he wasn't sure if the neko hanyou was angry, or just... he…

Thoughts escaped him every time he glimpsed her face. She was staring at him with an unreadable expression. That beauty captured him more than he would let on… he knew Botan had brought them to some female place to be caked with that stuff called makeup... but instead of creating a face it emphasized hers. The dark pigments of shadows above her eye lids and her cherry red lips made his body react similarly to the shower incident earlier today. He had to fight that urge that kept his thoughts in the gutter… but that dress… those chains… her eyes… he was a match that would soon ignite to any spark she would burn between them.

Sango watched him, encircled him… trying to find the opening she needed. He watched her as the tension built up… the question was… how was it going to break?

Hiei was too taken back to regret that simple question.

She moved fast. The distant look in his eyes triggered her reaction. She pounced. High above him she watched as he launched a high kick, but he was thinking too slow. Sango swiftly changed her momentum and watched the kick barely miss her midsection. Stretching out she twisted and placed both hands on her prey's shoulders and used it as leverage to flip behind him. His reactions were delayed and by the time he turned to face her she swept his legs from under him.

'Damn! Why am I getting distracted!'

She knew it was Hiei all along… the amusement and exhilaration from the hunt came from knowing all the possible ways she could outsmart the man that thought she was weak, for her master she would show this boy. The traces of the catnip were only a distant illusion; the state she was in was simply a feral awakening, Kirara's thoughts were at play tonight but it was Sango who even allowed them to be made actions… Sango was vaguely aware of feral instincts moving her body, but she didn't mind if it meant this demons discomfort. Her mind was set to this prey and she would not fail for what she was set out to do, though in her ecstasy she couldn't comprehend, humanly, what it meant. But she knew she had fun while doing it while being good to her mistress.

No arguments? No meaningless banter? Hiei was nervous of all things… he kept asking himself where this would lead, but his eyes were focused on her this different person standing before him… This wasn't her… something was definitely influencing her actions. Maybe that's why he chose the silent fight… but that fire that burned in her was not subsiding.

Hiei hit the floor and within a split second she was upon him. She heard her prey grunt as nails dug painfully into the shoulders of the pitiable man who hadn't even thought to run. She straddled his waist and he lost thought. Sango caught his hands before he could use them and pinned his wrists at his sides. His eyes widened and he instantaneously resisted, the cognitive part of him knowing that the situation could very well make him go insane. Sango fiercely bit his neck for submission… for the end of the struggle… for the kill... The slightest movement he made to resist her, she bit harder. Hiei tried to buck her off but she 

viciously ground against him, negating every attempt to throw her. Hiei exhaled sharply at the multitude of sensations that coursed his body. Given any other day he would have easily overpowered her, but tonight he knew damn well she was dressed to kill and couldn't deny that he was resisting excitement more than a fight.

"Damnit woman!" he barked. She bit harder and drew blood, now it was definitely time to get away… Hiei struggled harder and earnestly tried to push her away…to save some dignity he'd have to get away before she'd start licking.

...

Kagome sighed for the thousandth time and looked out to the ocean. She knew very well that she had to find her sister but knowing that she was in that state made it nearly impossible to find her let alone bring her back. The kistune half wished that she would be rescued from the dull wait. She flipped her tail around anxiously searching the gardens for any sign… half of her knew that she wasn't really going to find her until she got back.. plus she didn't want to go to the ballroom without Sango… haha or Nyanko… Ah how amusing it was to be the sane sister for once.

The demons in the hall were overpowering many of her senses and it was somewhat hard to concentrate. The Kitsune began to wonder. Gazing upon the roses that lined the stairwell towards the garden, the red brought memories of someone she knew. Kagome internally berated herself for letting her thoughts return to him… but it was love, her love for him.

Koenma and Youko happened to show up at the large balcony doors. She was leaning on the rail and turned to see them approach, but they didn't seem to notice her at all. She silently laughed with a bitter edge… it made her heart well when she saw Youko… he reminded her so much of him…

Inuyasha.

...

So there is the next chapter! wow im so confiused! did it make sense?! it was difficult writing that Haha tell me whats up and any ideas and ill be glad to write!!

**Review review!!**


	33. Silver Memories

Disclaimer: Don't Own It… haha i wish i owned something.

A/N… thanx for the reviews, lovers. Hehe jk. Well ill try to do good with this one! Hahah yes i want to make everyone have nosebleed!.

Enjoy!?...

* * *

Silver Memories

* * *

Kagome sighed for the thousandth time and looked out to the ocean. She knew very well that she had to find her sister but knowing that she was in that state made it nearly impossible to find her let alone bring her back. The kistune half wished that she would be rescued from the dull wait. She flipped her tail around anxiously searching the gardens for any sign… half of her knew that she wasn't really going to find her until she got back.. plus she didn't want to go to the ballroom without Sango… haha or Nyanko… Ah how amusing it was to be the sane sister for once.

The demons in the hall were overpowering many of her senses and it was somewhat hard to concentrate. The Kitsune began to wonder. Gazing upon the roses that lined the stairwell towards the garden, the red brought memories of someone she knew. Kagome internally berated herself for letting her thoughts return to him… but it was love, her love for him.

As she gazed at nothing in particular, Koenma and Youko happened to show up at the large balcony doors. She was leaning on the rail and turned to see them approach, but they didn't seem to notice her at all. She silently laughed with a bitter edge… it made her heart well when she saw Youko… he reminded her so much of him…

Inuyasha.

…..

Kagome turned to face them and noted that they were a couple of yards away from her. They must have been in deep conversation to not notice her, the only kitsune hanyou outside at the moment, on the balcony alone.

'So this is Youko…. I've only seen him once before… for that one time Sango and I had asked about it a couple of days ago.' The kistune thought to herself as she fingered a vine that laced the railing beside her. Caught up in her own thoughts she accidentally nicked her pointer finger on a sharp curved thorn. She flinched but didn't bother to tend to it. A cool ocean breeze passed and her up done hair bounced in its long curls.

Not caring much for Koenma and his pacifier she watched Youko painfully. There were many things that reminded her of Inuyasha. The long slivery white hair, the cute pointed ears, the golden eyes. In Youko's white toga she saw through the light moonlight that his chest was very toned and seemingly smooth.

'I've never touched Inuyasha… I don't think I ever knew what it was like to be close to him.' Kagome thought absentmindedly while she smeared the blood from her finger onto her thumb. A dull pain pulsed in her chest at the lack of memories she recalled of the man she coveted…She jerked her head to the side in regret. Those kinds of thoughts made her heart ache with longing of the man she and Kikyo loved. She had been distracted thus far but… in the silence of her comfort of sango, she was left to her confusion. But what was it about Inuyasha that she loved? Was it because she was reincarnated from a woman who died gazing angrily at the one she gave her all to? Were her memories and thoughts her own? Was the love she felt, her own? That was the real question.

Was this love…. Her own…

The kistune turned around and faced the ocean once more, not standing to look at the demon before her that made her so confused. She raised a delicate hand to her temple and peered through her fingers to the moon on the horizon of the silver water.

What made her love Inuyasha so much? What made her heart ache in such a way …. the second she regained the other part of her soul it rushed her with such an overwhelming feeling that she fell to the floor.

Questions ran through her mind, but there was silence in her heart.

A thousand words couldn't describe the guilt of that silence. Inuyasha was waiting for her… somewhere... he was suffering because of her. Five hundred years later she wondered what had become of him in this era.

Love.

Why wouldn't her heart hear her? Why wouldn't it answer the question that defied her existence? Remorse squeezed her throat and she choked back a sob. It was so easy to get emotional when thinking about him. Was he gone? What was it exactly that made her love him… were her feelings her own? Or were they Kikyo's?

So easily she would fall to tears at the thought of the demon she loved.

'Inuyasha! This would be easier if you could just tell me…. What I am to you… if another demon walked around looking as you do, as I do with Kikyo, then would I love him he same? Do you love me?' she asked mentally to a bright star that was situated close to the moon. She understood how he felt when he saw kikyo in her…Her reincarnated form… to what extent did it control her feelings… those thoughts as short and exhausting as they were made her extremely vulnerable. She couldn't stand to be around Youko. With a lasting glance for a face that belonged to another era she turned and walked down the long stairwell into the garden, heels clicking with each step.

* * *

He could feel her breath on his neck, soft lips against his skin, hot tongue feeling every pulse of his heart. It was her sharp teeth that had him uneasy. The sand beneath him was warm from the heat of the day and the breeze wasn't enough to cool him. His head was tilted slightly because of the girl at his neck. Her soft hair fluttered with the wind, leaving the loose curls to rest on his chest. He stared straight into the night sky, the feint music from the party in the background. Hiei didn't understand why it had turned out this way, why he allowed it to get this far, and why he wasn't turning it into something more. What was it about this girl that he had to watch, that made him turn his head to see her pass by, or to feel that… admittedly jealous feeling when she was with Yusuke. Why so many times he had tried to probe her thoughts when they had those quarrels…. Why was he so captivated?!

Sango adjusted her position on him.

In the time that he was caught amongst his thoughts Hiei had stopped moving. In reaction she eased her grip, relieved pressure on his waist, and softened her bite. Now awakened from his reverie he was regretful that he had stopped resisting because her presence had become more sensual than painful.

Through labored breaths he was able to slowly release his hands from her hold. Sango placed her hands on his shoulders now, gripping with her claws without paying much attention to his silent protest. Her tail which was moving wildly before was now whipping every so often, signifying the calm after the storm.

Hiei had to get her off of him, now. There was only so much he could control, being male. Up 'till now he had taken care not to say much or do much, but when he moved his hands to take her off… the second he touched her hips it was an immediate loss. All efforts went out the window when he didn't feel the dress, instead he felt all skin. He recalled having seen high slits on both sides… which gave him the strong mental image of her dress being hiked up his torso. Thoughts escaped him momentarily... a low growl escaped his lips...

* * *

Her scent wafted in the air and Youko couldn't help but wonder if it was her. Koenma was going on about meeting the girls and the silver haired kitsune wondered if he could possibly be any more tiresome. Arriving on the balcony a fresh breeze passed by and he immediately spotted the mahogany haird princess gazing into the distance. He couldn't see her face but there was no question that it was her. She was wearing a long silver dress that reached her emerald lace up heels. One tasteful slit on the side showed creamy skin high up to her thigh. Her look was flawless… so natural a beauty that he could hardly catch himself staring. A lump formed in his throat, oddly, and he found himself turning away as fast as he set eyes on her. Was it intimidation? Youko scoffed at the thought, there was no such woman in his eyes to trump his skill over women. But her beauty… could not compare…

While Koenma chatted away the fox pondered that uncharacteristic reaction. Youko brought a clawed hand up to his face and looked to the floor nonchalantly and peered to see her. The girl pricked her finger and he picked up its scent in the breeze. She seemed deep in thought and with a flutter of her silver gown she made her way to the garden. As she turned Youko caught the kanji for kitsune clearly on her chest, the low cut front revealed it like a frame.

… Koenma glared at Youko for a good minute, in the middle of his story noticing that he wasn't even paying attention.

"Go off on an adventure… just don't pretend to listen carefully when there is a woman waiting to be swooned by you... But take care to find Kagome and Sango" Koenma sighed, obviously not noticing that Kagome was who Youko sought. He turned to leave, not caring to see if Youko even caught a word of his departure.

Youko started off in a sprint to meet her.

* * *

A/N hey i wonder if you guys ever been attacked by a cat... first they attack.. pretty ferociously and if u struggle theyll bite harder and fight harder but if you relax they tend to relax too and in a cute show of play they lick where theyve bit you... ever happen to you? well if not then thats pretty much what it is and what i made sango do... haha i dont know if shell lick him... u want her TO?! haha jk ok well yeah sory for the yearrrss of delay

I'm SORRYY I KEEP DOING THIS!!! Hahah ahhhh I will PROMISE to update another chapter next week OK?! Oohh please review until then… tell me what you want to see and if its going well for you haha k LOVE yah!

review?!


End file.
